Their Destiny
by puttyman24
Summary: This story is a Prequel to Harry's time at Hogwarts. On Halloween night 1981 The Potters were attacked by Voldemort, Lily died but James survived. This is the story of Four Marauders trying to raise two exceptional wizards one of whom has the ultimate destiny to fulfil. This story covers life with the Marauders and their offspring before Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story they are all owned by JK Rowling

* * *

This Chapter has been reformatted and updated based on feedback.

* * *

Chapter One: Downfall of Voldemort

James Potter and his wife Lily were sitting on the sofa in their living room talking quietly. "I hope Peter will be alright, it must be so hard on him," Lily said sounding concerned.

"He'll be fine Lils, he's tougher and smarter than anyone realises". Little did James Potter know he was about to find out just how smart Peter Pettigrew really was.

There was a loud noise from the front door. "What was that?" Lily said jumping from the sofa.

"I don't know but get upstairs and get Harry to safety Lils".

"But James..." "Just do it" James replied sounding tense and focused. 'Good thing I remembered my wand' James thought idly as another crash sounded from the door and it was blasted off it's hinges and flew across the room shards of wood flying everywhere.

In stepped a hooded figure aiming his wand right at James. "Voldemort," James said through gritted teeth. "A pity you weren't more observant before now Mr Potter" Voldermort remarked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You won't get him," James said angrily referring to Harry. "That's where you are wrong, but come now Mr Potter you don't have to die this night," Voldemort said calmly advancing slowly past the ruins of the door and across the living room.

"You are a pure-blood young Potter, I would not kill you unnecessarily" James's scowl grew bigger. "Forget it, I'll protect them or die trying".

James turned to the stairs briefly "run Lils" he shouted and then dodged as a cutting hex flew past him and slammed into the bannisters causing shards of wood to rain down on the carpet of the living room.

"Expeliarmus!" James shouted, but Voldemort easily sidestepped the spell which smashed a window near the front door. "I grow tired of this Mr Potter," Voldemort said sounding bored and a touch irritated.

James had by now picked himself up off the floor and was taking cover behind the sofa. "Protego!" he shouted only for Voldemort to pick an object and deflect the spell back to him lazily. The spell hit James in the right shoulder slicing a deep cut into the flesh. James fell to the floor in obvious pain.

Voldemort crossed the room in a few strides and stared down at the injured James clutching his shoulder but still looking defiant. He tried to raise his wand but dropped it after a jolt of pain from his shoulder.

"Pathetic" Voldemort spat, "I think you need a taste of what happens when you defy me," he said calmly. He pointed his wand at James and muttered softly "Imperio". To James, the whole world seemed to shift. Something was wrong, very wrong. His mind was still there fighting the curse but it seemed his mind had been shoved to the back of his brain and the spell had taken over. "Get up Potter," Voldemort said a cruel smile on his face. James not sure why he was obeying but unable to refuse stood up. "Stupefy," Voldemort said laughing cruelly as James sank back to the floor unconscious.

"I won't Crucio you, Potter, I want you to remember this night, the night you failed your family," Voldemort said making his way over to the stairs making a point of stepping on James who was lying prone by their foot as he did so.

Voldemort ascended the stairs slowly but menacingly calling out "Mrs Potter, Harry" all the while. He reached the landing and began to walk casually towards the door to the nursery where he could see a bright light just visible under the door.

* * *

He reached the door and pointed his wand at it "Confringo" he said loudly and the next second the door had smash off its hinges. The door flew across the room and smashed through the window shattering the glass.

As Voldemort entered he noted the spray of the rain coming in through the hole in the glass and Lily Potter standing protectively by a crib which he had a strong suspicion contained none other than Harry Potter the boy that the prophecy claimed would kill him.

He suddenly began to laugh cruelly while pointing his wand towards the crib. It was all absurd, after all how could a mere babe kill him the most powerful wizard who ever lived. "I know what you want, but please kill me instead" Lily begged with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm a real threat not Harry, please not Harry" she sobbed. Voldemort laughed as he responded, "stand aside you silly girl, stand aside".

Lily realised then that it was hopeless. He would not listen. She had to save Harry, she turned her face from Voldemort and using the wand in her right hand muttered a spell. A bright light filled the room almost blinding everyone.

"You can't harm him now," Lily said fiercely. "Expeliar..." she had almost finished saying the spell when she saw Voldemort pointing his wand at the crib and shouting "Avada Kedavra".A jet of bright green light shot out of his wand and raced towards the black-haired baby standing in the crib crying mightily.

"No!" Lily screamed. She jumped in front of the crib just as the light had nearly reached it. "I love you Harry!" she called loudly before the spell hit her full force In the chest and she was thrown back to slam against the crib her eyes lifeless and dull.

* * *

Harry stared down at her and oddly enough he stopped crying. "Mamma," he said "Mamma" "Mamma!" his cries got more and more desperate as he saw she wasn't moving.

Harry started to cry again banging his hands on the bars of the crib. Voldemort turned back to Harry smiling malevolently. He raised his wand and uttered, " goodbye Harry Potter, Avada Kedavra".

A flash of green light shot forth from his wand and sped towards Harry but just as it reached him and should have impacted it instead rebounded onto the only other living thing left Lord Voldemort.

He barely had a second to register surprise as the spell struck him dead.

* * *

Just at that moment, the most extraordinary sight would have met anyone staring at the sky as a flying motorbike descended towards the ground rather fast and bumped along the ground rolling down the driveway. The rider put his breaks on at the entrance to the house.

A man wearing flared blue denim jeans and a black shirt with the top button undone stepped off the bike his shoulder-length curly black hair bouncing as the wind whipped around him and the rain lashed down.

Sirius Black ignored the rain drenching his clothes and hair as he stared in the direction of the Potter House. He noted the front door was gone and a window had been smashed. He started running towards the house.

Just as he reached the front door there was a large explosion and the window of the front bedroom smashed and glass rained down. After picking himself back up Sirius stared in horror at the hole in the bedroom wall.

He ran inside and was across the living room in seconds. He went to run upstairs when he trod on something slightly soft but also bony.

Sirius frowned and looked down. His face drained of colour and he sank to his knees in front of James Potter. "James," he said shaking him slightly. He didn't respond and Sirius shook him again. "James" Sirius then began shaking him roughly "James!" he shouted at last.

He heard a groan "Wha..., who...who is it?" he asked groggily "and why are you shaking me?" Sirius face brightened up wiping away his unshed tears.

"Padfoot, what are you doing here? And why were you shaking me?" he asked sitting up and wincing in pain.

As he began to get his bearings everything came rushing back to him. He had duelled with Voldemort...and lost.

Where was Voldemort though? And why was he lying on the floor?. He must have imperioed me James realised angrily.

Then another thought came unbidden to his mind. Lily and Harry. He wanted Harry. "No!" James shouted trying to stand but falling back down as his fatigue and vertigo caught up with him.

"Padfoot we have to find Harry and Lily!, Voldemort was here he...he.." James's voice trailed off.

"I'll help you up and we'll find them together Prongs," Sirius said a slight tremor in his voice. He pulled James up off the floor and helped him towards the stairs.

* * *

Once James had gripped the banister he seemed to get his bearings again and moved fairly quickly upstairs though wincing every few steps as the cut on his shoulder throbbed painfully.

James with Sirius close behind reached the landing and as James turned to glance down the the corridor he noticed in mounting horror that the door had been blasted off it's hinges.

He practically flew down the corridor his adrenaline kicking in and spurring him on despite the pain. Sirius followed close behind.

They soon reached the nursery and James grasped the door frame or rather what was left of it and peered inside. The scene that met his eyes would haunt his dreams for years to come. He saw a gaping hole in the hall where the window should have been.

The rain and wind lashing the furniture. He gazed next towards the ground near the crib and noted oddly enough not Voldemort but an empty pair of robes and a wand.

Next to the robes lay... "Lily!" James yelled before sinking to his knees. He pulled her up from the floor noticing her green eyes normally full of life and happiness were dull and lifeless. He cradled her in his arms sobbing hysterically until an ecstatic though sad noise broke through his grief.

"Pa'foot, Dadda!". James didn't dare hope it was who he thought it was as he raised his eyes to look at the crib and as he did so he was looking into a pair of bright green eyes which were brimming with tears.

Time seemed to stand still as James sat there his dead wife in his arms looking at his son watching numbly as Sirius crossed the room in three steps and bent down to grasp Harry around the waist and pick him up.

Sirius cradled the sobbing toddler to his chest as he tried to calm him down. Harry's crying sobered James up immediately. He knew that Lily would want him to be strong and protect Harry and love him as she now couldn't.

He carefully lay his wife down on the floor and slowly stood up. Ignoring the wound on his shoulder, and his grief he walked over the crib and took Harry out of Sirius's arms.

Sirius had done a great job of calming him down but as Harry saw his mother's body lying on the nursery the crying started again. "Shh Harry, shh, shh" James rocked harry in his arms trying to comfort him.

"It's alright Harry I'm here now, no one is going to hurt you I promise".

Harry ceased to cry and snuggled deeper into his father's arms, "Padfoot, will you...will you stay with Lily for a few minutes?" James asked in a choked whisper that Sirius would not have heard without being next to him.

"You don't even need to ask, of course, I'll stay Prongs". "Thanks" James offered a shaky smile before walking to the doorway Harry still resting in his arms.

He walked along the landing and down the stairs. Just as he reached the top step a huge figure at least 8 foot tall possibly bigger and so wide he struggled to fit through the small doorway squeezed into the living room of the Potter house and stared around at the devastation. He looked up and met James's bewildered sad expression and froze.

"James?, I...I...you're alive" he finally croaked out shocked but clearly happy.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me, he said the wards on the house had been breached and he needed me to see if everything was alright" Hagrid offered in explanation to James's bewildered stare.

"Lily she's...she's..." James couldn't say any more as he sank down onto the sofa and sobbed. Hagrid's face turned white as he saw James sobbing and it suddenly clicked in his mind.

'Not Lily, she can't be' Hagrid thought as he crossed the room his boots so loud on the concrete that the noise reverberated around the living room.

James despite his grief felt sympathy for Hagrid too. Lily had been like the daughter he never had. She would regularly come down to his house for tea to talk about her day or for advice on problems.

Hagrid one handed picked up the armchair nearest the sofa and carried it to the sofa setting it down in front of James. He sat down with some difficulty and said "James I'm so so sorry, she was a great woman and the best witch of her age" Hagrid said in a choked voice.

"Thanks, Hagrid" James responded with some effort before cuddling Harry further to his chest as tears ran down his cheeks.

A noise could be heard from the stairs. A creaking sound. Sirius walked down the stairs slowly and when he reached the bottom looked over to the sofa and saw James sat down clearly overwhelmed by grief but trying to be strong.

And sat in front of James in a large orange-coloured armchair sat Hagrid. Even from this distance Sirius could tell that Hagrid was devastated too, not surprisingly given that he had held a fatherly affection for the redhead.

He quietly descended from the last step to the ground and began walking across the room towards the sofa. He had just reached the armchair and was about to pass it when Hagrid turned and stared at him his weather beaten face changing from quiet sympathy and devastation to anger and disbelief.

"You!" Hagrid bellowed setting Harry off again. James had almost been nodding off his fatigue clearly making him drowsy. As he opened his eyes blearily he noticed Hagrid make a grab for Sirius and pull back to hit him.

Sirius ducked and tried to hold Hagrid off. "Hagrid stop!" James shouted, Hagrid put his arm down and turned to look at James.

"He's the reason Lily's dead, he's the secret keeper, he must a tol Vol...Vol...You Know Who where you were!" Hagrid shouted.

James sighed, "no Hagrid he isn't, we switched...to Peter" James replied practically spitting out Peter's name with such venom both Sirius and Hagrid were surprised by the level of his anger.

"But...but" Hagrid tried to reply but seemed lost for words. "We should all sit down this is going to sound pretty stupid now given what's happened," James said tiredly.

Hagrid at a loss as to what to do reluctantly sat back in the armchair while Sirius rather warily sat on the sofa next to James.

James took a deep breath and began to explain "Sirius thought that he'd be too obvious as a secret keeper, he reckoned that if someone less likely was the secret keeper we'd be safe" he stopped for a second clearly trying to reign in his temper before he continued.

"So he suggested we ask Peter, me and Lily were sceptical of the idea especially given how bad Peter is at defending himself, but we were persuaded eventually and when we went into hiding last week we named Peter secret keeper".

Hagrid noted that James's battle to keep control of his temper had been lost as James looked at him and spoke again almost shouting this time, "I was a fool, Peter has been spying on us since before Harry was born!, he must have been, he's a Deatheater!, it's the only explanation".

Hagrid gaped in shock, 'Peter Pettigrew a Deatheater, the whole idea is ludicrous' he thought.

"I know what you're thinking Hagrid but it's the only explanation, secret-keepers are the only ones who can give a person or people's location out which mean it had to be him", James explained sounding thoroughly miserable not having the strength even to feel angry at that point.

Sirius reached over and placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "I'm here for you James and I know Remus will be as well, you'll...we'll get through this" Sirius said comfortingly.

"Hagrid can you return to Hogwarts and let Professor Dumbledore know we'll be stopping by soon to speak with him?" Sirius asked the half-giant.

"Of course happy to do it, I'll see ya soon" he responded standing up and walking past the sofa briefly clapping a large hand on James's shoulder as he passed.

* * *

After Hagrid had left James took Harry off his lap leaving him sat on a cushion on the sofa and stood up. "Damn him, Sirius, how could he do this to us?, he was like a brother to us," he said dejectedly.

Sirius gazed at him instantly knowing what James wanted to do. A part of him wanted to as well but it wouldn't help.

They would need a plan and at that moment neither could really think straight. "James think about Harry, he should be our ONLY concern at the moment," Sirius said placing deliberate emphasise on only to get his message across.

James sighed sounded tired not just in body but in mind, "I know Padfoot you're right let's use your bike and go see Dumbledore, we need to let him know what's happened, he'll be able to help but first I need to get Lily".

Sirius nodded in agreement and picked Harry up off the sofa. James walked back upstairs and trying to hold it together went back into the nursery where his wife's body lay still and lifeless on the floor.

James bent down and placed one last kiss on her already cold lips and silent tears rolled down his cheeks. After a few minutes, he got up and waving his wand transfigured a white linen sheet for Lily to wrap around her. He then levitated her out of the room and down the stairs being careful not to bump her against the wall.

He set her down in front of the fireplace and taking some floo powder he flung it in the fire and stuck his head through calling: "Headmaster's office Hogwarts".

It was a strange sensation as his head spun round and round but his body stayed firmly rooted to the cold brickwork floor of the fireplace. As his head reached it's destination he looked around and soon noticed the familiar long white and hair startlingly purple robes of Albus Dumbledore.

He cleared his throat finding it suddenly dry. Dumbledore turned in surprise and stared for a second at the fireplace.

"My dear boy," he said eventually the sorrow and concern evident in his voice. "Hagrid has told me what happened, it is a terrible thing".

James nodded unable to speak for the moment. "I have made preparations to have her transferred here to a secluded part of the hospital wing, where she will lie until the funeral arrangements are made and I am going to send Madame Pomfrey to you to collect her".

James nodded again and mouthed "thanks". "No thanks necessary James, I'll send her to you right away". Just then his office door opened and in strode Madame Pomfrey looking concerned.

"Albus your house-elf said it was urgent", she said worry in her voice. "And so it is Poppy, so it is" Madame Pomfrey gasped then as she noticed James Potter's head in the fireplace.

"Lily Potter is dead, she was murdered by Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore said gravely and Madame Pomfrey jumped at the use of the name.

"I need you to go to Godric's Hollow and bring Lily's body back here to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey nodded solemnly and walked over to the fireplace. James quickly returned his head to the Potter House before she came through.

She took a pinch of powder from the jar kept for floo travel and throwing it down into the fireplace called: "Potter House Godric's Hollow".

She disappeared in a flash of green flames. She stepped out of the fireplace and dusted herself down quickly before looking up and meeting the pain filled eyes of James Potter. She grasped his arm and murmured "I'm so sorry James, she was a good woman".

James could only nod as Madame Pomfrey knelt down and checked that the linen was secure around her before rising back to her feet and levitating the body into the fireplace.

She then holding it carefully with the help of Sirius who had rushed over to help flooed back to Hogwarts and the infirmary. James stood there a second longer before following himself with Harry securely in his arms.

Hi everybody hope you are enjoying the story so far. It's the first piece of fan-fiction I've written and constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story they are all owned by JK Rowling with the exception of any that I create at some point in the story.

* * *

Chapter Two: Hogwarts

James with Harry in his arms exited the fireplace and just managed to right himself by gripping the matelpiece. After he got his bearings he nodded to Sirius who was already standing next to Dumbledore's desk looking slightly nervous. James with Harry still clutched tightly in arms as if he'd never let him go again walked slowly to the heavy oak desk a walk which seemed to take forever but actually was only a few seconds.

James now looking up noted that Hagrid was present standing next to the desk the smile on his face replaced by sadness and he had obviously been crying as his eyes were red and puffy and his beard and face wet. Next to him sat behind his cluttered desk wearing violently purple robes was Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts and to his left...James gaped in surprise. He tried to speak opening and closing his mouth several times but could not say a word. The first person to break the tense silence was James himself snapping out of his temporary trance to walk over to a solemn looking man his brown hair flecked with grey his robes looking distinctly battered, 'he's had those same robes since seventh year' James thought randomly as he took in the man's appearance. 'He doesn't look well either, those transformations must be taking their toll' "Remus!" James exclaimed happily upon reaching him and embraced him tightly "I didn't know you'd be here" James's face fell and he fought tears "I suppose Hagrid told you about...about Lily...she..." he couldn't continue and began to cry.

Sirius calmly took Harry from his arms and walked a safe distance away as Remus put his arms around James and allowed him to cry as much as he needed. After a few minutes they stepped away from each other and a voice apologetically said "I know this must be devastating for you James, Hagrid has told me everything. He also told me that you claimed Sirius was not your secret keeper but instead was acting as decoy for Peter Pettigrew" James could tell Dumbledore believed he'd been imperioused or some other such nonsense. "I must check you for spells and potions I'm afraid" Dumbledore said standing up from his desk and walking over to James. He pointed his wand at James and muttered a number of incantations. Which were obviously reveal spells for Imperio and pollyjuice potion. He frowned for a minute afterwards but eventually accepted the results of the spells.

This was really James and he was in full control of his own mind. "Well the spells do not lie I can only think there is at least a hint of truth in what you have told Hagrid" Dumbledore held up his hand as James tried to protest "James please, I simply wish to view your memory's and those of Mr Black to be sure of all facts" James looked sceptical but nodded.

Dumbledore walked over to a wooden panel and waved his wand at it. To the surprise of all three Marauders a large stone pensieve moved slowly across the floor before stopping in front of James. He looked up into the face of Albus Dumbledore usually so cheery but the twinkle in his eyes was absent this time. "I assume you all know what this is" Dumbledore said looking at each man in turn, they nodded and Sirius and James pointed the tips of their wands at the side of their heads and withdrew what looked to be long white strings of filmy liquid which James tapped into the pensieve. Dumbledore and James held hands and plunged their faces into the memory. The scene showed the Potter's living room. Sitting on the sofa were Lily and James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

In an armchair next to them sat Sirius Black looking calm. "Peter Lily and I asked you here because we have something very important to ask you now we are in hiding". Dumbledore noted that Pettigrew seemed nervous, he was tapping his foot on the floor and his hands were clearly sweaty. "We need a secret keeper to keep us and Harry safe from Voldemort" James stopped as Pettigrew flinched at the use of the name. "Who?" Pettigrew asked nervously. "We want you to do it Peter you are someone we trust completely with our lives and our son's will you do it". Pettigrew looked at James and Lily a nervous smile that didn't meet his eyes plastered on his face as he nodded slowly. Lily threw her arms around Pettigrew and said happily "thank you Peter so much" "you are an amazing friend Peter" James added clapping him on the shoulder. The memory began to dissolve then and James and Dumbledore felt as though they were being pulled bodily back up into the office. Their feet touched solid marble as they righted themselves and regained their composure.

Dumbledore looked over at Sirius. "I have seen James's memory of this and now I would see yours Sirius" Dumbledore said calmly as ever. Sirius nodded and approached the pensieve the wand containing his memory of that day already in hand. He tapped the wand and the liquid fell into the pensieve and swirled around. Dumbledore waited a few seconds for it to fully form and plunged in. He emerged a minute later after regaining his bearings nodded thoughtfully while stroking his beard. "It seems I was wrong about you my boy, my apologies" Dumbledore said sincerely to Sirius. Sirius waved away the apology happy that Dumbledore knew it for the truth.

"I suppose we now need to discuss what happens next" "Headmaster if I may" Remus Lupin cut in. "James, Sirius and of course Harry I know my house is small it only has two bedrooms but I insist that the three of you come and live with me, the cottage is in a deserted area no one around for miles so no risk of Deatheaters finding you and none of us should be alone right now" he said clearly remembering his friend and fellow bookworm Lily. James smiled happily the second genuine smile since arriving and Sirius nodded his head. "I think I speak for all three of us when I it's a brilliant idea Moony" James said sounding touched at the gesture and Remus himself grinned happily in response. "Well I believe that is all for now I will have to see the three of you tomorrow however to discuss how to capture Mr Pettigrew. James I think you should have Madame Pomfrey look at your shoulder before you all depart to Mr Lupin's cottage, when you are ready you may use my fireplace to floo there" Dumbledore offered kindly. "Thank you Headmaster" they said in response. He nodded his head and left Hagrid also turned to leave "well I'll say goodnight to ya all, see you soon I hope" Hagrid remarked shaking each man warmly by the hand "James If there is anything I can do jus let me know" he said to James "thanks Hagrid I'll bear it in mind" said James as they watched the large man depart the office.

* * *

What does everybody think so far?. The next chapter will be about James, Harry and Sirius settling in at Remus's cottage and James trying to deal with his grief. I would like to thank the reviewer who pointed out issues with paragraph spacing. This has been corrected for all subsequent chapters. Thanks for the support


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story they are all owned by JK Rowling

Chapter Three: Settling in

It was three O'clock in the morning when the fireplace at the isolated cottage in Yorkshire burst into life and in a haze of green smoke the three Marauders Harry held tightly by James stepped out into the living room. They pointed their wands at themselves with James also pointing his at Harry "Scourgify" they all said in unison and were miraculously clean of soot and dust.

The three men were absolutely exhausted and collapsed onto the three piece suite with James still holding Harry and Remus sitting on the sofa and Sirius finding himself a comfy if battered leather armchair. The three men joined Harry in sleep just moments after sitting down.

James himself fell into an uneasy sleep. He dreamed that he was back at the Potter house in Godric's Hollow. He dreamt that this time instead of being stunned by Voldemort he had been killed, but not in the traditional sense as despite being dead he was able to follow Voldemort upstairs across the landing and to the nursery. He had to watch in mounting horror as Voldemort attempted to kill Harry but killed Lily instead and then he turned the wand on Harry again and said in his cruel cold voice "Avada Kedavra" the green sped towards Harry and hit him this time and he fell back dead. Noooooooo!. "James wake up, please wake up" James was aware of someone shaking him roughly. This did not belong in the dream.

He woke with a start to find Sirius on his left hand side hands still grasped on his shoulders. He had clearly been trying to wake him up for some time. To his right was Remus a look of concern creasing his brow. "What time is it?" James asked tiredly trying to shake the sleep from himself. "eight fifteen am" Remus said and James nodded aware of a slight ache in his neck. Clearly he'd slept wrong, he looked down and noticed Harry was no longer perched on his stomach as he had been when James had drifted off. "Where's Harry" he asked worriedly, "he's fine Prongs, he's asleep over there" Sirius gestured with his thumb to the armchair next to which stood a crib which one of the two must have transfigured while he slept.

James got up and walked slowly over to the crib and gazed down at his son sleeping so contentedly. James sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair "do you want a cup of tea James and some breakfast?" Remus voice asked clearly wanting to do something to help him. "That would be great but only some toast I couldn't manage more than that", "I'll make the tea" offered Sirius helpfully from where he stood on James left side. The two other Marauders gazed him in amazement, Sirius never offered to make food or drink for anyone "what?" Sirius asked confused. "Nothing Padfoot just amazed and touched I suppose" James replied, "hey what do you mean amazed" Sirius said indignantly "I also do my fair share" Remus snorted in reply and James broke into a grin for the first time since the events of the night before.

They headed into the kitchen and James sat down in one of the mahogany wood chairs seated around the rather large pine table. As he sat there thinking he distantly heard the sounds of the kettle being filled and switched on and Remus and Sirius rummaging through the cupboards to find mugs and plates. 'She's gone, gone for good and I have to stay strong. But I don't think I can' James thought miserably. "James" Remus said sternly sliding into a chair next to him. "I know what you're thinking and you will stop it right now, it won't be easy but I stand by what I said we will help you get through this you and Harry you are NOT alone" Remus told him placing a hand on top of James's and patting it reassuringly. James smiled genuinely and gratefully "did I ever tell you guys I love you?" he said cheering up slightly.

A piece of buttered toast was hurled at him from across the small kitchen "don't go getting all soppy on us now Prongs" Sirius said laughing as the toast hit James butter side up and smeared butter onto his hair. "Damn you Pad-foot" James said struggling not to laugh and unable to hold it in. Suddenly the kitchen was filled with laughter which went on for several minutes until crying from the living room alerted them to Harry's distress. James was first out the kitchen rushing quickly over to the crib and picking Harry up. He checked Harry for wetness and mess but he seemed fine and James realised he must have had a nightmare. He hugged him close to his chest as he murmured soothing words "it's alright Harry, it's ok it was only a dream I'm here now". After a few minutes Harry calmed down and Remus said "why don't you bring him In here?, I can easily conjure a high chair for him" James nodded gratefully to Remus and carried a not quiet Harry into the kitchen.

Remus waved his wand and conjured a tall white high chair which James sat Harry in and sat down in the chair nearest it to keep his son company. "You know James we'll need to go shopping today, Harry will need some baby things and I assume you don't want to return to your house yet" "no I don't, perhaps not ever. I don't think I could face it" James admitted sounding choked again. "It's alright James" Sirius said laying a hand on his shoulder "I can go to your house and box up anything useful and bring it here, we'll leave the rest until you decide you want it" James gave a shaky smile and whispered "thanks Padfoot" Sirius smiled in reply downed his coffee in one gulp which was rather Impressive considering how hot it was and dashed out of the kitchen heading for the front door. He grabbed the keys to his motorbike off of a hook by the door and turned to wave goodbye as he opened the door and left.

After Sirius had left James finished his breakfast and transfigured some baby food for Harry and some baby milk. After feeding Harry with some difficulty Remus said "I'll show you and Harry to your bedroom, I figured you'd want to share for now" James nodded appreciatively and picked up Harry carefully from the high chair. After setting Harry on his hip the three made their way through living room and upstairs. As Remus only had the two bedrooms something which he lamented now that he had three more people living here the landing was not that long and after passing the bathroom at the top of the stairs the next room they came to was the guest room. Remus allowed James to walk in first.

"It's not much right now but once we've spruced it up with some paint and some other items for Harry and you I'm sure it'll be comfortable", Remus then nearly fell over as James rushed to him and grabbed him in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much Remus" he said smiling and Remus grinned in response. "Well there's not much to do here until Sirius returns so how about the three of us go shopping for some food and try to relax for a bit" James nodded "great idea Moony I think we all need some fresh air". With that decided the three of them Harry still resting on James's hip went downstairs and made their way to the fireplace. "Harry, I need you to hold on tight ok" James said to Harry and Harry nodded "we're going to be travelling by floo and it is a bit on an unusual sensation but it's the safest way to travel while you're so young" Harry nodded again and James was relieved he seemed to understand. Remus went first taking a handful of floo powder from the bucket by the fireplace, placing himself in the fireplace and throwing down the powder "Diagon Alley" he said loudly and clearly. James with Harry in his arms came next and repeated the process.

* * *

James and Harry spun around several times before being thrown forwards from an old but well maintained fireplace. Remus was standing waiting and as they arrived he reached out to prevent James toppling forwards onto his face. Once he righted him James dusted himself and Harry down using scourgify and took in his surroundings. They were in the Leaky Cauldron pub. The stopping off point for most wizards and witches heading to Diagon Alley 'thank god we got the right one' James thought relieved.

Severus Snape was stood near the fire in the living room of his house at Spinners End sipping his customary glass of butter beer. He was surprised to hear the flames louder than usual and hear a thud of someone tall landing in his fireplace. Feeling like he had a good idea who that someone was although he was very confused as to why he would be visiting him here 'unless—' Severus pushed that thought violently aside. It was out of the question. He turned and stared into the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. "Dumbledore" he said trying to sound casual all the while the sinking feeling in his stomach grew worse and his worst fears were confirmed by Dumbledore's next words "I'm sorry Severus but Lily is dead" Dumbledore said solemnly. The words were like a knife to the heart. Severus collapsed into a chair as his thoughts tumbled over in his head. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. He looked up at the old wizard in shock and was only able to croak out one word "how?" though of course he already had a good idea. Dumbledore looked angry but Severus could tell the anger was not directed at him "Lord Voldemort...attacked the Potter house in Godric's Hollow, James Potter tried to hold him off but was no match for him and was rendered unconscious" Dumbledore paused obviously pained to say what came next. "He cornered Lily and Harry in the nursery, Lily threw herself in the way of the Killing Curse to save Harry and was killed herself" Severus closed his eyes fighting against the tears that threatened to spill. "I shall leave you in peace Severus but remember my door is always open" Dumbledore said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder for a moment. Severus could only nod in response.

* * *

After Dumbledore left Severus who had just about managed to remain calm and collected as Dumbledore explained what had transpired finally began to register just what the words had meant. Lily was dead. Dead and he had never made things right with her. It was his fault. All his fault. His and Voldemort's. In his anger and devastation he forgot to be surprised at saying Voldemort's name even if just in his head. "My fault!" he howled in rage as he threw a vase at the wall by the fireplace which promptly shattered and broke scattering glass everywhere. "all my fault!" he threw more things including his set of potions equipment, several plates and a framed school picture of himself. "Argh!" he sank to the ground near the fireplace ignoring the glass as it cut into the skin of his legs and produced from a pocket of his robes the faded picture of Lily that he had kept with him for so many years. "I never told you I loved you" he whispered brokenly at the photo. "I'm so, so sorry for everything". He cried and cried, more than seven years worth of unshed tears for everything he had done while at Hogwarts and since. "I might not be able to bring you back Lily but I swear to you on my magic I will protect your son and I will get revenge for what Voldemort did to you" he said in a dangerously quiet tone.

* * *

Elsewhere in an isolated cottage in the countryside Peter Pettigrew lay unconscious on a rather old worn mattress. He tossed and turned in his sleep seeing flashes of red light. Heard shouted threats. Saw Voldemort enter a house that was very familiar to him. Saw the brief but brutal duel between James Potter and Voldemort and saw Voldemort bending over James a look of cruel triumph on his face.

* * *

Well what does everyone think so far?. Just to mention that the next chapter will be from Sirius's point of view as he goes to the Potter house and gets caught up in old memories. I realise this chapter is a bit short but this early into the story I couldn't think of much more to add that would have fit.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Chapter Four: Memories

Sirius stepped out of the brick fireplace at the Potter house and brushed himself down to remove the soot. He looked around and the first thing he noticed on a side table near the fireplace was a photograph of James, Lily and Harry in a brown wooden frame. James and Lily were smiling and waving as Lily used one of her hands to help Harry wave too. Sirius picked it up and stared for a long moment. Still staring at it he walked over to the sofa and sat down heavily. His grey eyes began to fill with tears as he watched the photographic Lily kiss Harry softly on the head James hugged her close.

"You were the best of us Lily" he whispered to the photo "we'll make sure Harry never forgets you" and with that he stood up using a piece of a fabric concentrated hard and transfigured a magically enlarged box with no bottom so he take everything that he though Harry or James might want or need. Sirius decided the best place to start would be right there in the living room and began to pack cloths, blankets, cushions, toys...he paused as he picked up one toy a child's broomstick that and was thrown back in time to Harry's first birthday party.

* * *

Harry sat on the floor with Lily and James either side of him and Sirius Remus, Peter and other assorted friends clustered around them. Lily bent down and picked up a red and gold wrapped parcel with the crest of Gryffindor on it and looked at the name tag "here's one from uncle Sirius Harry what do you say?" Harry had just begun speaking a few days earlier but was learning fast "tank you" he said looking at Sirius who beamed back at him "you're welcome pup, here let me help you open it" he said taking the package from Lily and crouching down to Harry's level placing the package in front of him. Together they made short work of the wrapping paper. Underneath it was a large long cardboard box with a picture of a broomstick on the side and the words Quality Quidditch Supplies emblazoned on it in big red letters.

Sirius opened the box for Harry and helped him remove the object within. A toy broomstick large enough for one child to ride on was revealed to the assembled crowd who clapped politely all except for Lily who's eyes narrowed as she looked from the present to Sirius "and just what do you think you are doing giving that to him?" she said quietly James winced he knew that tone calm but hard meant she was not happy "he could get hurt or worse" Sirius looked embarrassed and stared at his shoes as he mumbled "I thought he'd like it, James said it was ok" James stared at him and mouthed the words "I'll get you for that" as Lily turned on him "If he uses that then you will watch him at all times, BOTH of you" she said putting deliberate emphasise on both. "OK ok you win Lil's we'll make sure he's careful right Sirius" James said glaring at him "yeah no problem you have my word" Sirius replied sounding serious.

Every day since then that he could Harry could be found flying low around the living room and kitchen with Sirius or James or perhaps both watching closely. "He's a natural Prongs" Sirius remarked one day as they watched Harry zoom past them low but at speed and James smiled "I bet he's a seeker when he's at Hogwarts" "not if I can help it he won't be" came a voice from the kitchen. James rolled his eyes exasperatedly "you can't keep him safe forever Lil's" "I can damn well try" she responded snappily.

Sirius was thrown back to the present and shook his head "hard to believe that was only a week ago" he said to himself and kept on walking through the house and into the kitchen. He opened the various draws and cupboards removing cups, dish cloths and some packet and tinned foods and of course tea bags since James was rather surprisingly for a marauder a big tea drinker much more so than Lily who had preferred coffee. He opened another draw and found some utensils including a pair of tongs that Lily had used at the last barbecue that the Potter's had hosted. Sirius sat down with a thud on a hard wood chair as he remembered the events of that day.

* * *

It was a warm August day the 25th, Sirius remembered it was that day because he had had a run in with the particularly unpleasant Lucius Malfoy in Diagon Alley as he was buying some wine to bring to the gathering. "Lil's how long is that food going to be I'm starving" James complained loudly Lily rolled her eyes in response "it will be ready soon you big kid just try to be patient" she replied flipping some burgers. There was a loud crack and Sirius appeared next to the barbecue "argh!" Lily shouted "Sirius you frightened the life out of me!" she scolded him placing a hand on her heart trying to calm her heart. Sirius looked suitably embarrassed "sorry Lily I meant to apparate into the living room I guess I miscalculated.

Lily turned and looked at him her face widening into a smile "it's alright I know you didn't mean it, here help me flip these sausages would you" she said passing him some gloves and a pair of tongs. Sirius bowed theatrically "anything for a lady in distress" he replied and she whacked him with a tea towel.

"Not chatting up my wife are you Padfoot?" a voice said from behind Sirius and he turned to see James Potter standing there wearing a bright red jumper his black hair all over the place as usual. "I...I would never...I..James I swear I wouldn't" he stammered before noticing James Potter's face.

He was clearly struggling with something and finally gave up all together as a loud and hearty laugh escape him and Sirius knew he'd been joking all the time. "Why you...!" Sirius shouted and looked around for something to throw at his best friend, he zeroed in on an already cooked sausage which he picked up and took careful aim at James's head "now Padfoot let's be reasonable here" James said throwing his hands up in surrender but before he could say any more he saw the sausage flying towards him and shut his eyes as it smacked him in the forehead.

"Will you two stop it" Lily demanded exasperated "sorry Lily" both men responded not sounding sorry at all. She rolled her eyes in annoyance "men" she muttered and turned back to the barbecue.

* * *

The scene faded and once again Sirius was back in the present. He sighed and stood up putting the tongs into the cardboard box. He then decided to head upstairs and pick up the most important items the ones Harry and James needed the most. He made his way to the stairs and pointed his wand at the box muttered "diminuendo" and the box shrank down to pocket sized and Sirius placed it in his pocket as he climbed upstairs.

Once upstairs Sirius headed straight for the master bedroom that was the first door on the left. As he walked in through the doorway he looked around for somewhere to rest the box. In the end he settled on placing it on the large double bed and began searching the wardrobe for clothes.

He found several shirts and pairs of smart black trousers. Getting to the back of the wardrobe he found two pairs of robes including a pair of dress robes and a crumpled pair of informal robes which he carefully folded and placed in the box with everything else. He closed the wardrobe and walked over to a well polished chest of draws and opened the top draw finding several jumpers in orange and red. He removed them and folding them placed them in the box also. In the now empty draw he noticed a small black box which he picked up frowning "what's this" he murmured and then suddenly remembered.

It was a warm August day Sirius remembered it well as he'd spent much of the day with Remus and Peter drinking and laughing. Peter who couldn't handle his drink well had thrown up on Sirius's carpet. Suddenly there was a tapping noise of the living room window of his apartment. He glanced over there was a big brown post owl waiting on the ledge outside to be let in a large brown envelope clasped in it's beak. Sirius crossed the room quickly and opened the window.

The owl soared into the room and made for the glass of water Remus had poured for Peter and set himself down on small coffee table. He dropped the envelope next to the glass and took a long drink of the refreshing water which Remus had charmed to stay cold. He then took off clearly not expecting to have to send a reply. Sirius shut the window after the owl left and took his place back on the black leather sofa.

"Wonder who it's from" Remus remarked curiously and Sirius gave him a 'who else would give me a note and not want a response' look "ah" Remus said simply.

Sirius tore open the envelope and threw it on to the table, he then unfolded the letter and laughed "what did I tell you Moony, he wants me you and Peter to come to his house apparently he's holding a party" Sirius snorted "something tells me there's one person who he asked before everyone and who needs to be there" he said "who?" Peter asked slow as ever on the uptake.

Sirius and Remus just looked at him like he'd grown a second head "what?" he asked the two of them confused by their hard stares "he's going to propose to Lily obviously" Sirius said getting up from the sofa.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm going to get ready, he says be there by seven" "In that case I'd better go back home and get ready too" Remus said also standing up "coming Wormtail?" Peter grinned "of course wouldn't want to miss you trying to smarten yourself up" he responded cheekily earning a cushion to head for his trouble.

The two of them left via the floo network and Sirius went to his bedroom to get ready.

That night at five minutes to seven Sirius arrived via the floo at James's parents or should he say James's house now since James's parents had been murdered by Deatheaters and the house or rather manor had passed over to him.

As Sirius was dusting himself down he looked in front of him and was pleased to note his three best friends were already standing there drinks in hand water in Peter's case after earlier.

Sirius noted as he walked towards them James had a double firewhiskey while the man himself was obviously very nervous his hands sweating so much the glass looked like it would fall from his hand at any moment.

Sirius hugged James tightly clapping him on the back "so is this about what I think it's about?" he asked James curiously. Before James could respond a house elf popped into the room making James jump and resulting in his glass smashing on the floor.

The house elf stared at the glass and firewhiskey in horror and then gazed at James with the same expression "I is sorry Master James, I Is not meaning to scare you" James gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright Tipper, I'm just a bit on edge" James responded, the house elf gave his master a sympathetic smile and with a snap of his fingers the broken glass and firewhiskey vanished leaving the marble floor of the downstairs living room clean.

"I'm not late am I?" a soft voice asked and a lump formed in James's throat, he turned around to face her and said in a slightly high pitched voice "no not at all" Lily's smile widened and she crossed the room and grasped him in a warm embrace and gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth.

When they broke away she looked into James's hazel eyes and asked him "not that I'm not pleased to be spending more time with you but what's the special occasion?" James gulped and responded again in a slightly high pitched voice "no special reason. She continued to stare at him a suspicious look crossing her face.

Sirius distracted her then "care for a drink Lily?" he asked her, the distraction worked perfectly "pumpkin juice is fine thanks Sirius" she said. He poured her a glass of cold pumpkin juice and handed it over. She took it gratefully "thanks Sirius" and took a sip of the cold juice "ah I needed that" she said happily.

The party soon got properly underway as the rest of those invited including Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend Alice who were engaged to be married.

Soon everyone moved from the living room into the dining room as Tipper reappeared informing James that dinner was ready. The party continued on as the courses of food came and went, the drink flowed and conversation was lively.

Eventually the final course was cleared from the table and everyone moved with their drinks back into the living room. As James walked back in with Lily's hand grasped tightly in his he felt for the ring box in his trouser pocket which was thankfully still there. As everyone got settled back down James had a sudden attack of nerves. He couldn't do it not now, he just knew she'd say no that it was too soon. Sirius seeing his friends anxiety crossed to the fireplace from by one of the plush red sofa's he'd been leaning on.

"Prongs you can do this, stop wasting time and get on with it" he said firmly but reassuringly patting James on the shoulder a gesture which did not go unnoticed by Lily who could tell something was up and frowned. She'd noticed that James was nervous all throughout dinner and had not eaten much at all.

He hadn't even drank more than one glass of firewhiskey preferring the pumpkin juice which was decidedly not like him at all. James cleared his throat and taking the proffered spoon from Sirius banged the side of his glass loudly. It had been charmed so the sound would carry across the room which was rather large.

After a few moments all conversation had stopped and everyone was looking at James expectantly. "I won't take up much of your valuable drinking time" he quipped earning him a large laugh from all present "but I have something important I have to say to a certain special someone" as he said this he turned to face Lily pulled the ring box from his trouser pocket.

Sirius noticed that Lily gasped as she realised what James was about to do. James got down onto one knee and opening the ring box with his left hand he took Lily's hand with his right "Lily Evans I have loved from the first moment I saw you I just don't think I realised until I finally plucked up the courage to ask you out" Lily smiled "that is why" he took the ring which Sirius noticed was 24 carat gold and had an inscription on the inside "I have to ask this, Lily Evans will you make me the luckiest man on earth and agree to be my wife?" James asked worry evident in his voice.

Sirius shook his head a smile playing about his lips 'of course she will you idiot how can you think otherwise?' he thought. Lily gazed deeply into James's hazel eyes and said softly but loudly "oh James of course I will you silly thing, I thought you'd never ask" she pulled him up to stand in front of her and drew him into a tender but passionate embrace. Sirius laughed and clapped along with everybody else.

Sirius snapped back to the present. Still smiling sadly from the memory he got up off the bed and levitated the box in front of him out the door and along the landing to the bathroom where he picked up and threw into the box two toothbrushes one adult and one child, a tube of toothpaste half used, three large striped towels, a razor and some shaving foam.

That done he exited the bathroom and went into the bedroom at the end of the landing. He froze for a moment as he noticed the devastation and was brought back to the previous night when he and James had found Lily dead in that very room and Harry crying in his crib. 'Get a grip of yourself Sirius' he thought, angry at himself for being selfish when it was Harry and James who had lost a mother and a wife.

He went around the room picking up various item's including some nappies, baby books, stuffed toys including the stuffed stag that James had got Harry for his first birthday back in July and some baby clothes that Harry was sure to need even if James went shopping for clothes.

Eventually Sirius shrank the box down to pocket size and placed it in the zip section of his leather biker jacket and paused for a moment wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I should get this stuff back to the cottage, Harry and James will be wanting to sort through it all".

He suddenly remembered the two photo albums he had seen in the bedroom one of which contained Harry's baby photo's and the other which contained photo's of James, Lily, Remus, Himself...and Peter. Sirius paused as he remembered the name of the person who'd betrayed them all, he ground his teeth angrily "if I see that rat he'd better hope Remus or James are there to restrain me otherwise I'll kill him" he muttered to himself.

He walked out of the room and back up the landing to the master bedroom and saw immediately that two photograph albums were lying on top of the chest of draws. He picked them both up and placed them carefully almost reverently into the box which he briefly enlarged and then having placed them in there muttered a quick spell to keep the box from breaking open and shrank it back down to pocket size.

He placed it in his jacket pocket zipped it up and made his way out of the bedroom and downstairs. He had decided to leave the house the same way he had arrived and walked slowly over to the fireplace. He picked up a handful of floo powder stepped inside the chimney area and throwing down the powder called in strong clear voice Remus Lupin's cottage Yorkshire and disappeared in a burst of emerald green flames.

* * *

The next chapter will focus on James trying to deal with his grief while trying to hold himself together. Please review it really helps to know how I'm doing writing wise. And to everyone who has favourited or is following so I'd like to say a massive thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Five: Shopping and James Gets Maudlin

Remus and James stepped out of the fireplace inside the Leaky Cauldron Harry balanced precariously in James's arms. Remus stepping out first was able to keep James on his feet and the two cleaned themselves with a quick scourgify before walking across the dirt stained floor of the crowded pub with James in the lead who was trying to ignore the sympathetic looks he was getting from the patrons.

They drew level with the bar and Old Tom the bar man and owner gave James a smile showing the gaps in his teeth "I'm sorry to hear about your wife James she was a good woman" he said kindly. James nodded sadly unable to speak and Remus instead thanked him on James's behalf and the 'how old is he?' James wondered vaguely before the two of them Harry balanced on James's hip walked out the pub and into the small backyard behind the pub that contained the gateway to Diagon Alley. "Ready to go shopping Harry?" James asked him with a small smile and Harry nodded enthusiastically "let's go then".

Remus took out his wand and tapped the third brick on the left and stepped back to watch as the bricks shifted and a gateway formed. The two men plus Harry stepped out onto the cobblestone street "what do we need to get first?" Remus asked, "let me think uh, oh yeah Harry needs some more baby items and we need some grocery's" Remus nodded "alright we'll go clothes shopping first and then visit the grocery store next". With that agreed the three set off down Diagon Alley to Madam Malkin's Robes shop which by chance sold not just robes but ordinary muggle and baby clothes. They reached the shop recognisable by it's gleaming white signage and an image of robes and walked in the shop bell tinkling as they did alerting the proprietor Madam Malkin to the presence of customers "I'll be right out in one second" she called from the back of the shop.

They hadn't been browsing for more than a minute before a short thin woman with dark brown hair and startlingly blue eyes entered the main shop smoothing down her robes as she went "now what can I help you with?" she asked pleasantly setting down her cup and saucer before glancing up to meet their gazes "we need some more clothes for Harry here" Remus gestured to Harry sitting snugly on James's hip "and we also need a suit for James something in black if you have it with a black tie a white shirt and some smart shoes also black" Madam Malkin looked at the two men and nodded her head in understanding "of course, I was sorry to hear about your wife Mr Potter, I fitted her out for her school robes a few times and she was very kind to me, even helped me pick up a box of robes which fell on the floor" James smiled though it was clearly for show "that is...was Lily Madam Malkin do anything for anyone" "indeed" she replied with a sad smile. "Well let's find these clothes I'm sure you don't want to be stuck here all day" and with that she began to bustle around the various shelves James and Remus in toe James bouncing Harry every so often so he didn't get too restless.

For each item of clothing picked out and accepted Madam Malkin levitated it to the counter and separated it into two piles suit and shoes for James and baby clothes for Harry. Eventually everything had been acquired and Madam Malkin totalled up the items "that will be ten galleons, 8 sickles and five knuts Mr Potter" she said as James reached into his trouser pocket and counted out his money "here we are" he said handing her exact right money.

She thanked him and James and Remus were just about to leave when Remus remembered that he didn't have a suit but also had no money to buy a decent one "what is your cheapest suit Madam Malkin?" he asked as James looked at him bewildered "Remus if you want a suit I'll pay for it" Remus shook his head stubbornly "no thank you James you know I don't accept charity" James sighed 'I can't deal with this on top of arranging a funeral and looking after Harry' "Remus we've been friends since Hogwarts and I care about you, you are like a brother to me and at the same time I can't help feeling Lily would be very cross with you if you turned up to something this important in shabby robes or a shabby suit" James said firmly but kindly.

Remus sighed "okay you win buy me a suit then" James turned to Madam Malkin "Madam we need another suit of the same kind that I purchased" she nodded and went off to retrieve the necessary items and was back within a few moments "here we are" she said pleasantly as she placed it in paper bag and handed it to Remus "that will be seven galleons and two sickles please" James handed her nine galleons and told her to keep the change and after a pleasant goodbye was exchanged the two men and one baby exited the shop.

* * *

They walked further along Diagon Alley with the shrunken shopping bags safely tucked away in their jacket pockets and soon reached the Magic Food & Supplies shop at the opposite end of Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron. The two men with Harry now in James's arms walked into the shop or should that be supermarket as it was certainly big enough to be a supermarket and unlike most magical businesses also had muggle products for sale. They found a trolley and pushed it down the aisles as they began to search for the products they needed.

"What's the first thing we need?" James asked Remus as they moved down the first aisle which seemed to have cutlery and plates on show Remus looked at the list he had written "baby wipes and powder and nappies" James nodded and he glanced up at the signs over the aisles "over there" he said pointing to a sign declaring toiletries and baby products.

The two men with Harry sitting in the trolley made their way over to the aisle and after some perusal found the necessary items and adding to that also picked up toothbrushes one child one adult, toothpaste, toilet rolls and some towels. While they were loading their items into the trolley James turned around and bumped into someone and they both tumbled to the floor "I'm so sorry" James said pulling the woman up "that's quite alright, my fault entirely shouldn't have been so close" she replied. James dusted himself down and finally got a look at her taking in her appearance about 5 foot 11 and quite round.

She had dark brown hair with hints of grey just visible beneath her large feathered hat. "Mrs Longbottom" James said and she getting a good look at him for the first time gasped in surprise "James Potter oh my, I..." she seemed unsure of what to say "I expect you've had a lot of people giving their condolences already" James nodding wearily knowing what she was referring to.

"But I want you to know that if there is ever anything, anything at all that I can do to help you just have to ask and that goes for Frank and Alice too" James paused he had been about to thank her but then a thought occurred in his mind "Mrs Longbottom do you think Alice would be willing to bring Neville to where we'll be living now" she nodded "you wish for Harry and Neville to have a play date" he smiled 'I knew she'd get it right away' "yes, you see Harry has been quite erratic since yesterday after...after what happened and I think playing with someone his age would help take his mind off it for awhile" it was now Mrs Longbottom's turn to smile "I'll speak to Alice soon could you firecall me?" he nodded of course I'll firecall when we're settled.

"Well I've got to get back to my shopping but I'll let you know soon what Alice says" "thanks Mrs Longbottom" James said waving as she strode off with her basket. Remus who had been down the other end of the aisle browsing and had picked up an ideal nine pack of toilet rolls for everyone returned and deposited said rolls into the trolley "who were you talking to?" he asked curiously "Mrs Longbottom Frank's mum, I explained about how up and down Harry's been since last night and asked about a play date between Harry and Neville and she said she'd ask Alice" "that was good of her" Remus said in response.

They moved off down another aisle which was clearly marked out as the magical toys section and James turned to Harry who'd been uncharacteristically silent since he'd been placed in the trolley "Harry look the toy section" Harry's face which had looked sad perked up quickly as he began to look to left and right "toy's!" he said simply and happily and James smiled ruffling his hair affectionately "what say you to one toy each from me and uncle Remus?" James asked the boy as he tried to stand up "yay!" the boy exclaimed happily "come on then let's get you out of there and we can have a proper look" and with that James carefully picked Harry up from the trolley and placed him on the ground holding onto his hand so he wouldn't fall.

Of course this was more a precaution than anything as Harry was just as skilled at walking as he was at flying even at such a young age 'he's going to be a great quidditch player one day I just know it' James thought happily as he and Remus guided Harry along the line of toys. After a few minutes Harry pointed to boxed up toy with a see through window at the front and James picked it up looking at it and again smiled showing it to Remus "a miniature quidditch pitch, scoreboard and players why am I not surprised" Remus said laughing and ruffling Harry's hair.

They placed it in the trolley and kept walking until Harry himself halted to look at another toy much less expensive but still he looked overjoyed at the idea of owning it "that one pwease uncle Moony" he said politely and Remus smiling took the boxed item off the shelf to show to James who shuddered slightly noticing that it was a toy wand but thankfully Remus didn't notice or if he did he made no comment.

"Are you sure you want this one Harry you could have something much bigger" Remus said. Harry nodded his head enthusiastically "that one please" he said again and Remus shrugged smiling and placed the box into the trolley with the other purchases.

Gathering himself together James picked up his son and placed him back in the child's seat in the trolley and off the three went again. "What next Moony?" James asked him as he pushed the trolley along. "Let's see" Remus said checking the list. "We have toiletries, baby items, toys for Harry, we do need more bread, margarine and cheese and sausages", "oh and bacon" he added remembering how fond Sirius was of both bacon and sausages and just how much he ate of both.

"we also need some more milk but apart from that I've got a pretty full stock of food" James nodded as they rounded a corner marked bread and preserves and began to load several loafs of bread and tubs of margarine into the trolley.

As a spontaneous purchase James added a jar of marmite which he loved. Remus seeing this made a face "you don't still eat that do you?" James looked at him grinning "yes I do and so does Harry, we love it" he said as they pushed the trolley on further "ah here we are dairy and meat products" he said pointing to the sign near the next aisle.

They pushed the trolley down and searched for their needed items "ah here we are sausages and bacon" Remus said loading two packs of sausages and bacon each into the trolley while James found a large block of cheddar and a four pint bottle of milk "these should last us" Remus said as they reversed the trolley up the aisle looking for the tills.

They found them pretty quickly near a tall long glass window that took up much of the left hand side of the shop. After putting there purchases on the conveyor belt and having them scanned James ignored the look of sympathy he received from the woman on the checkout and paid for their shopping all except Remus's gift to Harry which was quickly paid for by the man in question as he helped James take their purchases from the trolley and shrink them down to pocket size and added them to the pockets containing their other purchases. James then took Harry out of the trolley and carrying him he left the shop with Remus on his heels.

* * *

They walked for about ten minutes before they were within sight of the Leaky Cauldron and then came along the last person he wanted to see Lucius Malfoy strutting like a peacock from the direction of Nockturn Alley. James tried to avoid him but before he could pass Lucius opened his mouth to speak "so sorry to hear about your wife young Potter, I hear it was rather terrible" he said the contempt clear in his voice "take Harry" James told Remus handing Harry to him "take him back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Remus looked worried "James you aren't going to do anything stupid are you?, he's not worth it" James turned to him "I'm not stupid Moony, I just have a few choice words to say to Malfoy that I don't want my son to hear".

Remus nodded glad that James was being responsible in that way and carrying Harry in his arms he walked off through the archway and into the Leaky Cauldron.

When Remus and Harry were out of earshot James turned back to Lucius and said "leave me be Malfoy" James replied through gritted teeth. "I am in no mood to deal with this" James turned to walk away "my master will rise again James Potter and your mudblood whore's sacrifice will have been in vain" those words cause something to snap in James as fury bubbled inside him he turned back around and launched himself at Malfoy knocking him to the ground.

He punched him twice in the face breaking his nose and would have hit him again if something large hadn't of pulled him off and to his feet "now now, wha's all this abou?" Hagrid asked looking between the two of them as Lucius Malfoy stood and dusted himself off before muttering an incantation to repair his nose.

"stay out of it Hagrid this is between me and him" he said moving to get at Malfoy again "my my, temper temper" Lucius said trying to affect calm but clearly flustered "shove off Malfoy" Hagrid said before guiding James away towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Just as they reached the archway Hagrid looked at James and asked him again "wha was that abou?". James sighed "I know I should have just ignored him but he...he insulted Lily...he called her a...mudblood whore" James croaked out putting his face in his hands. "He said wha!" Hagrid exploded furiously "I'll kill im!" but James shook his head putting his hand on Hagrids arm "no Hagrid leave it he isn't worth it, if either of us hurt him we'll be locked up and out of Harry's life I know I don't want that" he looked up at him "what about you?".

Hagrid stared for a second and then shook his head "I cared so much about Lily you know tha and abou you so course I want to be in Arry's life and your righ abou it sod Malfoy he'll ge wha's comin to him" Hagrid said still fuming but calming down.

* * *

As Hagrid and James entered the Leaky Cauldron pub James spotted Remus sitting in a booth near the fireplace Harry perched on his lap enjoying a glass of pumpkin juice which seemed nearly empty.

They made their way over weaving between the tables and standing customers. "What happened?" Remus asked as James and Hagrid sat down "well" James replied taking a deep breath trying to calm himself "Hagrid here stopped me making a big mistake". Remus looked at him in concern "he insulted Lily, called her a...I can't repeat it" he said tears forming in his hazel eyes.

Hagrid decided to take over "he said she was a mublood whore and he said that Lord...Lord...You Know Who would return and her sacrifice would be in vain".

Remus released a noise that sounded a lot like a growl and his eyes flashed temporarily yellow "and that's when James went for him, he knocked him to the ground and hit him a couple a times afore I pulled him away" Hagrid finished.

Remus swore under his breath "do you have any idea how stupid that was James?" he asked James who seemed to be lost in his thoughts but looked up from the table.

There was an angry look on his face "of course I do" he snapped "I know I need to think about Harry but let me ask you this Remus what would you do If he insulted the woman you loved?".

Remus looked shame faced "I'm sorry James, I didn't mean...I..." he trailed off looking at the table and James seeing this calmed down "it's not your fault Remus I just wish there was something I could do that smug Malfoy".

"I know" Remus responded sympathetically "we all do, look it's obvious you need a break and a chance to clear your thoughts me and Sirius can watch Harry for a few hours you stay here with Hagrid".

Remus said patting James's hand. James nodded gratefully and got up to give Harry a kiss on the forehead "I love you Harry and I'll see you in an hour or two" he said ruffling Harry's hair.

Remus and with Harry in his arms then walked over to the fireplace took a handful of floo powder and said in a loud clear voice "Remus Lupin's Cottage The Haunted Forest Yorkshire" and he and Harry disappeared in a haze of green flame.

James stared at the fireplace for a few moments thinking before turning to face Hagrid "drink Hagrid?" he asked the half giant and Hagrid nodded "fire whiskey okay?" again Hagrid nodded.

James strolled off to the bar to place the order "a bottle of Odgen's Old Fire whiskey please Tom" Tom nodded and searched the bottles amongst the shelves.

After a few short moments he found it and handed it to James "eight sickles Mr Potter" he said smiling. James nodded and counted out the change "here and one for yourself" he added handing Tom nine sickles. Tom nodded his thanks at the unexpected tip and James walked off back to his table.

He found Hagrid staring up at the ceiling obviously deep in thought 'no surprise' thought James sadly 'he loved Lily like a daughter' he silent sat down and poured two sizeable amounts into their glasses picking his up.

"Cheers Hagrid" Hagrid came back to reality "oh, cheers James" they touched their glasses before taking a long drink.

The drinking went on mostly silently for some time and before long the entire bottle was finished. Hagrid offered to get more and soon returned with another bottle of Odgen's clutched his enormous hand.

The two lost track of time as they polished off the second bottle. When there was only a a tiny drop left at the bottom Hagrid glanced at his large watch and swore "is that the time?, I must be gettin back to Hogwarts and you" he said grabbing a clearly inebriated James "need to be gettin back ome".

He pulled James over to the fire. Using his large hand grabbed some floo powder an amount that in a regular persons hand would be a lot but in his looked like a small grain of it and passed it over to James "here throw this on the groun and don't forget to speak clearly" he said stepping back out of the way.

After hiccuping once James threw the powder on the floor and just about managed to say "Remus Lupin's Cottage The Haunted Forest Yorkshire" and vanished instantly.

* * *

After hurtling through the floo network for about a minute James arrived at Remus's house tumbling out of the fireplace and falling to the floor.

As he fell he heard a gasp and a muffled curse and could hear someone approach him.

As the room continued to spin and he felt unable to move he heard someone say rather distantly "Moony take Harry upstairs and get him to bed, he doesn't need to see Prongs in this state".

He heard the sound of retreating footsteps and heard "dadda" and the sound of someone crying loudly.

Someone crouched down beside him and he felt his glasses being slipped back on his face. "What the hell was that?" Sirius said furiously as he looked at James.

James shook his head and had to stop, he felt like he was going to throw up. Sirius sighed conjuring a bucket, some pillows and a duvet. He then picket James up and guided him over to the sofa depositing him on it with an audible thud.

The next second he felt his head being lifted as the pillows which felt very soft and comfortable were placed under his head. A thick warm duvet was placed over him. He then saw Sirius standing over him still looking furious "he just lost his mother yesterday James, YESTERDAY!" Sirius said his voice rising as he lost the battle to control his temper.

"you are all he has left and he has to see you like this!" he shook his head "look I know you are hurting, I would be devastated too in your shoes Lily was amazing truly the best of us but you have to stay strong not give up" he said more calmly.

To his great astonishment James started to cry not just sob but full on howl in despair and rage. Sirius felt very awkward he'd never been one for dealing with crying people even his friends.

Awkwardly he sat down next to James and drew him into a hug "I just feel so lost Padfoot" James lamented between sobs. "She was my soul mate, she was the good parent, the responsible one I have no idea what to do" Sirius rubbed his back soothingly.

He said "look you know me and Moony are here for you and we'll help you raise Harry" suddenly an idea came to Sirius 'we'll all move in together, get a house in some wizarding neighbourhood and I know just the place' he thought smiling. James looked up at him smiling shakily.

"I knew I could count on you two" he said yawning. The next second his head hit the pillow and he was snoring loudly. Sirius stood up.

'Yes the plan is perfect, I know just the family to help James and Harry out of this hole' he thought as he smiled again. He walked upstairs to bed leaving James to sleep which he clearly needed.

Hi everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter and just a small teaser getting punched on the nose is not the end of the problems for Malfoy. In the next chapter plans are laid and James begins to deal with his grief.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Six: Plans Are Laid

James was awoken by the first rays of sunlight streaming in through the gaps in the tattered curtains. He blinked slowly as he tried to recall the details of the previous day. He rubbed a hand over his tired eyes and fumbled for his glasses which he found on the coffee table by the sofa 'the sofa?' James looked down at the coffee table 'what am I doing here?' he the thought and suddenly it all came back to him.

He sat up sharply and immediately fell back to his pillows as a wave of dizziness overcame him. "Oh god what an idiot" he muttered to himself "I can't believe Harry saw me like that" he sighed and sat up slowly. He heard someone bustling around in the kitchen and the slamming of a cupboard door.

He winced at the loud noise and heard footsteps coming towards him. "So you're up then" Remus said coolly giving him a sharp look "how's Harry?" James asked worry making his hangover worse. Remus Sighed and handed him a goblet of smoking liquid "my own personal hangover cure" he said placing it carefully on the table "drink it all down in one go and you'll feel better" James nodded his thanks and picked up the goblet as Remus sat down shifting James's legs out the way.

James knocked the potion back quickly and gasped as steam poured from his ears. He suddenly began to feel better and he again asked "how is Harry?" and this time Remus answered "he was very upset by last night Prongs, he may only be young but he knows when somethings wrong and you really scared him" tears sprang to James's eyes and he blinked them away "I'm such a failure, Lily's only been gone for two days and already I've upset Harry" James suddenly felt angry with himself and took the empty goblet and hit himself with it. He went to do so again but felt a hand on his wrist and looked at Remus "stop James this won't solve anything, you need to keep a clear head and go comfort your son" Remus told him sharply.

James nodded knowing Remus was right and he stood up throwing the duvet off him and chucking it back onto the sofa. He then made his way across the room and up the stairs to find Harry. He went along the landing to the second bedroom which Remus had given to himself and Harry. He opened the door and felt himself smile. Sirius was fast asleep in a large armchair next to Harry's crib. His head resting on his hand.

James turned his eyes to the crib and saw Harry had woken up. His son was staring at him intently. Harry put his arms up motioning for James to pick him up. James smiled and crossed the room to the crib. He lowered the side of the crib and picked Harry up. He cradled Harry in his arms and murmured to him softly planting a kiss on his forehead "I'm so sorry Harry, so so sorry I love you and I will do better I promise" Harry laughed happily in response showing he clearly understood and he threw his arms around James's neck hugging him tightly.

At the loud happy noise Sirius eyes snapped open. He looked over at the crib. As his eyes adjusted he smiled widely but tiredly and yawned. James heard the yawn and turned to face Sirius "thank you for watching him Sirius, what happened last night will NEVER" he put emphasis on never "will never happen again".

Sirius smile widened further and he got up slowly from the armchair stretching his legs and arms out to remove the stiffness and walked over to the crib enveloping both James and Harry in a hug. "We should all have some breakfast" Sirius said making for the door of the bedroom.

"Only if Remus is cooking" James quipped moving past Sirius who gave him a light smack on the back of the head in response and followed James out of the room. As they walked downstairs the smell of food frying on a stove wafted up to them. James inhaled the smell and his stomach rumbled "didn't realise I was so hungry" he said absently and he walked carefully down the stairs. The three of them made their way into the kitchen and were amazed to see Remus dishing out three fried breakfasts with a plate of baby food with some mashed banana for Harry.

Next to the three fry ups was a cup of tea as well as a glass of pumpkin juice except for Sirius who had orange juice. Harry himself had milk because as Remus told them as they sat down it's much healthier for him and contains a lot of Calcium. With Sirius and Remus sat down and about to eat James decided that before he tucked into his food to help Harry with his.

He moved to Harry's side taking the spoon. He then scooped up some food "open wide Harry it's a snitch" James said and Harry clapping happily opened his mouth to receive the food. James repeated the process with various phrases until harry's bowl was empty and Harry had drunk most of his milk.

He then wiped Harry's mouth ruffled his hair and went to sit down and tuck into his own breakfast which thanks to a warming charm placed by Remus was still nice and hot. James ate quickly polishing off his fried breakfast in a minute and downing his cup of tea almost in one go.

He sat back in his chair contentedly "that was great Remus" he remarked patting his stomach. Sirius was about to agree but instead emitted a large belch "I guess you liked it too eh Padfoot" Remus said struggling to keep a straight face and the three soon burst out laughing with Harry giggling himself.

As they were preparing to wash the dishes they heard a man's voice from the living room "Remus, James is anyone there?" they all instantly recognised the voice of Albus Dumbledore and James picking up Harry wandered into the living room closely followed by Sirius and Remus.

The Headmasters head was visible in the flames and he looked relieved when he saw them "I'm afraid I must move your meeting from this afternoon to tonight, there is something that needs to be done and done now and I need you Sirius and you James to do it" they looked at each other and then at Dumbledore "how can we help Headmaster?" James asked him.

"I need you to go to Longbottom manor this afternoon, I have had a tip off from our spy within the Deatheaters that the Longbottoms are to be tortured to reveal the prophecy" James gasped, Sirius swore and Remus looked worried. "You can count on us Headmaster we'll catch them" he said reassuringly.

"I am most grateful my dear boy but be careful, both of you" James nodded "farewell then I shall see you tonight. With that Dumbledore vanished. James stared at the fire for a few seconds before turning to face his two friends. "Moony I know you want to be there to help but I need someone to watch Harry" he said.

Remus nodded "it's fine" he said "you two better get them all though" he added seriously. James and Sirius both nodded looking grim and the three men embraced each other in a group hug before James and Sirius headed off to Dumbledore's fireplace.

Remus Lupin had an important meeting with Dumbledore that morning pertaining to a plan to trap Peter Pettigrew and get him to confess to being the Potter's secret keeper and having betrayed them. Remus sighed as he made his way to the fireplace carring Harry.

'If all goes well we shall know the truth of it by tomorrow night' he thought. He took a handful of floo powder from the jar on the mantelpiece and standing in the fireplace threw it down "Headmaster's Office Hogwarts" he called clearly and disappeared in a cloud of bright green flames with Harry clutched tightly in his arms, to keep him from falling Remus had charmed Harry to stick to him for the time being.

He and Harry spun around and around past various fireplace's before finally reaching their destination. Remus calmly stepped out from the fireplace and bounced Harry to keep him calm and happy as he knew Harry didn't like flooing "ah Remus, glad you could make it I just wish it was under better circumstances" Dumbledore said from behind his desk.

He seemed happy but Remus could detect an undercurrent of anxiety in his voice "we should get started at once" Dumbledore conjured up a crib and some toys and other baby supplies for Harry who Remus then kissed on the forehead and placed in the crib before taking a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk and looking at him signalling with his eyes that Dumbledore could continue to speak.

Dumbledore took a deep breath "I have a plan to capture Peter Remus but it will only work if you play your part correctly and if James and Sirius play their part too. The slightest mistake and young Pettigrew will undoubtedly flee and we might never see justice done for Lily or her husband or son" Dumbledore said seriously. Remus nodded and then asked "what do you need us to do Headmaster?".

So the first cliffhanger of the story what will Dumbledore ask of the Marauders? will the plan work? and what will Peter have to say for himself? you will find out soon.

Sorry this is a bit short but I felt Remus's arrival was the best way to end the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Seven: Battle At Longbottom Manor

Sirius and James stepped carefully and quietly out of the fireplace at Longbottom Manor. James looked around the room.

"There's no one down here" he said to Sirius his brow furrowed in confusion.

"They must be upstairs or we'd have already heard them" Sirius responded as the two men using disillusionment spells made themselves invisible. They crouched low moving towards a chaise long just in front of the fireplace.

Suddenly they could hear movement, someone walking noisily down the stairs in the entrance hall.

He clearly wasn't expecting anyone to be downstairs judging by his careless attitude.

Moments later a man clad all in black wearing a mask stepped into the room and sauntered over a large mahogany drinks cabinet set against the wall over to their left.

James and Sirius crouched low though he couldn't see them he might detect them.

They heard a rough voice that sounded to James Scottish "why haven't we started yet, what is the fool waiting for?" the man grumbled pouring himself a large measure of scotch.

He drank it neat while still rambling on "we don't need the boy he's no threat, we should just kill them and end this" he said slamming the glass down on the sideboard next to the cabinet.

James looked over at Sirius making a signal with his hands pointing to himself and the left, then to Sirius and the right before finally pointing then at the black robed figure who was obliviously standing by the sideboard still grumbling to himself.

Sirius gave a nod to show he understood and he and James moved around the chaise long in a flanking move. Moving quickly they soon drew level with the man and the door respectively. Sirius used silent magic used spells to first sound proof the room, then to lock the doors.

He then disillusioned himself and made his presence known by clearing his throat. The noise startled the Deatheater who turned towards Sirius drawing his wand.

James who had quietly disillusioned himself was faster on the draw. He was already pointing his wand at the man's back.

"Drop the wand and kick it to him" James said calmly. The man shakily drew his wand from his robe pocket throwing it the ground and kicking it towards Sirius who picked it up and pocketed it a grim expression on his face.

"Move over to the chaise long now and sit down" James said and the man began to move on rather wobbly legs over to it. He sat down and James and Sirius working together bound his arms and legs so he couldn't move.

They then stood James in front and Sirius to the side wands trained on him "we want answers and we want them now, where are Frank and Alice Longbottom?" the man laughed coldly a smile on his face that didn't meet his eyes.

"You'll never reach them in time they're on the third story and I'm not going to tell you which room" James whispered a quick incantation and the man's robes caught fire.

The man tried in vain to move and to blow on them before staring at James in fear "alright, alright they're in the master bedroom two floors up".

"Wasn't so hard was it?" James said rhetorically "tell us how many of you are here and I'll put the flames out" the man stared at James in loathing for a second before muttering under his breath "what was that?" James asked him.

The man spoke more loudly in a voice little more than a snarl "three more upstairs in the master bedroom" James smiled slightly.

He pointed his wand at the man's smouldering robes muttering the incantation to put out the flames and a jet of cold water left his wand drenching the Deatheater who muttered a clear threat to kill him once he escaped.

Sirius punched him on the nose and satisfyingly heard a cracking sound as it broke and blood poured down onto his robes "shut up or you won't leave here alive" he said growling.

James decided that they needed another person to help them and he knew just who to ask. Walking over to the fireplace he picked up some floo powder threw it in the fire and made a fire call to the Ministry of Magic Auror's Office.

His head spun round and round before landing in the fireplace of the office of the Head Auror and he saw his mentor and friend Alastor Moody sitting at his desk taking a swig from a flask as he didn't trust something he hadn't poured himself.

James cleared his throat and Moody jumped from his seat and spun quickly to face the sound showing his excellent reflexes. He initially looked annoyed when he found the source of the noise but soon a smile graced his weather beaten face.

"Oh it's you Potter, what's the problem?" 'that's why I like him always gets right to business' James thought smiling.

The smile quickly left his face as he looked at Moody "we're at Longbottom Manor, there are four Deatheaters here torturing the Longbottoms" Moody growled in response.

"we subdued one who's on the chaise long in the large living room being guarded by Sirius but the other three are upstairs" Moody nodded "I'll right over" he said walking over to the fireplace. James ended the fire call and landing firmly back in the living room.

He turned to Sirius "Moody'll be here soon so we wait until he arrives" Sirius nodded and turned back to his watch of the captive Deatheater.

They only had to wait for a minute before the flames turned green and one Alastor Moody short and squat though James would never say so stepped out from the fireplace dusting himself down before looking up at James and then at Sirius.

"You two follow me, when we get upstairs I'll take the lead and go in hard you two will follow after and move to the right and to the left while I take the centre that way we split them up got it?" Moody instructed in his usual growling voice.

"And remember just because he claims there's only three more doesn't mean it's true so CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked loudly.

He then turned to the Deatheater on the chaise long, waved his wand and muttered an incantation. The man suddenly fell asleep and began snoring "he'll be out cold for a good three hours, long enough to take him into custody" Moody remarked.

He then walked slowly towards the tall double doors leading out of the living room followed closely by James and Sirius.

In the hallway they used spells to check for any security wards finding to their satisfaction the Deatheaters had forgotten this most important part of an operation.

Three men cautiously made their way across the entrance hall and to the stairs. Before heading upstairs they pointed their wands at their feet each murmuring an incantation to render their footsteps silent to human ears.

With their presence still secret they headed upstairs quickly and walked across the landing passed the bathroom, the guest bedroom and finally Neville's room before stopping outside the door to the master bedroom.

from inside could be heard a constant sobbing and people shouting. "Shut up you foolish woman!" a female voice said harshly followed by a slap.

"Leave her alone!" a man's voice responded and there was a scuffle followed by a well clipped accent "incarcerous" and the sound of someone thudding to the ground.

"Where is the boy Longbottom?" the well clipped voice asked again in a cold tone "go to hell Malfoy I won't tell you anything!".

There was a smack and then "crucio" was said by two voices one male one female. Moody cast Muffliato on the three of them just in time "We need to get in there!" Sirius exclaimed reaching for the doorknob, he was held back by Moody.

"Wait Black, we need to go in fast to stop them using the Killing Curse you know they will" Moody said his gravelly voice full of concern.

Sirius stared for a moment and then nodded reluctantly "what's the plan Moody?" James asked.

Moody thought for a moment his eyes closing in concentration "this is what we'll do, I'll hit the room first and cast Imperio on one of them then get them to attack the others, that gives you two a chance to hit the room and engage the other two".

James and Sirius nodded and trained their wands on the door ready for action. "Alohamora" Moody whispered and the locked bedroom door swung open, "Imperio" he whispered again aiming his wand at a woman with long curly black hair who was halfway through uttering Crucio.

The woman stopped her incantation and turned slightly her eyes glazed over "attack the two men in black" Moody said loudly.

The woman moved to obey aiming her wand at the two men "stunning spells only" he said and she shouted "expeliarmus" the younger man's wand spun out of his hand and flew across the room to be snatched up by Moody.

The man turned and a look of rage crossed his face as he saw Moody "Crouch Jr" Moody said in amazement before the young man charged at him.

By this time Malfoy had seen Moody but was busy duelling the Imperiused Bellatrix who he quickly dispatched "Petrificus Totalis" he said as casually as if he had been ordering a steak from a restaurant.

Bellatrix arms snapped to her sides as she pitched forward frozen. Malfoy turned to Moody but just then James with Sirius flanking him entered the room.

"Diffindo!" shouted James forcing Malfoy to dive to the ground getting down just a second before the spell would have impacted. The spell instead slammed into a wooden chair near the window causing the chair to slice clean in half.

Malfoy stood up bellowing "confringo!" and a jet of flame burst from his wand and sped towards James, Sirius seeing this pulled James to the ground just in time as the spell smashed into the wall near the door taking out both the door and a section of wall.

In the second that James and Sirius were down Malfoy with Moody distracted casually said "diffindo" aiming his wand at Moody's eye. Moody spotted the curse but didn't get out of the way in time.

There was a horrible squelching sound and something that looked a lot like jelly fell to the floor with a splat. Moody fell to the ground in pain clutching at his eye socket just as James and Sirius stood back up both aiming their wands at Malfoy.

"Flippendo!" the two men shouted in unison, Malfoy turned to the noise and attempted to get his shield back up but wasn't fast enough and the spell hit him full on sending him flying backwards with his head striking the wall by the window with a sickening crunch. He was clearly out cold.

James approached him and checked for a pulse "he's alive" he said to Sirius and then uttered the body bind spell and Incarcerous the rope spell as Sirius did the same for Crouch Jr and Bellatrix clearly relishing binding her.

James watched satisfaction a smile playing on his lips as the ropes shot from his wand and bound themselves tight around Malfoy. He then turned and walked back over to Sirius "how bad is he?" he asked Sirius in concern as Sirius examined Moody.

"He'll be alright, it's the shock more than anything". Moody despite his only having one eye managed to glare at Sirius "I am not in shock!" he said hotly causing James and Sirius to laugh "of course not Moody" James said humouring him "our mistake".

He moved off again to help the Longbottom's calling over his shoulder "Sirius firecall the Ministry and let the Minister know we need some back up" as an after thought he added "contact Dumbledore, let him know too".

"No problem" Sirius responded getting up from his place by Moody over who's empty eye socket he had conjured a bandage. "Ennervate" James murmured kneeling down by the statue like Frank Longbottom and smiled as Frank coughed a few times and blinked looking up into James's face.

"James!, thank god I thought we were dead for sure" Frank said sounding relieved. James could only smile and mutter in an embarrassed tone "in was nothing". "It was not nothing, you and Sirius saved us, thank you" Frank said emotionally.

All James could think to do in response was pat his shoulder and smile.

Frank turned to the sobbing Alice who had been nearly forgotten in the short but brutal duel. Frank gathered her in his arms cradling her to him murmuring soothing words to calm her down.

James loathed to interrupt them but Neville was clearly missing. He cleared his throat loudly and when Frank looked at him he flashed him an apologetic smile "we need to find Neville" James said and Frank nodded seriously.

"He's in the cupboard under the stairs, we hid in there just as the Deatheaters breached the wards and warded it to keep him hidden" Frank explained.

James nodded and moved off towards the door but stopped "one of you or both should come with me, he'll need comforting" James said.

Both Alice and Frank stood up and smoothing down their clothes went over to the door following James from the room.

James couldn't help but admire Alice. In spite of what she'd been through her only concern was for her son. He supposed it was the very reason why she had been made Harry's godmother.

They got downstairs quickly and Frank and Alice uttered various spells to take down the wards around the cupboard. From inside could be heard the sound of a child crying and Alice quickly opened the door and picked up the crying Neville.

She cradle him to her chest like she'd never let him go again. Frank ruffled his hair and planted a kiss on his head. It was then that they all heard footsteps as people exited the fireplace and the voices of several people talking at once.

"They are upstairs I tell you" Sirius shouted over the commotion "follow me and I'll take you to them".

More footsteps were heard and three other Aurors including two newly graduated Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and John Dawlish.

Behind them walked Amelia Bones deputy head of DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) and Sirius who when he saw Frank, Alice, Neville and James looked relieved and gave James a nod which James returned with a grin.

"Potter" Bones said shaking his hand "I hear you've caught some Deatheaters" James nodded and motioned Bones to follow him upstairs.

Bones followed with Dawlish and Shacklebolt behind her. They went upstairs and made their way to the master bedroom.

They entered to a scene of carnage with part of a wall and the door missing. Shelves overturned with books lying everywhere, a broken chair by the window. In amongst the wreckage were three bodies. The woman confirmed to be unconscious was identified as Sirius's older cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. "Malfoy used petrificus to ko her" James explained and Bones nodded moving on to the next one.

She inhaled sharply "Lucius Malfoy" she said disgustedly "I had a feeling he was one of **HIS** followers" James couldn't help but notice the emphasis on the word **HIS. **"he'll get the kiss for this won't he Amelia" James stated rather than asked staring at Malfoy.

She nodded her head "most definitely, torture and murder and in particular the use of two unforgivables means an automatic Dementors kiss" James nodded and they moved on to the last Deatheater.

This time she looked even more shocked for lying petrified on the floor by the bed was Barty Crouch Jr son of the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Barty Crouch "this will ruin him" she said matter of factly. James nodded not feeling much sympathy for the cold bastard.

"Dawlish, Shacklebolt" Bones said turning to the two men "take one each" she gestured first to Bellatrix and then to Malfoy.

The Aurors nodded and moved to do as she bid. "Potter I want you to come with me to the Ministry, we must keep this secret until we have informed the Minister if Mr Crouch hears of this he'll move to hush it up" James nodded seriously.

"Wingardium Leviosa" three voices muttered and three people rose into the air and directed by three separate wands floated out of the room across the landing and down the stairs.

Shacklebolt and Dawlish went on ahead into the living room to use the floo to take them and their prisoners to the Ministry but Bones and James halted next to the Longbottom's "I'm sorry this happened to you, we will get to the bottom of it I promise you" she said laying a a reassuring hand on Alice's shoulder who nodded through her tears and Frank smiled gratefully.

Bones and James then made their way with Barty Jr once again being levitated into the living room and to the sofa. Sirius followed them in and stopped by the sofa "Black take this man, what's his name?" she asked.

"Mcnair" Sirius responded, "take Mcnair to the Ministry, we're putting him, Malfoy and Mrs Lestrange into separate holding cells, the highest security possible". Sirius nodded and moved to take the unconscious Mcnair with him to the Ministry.

There was just one more bit of business and Bones called "Mr Longbottom could you come in here please".

Frank walked into the room "yes?" he asked sounding a bit shaken still "Auror Moody is still in a bad way, I'd be very grateful if you could keep him here until I can organise his being taken to St Mungo's for treatment" Frank nodded "of course, after what he, James and Sirius did for us it's the least we can do".

Bones shot him a grateful smile shook his hand and turned back to levitating Barty Jr to the fireplace. She put him down between her and James and two of them grasped the unconscious wizard to keep him upright.

They Bones them took a pinch of floo powder from the bucket next to the marble fireplace and threw it down shouting "Ministry of Magic, Auror Office" and the three disappeared in a haze of bright green flames.

* * *

So four Deatheaters caught. What do you think will happen next?. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks to everyone who's read so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Eight: Pettigrew Is Found

"So you see Remus if Pettigrew believes that we believe Sirius to be the traitor he will appear on his own in order to convince us of his innocence" Dumbledore concluded.

"And then we have him" Remus said nodding thoughtfully, "it could work, but I'm not sure how we would convince James or Sirius to act like Sirius betrayed us".

Dumbledore stroke his long beard thoughtfully "yes I do see your point still I think we shall convince them" he said casually taking a sip of his very sugary tea and setting it back down on it's saucer.

Just as they were about to converse more the fireplace flared up and two men stepped out looking thoroughly exhausted "James, Sirius my dear boys please sit down" Dumbledore said sympathetically.

He conjured two comfortable well embroidered armchairs. The two men sat down heavily. James noticed that Remus looked rather nervous about something and gave him a searching look as if to say 'is it about what I think it's about?' and Remus simply nodded.

"We found the Longbottoms Albus, they're all safe including young Neville" James sighed and continued "but Moody was hit by a cutting hex, he lost his eye" Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle "at least it was not worse" "he'll be in a bad mood for a while though" Sirius remarked with a laugh.

"He certainly will" Dumbledore chuckled himself "but on to more serious matters if you will pardon the pun Sirius" Sirius snorted loudly.

"Remus and myself have come up with a plan to capture Mr Pettigrew but it requires convincing acting from yourself James".

It felt like the bottom had dropped out of his stomach as James looked at Dumbledore "what's the plan?" he asked croakily.

Dumbledore took a deep breath "you James must find Pettigrew and convince him that you believe Sirius betrayed you, this will draw him out of hiding believing his treachery is secret".

James swore and Dumbledore turned to Sirius "you Sirius must be tied up when he arrives and be temporarily acting like a traitor to keep the lie going until Pettigrew is disarmed".

Sirius swore also but then nodded "I don't like it but we have to catch him" he said and turned to James to see his reaction "alright I'm in too but we won't be able to keep it up long, I'll go looking for him now" James said standing up.

"Moony, Padfoot you two stay here while I'm gone and keep Harry company" he moved over to the crib and picked up Harry giving him a hug and kiss on the head "I'll be back soon my beautiful boy, with the one who betrayed us" he put Harry back in the crib and with one last wave to his friends was off out the office door.

As the spiral staircase spun downwards his thoughts turned to Wormtail 'no not Wormtail but Pettigrew he lost all right to be Wormtail when he betrayed us' James thought bitterly.

The staircase stopped and James stepped out into the hallway in front of the two stone gargoyles "now where would he be?" James said out loud 'isn't it obvious' his mind said "of course!" James exclaimed loudly "he'd have nowhere else to go" and with that James strode off down the hall to the main staircase leading down to the entrance hall.

He stepped up to the doors which swung open to allow him to exit the castle taking the steps two at a time.

He swept quickly down the path towards the large iron gates at the schools entrance and they too swung open.

He walked through thought quickly about his destination spun on his heel and disappeared with a loud crack.

* * *

He looked around at his surroundings. He was in the countryside there were large oak trees dotting the landscape and fields as far as the eye could see but in the distance James could make out a modest house on the other side of the fields.

Keeping his wand in hand he trod carefully through the fields watching for danger but luckily there seemed to be none.

Thanks to his quick walking pace he reached the cottage in about twenty minutes and used a spell to dry his shoes that had been splashed when he met a swampy patch of ground not far from the house.

He looked up at the run down cottage the guttering hanging off and ivy creeping up the walls to the windows. The paint on the door had long since peeled and one of the window panes was broken presumably from someone throwing a rock or cricket ball.

James his wand trained on the door moved forwards and tried the handle. It gave way easily and the door creaked open. That didn't make sense to James, surely Pettigrew knew someone would try to find him and make it more difficult.

James stepped inside and whispered "lumos" a light burst forth from his wand illuminating the hallway.

He moved the wand around the examine different areas. He decided to check the living room first and walked across the small hallway to the run down room.

He noticed a damp patch running along the ceiling above the doorway and noted that where the roof had begun to break open patches of weeds had snaked in through the gap. He swung the wand in an arc around the room noting a battered thread bare armchair and sofa both with the springs sticking out. Rubbish piled high around them and over in the corner the familiar flagstone floored fireplace blackened with soot and the remnants of logs.

James walked over and bending down touched one. "Still warm" he murmured 'that means he must be here' James turned and walked across the room and back into the hallway.

It was then that he heard an almighty crash of something being knocked to the floor and a loud curse.

He followed the sound up the stairs 'I know that voice' he thought.

Upstairs were he recalled three bedrooms and a bathroom. He walked past the bathroom that was in front of him at the top of the stairs and went towards the first bedroom from which the crashing sound had come. He noticed the door was ajar and keeping his wand trained on it pushed it further open and stepped into the room cautiously.

"Wormtail?" he said calmly though inside his stomach was tight with nerves.

He swung his illuminated wand around. It soon lit on a corner of the room near the window where an old wooden bed frame stood with a battered mattress.

Sitting on the mattress looking like a deer in the headlights was... "Wormtail!" James exclaimed in shock at how shabby he looked. Surely he'd look better than this if he'd helped Voldemort.

Peter looked at him also shocked "Prongs!, oh thank god Prongs! you're alive!" James frowned for a second. Something wasn't right here.

'If Wormtail...no Pettigrew' he corrected himself 'if Pettigrew betrayed us then why is he so overjoyed to see me?' James crossed the room but before he'd got halfway a short round figure smelling rather badly of dirt and sweat was hugging his waist tightly.

"There's something I have to tell you but not here, we must see Dumbledore!" Peter squeaked and James found himself nodding "I was sent to find you, we'll go straight to Hogwarts" 'it's not a complete lie' James thought. After all he had been sent to find him, though not for the reason Pettigrew thought.

* * *

Peter nodded gratefully and relinquishing the hug moved to follow James as he exited the room and made for the stairs. The two wizards made their way carefully down the rotting steps and out of the house. Peter grasped James's arm the two turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud crack.

They found themselves outside the large iron gates of Hogwarts and both men moved resolutely forward.

The gates swung open and the walked along the path up the steps and to the front doors.

James had just been about to ask for entrance when he heard the sound of bolts being drawn back and the large double doors creaked open to admit them.

Standing in front of them his part Kneazle cat by his side was the perpetually sour squib caretaker Argus Filch who grumbled something about "too many bloody visitors lately" and moved to close the doors as Peter and James stepped inside.

The cat hissed at them as they passed but they ignored it. It was well known that the Marauders couldn't stand that cat and the cat couldn't stand them.

The two men walked up the stairs and along a corridor before finding the two stone gargoyles marking the spiral staircase leading to the Headmasters Office. James was about to give the password but the gargoyles leapt aside before he had a chance giving James the feeling more than ever than Dumbledore knew they were here.

They stepped on the spiral stair and rode all the way up to Dumbledore's office all the way up on the seventh floor.

The staircase halted and the two men stepped off and after composing themselves for a moment walked towards the large oak doors.

James went to knock and a voice from inside said "enter" and the doors swung open of their own accord. Peter entered the room first with James following calmly behind. They saw Sirius bound, sitting on a chair near Dumbledore's desk with Remus training his wand on him.

What happened next surprised them all as before they could put the rest of the plan properly into motion Peter spoke.

"Why is Padfoot tied to that chair?, you don't think he betrayed you did you?" he said confusion evident in his voice.

"If he didn't then who did?" Dumbledore asked sounding intrigued.

Peter looked upset. He turned to look at Dumbledore but did not answer the question. "There are some things I need to say and a few I need to show, but I imagine having been secret keeper won't be believed unless you use Veritas" he said calmly.

Things were getting more confusing by the minute. Pettigrew should have been cowering. Begging for forgiveness. Not offering to talk straight away.

James turned to Dumbledore "do you have a pensive and some Veritaserum Professor?" Dumbledore nodded "Horace...that is Professor Slughorn retired last year and left a significant store of them Severus can easily administer a dose".

James looked annoyed at bringing Snape into it but knew that he was the best at potions and would know to do it safely so he nodded reluctantly.

Dumbledore moved over to the fireplace. He threw some powder in and said clearly "Severus Snape's Private Quarters.

* * *

His head spun around for a short while before he found himself in Snape's fireplace. Looking up Dumbledore saw his Potions Master sat with a glass of firewhiskey in one hand, a book in the other engrossed in reading.

Dumbledore was loathe to interrupt but knew the situation was urgent so he cleared his throat.

Snape hearing the noise looked around in confusion before settling on the marble fireplace.

His expression was weary "what is it now?" he asked so irritated he forgot the usual courtesy he showed Dumbledore.

Dumbledore ignored the lapse in manners, now was not the time.

"There is an urgent situation that requires your attention Severus" he said.

Snape raised an eyebrow in response, "what could possibly be so important at this time of night?" he asked still irritated.

Dumbledore knew he had to say it but knew equally it would be difficult "Peter Pettigrew is here at Hogwarts.

The effect of this statement was electric, Snape gripped the sides of his armchair hard. "Pettigrew?, the one who betrayed Lily?" he asked somehow calmly as he tried to clarify.

Dumbledore nodded "the very same" he said gravely.

Snape's mask of calm slipped for a moment and Dumbledore saw the anger, the hatred that boiled near the surface for the person who'd played a major part in her death.

Just as soon though it was back on. Snape looked him in the eyes "I shall be there in twenty minutes once I have gathered the necessary tools" Snape said standing up.

Dumbledore satisfied nodded and pulled his head from the fireplace.

"He shall be here soon" he announced to no one in particular.

So Wormtail is at Hogwarts what will he have to say for himself?

Many thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Nine: A Shocking Revelation

Peter Pettigrew looked around at the people facing him. James who now had his wand trained on Peter with a wary look on his face, Remus who was untying Sirius and not paying attention to him and Dumbledore who was looking at him intently, the customary twinkle in his eyes missing.

Just as Peter was trying to work out how to explain everything, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in Severus," Dumbledore said from behind his desk. 'How does he do that?' Peter thought in amazement before turning to look at the newcomer.

"Severus good of you to come so quickly," Dumbledore said pleasantly. Snape nodded tensely glaring daggers at Peter.

Peter tried to calm himself. Snape may be a greasy git but he wouldn't do anything bad with Dumbledore present.

Snape placed the bag containing the potion vial on Dumbledore's rather untidy desk and opened it fishing out a vial of blue liquid that Peter despite being bad at potions knew to be Veritaserum.

"If you would Mr Pettigrew," Dumbledore said calmly gesturing him to sit in the chair Sirius had just vacated.

Peter without hesitation in spite of his nerves sat down. The clasps on the chair were fastened around his wrists by Remus who retreated back to stand by James's side. "I'm sure you understand our taking precautions," Dumbledore said smiling slightly.

Peter nodded "do what you have to do" he said resolutely. Snape stepped forward vial of Veritaserum clutched in his right hand. "Open" he instructed and Peter opened his mouth. Snape took out the stopper and poured the contents of the vial down Peters throat.

The sensation was odd, it was like all his control was ebbing away. His muscles relaxed. All his worries disappeared.

"Who did you tell about the Potters location?" Snape asked coldly. Peter answered in a relaxed far away tone "I told Mundungus Fletcher". The effect of the name was electric. Sirius swore angrily, Remus stared in shock and James looked right at Severus "that potion is working...isn't it?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Snape said. That was good enough for James. He may not like Snape but whatever else he was the man knew potions.

Snape turned back to Peter "did you do this of your own free will?" Peter shook his head.

"I was placed under the Imperius Curse". Snape nodded thoughtfully. "So what happened after he cursed you?" Snape continued.

"He forced me by a combination of beatings, torture and legillimency in addition to the Veritaserum to reveal where James, Lily and Harry were hiding".

James felt like being sick. All for being his families secret keeper this had happened to his friend.

"What happened after that?" Snape asked going on with the interrogation.

"I was taken to a large run-down house, I was placed in front of a chair that looked like a throne, sitting on the throne was Voldemort," Peter said.

"And then?" Snape asked him.

"And then I was tortured by both Mundungus and Voldemort to weaken me, Veritaserum was then used to force me to reveal the Potters location to Voldemort directly".

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment before Snape said: "we shall need to take your memories of these events to verify them".

Peter acting under the Veritaserum with his hands untied moved his wand that had been handed back to him up to his temple extracting what looked like a white silky substance. He handed the wand over to Snape who tapped it causing the memory to fall into the vial he'd been holding. Snape sealed it handing it to Dumbledore with a nod.

Dumbledore moved over to the Pensieve depositing the contents of the vial into the water which began to swirl about and form a picture. He motioned for everyone else save Snape and Peter to come and view the memory.

* * *

Their feet touched ground and they looked around them. They were in front of a neatly trimmed privet hedge. As they stood there watching they saw to their left a short round figure with shoulder-length mousy brown hair moving along the path towards the gate near where they stood.

The man reached the iron front gate which he swiftly opened letting it clang shut behind him. The three Marauders and one Headmaster followed him as he hurried up the garden path past a weeping willow and two apple trees currently bare of apples given the time of year. Eventually, he passed a vegetable patch containing nearly ripened carrots and a few cabbages that layup against the front of the house which was a large red brick building which peeling paint around the windows. They heard him curse as he dropped his keys. He picked them up fumbling one into the lock. He entered the house to find the hallway dark while a light burned in the living room. "What the hell?" he said frowning. He raised his wand and moved towards the living room with the unseen group following him. Just as he reached the doorway a voice behind him murmured quietly "hello Peter" he had no time to make out the muffled voice before he was struck hard on the head and passed out.

The four men followed the masked person and the man they now knew to be Peter into the living room. The masked man was a wizard. This being found to be the case as he used his wand to conjure thick ropes to bind Peter to a wooden chair near the fireplace.

* * *

They watched in tense silence as Peter finally came round after having freezing cold water thrown on him.

"What!" Peter exclaimed in shock. It was then he noticed that he had been tied tightly to a chair and thus could not move.

"Who are you? what do you want?" Peter asked struggling to get free. The man laughed coldly. "I have been tasked by my Master, the Greatest Wizard alive Lord Voldemort, to find the location of the Potter family" the muffled voice responded.

Before Peter could reply to this the man continued to talk while removing his mask "as to who I am" he said placing the mask on a nearby coffee table "I believe we have already met".

To James the voice sounded very familiar, it sound like...no it couldn't be.

To his great astonishment as the man turned around to face Peter James saw his ears had not deceived him. Standing there with a cruel smile adorning his features was Mundungus Fletcher fellow member of the Order of The Phoenix and a member of the orders inner council which discussed issues relating to the Potters amongst other things.

"Bastard!" James heard Peter shout as he himself stared into those dark brown eyes that were full of malice.

"You traitorous piece of crap!" Peter spat in anger.

"Dear, dear, Peter you do have a bad mouth on you" the man smiled before striking him with a gloved hand.

Fletcher circled the chair once before looking right at Peter "tell me the Potters location Peter" he said calmly.

Peters only response: "I'd rather die than tell you!".

Fletcher again smiled coldly "soon you will die but first, but first..." Fletcher raised his wand "Crucio" he said evilly.

Peter began thrashing in his chair as the spell hit him full in the chest. His arms flailed and he cried out in pain.

"I'll kill him!" James heard Sirius bellow as the man in question moved forwards before being stopped by Remus's outstretched arm.

James turned briefly as Sirius glared at Remus. Remus remarked with suppressed anger "I'm angry too but this is a memory remember", at these words Sirius looked sheepish and settled down.

They turned back to the scene noting that Peter was wet and had obviously been doused with water from the bucket near the chair.

"Tell me where they're hiding and this will all be over," Fletcher said training his wand on Peter again.

Peter shook his head laughing. This response clearly confused his captor as he began to grow angry "what's so funny?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"You just don't get do you?" Peter responded his eyes wet with tears "James is like a brother to me, I'd do anything for him, there is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise" he said seriously.

James felt a lump in his throat as he watched an enraged Fletcher strike Peter furiously with a fist to the jaw. "We'll see about that!" he shouted as Peter spat blood from his now split lip.

"Crucio!" Fletcher bellowed and Peter again thrashed about in the chair. This time he was in such pain that he caused the chair to toppled over with him. He fell hard on the stone floor. Fletcher righted the chair and continued the interrogation.

After about ten more minutes the furious and frustrated Fletcher gave up "I'm taking you to my master, you won't stop him" Fletcher said in anger untying Peter.

Before he could lash out Fletcher had already placed Peter under the Imperius Curse. He then instructed Peter to head outside with Fletcher following on behind his wand trained on Peters back. The other four followed close behind and James was sure he wasn't the only one wishing he could stop this, he felt sick and angry.

As they exited the garden through the gate they watched Mundungus apparate with an Imperioed Peter to who knew where.

Without warning the scene began to shift.

* * *

The group found themselves in the dining room of a once-grand manor house. Peter was instructed to stand in front of a throne that had been placed near the back wall. Once he was standing in place Mundungus moved forwards.

"I have brought him here My Lord, just as you instructed," he said reverently bowing to an as yet unseen figure.

A high cold voice answered as someone loomed out of the shadows.

James felt chilled to the bone as the slender figure of a man with cold red eyes emerged into the light.

"You have done well Mundungus, once we break him I shall reward you," he said coldly but appreciative of his servant's efforts.

"There is one thing My Lord" Fletcher seemed nervous now as if unwilling to reveal what he was about to.

"Yes?" Voldemort asked in a quiet but deadly voice which caused Fletcher to swallow.

"I was unable to get the Potters location from him My Lord" he then bowed his head waiting for the expected backlash but none came.

"I see" Voldemort said calmly, "well no matter, we shall break him together".

Fletcher nodded "I shall do whatever is needed My Lord" he responded.

Voldemort approached Peter and without warning murmured "Crucio" quietly.

Peter fell to the floor writhing in agony as James watched helplessly tears falling silently now.

Voldemort kept the curse on for 8 seconds before relenting "tell us the Potters location" he said calmly.

Peter, however, was still fighting the curse "n..n...never!" he shouted weakly.

Voldemort shook his head as if weary already. The dark wizard turned to his servant "Fletcher beat him".

Fletcher nodded and began to kick and punch Peter repeatedly in the stomach and face.

James heard the sickening crack as Peters nose shattered and blood began pouring down the front of his jumper. He flinched as he heard ribs breaking.

After a few minutes, Voldemort held up a hand to halt the assault. Fletcher stopped, stood up and moved back to Voldemorts side.

"Imperio!" Voldemort shouted and Peters agonized face assumed a blank expression, his eyes glazed over and unfocused.

"Fletcher, the Veritaserum" Voldemort instructed as Fletcher moved over to the long dining table in the centre of the room.

"Use it all" he instructed as Fletcher returned with the vial of blue liquid and poured it into Peters mouth.

The two wizards waited for a few minutes before Voldemort instructed his servant to begin the questioning.

"In what village are James and Lily Potter hiding?" he asked sharply.

A glassy-eyed Peter could not resist. The combination of Veritaserum with Imperius and the various injuries he'd suffered was too great.

"Godric's...Hollow" he stated still trying to fight the warm sensation that had taken over.

Fletcher nodded as if satisfied "where abouts in Godric's Hollow?" he continued.

"number 8 Whitman Street" he responded calmly.

"Excellent, this confirms your suspicions Mundungus," Voldemort remarked almost gleefully.

James in his hatred wanted to tear Mundungus to pieces, he'd trusted him, they all had and all this time...

James snapped out of his thoughts to hear what Voldemort said next "he must repeat this information by whispering it to me" he said as Peter was dragged unresisting and near unconscious over to the dark wizard.

"You must whisper to me directly the location of James and Lily Potter," he said coldly.

Peter in response moved to Voldemorts right and whispered in his ear.

Suddenly there was a flash of light as a piece of parchment appeared on the dining table.

"Good, good" Voldemort said triumphantly as he walked over to the table and snatched the scroll up. As he unrolled it James could see their house number and street number as well as the name of Godric's Hollow.

"Poor Peter, he must have been devastated when he realised," Remus remarked quietly to James's left. James could only nod in response having been robbed temporarily of his voice.

* * *

The scene changed for a third time as the four found themselves in a ramshackle cottage in a room smelling of damp with only a battered mattress and thin blanket on the floor. They saw Fletcher roughly throw Peter to the floor and leave him there bruised and bleeding and half-conscious.

"Soon My Master shall be victorious and I will be back to deal with you," Fletcher said smiling.

He left slamming the bedroom door behind him.

The scene changed for the last time as the four found themselves in the same bedroom but it had been clear several days had passed since Peter had been left there.

Peter began to stir "wha...where I am?" he asked.

Finding no response he looked around taking in his surroundings.

He sat up straight and felt immediately dizzy. He also noticed he was having trouble breathing.

"Cracked ribs" he murmured wheezily.

Suddenly there was a noise from the landing and Mundungus Fletcher strode into the room no longer looking confident and happy.

Peter smiled "he failed didn't he," he said happily "they stopped him!".

Fletcher balled up a fist and struck his jaw hard. "Shut up you stupid little man!" he snarled.

"You think because he has disappeared he is gone for good" Fletcher laughed causing the hairs on James's neck to stand on end.

"You mark my words, Peter, he will be back and when he is you and your **friends**, shall pay dearly," he said dangerously quietly.

"Go to hell!" Peter shouted causing the man to unleash one final Cruciatus Curse on him leaving him lying in agony on the dirty floor.

"Pathetic" Fletcher remarked as he threw Peters wand to him and exited the room.

Night changed into day in the memory and Peter stirred restlessly.

He got up, dizziness overwhelmed him and he stumbled into a bookshelf causing the vase on top to toppled off and shatter loudly on the floor.

"Shit," he said annoyed with himself.

He heard footsteps on the creaking stairs and a few minutes later was being almost blinded by a bright light from something.

"Wormtail!" James heard his memory self exclaim in shock at his friend's bedraggled appearance.

"Prongs!" Peter exclaimed joyfully.

James saw himself approach Peter and help him up.

"What happened?" James asked.

Peter shook his head furiously "no time, I need to tell you something but it would be better done at Hogwarts" he said in a tone of urgency.

Memory James nodded, and the two men exited the room as the memory ended.

* * *

The four men found themselves hit the solid stone floor of the Headmasters office.

They turned away from the pensieve and James noted Peter staring at the floor.

"So you saw it," he said his voice full of barely contained emotion.

"Yes we saw all of it" James responded, unsure of what else to say.

"It's all my fault, I should have died, not Lily!" Peter shouted miserably.

He sat down heavily in the chair he'd been tied to previously and began to sob.

There were heavy footsteps as three people approached the chair arranging themselves around it.

"I'm a goddamn failure!" Peter shouted again.

He felt hands on his shoulders and someone shaking him.

"You listen to me right now Peter Pettigrew," a voice said emotionally and Peter looked up to see it was James.

"None of this is your fault" he held up a hand to stop Peters self-loathing response.

"None of it, the only two people to blame for it are those Monsters Mundungus Fletcher and Voldemort," James said loudly.

Peter saw nods of agreement from both Sirius and Remus.

"But you trusted me to keep you all safe" there were tears rolling down his cheeks "Lily's dead, you and Harry...nearly died too".

James pulled his sobbing friend to his feet as tears rolled down his own face now. He grasped him in a tight embrace. "It's not your fault Peter, you tried to fight, you didn't give our location willingly, he forced you, he hurt you, it's not your fault". James continued to murmur reassurances to Peter while Sirius and Remus moved up next to them and joined the hug too.

As they all broke apart Peter who could not speak smiled, nodding gratefully to the other Marauders and to Dumbledore who stood a few feet away his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Well I think we should head home," Remus said moving towards the fireplace. The others voiced their assent and Harry being carried by James they followed Remus to the fireplace.

Just as they reached the fireplace Peter gasped and fell to the floor in obvious pain clutching his chest.

There was panic as Sirius and James shouted in alarm while Remus and Dumbledore moved over to the prone figure.

* * *

"I shall call Poppy" Dumbledore announced calmly moving to the fireplace. When he reached it he threw a handful of Floo powder on the slowly burning coal and said clearly "Madam Pomfrey's Office, Hospital Wing" it took only seconds before he found himself staring up at Madam Pomfrey's customarily neat desk.

The Healer in question was sitting in her chair sipping a glass of firewhiskey and by the look of it trying to get a few moments of peace and quiet. Dumbledore felt very bad to interrupt her but knew it was urgent, possibly even a matter of life or death.

He cleared his throat causing the woman to jump. She turned around glass still in her right hand. "Headmaster, what is the emergency?" she enquired calmly having recovered her composure.

"Young Peter Pettigrew has collapsed on my office floor and is in great pain Poppy" Dumbledore informed her gravely. Madam Pomfrey stood up. "I shall be there shortly," she told him as she moved off to grab her medical bag and a few supplies.

* * *

During the whole time that Peter was being checked on and Madam Pomfrey summoned Severus Snape stood back looking shocked. Having been a Deatheater he knew the signs of the use of Imperius and Crutiatus all too well, consequently, he had much sympathy for Peter Pettigrew though he'd never admit it.

* * *

Dumbledore's head emerged from the fire, he shook his head to remove the ash on his beard. "Madam Pomfrey shall be here momentarily" he explained calmly as he moved back over to where the other three Marauders were crowded around Peter, anxious looks on all their faces.

They had to wait only a few minutes more before the flames turned green and out of the fireplace emerged bag in hand Madam Pomfrey. She wasted no time in examing a near unconscious Peter, first checking his heartbeat and pulse. Once satisfied he was breathing she went through various diagnostics frowning at the results.

Her examination over she stood up facing the Marauders, Dumbledore and Snape. "I just don't understand it, with the amount he has been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse and the dreadful beating he has endured he should be dead or at least in a coma, but he seems not too bad other than a few broken ribs and his broken nose".

The Marauders looked at each other before James voiced their thoughts "but Madam if his physical health isn't that bad then why is he nearly unconscious?" he asked concerned.

Madam Pomfrey laughed a little but stopped when he looked offended "forgive me, Mr Potter, I did not mean to sound callous, he is merely suffering from exhaustion, all he needs is a week in the Hospital Wing to rest up and heal his injuries, followed by a few weeks of relaxation".

James and the others were relieved by this and were surprised when Snape emerged from the corner of the room to help Madam Pomfrey levitate Peter down to the hospital wing.

The Marauders stayed for several hours only leaving when Madam Pomfrey insisted that Peter needed to sleep. They decided given the time - it already being three am, that they needed to go home and sleep themselves. Remus went first followed by Sirius with James holding a sleeping Harry going through last as they flooed home.

Sorry this chapter has taken a while to be uploaded but I've been crazy busy. I also needed to rewrite a few things. Peter has arrived folks, expect to be seeing more of him in future chapters as he and all the Marauders will be major characters.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Ten: Recovering

The sunlight streaming in through the orange and red curtains caused the bed's occupant to wake up. James Potter blinked slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes before fumbling for his glasses which he quickly found and placed on his face. He threw back the covers stood up stretched and yawned. He scratched an itch and moving over to the door slipped on his dressing gown. He padded down the landing the bathroom and knocked. Hearing no reply he felt for the door handle. The door was open so he went in and shut it behind him.

He walked up to the sink and staring deeply into the mirror thinking. "Why do I feel so happy today?" he said aloud and then it him like a runaway train "it's because Peter was innocent".

He sat down on the edge of the bath and his face broke into a wide smile "he didn't betray us, we're all still Marauders together". The smile then abruptly fell from his face as he remembered just who had betrayed them. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts but it didn't work "he was a friend, we trusted him" James muttered to himself.

Another part of his mind responded: "he was loyal alright...loyal to Voldemort" James didn't bother to tell this voice to shut up.

He stood back up and turned on the sinks cold tap. He splashed his face with cold water shaking his head slightly and picking up a towel dried it. He then quickly cleaned his teeth and left the bathroom. He was about to head downstairs when he remembered something 'Harry is supposed to be sharing with me'.

The thought sent him into a panic as he realised he hadn't seen Harry anywhere in the room when he'd awoken and certainly not in his crib. Before he could panic too much he heard a very familiar voice from downstairs say "now come on Harry open up".

He breathed a sigh of relief. Harry was with Sirius. James took the stairs two at a time and was soon in the hallway.

He picked up the owl post which must have just arrived and sorted through it as he headed into the kitchen. "Morning Prongs," said Remus quaking with suppressed mirth.

James looked up as he threw the post on the table "morning Moony" he looked at Sirius and broke into a smile. Sirius sat there next to Harry baby food all down his shirt and a bowl sitting on his head. He looked annoyed but even James could see he didn't really mind.

James held his laughter for only a few moments before he couldn't stand it any more and broke into the loudest longest laugh he'd had in weeks.

Sirius looked at him mock injured which only served to make him laugh more and soon Moony was joining in as was Harry.

"Oh sure lets all laugh at Padfoot," Sirius said mock annoyed before joining in with the laughter himself.

They had just finished laughing when they heard a familiar noise which signalled a firecall and turned to see Albus Dumbledore's head in the flames.

"Ah good you are all here," he said jovially. "I won't delay you long but I thought you'd all like to know that Young Mr Pettigrew is starting to recover it will take a while but with Madam Pomfrey's care he has already recovered from the concussion and other non-magical injuries".

The three other Marauders faces were a study in emotion with James looking overjoyed that Peter was getting better, Remus simply smiling and Sirius looking like he might actually be about to cry rather unusually for him.

"I shall leave you to your breakfast and trust I shall see you all later," Dumbledore said before leaving. The three Marauders after a few moments of quiet reflection returned to their breakfasts that they polished off quickly with James helping Harry to eat.

Once breakfast was done Remus and Sirius levitated the plates, bowls and cutlery over to the sink and used cleaning charms to vanish all the dirt, with this done they returned to the living room.

"We should visit Wormtail today," Remus said sitting down softly next to James. Sirius flopped down into a battered-looking armchair "yeah I reckon he'll need his friends around him for a bit," Sirius agreed.

James nodded "that's settled then we'll go and see Wormtail today and besides..." James's face fell "I need to make preparations..for Lily's funeral" he barely choked out the last part before tearing up. Harry who was sat on his lap reached up and wiped away his tears saying "Daddy no cry" in a serious voice.

James smiled and ruffled his son's hair "alright no crying," he agreed. The three men Harry with James drifted off to get ready for later on when they would speak to Peter.

At one pm the three men and one baby were assembled in front of the living room fireplace ready to floo to the Hogwarts hospital wing, Remus went first followed closely by Sirius, James with Harry in his arms went last.

After spinning for awhile James's feet touched solid stone and he stepped out of the fireplace finding that Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for them as it turned out, she bestowed on the four men and one baby a rare smile.

"He was asking about you earlier, I must caution you though to not be too loud as he needs to recover still".

The three men nodded and with Harry snuggled up to James's chest they walked on down the ward to the second to last bed near the end of the ward. The screens had been pulled back allowing them to see Peter. He had a few scratches on his face and a bandage on his ribs but otherwise seemed fine.

"Moony, Prongs, Padfoot it's so great to see you," he said shifting himself further up the bed and wincing in pain. The three men patted his shoulder and sat down on the chairs provided "I've brought Harry to see you" James said placing Harry on the bed next to Peter.

"Say hello to Uncle Wormtail Harry," he said encouragingly. Harry crawled to Peter and hugged him "hello Uncle Wormy" Harry said happily. Peter smiled and ruffled his hair "hi Harry".

The four men chatted away for awhile about various subjects ranging from Quidditch to when Peter would be well enough to leave the hospital wing which Madam Pomfrey seemed to think would only be another week.

After about an hour James said, "listen Wormtail I was hoping you Remus and Sirius could keep an eye on Harry for a bit". Peter could see he was struggling with something. "Anything you need Prongs," he said seriously.

James smiled weakly "thanks mate, I have to see the vicar about Lily's funeral," he said clearly upset.

"I could go with you," Sirius offered as he stood up. James shook his head in response, "no Padfoot, you stay here with Moony, Wormy and Harry, I'll be alright". As he made to leave he turned back "thanks though Padfoot," he said before turning and walking back up the ward.

He found the office easily having been there many times whilst at school. He knocked. "Come in," said Professor McGonagall smiling reassuringly when she saw James.

James walked in and smiled in return at her as he shook her hand, "thanks for letting me use your office" he said to her.

She merely smiled nodded and left. James walked over to the red and orange patterned sofa set against the far wall and shook the hand of the man who had just stood up "it was very kind of you to agree to meet here Vicar" he said.

"No trouble at all Mr Potter" the man replied in a rather broad welsh accent. They sat down "I used to see your dear wife out and about a lot in the village," the Vicar said sadly "she was a good woman".

James nodded too choked up to speak "now on to the funeral, obviously, you will be transfiguring the coffin yourself so that shan't be an issue but I'd like to run through the hymns, the eulogy and who you wish to attend," the Vicar said getting out quill and parchment.

James thought for a second before responding, "for the hymns, I would like to go with ones Lily liked so all things bright and beautiful..." James stopped for a second, "that was her favourite" he shook his head to gather himself.

"Amazing grace and abide with me", the Vicar nodding jotting it down. James continued after a brief pause: "I will say a few words and so will a friend of hers from school, Hestia Jones".

The Vicar nodded again and jotted it down "as to who to invite, well her three best friends Hestia Jones, Jane Porter and Naome Laker, my three friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew".

James paused thinking about who else to invite "Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Horace Slughorn and I think..." James paused again "yes I think that's about it," he said.

The Vicar nodded "I see very well I'll take care of writing out the cards and sending them, now as to flowers" James chuckled much to his own surprise "well Lilies for certain and some roses and a few bluebells too" he stopped speaking and stared at the wall for a second "they were her favourite flowers" he looked up, "Lilies I mean".

The Vicar wrote it down and said: "well I think that is everything then Mr Potter except to decide on the date and time, how is 8th November at 10 o'clock for you?". "That will be just fine Vicar," James said.

The two men stood up and shook hands and the Vicar left via Professor McGonagall's fireplace. After a while, he realised he needed to get back to the hospital wing to relay the funeral arrangements and take Harry home so he stood up, walked across the room and opened the office door.

He had just closed it and turned to walk down the corridor when he heard one of the last voices he wished to hear "Potter" he turned and saw Severus Snape his long black cloak billowing out behind him standing there with a look of 'sorrow?' James looked more closely 'it is, he's upset' a burning rage filled James.

He tried to force it down "about Lily...I..." Snape tried to speak and stopped "I'm sorry" he finished lamely. James saw red "your sorry" he said calmly "you are sorry, after what you did" his voice was rising now "how dare you!" he roared "how dare you look upset, it's all your fault!" he lunged at Snape who in his surprise didn't have time to raise his wand.

James slammed into him and Snape fell backwards with a thud. James raised his fist and hit him breaking Snape's nose.

He struck again on Snape's eye and again under his chin. He suddenly felt strong hands pull him up and a voice say quietly "James he's not worth it, come on Harry wants to go home".

The words dampened his rage and he looked down at the bloodied Snape sprawled on the floor one hand pinching his nose the other touching his black eye.

James did feel regret then 'Lily would hate to see me like this' he thought and allowed Remus to guide him down the corridor.

They walked and walked until they reached a secluded alcove near an empty classroom and they sat down.

Remus was about to start lecturing him when James broke down and began to sob quietly at first but increasing in volume until the entire corridor could hear his anguish "she's gone Moony, gone!" he shouted hysterically.

"I'll never see her again!" Remus reached out and pulled James into a tight hug trying to comfort him "it's going to be alright" he murmured repeatedly.

They sat there for what must have been fifteen minutes before James began to calm and his crying died down.

Eventually, he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper and said in a shaky voice "thanks Moony, let's get back shall we?".

Remus nodded and helped James up and the two walked in companionable silence down to the hospital wing.

When they got there James relayed the funeral information, gave Peter another tight hug and promising to see him tomorrow to return to Remus's cottage with Sirius, Remus and his sleeping son.

That night as James Potter lay in bed he could hear Harry toss and turn in his sleep and found himself far too wide awake.

There were so many unanswered questions like what if Lily had run when James had told her or what if he had been able to hold Voldemort off but the one that got him the most was how close he had come to dying himself.

That terrified him knowing that he'd never be able to hug his son or comfort him when he was upset, never to give him advice on relationships, never to see him go to Hogwarts.

He would have missed so much and that wasn't even the half of it. With him dead who's to say the Ministry and others wouldn't have just assumed that Sirius had betrayed him or that Peter had.

He could imagine it all too clearly in his mind. Padfoot thrown in Azkaban without trial, Peter hiding probably as a rat for safety and Remus...well that was tougher still to imagine. No job due to his 'furry little problem' as Sirius called it, Living in some run-down shack and with no human company.

James breathed deeply as he tried to calm his thoughts but it didn't work as his mind snapped back to thinking of Lily. He loved her so much but he also felt irrational anger that she had died and left him. He felt so unsure of everything "how can I bring up a child on my own?" he said aloud into the darkness which unsurprisingly didn't answer.

Just as he began to feel his mind calming and settling for sleep a loud scream of terror ripped through the house. James sat bolt upright fumbled for his glasses and dropped them. Cursing he turned on the light using the switch by his bed and found his glasses on the floor after some delay.

The screaming continued as James looked wildly around for the source. He heard footsteps pounding along the landing and a knock on the door.

He crossed to it and opened it. Standing there were Sirius and Remus looking startled. Sirius's eyes were wide with shock while Remus's normally straight hair was standing on end.

The three men looked for the source of the screaming and were stunned to find Harry lying in his crib in the throes of who knows what. He was tossing and turning, fighting with his blanket.

James panicking unlatched the bolts keeping the crib's side in place hauled it down and knelt beside his son.

He sat down staring helplessly unsure whether to touch him or whether that would make it worse. In the end, he decided to pick Harry up and try to comfort him. Nothing seemed to work not bouncing him or singing he continued to scream.

James had just moved over to the bed with him when Harry stopped screaming and his eyes flew open and then he just cried. "You'd better take him downstairs, I'll make him a bottle of milk maybe that'll calm him" Remus suggested.

James nodded gratefully and made for the door followed close behind by Sirius and Remus. They made their way downstairs and split up with Remus heading for the kitchen and James with a crying Harry and Sirius making their way to the sofa.

James sat down carefully while Sirius plonked down beside him. The two men trying to calm Harry down. After a few minutes, Remus returned carrying a baby bottle filled with milk.

"Here try this" he advised James handing it to him and settling himself in the large armchair opposite the sofa.

To everyone's immense relief the formula worked and Harry fell asleep in James's arms. Sirius looked down at his watch and groaned "6.00 am good thing we have nowhere to be today" he said tiredly stifling a yawn.

"Actually there's something I need to do today, I'm going house hunting," James said sleepily and giving in to an urge to yawn himself.

Remus and Sirius stared at him in surprise, "what?" he asked them bemusedly. Sirius and Remus exchanged pointed looks before Remus said: "it's just that...well we thought you'd you know move back to Godric's Hollow".

James gave them his patented for a smart guy you are an idiot look before saying: "it should be obvious after what me and Harry went through that I never want to set foot in that house again", he yawned "besides I fancy living in a proper wizard settlement, somewhere with friends for Harry and a nice quiet job for me" he said sleepily.

Sirius and Remus shrugged "fair enough," said Sirius "want any help?" James looked at him fighting the urge to laugh "I should think so Padfoot seeing as you two and Wormtail are moving in with us".

At the look of incredulity on their faces, James burst out laughing. "But James" Remus said after he had stopped laughing "surely you don't want the three of us getting in the way".

James reached out and smacked him on the back of the head, "you idiots are my three best friends, Padfoots Harry's godfather and you and Wormtail are basically godfathers as well, he already calls you uncle, he'd love for you all to be there and besides..." he held up a hand to cut Remus off "this place is a dump Moony, Padfoot hates living on his own and Wormtail needs somewhere to rest up when Madam P releases him".

Sirius was grinning and nodding at the same time while Remus threw his hands up theatrically.

"I give in, I can't win with you can I?". No!" chorused James and Sirius at the same time making them all crack up.

After James put Harry back down in his crib it was duly decided that after breakfast the three men would go house hunting and in the afternoon would visit Hogwarts to see Peter and their other friend the half-giant Hagrid.

They had looked around several wizarding property's across the country with the estate agent a slim grey-haired man who seemed to have a permanent smile when the three men came upon a rather grand old manor house set in ten acres of ground with large front and back gardens and an incredible view of the countryside near Ottery St Catchpole.

They looked around and found it had ten bedrooms perfect for their needs, plus en-suites for all bedrooms, a downstairs toilet an attic room, a large living room and dining room and a massive kitchen.

James was practically love-struck "I think it's perfect" he turned to Remus and Sirius "what say you two?", the other two looked at him grinning madly.

"It's incredible", "I love it," they said cutting over each other. James laughed and turned to look at the wide-eyed baby sitting in his arms, "what you reckon Harry?" he asked.

"House is big!" Harry exclaimed delightedly causing the three Marauders and even the estate agent to smile, "I think that means he likes it" he said ruffling Harry's hair.

He turned to the estate agent "we'll take it, how soon can we move in?" he asked shaking the man's hand.

The man smiled at him "whenever you're ready Mr Potter, I can have the paperwork ready in a flash and we can have it signed and witnessed within the hour".

James nodded, "perfect we'll wait". The agent nodded "may I suggest a stroll in the garden to get some fresh air, this won't take long".

James thanked him and they went outside for a walk with James allowing Harry to walk a little way while holding his hand. He smiled a little sadly, "this place won't make up for losing Lily but at least we have a place where we can all be happy". He looked up at the surprisingly clear blue sky, "it's what she'd have wanted".

Three of the four Marauders plus Harry moved in two days later and discovered that it took a surprisingly short time to move all their possessions in.

With their possessions in place, they had to go through the task of redecorating and doing odd jobs to make it more modern.

They had no trouble finding bedrooms with four on the first floor and six on the second with a possible eleventh in the form of an attic room.

The day after the move was completed the three other Marauders with Harry went to Hogwarts to collect Peter who was now fully healed before the five of them headed off to Godric's Hollow for Lily's funeral. The plan was to go to the funeral then bring Peter back with them both for the wake and to move in.

They arrived by floo at the church as prearranged since Peter did not like apparating and Harry not old enough to fly or apparate.

James and his friends together with Lily's three closest female friends sat on the front row while just behind them was Hagrid, taking up part of the bench himself seated next to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall his head buried permanently in a giant-sized handkerchief. Next to them was Lily's former Potions Professor Horace Slughorn.

There were also an assortment of other witches and wizards who had come to pay their respects including most of the Order of the Phoenix who had their own section to themselves. James was not surprised to see despite not having a clear invitation his boss Alastor Moody who stood near the back silently. He even thought he saw...

But no it couldn't have been he told himself, he would know if that man was here.

Lily had no family there to mourn her save for himself and Harry which was a big shame.

Her parents had been killed by Deatheaters not long after he and Lily had got married and her sister Petunia, 'sister ha!' James thought sardonically 'there's a contradiction if I ever saw one' was not there due to a falling out long ago between the two.

A falling out which in James's opinion was due to jealousy over Lily being magical and attending Hogwarts and Petunia being the same old person she'd always been.

He had written for Lily's sake inviting her but knew she wouldn't care to show her face.

The funeral passed in something of a blur for James who was very grateful to have one of Lily's best friends Hestia Jones and Harry's godmother sitting in the front row next to him taking care of Harry.

Eventually, it came time for James's eulogy, he cleared his throat, stood up and made his way up to the podium.

He shuffled his notes and cleared his throat. It flashed through his mind that he couldn't do it. He could make a speech.

He looked around the church at all the faces most of them encouraging or sympathetic and began to speak, "I met Lily Evans on the train to Hogwarts in our first year and I think it's fair to say that at first, she thought me a right prat".

That drew a rumbling laugh from those who had been there to see that. James continued "I realised I loved Lily in our fifth year at Hogwarts but unfortunately for me, she still saw me as an idiot" he paused to gather his thoughts.

"We got together at the beginning of sixth year and were together ever since with that wonderful woman consenting to be my wife".

He paused again and looked at Harry sitting on Hestia's lap, "and then we had that beautiful boy sat..." he stopped and realised that tears were beginning to roll down his cheeks.

He shuffled his notes and went to speak again but found his throat too constricted. It felt as if someone was trying to choke him. Sirius, Remus and Peter didn't hesitate to walk up to the podium and offer him comfort.

He took a few moments to collect his thought and drawing strength from their company he concluded his speech and allowed his friends 'no not friends' he mentally corrected, 'brothers' to help him back to his seat where he picked up Harry gathering him into a tight hug as he made his way out of the church for the lowering of the coffin into the ground.

He stared as the coffin was lowered down and was barely aware of the Vicar's closing words before an urn containing earth was passed to him. He snapped back to reality and grasped a handful. He stared down into the grave at the gleaming gold lettering on the plaque Lily Potter born 30th January 1960-31st October 1981 beloved Wife and Mother. He threw the earth onto the coffin and watched as everyone present save a few did the same.

Even Harry took some and threw it. The gravediggers then filled in the hole and the service was concluded.

James thanked the Vicar and everyone who attended with most making their way out of the churchyard to head back to Marauder Manor as the house containing the four Marauders and Harry had been named.

Eventually, the only ones left in the churchyard were the Marauders and Harry who was being held by Remus. James sank to his knees and read the inscription on Lily's gravestone Lily Potter née Evans born January 30th 1960 Died 31st October 1981 beloved Wife, Mother and Friend much missed.

He placed his head against the cold granite and cried, for himself, for Harry who would never see his mother again and for all those whose lives would never be made better by such an amazing woman. He was shocked to hear a voice behind him and even more shocked to identify who the voice belonged "I miss her too you know" Severus Snape said his voice thick with emotion.

He knelt beside James on the sodden earth and James could feel the range of emotions radiating from him. There was grief of course which was hardly surprising given that for a long time he and Lily had been the best of friends but there was also rage not at James but at someone else, 'Voldemort' James's mind said 'he hates Voldemort' the revelation surprised him as did Snape's obvious anger and loathing of himself evidently feeling like he'd contributed to Lily's death.

James's own feelings surprised him as he realised after all that he didn't hold Snape responsible. All he had done was to reveal part of some obscure prophecy. He hadn't made Voldemort go after them. In fact, the only two he did hold responsible were Voldemort and Mundungus Fletcher.

James was brought out of his thoughts by someone crying. He turned and saw to his astonishment that Snape was howling with grief banging his head on the gravestone.

James felt that Lily wouldn't want this so he grabbed Snape's arm and pulled him away and up.

He was aware of three sets of eyes watching him as he came to a decision "Lily wouldn't hold you responsible for what happened and neither do I now that I think about it" he said softly "the only two to truly blame are Voldemort and, well I don't suppose it hurts If I say the name now, Mundungus Fletcher" Snape looked at him in surprise.

He had clearly expected James to blame him and certainly to blame Voldemort but of all the people to blame he blamed Mundungus Fletcher?.

It didn't make sense at first but then Snape's mind filled in the blank. Voldemort had a spy in the Order, I thought it to be Black or perhaps Lupin but I thought the accent sounded a bit too London to be theirs.

A tidal wave of emotions swept over Snape as James looked on. He now knew who had made Lily's death possible. He couldn't get revenge on Voldemort but he could help capture Mundungus and see that he paid for his treachery.

Snape looked James in the eye "Pott...er James I am sorry for the way I used to act, the whole Pureblood thing..."

James held up a hand to stop him "there is nothing to be sorry for, I was and I hope you'll pardon my language a complete arsehole when we were at Hogwarts, what I did to you was unforgivable..." he paused "for what it's worth though I am genuinely sorry and I hope..." he stopped again unsure how to say the last part "I hope that will be part of Harry's life, I know it's what Lily would want".

James was shocked to see tears rolling down Snape's normally composed face. Snape nodded and said, "we were all young and stupid, I did many things I regret including joining those...**him**".

Snape sighed "I'm sorry too and not that I deserve it, but as you kindly offered I would love to be part of young Harry's life to help him learn and watch him grow," he said with a smile which James to his surprise returned genuinely.

"I have to say as well I'm sorry for the incident at Hogwarts" James swallowed "I was struggling with my grief, still am, to be truthful, but that's no excuse, I'm sorry" he finished as he extended a hand to Snape.

Snape then did something completely unexpected, he took James's hand as if intending to shake it but instead pulled him into a tight embrace.

It was clumsy as if Snape was unused to such level of intimacy, he probably hadn't been since the rift with Lily. The sentiment was there though.

When Snape pulled away he swore surprised James again swearing a wizards oath: "I Severus Tobias Snape Professor of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry do solemnly swear this sacred oath: I will protect Harry James Potter with my life and will cause harm to anyone who would do him harm, this oath I swear on my life and magic so I intend so it shall be".

Anyone looking at James and Severus at that particular moment would be stunned to see a swirling white light envelope both men. When the light died away both men checked their arms and sure enough on Snape's left and James's right arm was a bright white mark signifying a wizards oath. More than this James was startled to see only a faint black smudge where the Dark Mark had been.

James stared at Severus for a moment before speaking "Sna...Severus, I don't know what to say" Severus merely smiled which was rather uncharacteristic for him and it was clear something inside of him that had been there for a long time was beginning to lift.

"There's nothing to say except would you mind introducing me to Harry," he said matter of factly causing James to laugh "of course" he answered smiling.

Severus then turned serious, "I promise James that I won't rest until the people who did this pay for their crimes, for Lily and for Harry's sake".

James nodded and rather awkwardly patted him on the shoulder, "Are you coming to the wake Severus?", James asked. "Later I will but for now..." Snape paused, "I want to say goodbye to Lily...on my own".

James nodded in understanding and left the graveside leaving his former enemy and perhaps new friend to grieve himself.

* * *

This chapter sort of went in a different direction to the way I expected it go but hopefully, it was interesting to read. It would great to read everyone's thoughts on Snape. In Chapter Eleven someone will finally get their comeuppance.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

I'd like to say thanks to everyone who has read, favourited and followed my story so far.

I'd like to say a special thanks to the two guest fanfic readers who reviewed.

I'd also like to say a special thanks to lojosmom and miner dude for their reviews.

Without further ado here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Draco Black

The day after the funeral James woke feeling refreshed for the first time in over a week. He had dreamt of Lily and she had reached out to him with an odd message telling him that there was a boy who was in danger from men with masks.

The boy as it happened was one Draco Malfoy Lily had told him that to reach his full potential and be kept safe James must go to Malfoy Manor with Sirius to take him away so Sirius could raise him.

As he headed downstairs he thought nothing of it, but, as he entered the kitchen and sat down Sirius spoke: "Moody wants us to go to Malfoy Manor and rescue Draco Malfoy" James looked at him in shock "what?" he asked dumbstruck.

Sirius gave him a funny look, "I said Moody wants us to go to Malfoy Manor and check out a situation with Draco Malfoy and his mother". James nodded "I thought that's what you said" he lied spreading margarine on his toast.

'It's just a coincidence', James thought trying to convince himself as he munched on his toast and took a slurp of tea. He was aware of Sirius still staring at him so he decided to change the subject "does anyone remember what time we can collect Peter?", he asked nonchalantly.

Remus smiled as he put down the piece of toast he'd been munching on "5 pm Madam Pomfrey said, Sirius and me have already done up one of the bedrooms ready for him".

Sirius stopped staring and joined in the conversation "what you mean is you designed it and I did all the transfiguration work" he said grinning, Remus only answer was slinging a piece of toast at him which impacted margarine side first splattering him in the face.

Sirius still grinning muttered a cleaning spell and taking a final slurp of tea stood up, "come on James, Moody wants us over at Malfoy Manor in ten minutes". James also stood up but turned to Remus.

"You'll be alright here with Harry right?, only I know it's full moon tomorrow," James said, "I'll be fine for today and anyway you'll only be a short time right?".

James smiled and kissed Harry on the forehead who'd been strangely silent. He then walked out the kitchen throwing a final wave as he left.

* * *

Sirius and James arrived at Malfoy Manor with a quiet crack. They quickly took note of their exact position examining the wards for anything unfriendly, they were surprised to find nothing dangerous.

They walked down a tree-lined path halting before a pair of wrought iron gates gleaming in the November sun.

James noticed the hedgerows were at least ten foot high, possibly even higher, he noted as well the large marble columns that stood either side of the gates.

James was just about to use a spell to notify Lady Malfoy of their presence as was customary when dealing with rich wizards and witches when the gates swung open clearly offering them entrance. James stepped forward and using his wand performed an incantation to check for hidden traps on the property.

His wand came up with nothing that would harm them so James still disbelieving reluctantly motioned with his hand for Sirius to follow him through the gates which swung shut with a loud clang as they entered the grounds.

As they walked along the long winding path to the front entrance of Malfoy Manor they saw more signs of the family's opulent lifestyle including a large snake statue with a further statue of a man seemingly being bitten by said snake.

James shivered involuntarily wondering just how much of said statue was stone and what was dark magic.

They eventually reached the grand gravel lined area at the front entrance to the manor and made their way up the stone steps to the front door.

As Sirius stood there looking nervous something to which James was sympathetic James reached for the long rope and pulled. A bell sounded somewhere nearby. They heard footsteps and the sounds of the door being opened before they were confronted by the oddest looking creature you ever saw, a house-elf.

"You is being Lords Potter and Black?", the house-elf enquired of them as James taking in his appearance observed he was wearing nothing but a filthy pillowcase, he also had some bandages on his hands for which James could only speculate as to the reason. The elf was looking down at his feet clearly having been taught not to look at wizards.

James swore silently feeling sorry for the poor creature.

"yes we are please may we come in?", James responded politely to the house-elf.

Said house-elf was obviously not used to being addressed so politely by wizards as he stared at James stunned for a moment before collecting himself and averting his gaze, "please follow me's" he said squeakily.

They entered the house and he shut the door with a loud bang that reverberated around the entrance hall.

As they proceeded through the spacious entranceway James made the decision to find out this house elf's name, "what is your name?".

The house-elf responded without looking back, "I is being Dobby Lord Potter, servant of House Malfoy", he said the first part proudly but seemed less happy on the second part.

As they reached a door at the edge of the entranceway Dobby turned to them, "if Lords Potter and Black will please wait here I will see if Lady Malfoy is ready to receive you," he said.

They both agreed to do so and he turned away from them snapping his fingers to open the door that was triple his height if not more.

He soon returned, "please come in," he said. They followed him into a large oak-panelled drawing room. A fire was blazing away in the grate of a large marble fireplace. James noted with distaste that above this rested on the wall a large oil painting of Lucius Malfoy.

He allowed himself a brief scowl before turning to gaze around the rest of the room. His eyes found Narcissa Malfoy sitting in a large green leather armchair, 'what else' James thought humorously as he crossed the room.

"Lady Malfoy," he said politely taking her hand and shaking it. The niceties had to be observed after all even if he couldn't stand the stuck up cow.

He saw her turn her head and saw a look that was undefinable cross her face. "Sirius how— nice to see you," Narcissa said surprisingly politely. She gestured to a silk upholstered green and silver sofa.

"Please, sit down," she said with...James couldn't help but stare 'a smile?'.

He was still nonplussed as he sat down, he had the feeling Sirius was confused also, so he turned to mouth the words "what is that about?".

Sirius only shrugged so James turned back to face Narcissa who called out: "Dobby!".

A loud pop was heard in drawing room. The small funny-looking creature appeared bowing so low that his nose touched the shining marble floor.

"Dobby some tea and biscuits" she instructed, she paused briefly before speaking again, "bring Master Draco as well these gentlemen are here to see both of us".

Dobby nodded, "yes Lady Malfoy," he said disappearing with a loud pop.

After he'd gone Narcissa stared at them and they at her as they all tried to think of something to say.

They had sat in tense silence for ten minutes when a loud pop sounded causing Sirius and James to jump as the noise occurred right next to where they sat.

"Dobby be more careful," they heard Narcissa say in admonishment. The house-elf bowed low in response, "Dobby is sorry Lords and Lady, I is bringing Master Draco and tea and biscuits as ordered," he said.

Dobby with great practice managed to carefully place the tray containing three china cups plus teapot, spoons, saucers, milk jug, sugar bowl and exactly nine rich tea biscuits on the well-polished elm coffee table that stood between the two sets of furniture.

That accomplished then walked over to his mistress and placed Draco on the floor at Narcissa's feet conjuring a few toys for Draco to play with as he did so.

He then stood obediently to attention waiting to for orders, "you may go and attend to your other tasks Dobby," Narcissa said authoritatively dismissing him. Dobby bowed low before disappearing with a pop.

Narcissa turned her attention back to James and Sirius, "shall I pour gentlemen?", she asked cordially as she made a move towards the coffee table. Both James and Sirius murmured their assent and she poured the tea into the three separate cups and handed them to both men "help yourselves to milk and sugar", she said casually picking up the milk jug, pouring in a small amount and setting it back down.

James and Sirius both added milk and sugar with Sirius adding an unhealthy six spoonfuls, 'obviously more nervous than I realised' James thought as he stirred his tea.

Just as James was about to take a sip of his tea Narcissa broke the silence between the three, "I imagine you are wondering why I needed someone to come here" she said before taking a sip of tea.

James set his back down on the saucer, "well I can't speak for Sirius but I certainly was, after all, Lady Malfoy...".

Narcissa interrupted him with a raised hand, "call me Narcissa please James" she said and he was amazed she had remembered it.

She continued "it's all to do with my son Draco, he's..." she paused looking distressed, "he's in danger from...associates of my husband".

James bit back a mirthless laugh, 'only Narcissa Malfoy could describe Deatheaters as associates'. He kept politely listening.

"The surviving ones have already been here". She took another sip of tea. James could see her hand was shaking, "they plan to take him away from me...to raise him as a...a..." she paused again seemingly overcome with emotion.

After a few moments, she croaked out one lone word: "Deatheater!" before bursting hysterically into tears.

James who had turned his head as he heard a sound next to him saw Sirius setting down his cup and moving across the small space between the armchair and sofa.

He saw Sirius sit down on the arm of the chair and pull Narcissa into a rather awkward hug, 'it's awkward for him at the best of times so to be hugging her must be even worse' James thought amusedly before remembering exactly why Sirius was comforting her.

"It's alright" he heard Sirius murmur reassuringly, "it's all going to be alright, no need to cry".

James made up his mind, 'she needs comfort', with that thought he set down his cup on the saucer and getting up he crossed the small space to the armchair positioning himself on Narcissa's left-hand side.

He reached into his shirt pocket extracting a handkerchief which he handed to her.

Narcissa looked up at him and smiled her thanks shakily to which James nodded patting her shoulder awkwardly.

Narcissa took out a handkerchief dabbing at her eyes with and blew her nose before speaking again, "I know I've done wrong in the past, I actually believed the nonsense Lucius and his acquaintances believed, but now—" she stopped for a moment. "Well let's just say I've seen the truth", she turned to Sirius, "Sirius, you must take Draco and raise him yourself, with Lucius in prison his consent is no longer needed, which means—", she turned away to pick up a rather thick piece of parchment. Which already contained her signature in blood.

"As you will see gentlemen I have already signed this document of adoption which makes Draco legally your son Sirius".

James could see Sirius was visibly shocked and had to take a moment before responding croakily, "Narcissa are you—".

She interrupted him, "yes I am very Serious if you will forgive the pun". Sirius smiled slightly.

"The paperwork is complete, all I need is for you Sirius as his adoptive father to sign the parchment with your blood and for you James to do the same".

James nodded and looking at Sirius murmured: "after you Padfoot".

Sirius nodded himself still looking stunned and moved to take the parchment in his left hand placing his wand in his right.

He then made a movement which took some of his blood into the wand pointed it at the parchment and murmured an incantation for placing it on said parchment.

With his signature now affixed he handed James the parchment and James repeated the process before handing it back to Narcissa.

Narcissa took it with a sad smile and said: "right gentlemen, there is one last thing we must do so point your wands at the parchment please and repeat after me, we the undersigned state our intention that Sirius Orion Black is to be adopted father to Draco Lucius Malfoy hereafter to be known as simply Draco Black, he will love him and protect him to the best of his ability". She gathered herself for a second before making her own declaration, I Lady Narcissa Malfoy being of sound mind and body do give my consent for the adoption of my son Draco Lucius Malfoy by Lord Sirius Black head of the most ancient and noble house of Black, so we speak so we intend, so let it be done".

After they had finished their slightly differing oaths a strange white light surrounded the parchment for a moment before fading away.

Narcissa handed the parchment over to Sirius saying: "of course we will still need to go to the ministry today and have this witnessed by the head of the Department for Family Affairs to make it legally binding in addition to being magically binding".

Both James and Sirius nodded their agreement with Sirius still looking shocked. He moved over to Draco and knelt down in front of him.

"Hello Draco," he said smiling as Draco looked up at him and smiled also.

"I'm going to be your new father". Draco frowned at this but soon returned to his toys.

After a few moments, Sirius picked him up and bounced him slightly before kissing him on the head.

"We need to go to the ministry now," Sirius said hesitating before saying: "son".

The four of them along with Dobby to help look after Draco went by floo to the Ministry.

* * *

Arriving in the atrium they moved swiftly across the gleaming marble floor to the front desk behind which sat a rather rotund short wizard with thinning hair and a bored expression.

"How can I help?" the man asked in a bored tone before looking up at them.

The receptionist froze in shock only just managing to stammer out: "L..Lady...M...Malfoy, h..how..c..can..I h..help you?".

Narcissa just smiled in response. "It is my wish to have my son Draco adopted by my cousin" she gestured to Sirius, "as he will better off with him".

She displayed the parchment, "it has been drawn up by a legal team and signed in blood together with an oath by myself, Lord Black and Lord Potter". She then gestured to Sirius and James, "we need to see the head of the Department for Family Affairs to make it official"

The man nodded dumbstruck before replying: "of course Lady Malfoy my colleague Harold will escort you down there" he said giving his colleague standing to the side of the desk a meaningful look.

The other wizard sighed but gestured for them to follow him. They got into the lift which went down rather fast to the correct floor.

The lift halted, the doors clanged open loudly. "This way," the short thin wizard said as he moved off ahead of them.

They walked down a long green painted corridor lit by wall sconces before arriving in front of a black painted door at the end of the corridor. The man knocked and entered, the sound of a typewriter clacking away was audible.

"I have Lady Malfoy and Lords Potter and Black to see Ms Courtney. The secretary a very bored-looking woman said "go on in" and went back to her typing.

The man approached another door also painted black with its nameplate in shiny silver lettering for all to see.

He knocked loudly, "come in," said a pleasant sounding female voice.

The man opened the door, "beg your pardon for disturbing you Mrs Courtney but Lady Malfoy", he gestured with his hand at Narcissa who had approached along with James and Sirius, "and the Lords Potter and Black", he gestured again, "asked to see you on a very important matter".

The woman nodded, "I see, thank you, Arnold, you may leave us".

The wizard nodded gratefully and exited shutting the door loudly behind him.

The witch turned to them, "please have a seat all of you" she said smiling.

Once they were all seated with Narcissa in the middle James to her left and Sirius to her right the woman spoke again, "so what can I do for you all today?" she asked.

Narcissa cleared her throat, "I am sure Mrs Courtney you will have read by now in the Daily Prophet of my husband Lord Malfoy's arrest for torturing an Auror and his wife" the woman nodded.

"Well you see my husband being a—" she paused as if unable to utter the word "Deatheater, I am highly concerned that one of my husband's...associates may take Draco to turn him into one of them or possibly threaten to harm him to manipulate me".

Narcissa lowered her eyes, though not before James could see tears in her eyes.

"I love my son too much to see any of that come to pass and so, I wish for him to be adopted by my cousin Lord Black so he may have a happy and healthy childhood" she said as she dried her eyes.

Ms Courtney nodded looking sympathetic, "well this is easily done, I assume you have already signed a document and made a declaration to his effect" she enquired. Narcissa, James and Sirius all nodded in the affirmative.

"Very well then, all that remains is for me to sign the document and witness you all making the oath again".

Narcissa extracted the parchment from her pocket and handed it to Mrs Courtney who made a motion with her wand and her name appeared in blood on the contract.

James, Narcissa, and Sirius then all made motions with their wands again each stating their separate oaths with the same white light surrounding the parchment.

"It is done," Ms Courtney said taking the parchment and duplicating it.

She handed the original back to Narcissa who passed it to Sirius who looked at with an awed expression on his face.

Narcissa walked over to Draco and knelt down. She kissed him on the head and said in a voice thick with tears: "goodbye my son, may you have a wonderful life and remember that I always loved you".

She murmured something to Dobby who came forward, "there is one more bit of business to take care of, my son is used to Dobby our house elf taking care of him and as a result, I wish to transfer his contact of servitude from house Malfoy to house Black".

Ms Courtney nodded and the the two witches plus James and Sirius set their signatures on an already prepared document that Narcissa extracted from a pocket of her robes. Once this was completed it was also duplicated but this time two copies were handed over, one to Sirius and another to Narcissa.

"May I step outside?" Narcissa asked. The other woman nodded sympathetically and Narcissa left closing the door behind her.

Seconds later they all heard a scream and the sound of something falling to the floor with a loud thud.

They rushed into the outer office only to stare in shock and horror at the sight of Narcissa Malfoy a wand clutched tightly in her hand staring up at them through blank eyes.

"Get a healer and an Auror", Ms Courtney instructed the secretary who rushed from the office like a demon was after her.

James glanced at Sirius. His friend was staring at Narcissa with a sad expression on his face.

James walked over to Sirus and patted him on the shoulder, "are you alright?, I know this is a major shock" James said in concern.

Sirius looked at him and nodded "I'm fine, just...stunned I guess" he replied as he moved over Draco who was crying while reaching out to his mother.

After some minutes had passed a plump middle-aged woman with greying-brown hair entered the office carrying a bag of potions and other assorted healing equipment. She barely acknowledged anyone before kneeling down next to Narcissa and performing several diagnostic spells.

After a few moments, the Healer stood up and with a grim expression turned to Ms Courtney. "There is no doubt I'm afraid, she is dead, poison, nightshade".

James was shocked. Given how slow-acting nightshade was, taking around twenty-four hours to end the poisoned person's life that meant she must have had it in her system before they even arrived at the manor.

The Healer turned to Sirius, "were you relatives?" she asked kindly.

"I was her cousin" Sirius replied. The woman's expression was sad "I'm sorry I couldn't help her, does she have other family to help with the funeral arrangements?" she asked. Sirius nodded, "she has a sister who will help me arrange everything if you could have her body transferred to my house, it is this address," he said handing her a piece of parchment containing the address of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The Healer nodded, "of course, I will do so right away" she replied moving off to do so.

"We should take Draco home and calm him down," James said practically as he walked over to Dobby who was holding Draco.

"Dobby we are heading back to our house, can you manage with Draco through the floo?" he asked the house-elf who nodded so hard his bat-like ears flopped from side to side.

"You can use my fireplace to return home" Ms Courtney offered kindly.

They thanked her and entered her office to use the floo. Dobby went through first with Draco safely ensconced in a sling the house-elf had conjured with a snap of his fingers. He was followed by James with Sirius coming through last after throwing a last glance at Narcissa, "I guess you weren't so bad after all" he remarked quietly before entering the fireplace. "Marauder Manor," he said clearly and vanished.

* * *

So rather shocking turn of events. I know it might seem unrealistic what Narcissa did but in this story she loves her son so much she is willing to die to protect him. Next chapter will see the trial of two major Deatheaters and Wormtail comes home.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twelve: The Trial and Peter settles In

James, Sirius and Dobby together with Draco arrived in the fireplace at Marauder Manor. Remus who was sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace quietly reading a book looked up as they all emerged dusting themselves off. He saw Draco nestled in the arms of a house-elf. He frowned looking from James to Sirius "what—", he began to say before James threw a hand up.

"In a minute, first of all, I think me and Sirius need a drink". James paused "in fact, I think all three of us may need a drink.

"Dobby," Sirius said addressing the house-elf, "can you take Draco over there?" he pointed at the playmat on which Harry was happily sitting playing with some miniature quidditch figurines being watched by Tipper the house-elf.

Dobby nodded, "of course Lord Black". Sirius groaned, "Dobby please call me Sirius," he said uncomfortably.

Dobby looked scandalised "oh no Lord Black sir I not do that," he said shaking his head hard. Sirius scratched his head.

"Alright how would it be if you called me Mr Black?" he asked. Dobby still looked unsure before Sirius added: "that's an order".

Dobby nodded "very well if that is what Lord—" he paused "Mr Black wishes then I shall name him so" he responded carrying Draco over to the playmat and setting him down in front of Harry. Standing next to the mat keeping an eye on them alongside Tipper.

Sirius smiled and went to sit down heavily on the sofa taking the proffered drink nodding gratefully. Once they were all seated with James sat on the large comfy orange armchair James began his explanation, "the visit to Malfoy Manor did not go as we expected".

Remus replied rather dryly "well obviously". James continued "Sirius is now the adoptive father of Draco over there".

Remus stared at first James and then Sirius his eyes wide. "But...but...but" he stuttered out "I understand it's confusing, Narcissa wished for Draco to be safe and loved and felt that with her that would not be so".

James paused sighing heavily, "she took a drastic step to prevent herself from being used again him".

Remus took a sip of his drink and set it down on the coffee table asking: "just what do you mean by drastic?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

To Remus's surprise it was not James that responded this time but Sirius, "she used a potion to kill herself" he said hollowly before taking a long drink of firewhiskey.

They all sat there in stunned silence for few moments before James added: "and she transferred ownership of Dobby over there", James gestured to the house-elf who was bending down to pick up a quidditch figurine that had fallen off the mat, "to Sirius as his house-elf to help him keep Draco safe".

It was decided after all this information to change the subject to something happier "Peter seems to settling in well" Remus commented smiling.

Both James and Sirius murmured their assent to this observation as they had seen Peter strolling through the grounds of the manor in wonder at everything around him. It was hardly surprising James thought sadly. He may have healed physically but his mental health was another matter entirely.

"I'm still concerned over his mental health so I'm going to watch him while you two are at the trial", Remus said as he took another sip of firewhiskey.

"That's good thinking Moony, we hopefully shouldn't be too long and when we get back we can all have a family night in, this place is specially adapted to use television so we can have a film night".

Remus and Sirius grinned at this, "I get to choose one too though" Sirius added cheekily.

James and Remus groaned in response knowing exactly what film he would pick "not Star Wars again Sirius, please" Remus said rolling his eyes and earning a slap on the back of the head.

"Alright you two, we will all pick a film and Harry and Draco will decide" James said trying to be neutral. His friends looked happier at this knowing Harry and Draco being kids would be impartial.

They heard footsteps and the drawing-room doors being opened. "I thought I heard voices in here" Peter commented as he approached a chair and flopped down. "So what're we discussing?" he asked looking from James to Sirius and then to Remus.

"Movie night tonight" James responded grinning at the look of joy on Peters face.

"Count me in!" Peter said enthusiastically, "as long as I get to pick one" he added still smiling as he waved his wand and a glass of water appeared in his hand.

"Right," James said standing up. He sighed "I suppose we'd better get to the Ministry, the trial starts in—", he glanced at his watch "half an hour, and we need to speak to Moody before it starts" he finished as he and Sirius made for the fireplace.

They detoured slightly, over to the playmat on which Harry and Draco looking like the best of friends were happily playing with some quidditch figurines. Jame knelt down to Harry's level "I've got go to work for a bit Harry, you be a good boy Tipper and Dobby" he kissed Harry on the head as Sirius did the same with Draco "I'll see you soon, love you son" he said.

The two men then instructed Dobby and Tipper to keep a close eye on the two boys before making their way over to the fireplace to floo to the Ministry atrium.

* * *

Peter sat relaxing in his comfy chair was lost in thought. He and Remus had spent twenty minutes chatting about old times before Remus went off to make some lunch for them both. Truth be told Peter didn't have much of an appetite at that moment as he thought about Lily being dead. She had shown him so much kindness, helping him with his potions and charms work. In fact, she was the only reason he'd passed his NEWT's in both subjects. But when she had needed his help he had failed her. He'd been unable to stop Fletcher or Voldemort from finding the Potters location and equally unable to warn them of the impending danger.

He was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of something heavy being placed down on the side table next to his chair. Looking down Peter found a tray containing a glass of orange juice which Peter much preferred to pumpkin juice and a couple of cheese and ham sandwiches. Peter glanced at Remus "thanks Moony" he said genuinely as Moony sat down with his own lunch. Remus already tucking into a sandwich said: "no problem" his voice slightly muffled by the food in his mouth.

After lunch Peter had been about to go for a walk but for some reason felt compelled to stay in the drawing-room where he noticed Harry and Draco sitting on the playmat mock duelling with toy wands.

Peter shuddered sincerely hoping that neither boy would have to grow up in the shadow of what he and his friends had to.

He knew it was just wishful thinking, somewhere, he didn't know where, but somewhere Voldemort weakened by his encounter with Harry was waiting, biding his time to come back.

Peter walked over to the two boys who were being watched by the house-elves Dobby and Tipper. The elves fussed around him when he approached. Asking if he needed more food or some medical assistance. He thanked them but said he was fine.

He knelt down by the two boys taking in what he was now seeing. There were two figurines, a wizard and a snake. Peter had an eerie feeling that this was not a coincidence. As he watched, the wizard using a sword chopped off the head of the snake which fell to the ground.

It was then that Peter made a vow that would unbeknownst to him bind him to both boys as their protector for life.

"Harry, Draco" the two boys looked at him as they heard their names being called. "I have something to say to both of you".

The two boys watched Peter expectantly. He took a deep breath. A wizards oath was a major thing. "I Peter Pettigrew, do swear on my life and my magic that I shall protect Harry James Potter and Draco Black from those who would harm them, I would even risk my life were it necessary, so I speak so I intend". When he was done speaking Peter marvelled in the strange white light that bloomed around the three of them briefly. It registered that his wizards' oath now bound him to both boys.

Peter gathered both of them into a hug before putting them back on the playmat. "How about I tell you boys a story," he said smiling.

Harry and Draco grinned signalling they would like to hear one. Peter cleared his throat, "this story begins at Hogwarts, Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards, one day a group of four friends known as the Marauders decided to play a joke on a group of students, these students were called Slytherins..." the boys sat next to Peter enthralled by his story.

* * *

James and Sirius arrived at the atrium and dusted themselves down as they hurried over to the main desk. The secretary on duty looked startled not having expected to see someone appear before him.

"Which court is the Deateater trial taking place in?" James asked the secretary he knew as Roy. Roy consulted the book. "Court three Mr Potter, it's down in..." James cut him off hurriedly "it's alright Roy I know where it is," he said about to hurry off. He halted "thanks," he said before turning away and hurrying off with Sirius close behind as they made for the lift.

They were in luck, arriving at one just as the grill was about to shut completely. Sirius used his strength to force it back and both men entered taking a space near the right-hand side in the packed lift. They spotted Arthur Weasley the father of Harry's friend Ron.

"Afternoon Arthur," James said smiling. Arthur smiled back "afternoon James, Sirius".

Arthurs face turned serious, "I hear you both have to give evidence at the trial this afternoon," he said.

They both nodded, "yes, since we brought them all in we have to give our account of what happened" James replied grimly.

Arthur nodded, "I still can't believe that young man escaped," he said sounding slightly angry.

James and Sirius stared at, "what young man?" James asked though a heavy feeling was settling in his already nervous stomach.

Arthur looked at them both in surprise, "oh I thought you'd have heard already, Crouch Jr, he escaped from his cell this morning, no trace has been found yet". Arthur said sounding furious.

James heard Sirius swear, "do they know how it happened?" he asked calmly though inside he was worried, deeply worried.

Arthur shook his head, "Moody has a few theories but no concrete evidence as yet".

The lift clanged to a stop and a voice said: "courts one through three". James turned to Sirius, "this is our floor Padfoot, let's go" he said saying farewell to Arthur as they stepped out of the lift which carried on downward.

They began to walk down the corridor towards court three which was at the very end. The two of them felt very cold all of a sudden and James realised that of course there were Dementors guarding the courtroom to prevent any possible escape.

They were met at the door by their boss Alastor Moody, who everyone had taken to calling Mad-Eye though not to his face, due to the magical eye that had replaced his real eye after it was lost during the fight at Longbottom Manor.

Before Moody could even speak James started in angrily "what the hell happened to Crouch Jr?" he asked.

Moody growled in frustration "I arrived at his cell this morning only to find it empty, the guards were both unconscious and when I revived them they could remember nothing" he said shaking his head.

"I'm certain I know who helped him, though" Moody said.

"Who?" Sirius asked him though feeling fairly sure it had to be fellow Deateaters.

"Barty Crouch of course," Moody said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They looked at him like he was crazy, "Moody Barty is far too cold for that, he'd never be that sentimental" James said scoffing.

"Scoff all you like Potter, but I'm telling you it makes sense, it has to be him, he's the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so he's the only one besides me who has high enough clearance to come down to the cells at any time".

Sirius responded first "I think he's right James". James looked at him and shook his head.

"Think about it, it would ruin his whole career, his son being a convicted Deatheater, how best to save it, have the son simply vanish, then no one can prove he was truly a Deatheater".

James scowled at the logic but knew they were both right "alright, fine, so Crouch helped his son, what can we do about it?" James asked.

"We force him to step down, that's what," Moody said grinning grotesquely.

"How? with what?" James asked confused.

"It's obvious, we can threaten to use Veritaserum and a Pensieve to confirm what he did, he won't want it getting out and so will step down to be replaced with someone more trustworthy".

James looked at Sirius and with some surprise saw him nodding in agreement.

James sighed "ok I'm in, when do we do it?". He saw Moody frown as he thought.

"After the trial, we ask to speak to him privately and let him know that we know what he did and use the threat".

The plan having been agreed upon the three men descended the steps in the brightly lit courtroom. James getting a good look round saw that it was packed out. There was the legal team being used to defend Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy, the prosecution team from the DMLE, several court functionaries and the Wizengamot benches upon which only a few places sat vacant.

James spotted Frank Longbottom and approached him "hi Frank, how're Alice and Neville?" he asked. Frank smiled, "they're doing much better now, thanks James, you'd better go back to Sirius the trials about to start" Frank drawing James's attention to the man in bright purples robes and a pointed purple hat who had just entered the courtroom.

James said goodbye to Frank and hurried back over to Sirius and Moody just as Dumbledore reached the Chief Warlock's seat and motioned for everybody to be seated save for the clerk of the court.

He signalled to the prisoner entrance and two people entered flanked by Dementors. The first, a man walked in confidently, arrogantly despite his filthy appearance in dirty prison robes, his long blond hair matted and tangled.

The second person was obvious by her very nature, she entered the court cackling madly seemingly unaffected by the two dark creatures next to her. Her black eyes flashing with malice. She evidently spotted Sirius as she began to spit words out violently "blood traitor, filth, scum!" as she was led over to the secure prisoner box.

With the prisoners having arrived Dumbledore banged his gavel to open proceedings and motioned for the clerk to read out the list of charges.

"Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, you are charged with the use of the Cruciatus Curse on Frank and Alice Longbottom, you are also charged with breaking and entering, trespass and assault, how do you plead?".

Bellatrix cackled again, "if it is a crime to harm those blood traitors then I will proudly accept my punishment".

There were murmurs of anger from many on the Wizengamot benches. The clerk continued. "Lord Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, you are charged with the murder of three Aurors and five muggles, the use of the Imperius Curse, Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse on several innocent people, you are also charged with assault and theft, how do you plead?".

Malfoy sniffed imperiously, "innocent of course you silly man," he said dismissively. Dumbledore looked furious, "you will address the clerk courteously or not at all 'Lord Malfoy' Dumbledore said coldly.

Malfoy simply shrugged and did not reply, "the prosecution will present its evidence against both defendants" Dumbledore instructed as the prosecution barrister stood up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologise for what you are about to watch but I am afraid you must watch it to have all the facts".

The trial continued on for another hour, the facts mounted against both Malfoy and Bellatrix until it became almost certain what the verdict would be for them.

"You have seen the evidence presented by the prosecution, now to hear what the defence has to say," Dumbledore said motioning for the defence barrister to make the case for his clients.

"Chief Warlock, My Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen, I have to say that I am shocked and dismayed that two such upstanding members of our Magical Community are being hounded in this way, the memories shown and the evidence by word of mouth has obviously been subject to tampering...".

Dumbledore cut the man off impatiently "Mr Turner please refrain from conspiracy theories and present your case" he said giving the man a sharp look.

The man nodded in apology and launched into a speech about how Lord Malfoy and his sister-in-law had done much for the Magical Community and had stood true to their ideals.

The speech was listened to but not believed by most and when it came time for the verdicts it was clear to James that both would be going down, it just remained to see what sentences they would get.

The Wizengamot members voted by a large majority to convict both Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy on all charges.

"What shall be the punishment for Mrs Lestrange?" Dumbledore asked "Dementors Kiss or Azkaban?".

Most of the Wizengamot went for the second choice and thus Bellatrix was dragged away kicking and screaming that she'd have revenge on them all.

For Malfoy, the Wizengamot vote was nearly unanimous and resulted in him being sentenced to receive the Dementors Kiss. Malfoy cried as the sentence was carried out. When it was over the empty shell of a man was dragged from the court by the two remaining Dementors to be taken to Azkaban.

With the trial over James was about to breathe a sigh of relief before he remembered their plan to remove Crouch. His nerves came back but he forced them down.

Moody and Sirius walked up to him "ready to do this?" Moody asked him. James despite his nerves nodded.

The three men, Moody in the lead set off for the lift that would take them to the correct floor for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

* * *

The lift ride up was silent except for James coughing nervously. It took only a few minutes before they reached the correct floor and a voice announced: "Department of Magical Law Enforcement".

They stepped out of the lift with Moody once again taking the lead, his magical eye swivelling in every direction checking for threats.

They walked through a large office space containing many cubicles, inside which witches and wizards were reading reports, writing or lounging about. In one case Moody prodded one with his wand causing the man to jump. The man had been snoring at his desk.

It didn't take long before the three men reached the office of Crouch's secretary. Moody knocked loudly and an annoyed voice said: "come in!". It was clear to James from her tone of voice that several people had disturbed her already today.

Entering, they found the woman's office to be sparsely furnished with only a desk, chair and stand for a coat and hat.

"Yes?", the secretary enquired still sounding annoyed.

"We're here to see Mr Crouch, Daisy," Moody said politely.

"Oh, that miserable old sod" James bit back a laugh. "He's in his office, go on through Mr Moody" Daisy said going back to the report she was writing up.

Moody thanked her and they walked up to the inner office door. Moody knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again, more forcefully this time. Still no answer.

Moody turned to James and Sirius "we need to get this door open, now!" he barked. James and Sirius took up position and charged the door. After a few attempts, it was clear the door would not open by non-magical means and so Moody aimed his wand at the door and muttered "Bombarda". The door exploded off it's hinges and fell to the floor in pieces.

The three Aurors stepped over its remains and looked into Crouch's office. It didn't take them long to spot the head of the DMLE lying propped over his desk. His eyes were unseeing staring at the doorway. It was clear to James that he was dead.

As they approached the desk James picked up the lingering scent of a potion. It was a potion that was illegal in this country and shouldn't have been anywhere near this office. He sniffed the air. Sure enough it was the potion that killed. James cast his mind back to his Potion classes at Hogwarts trying to remember it's name.

Before James could recall it was Moody who remembered it first, "Death Potion" he remarked casually. "You can tell that by the sickly sweet nightshade aroma".

James shivered involuntarily, "why would he do this?" he asked no one in particular. It was Sirius observant as ever who answered.

"It's obvious, isn't it" Sirius replied, "Crouch must have know we were on to him and would make him resign, the shame of it and wanting to leave on his terms convinced him to end it".

"I didn't like him but I didn't want it to go this way" Moody said sounding remorseful.

James sighed, "Moody it wasn't our fault, he helped his son escape, someone would have found out eventually and he'd either be in Azkaban or fired".

Moody nodded, "I know James, your right" Moody sighed himself, "in any case, nothing to be done about it now, I'll inform his secretary and deal with everything else, you two head off home".

James and Sirius not needing to be told twice said their goodbyes to their boss and left the office, making their way back to the lift.

Both of them were silent throughout the lift ride and the walk through the atrium to the fireplaces. It was only just before they flooed home that James turned to Sirius, "who do you think will replace Crouch?".

Sirius thought for a moment before replying: "Amelia Bones is the obvious choice, she's the most experienced and the most professional, wouldn't want Scrimgeour to get the job".

James agreed with Sirius, especially the part about Scrimgeour and the two of them flooed home to spend some time with their family.

* * *

Hi everyone, this chapter went a bit different from how I first thought. I originally planned to get rid of Crouch Jr but decided to keep him on the run somewhere to be a villain later on.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone and special thanks to Lojosmom who is currently my top reviewer.

Well without further ado here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Peter Pettigrews Despair

He was walking up a familiar garden path and eventually found himself in front of a familiar house. The front door was in splinters.

He walked through the doorway and stared in horror at the scene that greeted him. The front room was a scene of destruction with broken furniture, scorch marks from spells and lying at the foot of the stairs, eyes staring sightlessly was James Potter.

"Prongs" Peter heard himself whisper in shock. He sank to his knees and sobbed, "Prongs, oh Prongs, it's all my fault!" he said in despair.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and fastened around in a death grip. James Potters eyes flew open. A look of pure hatred plastered itself on his face.

He stood up and Peter stood up in shock. "Prongs" he whispered. James's hand clamped around Peter's throat, "you're right Wormtail," James said, "it is your fault".

"It's your fault I'm dead", the hand tightened more, "it's your fault Lily is dead".

The scene changed to what Peter recognized as Harry's bedroom. He stared in horror as Lord Voldemort stood over Lily her face pale as death her bright green eyes staring into some unknown distance.

Lord Voldemort raised his wand and cackled madly, "Avada Kedavra". A jet of green light burst from his wand and raced towards Harry. It impacted the crib causing a plume of smoke to rise from it.

When the smoke cleared, Peter looked at the space where Harry had been but saw nothing other than pieces a teddy bear the very one he had given Harry for his 1st Birthday.

"It's all you fault", James repeated again as he squeezed his hand tighter and tighter around Peters throat.

"I'm sorry James" he croaked out as he struggled for breath, "please, I'm sorry, James!, Stop!".

He tried to prise James's hand away while Voldemort continued to cackle madly. He suddenly noticed that James's eyes had changed to a fiery red, "no!".

"Peter wake up," James said, causing Peter to stare "I'm sorry!".

"Peter!", James said again. "No!", he shouted, he felt someone shaking him roughly, "Wormtail wake up!" someone said worriedly and urgently.

He jolted awake violently staring about with wild eyes, his heart hammering in his chest like a drum.

He noticed James standing by his bedside and just behind him was Remus and next to Remus Sirius holding a bleary-eyed Harry.

Upon seeing James Peter did something no one expected, he screamed in terror and jumped from the bed landing heavily on his right shoulder in a tangle with his blankets.

James evidently very worried approached him cautiously, "Wormtail, it's alright it's me," he said reaching out to reassure him.

"No please Prongs, I'm sorry!". Peter saw James frown in confusion, "sorry for what Wormtail?" he asked.

Wormtail began to sob, "you...you're...dead, and...and Lily.." he started to sob "and Harry, all my fault, I failed you!", his sobs increased.

Through his tears he noticed James turn and walk over to Remus and Sirius and caught a few words, "nightmare" and "worse than I thought" and "Moony you might as well make breakfast it's morning".

He saw through his tears Remus leaving the room followed by Sirius who looked back at him and smiled.

Peter saw James cross the room again and put his hands up by his throat attempting to protect himself. James knelt down next to him, "Wormtail I'm not dead, and neither is Harry, Lily well...".

He saw James pause, "it wasn't your fault Wormtail, any of it". Wormtail realised that the nightmare had clearly ended.

Peter heard him sigh, "Voldemort was bound to catch us sooner or later, we'd already escaped him twice, our luck just...ran out," James said tightly.

Peter felt strong hands wrap around him and pull him into a warm embrace. He continued to cry while he heard James murmur reassurances, "it's alright, it's over, he's gone" with Peter knowing he meant Voldemort.

He began to cheer up some and his tears stopped flowing. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his pyjamas. James threw him a smile and he smiled shakily back.

He felt his friend clap him on the back, "let's get some breakfast eh" he grinned. "Before Padfoot eats it all", they laughed at this and Peter with James's help got to his feet and made his way downstairs.

As they approached the informal dining room just off the kitchen they heard squeals of laughter and shouting and a spoon banging against a bowl.

The scene that met their eyes made them break out into a fresh bout of laughter as Remus next to Harry and Sirius next to Draco were both covered from their hair down to their Pyjama tops in porridge.

Both Remus and Sirius glared at them as they grabbed onto the door frame for support. Peter, however, could see their mouths twitching and they were soon laughing too.

Of course, all the laughter from the four Marauders set the two children off again and it was a full ten minutes before order was restored and everyone sat down to enjoy their breakfast.

Later that day Remus and James had gone to Diagon Alley with Harry and Draco for a sort of family day out but Peter didn't really feel like it. While Sirius had gone off to fly his broom at the large outdoor quidditch pitch around the back of the house.

Instead, he was sat on the plush orange (what else) sofa in the library looking through old photo albums.

For the most part, he would just stare at the photos not really seeing them but every so often one would catch his eye and he would either laugh or cry.

Get a hold of yourself Peter" he said angrily to himself at one point after seeing one of James and Lily's wedding photos.

He had no idea anyone else was in the house until he heard a voice, "it really isn't your fault you know" the voice said loudly.

He jumped and looked up seeing Sirius standing in the doorway.

He laughed humourlessly, "really?" he asked sarcastically, "then whose fault is it Padfoot? tell me please".

Sirius crossed the room and sat down on the sofa next to him, "Voldemort", Peter flinched and then felt renewed anger at himself for being scared of the name.

Sirius said nothing to this but kept talking: "and that scumbag traitor **Fletcher**" he said spitting the name out with venom.

Peter shook his head, "he just did his masters bidding, I was weak". He shook his head again trying to blink away the tears that threatened to fall.

"No you weren't," Sirius said, "I was!" Peter exploded in anger jumping off the sofa.

He began to pace the room "if I was stronger, if I'd fought harder..."

He stopped and turned punching the door. He then rubbed his now bruising knuckles.

He heard Sirius stand up, "it should have been me" he said despairingly and heard Sirius snort in derision.

"So what you think it would be better for Prongs and Harry for you to die, on top of everything else?".

Peter rounded on him, "well why not, I'm no good to anyone, Lily was smart and kind and...and...", he paused again taking a deep breath "she was brave".

Sirius nodded "yes she was, and let me tell you something Wormtail...Peter, she wouldn't want you or anyone to be suffering like this".

Sirius crossed to the door, "she wouldn't blame you because you didn't do it willingly, you tried to fight, she'd understand".

Peter shook his head, "maybe she would, maybe she'd forgive me but I don't know if I can forgive myself" Peter said wiping his eyes.

Sirius started angrily, "so what you're just going to let Voldemort win!". Peter groaned in frustration, "you don't understand..."

Sirius cut him off with a raised palm, "you seem to forget dear Wormtail just where I grew up, how dark my family line is".

Peter looked embarrassed, "I know better than most what happens when evil triumphs, my parents managed to brainwash my innocent caring brother with their pureblood mania and he..." Sirius paused pained, but Peter saw determined to go on "he became a Deatheater and then he...he died, thanks to Voldemort!".

Sirius shook his head, "two years I blamed myself for what happened, I felt I should have stopped it, I thought I could have saved him but you know what I realised after Lily died?".

Peter shook his head, "I realised that it wasn't my fault, just like it wasn't your fault Lily died, it's all the fault of that Moldy old bastard".

Sirius paused for a second then carried on, "he caused so much pain and suffering, as did his followers, you though, you stayed loyal to us, your friends, you are a good person Wormtail and brave too".

Sirius hugged him, "we will get through this, all of us, Voldemort is gone, it's over, it's time to move on".

Peter nodded through his tears, "you're right, I know you are" he smiled shakily, "I was just being stupid".

Sirius grinned, "what's new?" he asked cheekily and Peter slapped him on the head in response. "Ow!" Sirius said mock hurt.

Peter laughed, "serves you right". "Oh does it?" said Sirius "I'll get you for that".

Thus they spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and joking chasing each other about the house. They had just entered the living room with cups of tea when they saw the fireplace change colour and out stepped Remus carrying Draco followed by James with Harry.

They all looked extremely happy and paused near the coffee table to set their bags down.

James looked at both Sirius and Peter "you look happier than you did earlier Wormtail" James commented with a grin.

Peter grinned, "let's just say Padfoot here knocked some sense into me".

James laughed, "not literally I hope" and at that, they all laughed.

* * *

November turned into December bringing with it blustering winds, heavy rain and much snow. The snow delighted the two boys who were now playing happily in it on a field near the house under the supervision of Remus and Peter.

James and Sirius had had to go into work due to an emergency with attacks on Muggles. Evidently not all Deatheaters had been dealt with.

Harry had just rolled a snowball with Peters help and had aimed it at Draco. He threw it, but it missed. It, however, did not miss the person standing behind Draco. A boy who looked to be roughly their age.

The boy fell down in shock. A man with bright orange hair, wearing a mishmash of muggle style clothing appeared with two mores boys who he was obviously lecturing.

The man turned around looking for the younger boy, possibly his son.

"Oh my goodness, what happened here?" he exclaimed as he approached the young boy with red hair and picked him up.

Peter approached together with Remus, "I'm terribly sorry..." Peter got a good look at the man's face. He seemed familiar.

"Arthur?" he said amazed. "Arthur Weasley?". The man stared at him, "how do you know my name?" he asked.

"I'm Peter", Peter said smiling. "Peter Pettigrew". The man's eyes widened in understanding and he nodded.

"Oh, that's right, you and your friends joined the Order in 78 wasn't it?".

Peter nodded, "yes" he confirmed as he shook Arthurs hand.

"It's amazing to see you and..." the man spotted Remus. "Remus Lupin isn't it?" he said shaking Remus's hand.

Remus nodded, "I'm amazed you remember".

Arthur laughed heartily "be a bit hard to forget the antics of you four, both at Hogwarts and in the Order," he said cheerfully.

He looked down at Harry and Draco, "and who are these two?" he asked smiling at them both.

Peter introduced them, "this is Draco Black and this..." Peter hesitated, Arthur was a nice man but what if he made a big deal about it?. James wanted Harry protected as much as possible from all that celebrity stuff.

"Is Harry Potter", Peter finished, deciding that Arthur could be trusted not to go overboard.

Arthur confirmed this belief by simply smiling more "great to meet both of you boys" he said shaking Harry and Draco's hands gently.

The two boys giggled, "why don't you go over and play with Ron and the twins" Arthur suggested pointing the other three boys out.

"I'll go and watch them" Peter offered. As he steered the two boys away Remus and Arthur propped themselves up against a stone wall and began conversing.

"I heard about what happened to James and Lily," Arthur said. "I imagine James is still very heartbroken over it".

Remus nodded, "yes it's been very hard on him and on Harry, but they're coping thankfully," he said.

"Do they live near here?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, we all do as a matter of fact".

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise, "myself, Peter and Sirius all moved in with them when James bought a house nearby, it's just over there" Remus said pointing to the manor which to muggles would have looked like a pile of ruins.

Arthur nodded, "perhaps young and Harry and Draco would like to come for a sleepover one night at our house, I'm sure Ron would love it".

Remus laughed, "I'm sure that would be fine with James and Sirius, I'll mention it to them when they get home".

* * *

Elsewhere in the snowy field, Peter was watching carefully as Harry and Draco with help from one of the twins was having a snowball fight against the team of the boy who Peter had learned was called Ron and the other twin. They seemed to be having a great time.

For Peter who had felt little but despair and anger at himself ever since the events of 31st October today was like a turning point. It seemed at last that after so many weeks of hurt he might finally heal.

It seemed as though things were finally beginning to get better for all of them.

Unfortunately for Peter, he was wrong, so very wrong.

* * *

I decided to have this be part dramatic part filler. I wanted a way to introduce the Weasleys into the story and I figured this was as good a way as any.

* * *

In the next chapter, things will go somewhat wrong for the Marauder household.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi all of my awesome readers, hope everyone is doing well. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter Fourteen: The Kidnapping

As the weeks passed in the large manor house near Ottery St Catchpole life began to return to normal, or at least, whatever passed for normal in a house containing four Marauders, two children and two house-elves.

James and Sirius had taken Harry and Draco to the Burrow which was only a few fields over from the manor they had quickly struck up an easy friendship with Arthur Weasley who was obsessed with all things Muggle. Harry and Draco had already become friends with Ronald the youngest son who was the same age and the twins Fred and George although neither could tell the two apart.

Life was also getting better for Peter whose nightmares had largely ceased after a few weeks.

Of course, Remus still had what James termed his "furry little problem", but with the three other Marauders to keep him company on full moons his transformations were somewhat easier.

Harry had also to James's immense happiness made friends with Neville Longbottom son of James's colleague Frank. He had struck up a friendship too with the Ron the youngest Weasley boy.

The two boys had hit off straight away after a playdate between the two in mid-November and Harry, Neville, Ron and Draco got on so well in fact that James had taken to calling them the new Marauders something which thoroughly amused everyone else.

It was now 15th December and the four Marauders had decided to take Harry and Draco to the local Christmas fair in Ottery St Catchpole. So, there James was standing in the snow next to Remus as Peter and Sirius helped Harry and Draco choose gifts for them.

"I can't believe it's nearly Christmas," Remus remarked quietly. "Me neither," James said, "the past two months have gone by so fast since..."

James stopped talking caught up in his memories. A commotion from the stall where his friends and Harry and Draco were standing snapped him out of his thoughts.

He looked at the stall seeing two men in robes and hoods approach Sirius and Peter. James could tell something was off, "Moony something's wrong" James whispered flicking his wand from its holster on his right arm.

Remus nodded readying his own wand. The two of them moved slowly forward noticing the two people removing something from their coat pockets. They had wands. James was just about to mutter a spell when he heard "Imperio".

All of a sudden the demeanour of both Sirius and Peter had changed. They were still holding Draco and Harry respectively but as they turned James could see the blank look in their eyes which was the telltale sign of Imperius.

Harry and Draco were handed over to the two men with a whispered command. James shouted "no!" and followed that up with "Stupefy!".

He managed to hit one of the two men, but the other simply grabbed hold of him and they disappeared with a loud crack startling the muggles present who stared around in shock at the loud noise for a moment before turning back to their shopping.

James simply stared at the spot where only moments before had been his son and nephew. After a few moments, with the two men gone, Sirius and Peter dropped to the ground unconscious.

James knew he should have felt pity for them but he was too shocked. Too angry. He simply couldn't believe they were gone.

'Damn Wormtail and Padfoot' James thought angrily 'I trusted those idiots with Harry and this happens'. He kicked a large discarded tin so hard it took off and struck a nearby building.

"Prongs," a calm but shaky voice said. James jumped. He'd forgotten that Remus was there. He shrugged off Remus's strong hand on his shoulder, "we should get them home" he said far too casually.

Anyone who knew him would be worried by this response since James's usual reaction to bad news or events was to rage. He would shout. Throw things. Get drunk. What he wouldn't do is to react as if it was an everyday thing to have his son kidnapped in front of him.

James walked toward Sirius and Peter flanked by Remus. When they reached them James took hold of Sirius and Remus of Peter and using their emergency portkeys the travelled back to the boundary of the manor and from there got the assistance of Dobby and Tipper the house elves to look after their friends.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up to the sound of a dripping tap. The baby looked at his surroundings in confusion. He may have only been a year and a half old but even he knew this wasn't the Christmas fair and it most certainly wasn't Marauder Manor.

The room was covered in cobwebs hanging down to the floor. Each piece of furniture was also coated in a thick layer of dust with the only exception being the large crib into which Harry and he also realised looking to his right Draco had been placed.

"Dadda?" he said confused by the dank surroundings and the lack of adult supervision. Before he could call out any more a door opened to his left causing Harry to turn and look.

A man entered wearing immaculate black robes. When he saw Harry looking at him a look of disgust crossed his cruel features. He approached the crib causing Harry though he had no idea why to back away in fear.

Instinct told him this man was not a nice person. The man smiled a thin cruel smile, "your father can't save you now Potter" he said in cold tones.

"I will finish what my master started and when he returns he will be most pleased", Harry cowered in fear. Draco next to him cuddled into him. Harry returned the favour. The man turned away from them moving to sit down on a dusty sofa.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the country, James Potter felt like he was losing his mind. Despite a team of Aurors searching the length of Britain they had found no sign of Harry or Draco. He knew that Remus was just as nervous as he but Remus had chosen to be productive.

At this very moment, Remus was firecalling Dumbledore to inform him of the situation and ask for any assistance he could give.

James stopped pacing the flagstone floor and sat at the kitchen table. He poured himself a generous measure of firewhiskey but instead of drinking it stared into the glass. Eventually, he pushed it aside muttering "Lily would want me to be strong".

The thought of Lily however just made him feel a hundred times worse. "She'd hate me for this" he muttered, "it's all my fault". His self-control cracked and he started to cry stilted at first but then it grew into a sob and then a wail.

"it's all my fault", he kept mumbling between sobs. James heard footsteps and knew even though his vision was blurred that Remus must have returned.

He heard him sit down in the chair nearest him "Dumbledore is on his way, he's bringing Snape with him" James looked up in surprise. He took off his glasses wiped them with his jumper sleeve and put them back on. He couldn't think of what to say. He recalled Snape's vow to protect Harry but was that genuine?.

James supposed it must have been, considering that Snape would have no other reason for coming here.

He could hear Remus talking and made sure to focus, "thought he'd be useful to help find Harry and Draco, after all, he knows the mind of a Deatheater". He heard Remus pause "if that is who we're dealing with" he added clearly trying to be reasonable.

James knew he was right to do so. After all just because there were Deatheaters out there it didn't follow one of them would have kidnapped his son and nephew. It could just as easily be someone looking for a ransom or any number of other possibilities. James though felt certain it must be the first case. It was just too well planned to be random.

As he tried to make sense of the jumbled thoughts he heard a whoosh of flames and heard footsteps moving towards the table.

"James my boy I am so sorry this has happened," Dumbledore said solemnly. As James looked up he saw the usual twinkle was absent in his blue eyes. He couldn't speak so just nodded tiredly in response before returning to his own dark thoughts.

He vaguely heard Dumbledore sit down and Remus offer him tea to which the old wizard accepted gratefully. As the two others made small talk for what seemed forever James couldn't take it any more and scraping back his chair on the stone floor stood up and left the room.

He went into the living room and sat down on the plush sofa near the fireplace in which a roaring fire burned. He looked at the crackling logs not really seeing them. He heard footsteps approach. Quiet footsteps. Heard someone sit down next to him and knew Remus was there.

"It's not your fault Prongs," Remus said quietly. James turned to him in disbelief, "who's fault is it then?" he asked more sharply than he'd intended.

"The people who took them" Remus replied in a tone that said it should have been obvious.

James shook his head, "you're wrong Moony, so so wrong, I screwed up, I'm supposed to watch out for Harry now, Lily sacrificed herself so he'd still have me to take care of him and I let this happen".

He felt a hand on his shoulder but shrugged it off, "Lily wouldn't blame you, she loved you, she'd see that you could have done nothing to stop this".

James rounded on him angrily, "I could have been at the stall with him, or I could have had my wand ready".

"I was a fool Moony and now, he's gone," he said the last bit in little more than a whisper. He felt Remus's strong arms grasp him in a tight hug and felt a bit better. As they pulled apart he heard the living room fireplace flare up and looking up saw Severus Snape stepping out, dusting himself down and using some choice words about floo travel that had Remus grinning and James smiling despite himself.

"James," Snape said moving up to stand in front of him "I promise I will do everything to find Harry," he said in a tight voice. James sighed and nodded gratefully.

James heard the scraping of chairs as everyone began to sit down. He was drawn out of his state of apathy by a rather tense moment between Severus, 'strange how I've begun to think of him on a first name basis' and Sirius, who, when he looked up were staring at one another.

Sirius surprisingly was the first to blink simply nodding at Snape as he gingerly sat down. They had clearly decided to put aside their differences, at least temporarily until the boys were brought back safely.

James heard another chair scraping and saw Peter sit down next to Remus. He couldn't fail to notice that the still hurt pair (Sirius and Peter) were deliberately avoiding his eye. 'They think I blame them' James thought sympathetically and then mentally snorted, 'If I blame anyone for this mess it's me'.

He realised that Dumbledore was speaking and made sure to pay attention. When Dumbledore spoke it was usually important.

"I have been in contact with several assets from the now disbanded Order, in particular, my good friend Elphias Doge who has promised to make discreet inquiries in Diagon Alley".

Dumbledore turned to Sirius, "I believe you have been speaking with our good friend Alastor", Sirius who was still trying to avoid looking at James cleared his throat, "um that's right, we had a long chat via firecall and he said he will get every available man on the case".

Sirius laughed clearly having thought of something funny, "we had an argument when I said he shouldn't risk his health in the search, he told me a wooden leg wasn't going to peg him back".

Everyone looked at Sirius and Remus groaned, "what? those were his exact words" Sirius said defensively.

"He's coming over in...", Sirius glanced at his watch, "five minutes to help plan a search".

James nodded and smiled at Sirius trying to reassure him. Peter he noticed was still very silent and was staring at the clock on the wall. James frowned making a mental note to reassure him when the impromptu meeting ended.

After Moody arrived the meeting had gone on for another seven hours with a few ideas thrown around but nothing decided upon before Dumbledore departed announcing he would return the next day.

Moody had been about to leave too but James asked him if he'd like to stay the night and the gruff Head Auror muttered his thanks before departing accompanied by Remus for the second floor and one of the guest rooms.

James fixed some drinks of Ogden's Firewhiskey from the bar in the corner of the large living room and decided to sit down on the sofa next to Peter and across from Sirius.

The two of them were still lost in thought. James sighed and handed both men their drinks. Sirius swirled his around in the glass watching the ice cubes while Peter set his straight on the table. James took a deep breath knowing what he was about to say wouldn't be easy, it, however, did need saying if they were going to stop beating themselves up figuratively.

He cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink. He set the glass down on the mahogany coffee table. "It's not your fault," he said quietly, but even being quiet he made both men jump as if they'd forgotten he was there.

He continued after a pause, "none of us could have seen this coming, how could any of us have known they'd be there".

James saw Sirius shake his head and sensed what was coming "I should have, I'm Draco's father and Harry's godfather I should have been more careful!" he said heatedly.

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine" Peter chimed in quietly, "I'm a useless wizard and I failed" he paused "again" without warning Peter picked up his full glass and hurled it at the fireplace.

It shattered leaving a pool of broken glass and firewhiskey "I made a promise to keep Harry safe and I let you down Prongs, you and Harry, I don't know why you put up with me" Peter said miserably.

"Me either" Sirius added. James picked up the cushion behind him and muffled his exasperated scream in it before setting it back in its place feeling only marginally better.

"Now you listen to me, both of you!" he said sharply but not unkindly. His sharp tone made them wince but he kept talking: "you are like brothers to me, slightly mad brothers" he said, making them all laugh a little."But brothers none the less, you Padfoot are Harry's godfather and you Wormtail, are an uncle like Remus, both me and Harry love you very much".

he beckoned a reluctant Sirius to come sit on the sofa. When he'd done so sitting on James's left-hand side James put an arm around both men.

"There are only two men to blame for this, the arseholes who took my son and nephew".

James noticed both men looking more relieved, "I need your help, both of you to find them and bring them home safe" he saw them nod and grinned "now I believe it's time for some sleep or we'll be no use to anyone" he said standing up.

The three men made their way upstairs and duly went to bed.

* * *

That night James had some very disturbing dreams involving Harry and Lily and several Deatheaters. Lily blamed him for Harry's capture and he dreamed about Harry in a graveyard. He was much older but it was definitely him. A man stepped up to a cauldron carrying a bundle of cloth and tipped something in. When James got a look at his face he stared in horror at the look of triumphal fanaticism on the face of Lucius Malfoy. He watched in anger as Harry who was bound to a statue had blood forcibly taken from his arm and tipped into the bubbling cauldron.

He then stared transfixed as out of the cauldron stepped Lord Voldemort himself. Those cruel red eyes gleaming with malice.

James woke with a start and stared around his bedroom taking note of the fact it was still dark. He fumbled for his glasses put them on and using his wand flicked the lights on. He checked the time on his watch: 06:30.

James groaned knowing he'd never be able to get back to sleep and decided to get up. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he headed down to the kitchen. When he got there he noticed Tipper his house-elf bustling about making breakfast and tidying up.

When Tipper turned and saw James he jumped. James smiled apologetically and sat down. "You is being up early Master James, is there being a problem?" the elf asked concerned.

James smiled tiredly, "no Tipper I just couldn't sleep, had some odd dreams" he replied as Tipper set a cup of tea and some toast down in front of him.

James reflected on Tipper, he was the perfect house-elf, he always knew what to give him for breakfast based on his moods and was always sympathetic. "Thanks, Tipper," he said taking a bite of the toast. "Where is Dobby?" James asked setting his toast down. "Dobby is cleaning the bathroom Master, he said he feels too agitated about Master Draco to stop".

Tipper bowed and went back to his cleaning. James may have been able to insist Tipper only call him Master and not Lord, that he take a small amount of pay and have every Sunday off but he couldn't get the loyal elf out of the habit of bowing to him. The only reason James kept the elf is that Tipper's father had been in service with the Potters and he knew that House Elfs who had no one to serve grew ill due to their magical bonds.

'Poor Dobby' thought James sadly, he was just as devastated as the rest of them about this situation.

James heard the fireplace go and stared in surprise as Severus Snape stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself down. The man approached the table and at James's nod sat down. "Hello Severus, have you and Dumbledore found anything?" he asked anxiously.

Severus nodded, "it seems they are currently holed up in the Riddle House in Little Hangleton". At James's quizzical look Severus explained: "it was where Tom Riddle Sr, The Dark Lord's Father lived with his family, where The Dark Lord murdered him".

James felt sick, he pushed the toast away. Severus continued to give details, "the house itself sits on a hill above the nearby town overlooking a large graveyard".

Before Severus could give any more details the fireplace flared up again and out stepped the resplendent but tired looking Albus Dumbledore. He dusted himself off and with a wave of his wand wiped his glasses clean.

After Dumbledore had made his greetings, sat down and been made tea, Moody was entering the room looking sharp as ever. "Morning", he said gruffly as he sat down and helped himself to coffee and some toast.

They were soon joined by in turn Remus, Peter and lastly Sirius who walked in and sat gingerly down tucking into his own.

After breakfast was done the seven men went and set themselves down in the living room. There was not much movement until Snape was called upon to deliver his news: "I met in the early hours of this morning with a Deatheater contact, Igor Karkaroff".

James growled menacingly at the name, "the one who avoided Azkaban" he said flatly.

"That's the one, he informed me that the two people responsible for kidnapping your son and Draco.." Snape hesitated "Black, are the Lestrange brothers Rabastan and Rodolphus, they went to ground to avoid Azkaban and plotted to take revenge on you James and on Sirius".

Sirius snorted "I bet he didn't tell you this willingly". Snape surprisingly smiled 'he's been doing that more lately' James noticed.

It seemed like Snape really had changed for the better. Obviously, his moment at the cemetery had changed everything.

"It took a bit of...persuading," Severus remarked dryly.

Sirius grinned at this, "but he told me this in the end, he also explained he was approached by them but refused to get involved or so he says" Snape said sounding disbelieving.

James nodded, "so the question turns from where they are and who took them to how do we rescue them".

Everyone was silent trying to think of a decent plan. It was interestingly Snape who broke the silence first, "I have a plan that may seem mad but given how out of touch with current events the Lestranges are may just work".

All eyes turned to Severus. He took a deep breath, "when they went on the run I was still believed to be loyal to the Dark Lord and furthermore to have a deep hatred for James Potter which means...", he paused clearly unsure how to phrase the last part.

James realised before anyone else, "Severus you can't, it'd be suicide" but Snape just smiled.

"You forget James just how good of an actor I am, they won't suspect a thing, I will be able to get you into the building and..." he left the rest unsaid.

The others even unusually Sirius voiced their objections and concerns all except Peter who still didn't quite trust the former Slytherin.

But in the end, Snape's plan was declared to be the only workable way to save Harry and Draco and so was adopted and fleshed out over more tea and biscuits.

By the time midday rolled around the plan was set and all that was needed was for the groundwork to be prepared. Snape left around one pm with the stated intention to make contact with the Lestrange's.

All that remained now was for James to give instructions to Tipper and Dobby who would join them in the rescue they being James, Remus, Moody and despite James's insistence, they needed bed rest Peter and Sirius who James knew still felt somewhat guilty despite his chat with them the previous night.

"Now Tipper remember when Severus opens the doors letting us into the manor and we engage the Lestrange's you and Dobby need to apparate in grab Harry and Draco and get them to a safe distance" Tipper nodded.

* * *

In a dining room that had once been grand but had now seen better days, two toddlers lay sleeping on a single uncomfortable mattress on the floor having been moved from the crib they'd been in.

Harry woke up. His senses were telling him that the bad men were close by. They had largely left Harry and Draco alone since bringing them here save to give them milk and a small amount of food. Clearly they needed them alive for something.

Harry blinked and fumbled for his glasses. His chubby hands found them and he placed them on his face. He heard footsteps and saw the two smartly dressed men enter the room both wearing evil grins on their faces that Harry did not like one bit.

He had learned since being brought here that anything that made them smile was not good for him or Draco.

"Get up you brats, we have a ritual to perform," the taller one said silkily. They were hauled to their feet and dragged over to what looked like a large metal pot. Harry felt the clothing on his arm being ripped and saw the same happen to Draco. He then froze in terror as both men produced knives and lowered them towards their arms. Harry felt a short sharp stab of pain and noticed dully blood drip out onto the knife. The two men moved away to the pot and deposited the drops of blood into it. Harry heard it sizzle and crackle as the two men pointing long thin sticks of wood just like the kind he'd seen dad and his uncles use began to mutter some words which he didn't understand.

The men finished muttering and suddenly Harry began to feel a strange sensation. His ears became loud as he heard the blood rushing about in his head. He was barely aware of passing out.

* * *

James Potter watched from his concealed position in the bushes at the boundary of the old manor house. Next to him on his right tutting impatiently was Alastor Moody. To his left was the silent but watchful figure of Remus and just behind them were Peter and Sirius who James had insisted would only lend a hand in securing the perimeter. They had tried to argue but James had fixed them with his patented glare and they'd fallen silent.

"Where is he?" Moody remarked testily staring ahead to the sloping lawn at the side of the house. "I'm sure he'll be here soon," James said calmly though truth be told was more nervous than anyone else there save for Sirius.

Movement near the front door of the manor made them aim their wands in alarm. They stopped however as they observed the agreed-upon signal being flashed in their direction and noticed Snape.

"That's the signal come on," he said waving Remus and Moody forward with him.

* * *

In the next chapter the rescue takes place and James reveals a secret to his friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Here it is folks, the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Fifteen: The Rescue

Harry came to and looked around. He was still on the worn mattress that he and Draco had been on earlier but something different. He could hear someone's thoughts and—feelings?.

He looked around and saw Draco still looking scared on his left-hand side. He saw him holding his head and crying. Harry moved to comfort him and the crying stopped.

Harry decided to try non-verbal communication "Draco I here, it awight, I hear dadda an uncle Pa'foot" Draco looked at him in confusion "Hawwy?" Harry nodded and Draco looked relieved.

Harry looked up as the door to the dining room banged open and the two bad wizards returned to the room. "It is time," said the taller one in a deep cold voice.

"Come here you little brat," the shorter one said making a grab for Harry only to stare in bewilderment as two house-elves arrived with a pop and grasped both Harry and Draco. The elves disappeared with a loud pop leaving the two wizards to stare at the mattress where just seconds before the two boys had been.

The evil duo barely had time to gather their thoughts when the dining room door disappeared in a hail of splinters.

* * *

Sirius and Peter were pacing back and forth tense with worry. Without warning, there was a loud crack causing Peter to jump and Sirius to draw his wand.

They looked in the direction of the noise but it was so dark they could see nothing more than shadows. They saw the figures moving, "stop!" shouted Sirius and the figure froze whether in terror or anticipation Sirius didn't know.

"Who are you?" Sirius said loudly and was surprised by the reply "I is being called Tipper Master Sirius with Dobby, we is bringing Masters Harry and Draco".

Sirius sighed in relief and Peter released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. They moved forward, "great work Tipper" Sirius said to the house elf who smiled in return.

"It was nothing Master Sirius" Sirius shook his head "no it wasn't Tipper, you save two of the most important people in my life" Tipper blushed.

Peter turned to Dobby, "good work Dobby" he said and the house-elf blushed and bowed in response.

Sirius and Peter picked up Draco and Harry respectively and as per the plan used their portkey in the shape of a piece of wood to go to Hogwarts to get the two toddlers checked out by Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

As they arrived at Hogwarts landing on the solid ground in front of its large iron gates Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad Madam Pomfrey would check on the boys.

Not that Sirius didn't trust the healers at St Mungo's it was just that she was a very kind, caring person despite her tough exterior and he knew that she cared very much for both boys. She had even attended Harry's christening that Lily insisted he have.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Riddle House, a full-scale battle was in progress.

'It's a good job back up arrived' James thought as he battled a rather tall Deatheater.

They had gone into the manor house expecting perhaps two Deatheaters but faced what was in fact around eight of them.

'No doubt the ones who went underground after old Moldy fell' he thought as he launched the knockback jinx which connected with the tall wizard square in the chest.

The Deatheater sailed backwards and James heard a sickening crack as his skull connected with the wall near the fireplace. The wizard didn't move after that.

James glanced over at Severus who had arrived with Arthur Weasley and saw him battling a short, balding, fat wizard. He was doing fine and had the Deatheater on the ropes so James decided not to intervene.

James moved on to the next opponent noticing briefly that Remus and Moody were facing a three on two situation but handling it no problem.

James found himself facing a short thin man or at least he thought it was a man but with those damn masks, it was hard to be certain.

The fight went back and forth for five minutes before James nailed the other wizard with a cutting hex that severed the man's wand arm causing him to drop said wand and become in effect useless.

James joined up with Remus, Moody and Severus to face down the remaining three Deatheaters, two of whom given how long they had lasted had to be the Lestrange's.

With Four on their side, the battle was in their favour. Curses, hexes and jinxes flew in every direction.

Remus was nailed briefly with the Cruciatus before James used Expeliarmus to capture the Deatheaters wand.

The Deatheater whoever he was then apparated away to avoid capture. James thought nothing of it at the time but when he realised later who it had been he'd be kicking himself.

The battle continued for what felt like hours but eventually, the numbers wore down the Lestrange's with Rodolphus being knocked unconscious when a knockback Jinx sent him crashing through the dining table whose wood was so rotten that it simply gave way.

Rabastan fought the pain and aimed a killing curse at Remus causing James to use the blasting in reply "Confringo!" he bellowed and Rabastan was blown to pieces bits of him showering the walls and floor in blood.

James was shocked at what he'd done. Moody was muttering in disgust at getting blood on himself and Remus just looked at the carnage around them with a grim expression.

Severus murmured: "you had to do it, you had no choice", James didn't know what to say in reply and was glad when Remus spoke instead "you saved me Prongs," he said quietly.

James smiled for a moment "that's what brothers are for Moony" he said clapping Remus on the shoulder.

"You two head to Hogwarts," James said to Remus and Severus.

"Me and Moody'll take care of these...people" Remus could tell from James's slight pause he'd been about to say something a lot ruder but had amended it at the last second. Remus nodded spun on his heel and was gone in a flash.

James turned to Severus, "you helped save my son, you kept your word, thank you Severus" he said using the man's first name and realising as he did so he was starting to like him. True they'd never be best friends but at least they could now be civil to one another.

Severus waved away the thanks, "after what happened, it's scarcely enough" he said and James knew he meant telling Voldemort about part of the prophecy.

James walked up to Moody, "let's see who we've got shall we" Moody said bending down and removing the mask of one of the Deatheaters and James noticed a smile on his face "Yaxley".

James was shocked "Corban Yaxley?, "but he worked in the DMLE, didn't he!?" James asked alarmed.

Moody nodded grimly "now, he's dead". They checked the others but none was anyone they knew.

James felt shocked, a Deatheater working in a law enforcement department. It was not a pleasant thought. After all if Yaxley was a Deatheater were there others hiding in the ministry?. James felt sure there must be and resolved to keep a sharp eye out when he returned to Auror headquarters.

Moody went off to firecall the Auror office and bring in some reinforcements to escort those few surviving Deatheaters to the holding cells in the Ministry.

James meanwhile looked around the room and noticed a torn black cloak lying over near the remains of the dining table. He knelt down and gasped in surprise, "no it couldn't be" he exclaimed.

But the torn bit of cloak was unmistakable. It had belonged to none other than Mundungus Fletcher. James decided to keep it to himself until he was back at Marauder Manor. He decided he would call Dumbledore for his advice the following day.

* * *

A wizard arrived with a loud crack inside a derelict farmhouse. He put a hand to his forehead. The hand came away bloody.

The wizard cursed loudly. He picked up a bottle of butterbeer and took a long drink half emptying it before throwing it down on some hay.

The man paced back and forth "so close, so damn close" he muttered furiously in his thick London accent.

"We had the Potter brat, we could have brought our master back!", he swore and kicked some firewood which tumbled to the floor with a thud.

"James Potter can't hide him forever," he said smiling cruelly. One day he would hatch a brilliant scheme and bring back his lord and then—. He left the thought open-ended since he knew what it would mean. It would be glorious.

The wizard sat down on some straw eating his stale bread and mouldy cheese thinking of better times.

* * *

"There's something I have to tell you all" James Potter said quietly still staring at the fire. He'd got back to Marauder Manor an hour ago and total silence had reigned since.

Sirius and Peter fatigued due to their injuries which were still not fully healed were relaxing on the sofa while Remus was sat down in a plush armchair swirling a glass of firewhiskey about without really drinking it.

James continued: "I wasn't going to reveal any of this, not for a long time, but you all need to—" James amended himself, "no you deserve to know, especially after you pledged your lives and magic to protect my son". He turned to face them.

Sirius and Peter were now looking more alert sensing this to be important. Remus expression was quizzical. James took a deep breath, "there was a prophecy made before Harry was born which said the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him".

The other three were staring at him intently. He carried on knowing he had to say it now or he never would: "born as the seventh month dies" James looked at each face, in turn, noting that Sirius was about to speak.

"But why...why are you telling us this?, what...what has it to do with any of us?" Sirius said hoarsely.

James sighed, "because Dumbledore revealed this prophecy to us shortly after Harry was born, he said—" James struggled to speak.

"He said it referred to one of two children, Neville Longbottom or—" James began to choke up. "Harry, that's why Voldemort attacked us in Godric's Hollow, not to kill me or Lily but for Harry, the prophecy states that Voldemort will first mark the chosen one as his equal and—".

James spread his hands in front of himself and Remus finished for him in a hollow voice: "he chose Harry".

James nodded solemnly tearing up. Wiping his tears he looked around at the various reactions, Remus was sitting back in his chair clearly deep in thought, Peter was crying, while Sirius was silent.

Suddenly the calm after the revelation was broken, "shit, shit, shit!" exclaimed an angry voice. James who'd been staring at nothing, in particular, turned his attention back to Sirius who had picked up his glass drained the contents and aimed it at the floor.

The glass impacted hard with the floor showering it in glass particles. Sirius looked at him with an angry expression "why Harry?, why did that bastard choose him?" Sirius asked as if James had all the answers.

He responded sadly: "I wish I knew Padfoot, I really wish I knew" he sighed turning to look at the roaring flames.

"I'll tell you this much it isn't the whole prophecy, there's more and it's...worse" behind him he heard Sirius stand up.

"What do mean, isn't everything?" he asked hotly.

James said softly, "the prophecy has one final part to it, it says that one must defeat the other, for neither can live, while the other survives" James snorted sardonically "isn't that just the happiest thing you've ever heard?" he said rhetorically.

He heard footsteps and felt several someone's place hands on his shoulders. Turning around he found his friends standing in front of him looking sad but determined, "whatever happens in the future we will be here for both of you" Remus said quietly.

"Yeah Marauders to the end," Peter said making James smile, "all for one—" they put their hands in "and one for all!" they chorused.

* * *

That night had wanted to stay with his dadda to keep the bad dreams away, James didn't mind in the least. He felt so earth-shatteringly relieved, so elated that his son was alright. But at the same time, he was so scared of this happening again that he wanted to keep Harry close by as much as possible.

He fell into an untroubled sleep that night, hoping that the future would be kinder on his family.

* * *

The remaining time till Christmas day ticked away fast. James had little time to dwell on the prophecy in the rush to get everything ready.

He himself was not that bothered with Christmas with Lily being gone but he knew Sirius loved Christmas as did Remus and Peter.

He was doing it especially for Harry and Draco who had both lost mothers and in addition, had recently been through a kidnapping ordeal and needed some happy memories to close out the year.

With the help of the house-elves, he had managed to decorate every room save the bathrooms. He was determined to make this Christmas one to remember.

On Christmas eve he lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling thinking or, perhaps, brooding would be a better word.

That Christmas would be the first Christmas since before they had a couple that he would be without Lily. James may have been strong and confident but he had no idea how he would get through Christmas day without her let alone the rest of his life. Right now he felt that he'd never be strong again.

He checked his alarm clock, the time read 3:00 am. He sighed tiredly. Reaching up he felt for the light cord, gripped it and pulled plunging the room into darkness.

He turned over onto his side facing the door and gradually fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

James was standing in the living room of the Potter House in Godric's Hollow but it looked different. There was no mess, the house was intact and from the kitchen wafted the delicious smell of frying bacon.

He walked into the kitchen and smiled as he saw Lily at the stove preparing breakfast. She turned around and smiled before turning back to her cooking. James sat down and after a minute the food was levitated over. Lily sat down. Before James could tuck in she spoke: "do you know where we are James?" she asked him kindly.

He looked at her as if she'd grown a second head, "of course, we're home, your alive" he said happily. Lily shook her head sadly.

"No James, this is all an illusion, a comfortable setting to make it easier when I speak with you," she said.

James shook his head "no you...you are here...this is...is real" he said. "It has to be," he said desperately.

Lily just sighed sadly, "this is the place I thought you'd feel most comfortable but obviously not, I should have realised".

She clapped her hands and the kitchen vanished leaving just a vast whiteness all around.

"Where are we?" James asked fear and confusion evident in his voice. "We're in the spirit realm my love" Lily replied.

"The spirit realm but..." James looked at her. "Does that mean I'm..I'm" he faltered. Lily finished for him "dead?, no my love, you are here as I have need to tell you that you must move on with your life".

James stared at her in disbelief "move on?" he asked more hotly than he intended "how can I move on?" he asked quieter "you are...were...are..." he sighed "the love of my life, I'll never love again".

Lily laughed causing him to stare angrily at her "what's so funny?" he asked feeling hurt.

"You are my love, remember how we fell in love," she said.

James looked nonplussed, "well it just sort of...of...happened," he said lamely.

"That's right my love and it will happen to you again one day" she held up a hand to halt his protest.

"I will be so happy for you when it does, the last thing I want is for you to be sad, to deny happiness out of a misguided sense that I won't approve" she put her arms around him.

"I love you with all my heart and all my soul, even death has not changed that, I know you will always love me too, but you must move forward, goodbye my love".

James responded just in time "I love you, always".

She was gone and the white background began to fade.

* * *

James awoke with a start, sweat pouring down his facing and body, his duvet tangled around him. He shook it free.

Shakily, he reached for his glasses popping them on.

He pulled the cord, illuminating the room.

He stared at the ceiling a moment realising he could remember every detail of the dream.

He turned and picked up his alarm clock. The time said 7:00 am.

Knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep now, James decided to get up, get showered and get breakfast ready before everyone else woke up. He knew Tipper and Dobby would normally do so but he felt like doing it for once.

James was sitting in the kitchen deep in thought, a cup of tea sat in front of him. "Penny for them" he heard a quiet, slightly squeaky voice ask.

He jumped looking around for the source of the voice realising after a moment that Peter was standing in front of him.

"Hi Wormtail, it's nothing..really," he said unconvincingly.

Peter snorted "oh come on Prongs you aren't this quiet usually, not even first thing in the morning".

James sighed, "you know me too well Wormtail, I had..." James began to say but halted as he saw Sirius enter the kitchen followed by a drowsy Remus.

"What's up?" Sirius asked sitting down and buttering some toast.

James glanced at Peter, "it's nothing" he said meaningfully at Peter.

Unfortunately, Remus despite his tiredness had noticed the exchange and was giving James a pointed look.

James sighed, "well alright, I was going to tell Peter anyway" James took a sip of tea and set it down again.

"Last night I had a dream, or I think it was a dream at least, involving Lily, she told me..." James launched into a complete rundown of the dream and Lily's words to him.

When he finished he looked around at the other Marauders to gauge their reactions. Sirius was stunned and Peter was likewise while Remus looked thoughtful.

"I've heard of such things but never expected to hear an account of it first hand," Remus said after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Sirius and Peter asked in unison.

"I have heard that it is possible if two people love each other more than life itself and one dies that person's spirit can reach out in times of trouble and sorrow to their soulmate" Remus replied.

James was looking into his cup thoughtfully, "so you're saying that what I dreamt was a meeting of our souls?" he asked Remus.

"That's right and what she said was genuine, a true message from beyond the grave" Remus responded with a smile.

Peter and Sirius both gave their support too before Sirius decided to change the subject to something happier, "I can't wait till Harry sees what I've bought him" he said grinning.

James looked at him eyes narrowed, "it's not dangerous is it?" he asked.

Sirius barked out a laugh "no, just really fun..I hope" he said.

The four Marauders lounged around in the living room talking and laughing for several hours until interrupted by small footsteps.

Turning James saw Tipper holding a giggling Harry and Dobby holding a similarly happy Draco. He smiled moving from his place on the sofa to grasp Harry in his arms.

"Hey there, ready to open your presents?" he asked the toddler smiling as Harry laughed again "pwesents!" the child replied excitably.

James laughed and placed a kiss on his head, "come on then let's go over to the tree" he said walking over and carefully kneeling until he was level with the pile of presents.

Moments later he heard several people and two house-elves plonking themselves down and judging by further happy giggling from behind him knew Draco was there with Sirius.

The presents were shared out taking most of the morning until they got to Harry's final present which was from Sirius.

James helped him unwrap it chuckling as the toddler threw the paper in the air like confetti. The design on the box showed it to be from the toy shop in Diagon Alley.

James carefully lifted the lid of the box so everyone could see inside and found a toy snitch and quaffle together with quidditch rule book.

James turned and gave him a quizzical look to which Sirius just grinned.

After Harry and Draco had each taken a nap in the early afternoon Harry asked if he could try out his new present. James saw no reason to say no and so he got Harry's toy broomstick out of the playroom and plonked Harry on it.

Sirius did the same for Draco and he and James followed the two laughing boys through the house as they tossed their mini quaffle and chased the mini snitch.

Late afternoon rolled around and all the invited guests showed up including: The whole Weasley family much to Harry's delight, Neville Longbottom and his parents and Grandmother Lady Longbottom, Hagrid who Harry and Draco had been very happy to see and hugged the half-giant tightly and of course Albus Dumbledore. The last invitee was a bit of a surprise to many but James felt that after Severus had helped save his son and nephew it was the least he could do.

Christmas dinner was a lively affair, the drink flowed, the food was good and the conversation non-stop.

For James it was a success, it even lifted him out of his unhappy state. Unable to stay miserable while everyone else was enjoying the day.

* * *

That night after the kids had been put to bed and were being kept company by Dobby and Tipper the adults were sat in front of the roaring fire.

They were watching the flames in contented silence for a long while before James spoke, "he's going to be a star one day" he said the happiness evident in his voice.

His face fell quickly however as he remembered the prophecy and what it meant for his boy and the future, "that's if he lives long enough" he said quietly.

"He'll survive Prongs," Sirius said with certainty, "because he has something Voldemort never had and never will have".

James looked at him "love James, the answer is love, Voldemort doesn't understand it, never has and never will, but Harry is growing up with people who love him and has a reason to live".

"So does Voldemort" Peter chimed receiving a glare from Sirius. "Technically yes," said Remus averting the potential outburst "but the thing is to live is nothing if someone doesn't have someone who loves or cares about them".

"I hope your right Moony," James said staring into the crackling flames "I really hope your right".

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will jump in time by about a year.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story except for the two unique ones of Janice and Lucy and any you do not recognise that I may create at some point. I am making no profit from this and thank JK Rowling for writing Harry Potter so I can play around with these wonderful characters.

* * *

Much thanks to the username Lojosmom and their kind reviews, much love to all my readers out there. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Sirius in Love & James Begins To Move On

It was a bleak, cold day in November of 1982, and the wind was howling in the trees and the rain coming down in sheets. But for Sirius Black the day held nothing but promise.

On New Year's Eve of 1981, a party had been thrown at Marauder Manor attended by friends and colleagues. It was one colleague in particular that Sirius was thinking about. Her name was Janice Peters.

Janice was a muggle-born witch who'd been in Sirius's year at Hogwarts. He hadn't paid her much attention in those days save to say hello to.

They had bumped into each other, literally at the party spilling drinks down the front of their clothes. They had both laughed and spent the next two hours catching up.

When midnight came around they kissed and wished each other a happy new year. They also exchanged phone numbers and addresses for owl post.

Janice had been about to apparate home when Sirius caught up with her at the Manors boundary "Janice wait up" he called.

She'd stopped and turned, "what's up?" she asked. "I just wanted to say I've really enjoyed tonight and I wondered..." he halted trying to think how to phrase it "I wondered...willyougoonadatewithme?".

Janice looked at him in confusion "sorry?" she asked. Sirius could have slapped himself, "it doesn't matter" he mumbled.

Janice grinned "yes it does," she replied, "you were asking me on a date, weren't you".

Sirius felt foolish, "yeah I was, I don't suppose...". Janice laughed "I'd love to, shall we say on Saturday at 7 pm?". Sirius grinned himself now, "sounds great, I'll pick you up from your flat". Janice smiled and voiced acceptance before apparating away.

That had been six months ago and sometimes Sirius couldn't understand how such a wonderful woman had entered his life. She was great with Draco and Harry treating them like her kids and spoiling them rotten.

She was also a great laugh which helped so much especially after what Sirius had been through all those months ago.

Today was a very special day as today Sirius planned to propose although in his mind he was beset by doubt. Would she want to marry him given how irresponsible he could be, would she want to marry him so soon and of course would she want to live at Marauder Manor and help take care of Draco, after all, he wasn't **her** son.

He felt for the ring in his pocket trying to reassure himself. The doorbell went "I'll get it" he heard Peter say from the hallway. He knocked back the glass of firewhiskey he'd been holding and set the empty glass on the coffee table.

After a few moments, two people entered the living room. One, of course, was Peter who left immediately to give them some alone time and the other was Janice.

She walked over to Sirius and kissed him passionately on the lips, "I missed you the past few days" she said with a smile as they settled on the sofa.

Sirius grimaced, "sorry about that, we've been mad busy at work, a new spate of..." he paused.

"You can say the word Sirius I can handle it," she said lightly, "attacks on muggles and muggleborns" Sirius finished.

"I read about it in the Daily Prophet," she said stirring the tea provided.

"But anyway I'm sure you didn't ask me over to talk about work issues," she said taking a sip.

"So what's up?" she asked in her straightforward way. Sirius blustered in surprise, "nothing's up, why would it be?".

Janice raised an eyebrow and Sirius deflated, "alright, well there is something that I've been meaning to ask you" he paused for a second taking a sip of his too-hot coffee and scolded his tongue "ow!" he yelled as he set it back down.

Janice chuckled, "you must be nervous to forget how hot that coffee is," she said amused.

Sirius scowled at her for a second before cracking a joke, "you make me nervous, like a teenager" he said and she laughed loudly.

He turned serious, "but seriously I do need to ask you something". He took an intake of breath "Janice will you marry me?" he asked not knowing what reaction would come.

She was silent and mentally he swore, "I mean you don't have to, I'm an idiot, forget I said anything" he gabbled out before noticing she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Sirius you bloody fool", he hung his head "of course I'll marry you!, I love you you idiot," she said throwing her arms around his neck and drawing him into a passionate embrace.

There were several whistles of appreciation and a lot of applause. They broke apart looking for the source of the noise finding James, Peter and Remus standing in the doorway all grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

The resultant wedding was held on the 20th March 1983 at Marauder Manor. James stood as Sirius's best man with Peter and Remus acting as ushers.

Dumbledore in his capacity as Chief Warlock officiated the ceremony in his calm reassuring way putting both Sirius and Janice at ease.

Following the ceremony, there was a wedding feast held in the manors formal dining room. After speeches by the best man and Dumbledore among others Sirius stood up to make his speech: "you know I wake up each day and think how did I get so damn lucky to have this wonderful woman" he looked at Janice seated next to him "as the woman I will share my life with, I'm an idiot but Janice saw something in me, she married me in spite of that, I would also like to share one more thing if I may" he again looked at Janice.

Taking her hand he pulled her to her feet silently asking her consent to tell everyone. She nodded and smiled her acquiescence. He turned to face everyone, "Janice is expecting a baby, I'm going to be a dad again," he said happily.

There was a moments silence as everyone was shocked, even the Marauders, but this lasted only for a second before people began to move up to the top table or if already there to walk over to them and offer their congratulations and best wishes.

"I had no idea," James said clapping him on the shoulder. Sirius grinned "neither did we, she went for a check-up yesterday, she had stomach pains and was worried".

Sirius smiled at the memory, "you should have seen her face when the doctor examined her and told her she was pregnant, she was stunned". They both laughed heartily.

After that Sirius and Janice went on a week-long honeymoon to Wales while Draco was looked after by James, Peter and Remus.

* * *

While Sirius and Janice were on honeymoon his friends had endeavoured to keep Draco happy and entertained so he wouldn't feel lonely. Hence why on the 22nd March they were walking through Diagon Alley heading for Fortescue's Ice Cream shop when James who was holding Harry bumped into a rather tall slender witch.

He was immensely apologetic but she waved it away as not important. As he helped her up he was struck by her eyes which were a brilliant blue and her long red hair that swayed in the breeze. He felt an odd sensation. One that he hadn't felt since...but no it couldn't be that...could it?.

He waved the thought aside telling himself that she was beautiful so of course, he would find her attractive.

They got chatting as they sat at table at Fortescue's Ice Cream and James found out that she was a half-blood with a muggle mother and a wizard father.

He absorbed it all, she was called Lucy Anne Walker, nicknamed Lulu for short and Like James, both of her parents had been killed by Deatheaters during the Wizarding War.

She had no siblings also like James and her fiancée, the man she'd been engaged to in 1981 had been killed by Deatheaters during an attack on Diagon Alley.

James was amazed by how easy it was to talk to her and further amazed when she bought Harry an ice cream and helped clean his face after he was done.

They exchanged addresses for owl post as she had no telephone and said goodbye. James thought that was the last he would hear of her and thought nothing more of it.

* * *

One morning the following week however, while everyone was eating their breakfast he heard the screech of an owl.

Remus obligingly opened the kitchen window to allow the owl, a brown tawny one to fly in and land on the table depositing a letter in front of James.

He passed it some bacon rind and gave it a sip of water which it took giving a grateful hoot before flying away.

Frowning since he never normally got letters unless it was about work he tore it open, unfolded it, then smiled. It was a letter from Lucy, it said:

Dear James,

I'm sorry I haven't written before but it has been very busy here at St Mungo's and I've not had much time to myself.

I hope I'm not being too presumptuous, but if I am then feel free to ignore this letter. I am attending a wedding later this week. On Friday to be precise and I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have as a plus one than you. I hope you can make as, to be honest, it would be a bit dull without someone I know well. The wedding is at 11 am and takes place at the church in Godric's Hollow since as I'm sure you know the vicar is a wizard. Hope to see you on Friday.

Best Wishes Lucy.

"It's from Lucy" Remus and Peter gave him blank looks, "the woman I literally bumped into in Diagon Alley".

Remus was the first to recall, "oh right, so what does she want?" he asked scooping some more cereal onto his spoon.

"She has to attend a wedding on Friday, a friend of a friend, she invited me as her plus one". Peter smirked, "I bet she did," he said cheekily.

James slapped him with a tea towel, "it's nothing like that" he said but couldn't help smiling himself.

Inside however his mind was in turmoil. Did she like him like that?, did he like her like that?.

James was silent for the rest of breakfast only making a sound when he helped Harry with his breakfast and cleaned his face off.

* * *

James woke up early on Friday morning. The alarm went off. He silenced it with his wand. Looking at the clock he saw that it was 7:00 am.

He got up, showered, then got dressed only wearing casual clothes for breakfast so he wouldn't ruin his wedding outfit.

After having breakfast he lounged around the living room until 9:00 am reading a book only looking up from it when he heard voices floating down the stairs.

He went into the kitchen in time to see Remus carrying Draco and Peter carrying Harry. He noted that Peter was having a hard time holding his laughter in.

He concluded that Peter must have played a prank on Remus. His suspicions were confirmed as Remus was scratching away madly trying to rid himself of some unseen itch and glaring suspiciously at Peter.

James chuckled, "itching powder in his shirt right?" he said smiling. Peter laughed "yeah, I can't believe he fell for it".

Remus swatted him casually with a tea towel as he made breakfast for the boys. James shook his head and went over to kiss his son on the head and help him into his high chair.

The next hour and a half went by quickly. Soon James had to head upstairs and change for the wedding. He put on a grey suit with a matching grey tie and a top hat.

He had found out after floo calling Lucy that although it was two wizards getting married they were both muggle-born meaning they had many muggle relatives so robes would have looked strange hence the suit he had hired from Madam Malkin's who thankfully sold both wizard and muggle clothes.

* * *

James arrived at the church with Lucy by use of the Knight Bus. Thankfully he and Lucy were not too ruffled when they arrived.

They walked up to the church. James looked at his watch finding that it was 10:55 am. They went inside, took a song sheet each and headed for a pew on the bride's side.

Sitting down they just had time to get comfortable and look around before the wedding march queued up. Both stood and watched the bride walk down the aisle.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur of songs and declarations. Finally, it was over. James cheered with everyone else as the bride and groom passed down the aisle out of the church. Then it was one to the wedding reception.

James and Lucy talked to a few people when they arrived but mostly stayed in a corner by themselves eating, drinking and talking about various things. James was delighted to find she was a major Quidditch fan and even had a season ticket to watch the Wimbourne Wasps. They had a friendly disagreement over who was better the Ballycastle Bats or Wimbourne Wasps.

As the reception began to wind down everyone began to drift home. James and Lucy departed with James taking her home via Knight Bus again.

When they arrived at Lucy's apartment in the middle of muggle London James was all set to say goodnight and leave when Lucy leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth.

The kiss lasted a while. When she broke away he saw the horrified expression on her face "I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that, I..." she turned and fled inside.

James meanwhile just stood by the closed door a shocked expression on his face. He touched his lips where she'd kissed him and smiled.

"Looks like you were right Lily my love" he whispered, looking up at the sky. He then left apparating back to the manor.

When he got home both Peter and Remus pressed him for news. How was the wedding?, did everything go well with Lucy? and of course uppermost why was he grinning like a lunatic. He left them hanging in suspense, instead heading up to bed.

The next morning he awoke, trying to recall why he felt so happy. It didn't take long as he remembered the previous night. Lucy kissing him passionately.

He had had a dream that night, or perhaps it should be a vision. In any case he had talked to Lily again, finding her overjoyed that he had met someone who he could settle down with and who could be a mother to Harry which as she pointed out living with four Marauders he needed a mother figure in his life.

Even at breakfast, James was still smiling causing his friends to cast frustrated looks at not knowing why he was so cheerful.

Eventually, as they were all finishing breakfast he told them casually: "Lucy kissed me last night".

The expressions were mixed with Peter laughing and clapping him on the shoulder while Remus sounded like he wanted to cheer but ended up choking.

* * *

Later that day at around lunchtime James decided to firecall Lucy knowing that she did not work at weekends. As his head looked around her small living room he saw her sitting on a black leather sofa just about to eat a sandwich.

Her attention completely on a book sitting in her lap. James coughed to let her know someone was there. She looked up, yelped and her plate of sandwiches went flying.

"J..James" she stuttered "w..w...what are y..you d...doing h..here?" she asked. James grinned, "mind if I come over?" he asked smiling.

She nodded not looking very happy. Within moments James was there dusting himself off. He went and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"In answer to your question, I want this" he kissed her passionately. When they broke apart she was staring at him in shock.

"But I thought..." she tried to think what to say, "I thought you didn't want me," she said. He grinned, "I was in shock, I didn't think you liked me like that so when you kissed me I couldn't think what to say," he said laughing slightly.

Lucy blushed looking embarrassed. "So you really do like me," she said in amazement, "of course I like you, your funny, intelligent and beautiful" he replied, "what's not to like" they kissed again for longer this time.

* * *

June rolled around, and Draco had his third birthday party on the 5th. It was a big occasion. Besides the four Marauders, Lucy, Jane and Draco's twinned brother Harry Neville came with his parents and Draco's only other blood relatives Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora the Tonks's came as did the entire Weasley clan among who Draco and Harry had made friends with the youngest boy Ron and the slightly older twins Fred and George.

The party was great fun with everyone enjoying the food and watching Draco open his presents. As the party wound down and most of the other guests left the Weasley's and Longbottoms were invited to stay the night since Draco, Ron, Harry and Neville were having such fun together.

They accepted meaning the four boys were able to have a sleepover and created a den in Draco and Harry's room.

"My dad's in wuv," said Harry as the three boys lay on their sleeping bags inside the den.

"yeah I hear same" Draco replied "who with?" asked Ron "Lucy" Harry said.

"Oh, she one you met in Dia...Diag...Diagianlly" Ron replied.

"It's Diagon Alley Ron," Draco said. Harry, Ron and Neville rolled their eyes. Draco was always correcting them on their speech. Harry hit Draco with a pillow, he returned the favour and it became a free for all.

* * *

The following month on the 31st July Lucy took Harry to Diagon Alley for the morning as James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Janice got his party ready for the afternoon with help from Dobby and Tipper.

They went around the shops that Lucy thought would be most fun for him including the only toy shop in the alley which was a two-story red brick building with prominent gold lettering on the sign stating: Murgo's Marvelous Toys. They went in and browsed the various toys.

Lucy had already brought Harry a present but wanted to get him a few other gifts, she couldn't help but spoil him a bit, after all, it wasn't like he asked for gifts.

"Which toy do you want Harry?" she asked him. Harry stared at the second shelf from the top and pointed. Lucy took down a toy of a superhero.

"You want this one?" she said looking at the Superman action figure. Harry nodded his head vigorously. Lucy laughed "come on then sweetie", she took his hand and guided him back to the front of the shop.

She paid for the toy and took one of the free sweets on the counter which she gave to Harry. They then went to Fortescue's Ice Cream and though Harry hadn't asked for one. He never did. She got him a double scoop of chocolate which she knew was his favourite.

"Thank you," he said politely before tucking into the ice cream. She ruffled his hair and smiled "your welcome sweetie" she said eating her own ice cream.

Their last stop in the alley before heading home was Eeyelops Owl Emporium. Although she'd already got Harry the toy plus another present which was back at the manor she wanted him to have a pet, someone who could keep him company and out of danger.

The bell jangled above the shop door as they entered. A rather plump middle-aged man with slightly greying hair came from the back smiling widely. "Welcome, welcome," he said jovially.

"And how can I help you on such a fine day". Lucy smiled back, "good morning I would like to buy a pet owl for Harry here" she gestured to Harry who was holding her hand and staring around in wonder.

The shop keeper nodded "of course and what sort did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking of something that could keep him company and that is protective. The shop keeper nodded thoughtfully "you need a Snowy Owl" he saw her nodding "they are highly intelligent and capable of defending their owner if needed".

Lucy smiled "that sounds exactly what he needs," she said. The owner motioned them to follow him moving over to the cages containing various Owls.

Lucy holding Harry's arm took him down the line of cages before kneeling down "well sweetie which one do you like?" she asked.

Harry still amazed that he was getting another present grinned pointing out a white one coloured with black dots on its wings.

Lucy smiled and nodded, "alright honey", she stood up, "we'll take him please," she said pointing to the cage containing said Owl.

The owner nodded and got the cage which he handed to Lucy. "Here you are," he said before moving over to the counter. Before they left Lucy also purchased several bags containing biscuits and some treats for the Owl who Harry named Hedwig after a famous witch in a story his dad had read to him the other night. Having paid they left the shop.

Outside Harry tugged on the hem of Lucy's sweater. She looked down "thank you for the presents," he said hugging her.

She smiled and hugged him back "you are so welcome Harry, love you," she said. He smiled broadly "love you too".

They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron from where they would floo back to Marauder Manor. When they had come through the pub a few hours ago it had been nearly empty but now was bustling with people.

Lucy checked her watch and internally swore. It was 12:00 pm so of course, it would be busy. She knew Harry hated attention.

He was too young yet to even understand why so many people whispered about him or shook his hand. As they moved through the pub she threw a nod to Old Tom who she recalled as being old even when she was a student 'wonder what his actual age is' she thought idly as they passed.

They had nearly reached the fireplace when a man stepped out to shake Harry's hand "Dedalus Diggle Mr Potter, a pleasure to meet you!" he said excitedly. Harry looked confused and nervous looking at this strange man.

Lucy growled menacingly at Diggle, "leave him alone, he's only a child, stop pestering him" she said angrily barging past the wizard and pushing a confused Harry gently ahead of her.

She knew that James would have to explain to Harry one day what had happened but that day was not yet.

* * *

The party was a lively affair. Hardly surprising with so many children running about. As with the month before The Weasleys were invited with all their children, while Neville Longbottom came with his parents.

Also amongst the guests were three people who would become near constants in young Harry's life. The first was the half-giant Hagrid who was something of a protective older brother to Harry, visiting when his duties permitted to chat to him and entertain him with stories of the creatures he had met and looked after.

The second was Albus Dumbledore the Hogwarts Headmaster who was a friend to the Potters through their participation in the order and was like a Grandfather to Harry and Draco visiting them during half terms and Christmas with presents and stories.

The last undoubtedly raised more than a few eyebrows. Severus Snape who had put aside his school rivalry with James Potter and had become a more or less permanent fixture in Harry's life.

Not only did Severus visit Marauder Manor often to see Harry but often James brought Harry to visit him. By now it would not be a stretch to say he had even formed a friendship with James. Though he still had a frosty relationship with Sirius to whom he could just about say hello, given what had happened when they were younger James could not blame him.

The gift he had brought for Harry this year, a miniature potion set, had been very well received by the boy who hugged him tightly and thanked him many times.

It was amazing to see the change in Severus who would previously have been horrified by all emotion especially hugs and cheerfulness.

Harry loved all his presents but was super excited to be given from his dad a stuffed stag which he named Prongs and reminded him of the form his dad took to entertain him sometimes and a book from Lucy all about Quidditch which was his favourite sport.

As Harry went off with his friends and Hedwig his pet Owl Lucy turned to James.

"There's something I need to tell you, about early today" James frowned at the tone of her voice.

They sat down on the sofa near the fireplace. He looked at her expectantly, "some wizard named..." she paused trying to recall his name "Dedalus Diggle, talked to Harry, said he was delighted to meet him at last.

James swore, "that idiot, now Harry is going to keep asking why that man was happy to meet him".

Lucy nodded, "he's too bright not to". James sighed "I'm not telling him yet, it wouldn't be fair, I'll tell him in a few years when he's old enough to understand".

Lucy agreed, "that's what I think too, Harry deserves to be happy for a few more years before knowing what happened, the poor boy".

"I'm so glad you agree" James smiled before giving her a peck on the cheek that turned into a proper kiss.

The party eventually wound down until only the Weasley children and Neville were left as they would be having a sleepover that night with Harry and Draco.

* * *

In his comfortable house at Spinners End Severus Snape sat in an armchair nursing a glass of firewhiskey reflecting on the turn his life had taken.

He was so happy that now he was a part of Harry's life. Virtually an uncle. And as Severus thought about it he was glad.

Harry due to the influence of Remus Lupin and James Potters fiancee was a very bright boy and lively too.

Severus had never really been in a relationship so to him Harry practically a nephew. He vowed to Merlin that he would do whatever it took to keep him safe. With these thoughts, Severus fell asleep in his armchair and dreamed gloriously happy dreams.

* * *

Well, everybody, that's another chapter done. In the next chapter, James has something important to say and an old enemy returns.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer All characters with the except of Lucy and Janice belong to JK Rowling and I am just borrowing them.

Much thanks to her for being able to use these characters.

On to Chapter Seventeen. Enjoy folks.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: James Asks A Question and An Old Foe Returns

10th October 1983

James was nervous. Just as nervous as he had been when he'd asked Lily to marry him. He fixed himself a drink from the drinks cabinet near the fireplace trying to ignore the weight of the ring burning a hole in his pocket.

He sat down for a second, but his nerves prevented him from sitting still so he stood up again and began pacing.

He took a sip of firewhiskey. A part of him knew it was stupid to be nervous. Knew that Lucy would not have been with him so long if she didn't want to at least consider marriage.

But there was another part of him. A cynical side that rarely reared it's head. That side whispered that Lucy didn't love him, didn't want to marry him. He tried to force it down but the nearer the clock ticked to dinner time the louder this voice got.

James was jarred from his thoughts by the clanging of the bell at the front door. From his position in the manor living room, he heard the front door being opened and a voice saying "please come this way Miss he is being in the living room".

A hand clapped him on the shoulder and he jumped "argh!" shouted. He turned around glaring at whoever had done it.

"Relax Prongs old boy, it's just me," Sirius said grinning. James scowled and took another sip of his drink.

"She's here James" Remus said getting up from his seat. He took a sharp intake of breath as he heard footsteps approach him. He turned around.

"Hello, my love," Lucy said giving him a kiss. "Uh, hi, sweetheart," he said nervously. He saw Lucy frown, "James what's wrong?".

She put her hand on his arm looking at him in concern. He shook his head, "nothing, I'm fine". He knew his palms were sweating.

Before James could say anything else Peter entered the room, "Tipper and Dobby said to tell you all dinners ready" he said before departing again.

They all left the living room and took seats at the table in the dining room. Lucy having been here before was surprised to see a white table cloth covering the table and vases of flowers covering its entire length as the table was usually not this spruced up. As they sat down James began to have a flashback to a vision from last night.

* * *

James found himself in what looked like a platform at Kings Cross Station. He looked around. Everything was gleaming. Not a spec of dust or grime anywhere. Come to think of it there were no people either.

James frowned. "Hello" he called out. No answer. He called louder "hello!". Out of the brightness, he saw a shape. It was a person walking towards him. It took a moment but he saw a woman with flaming red hair and bright green eyes in the distance.

In a short space of time, she was in front of him. "Lily," he said in shock. She smiled "James my love, come, let's walk". He followed her as she began to walk past him.

"Lily I..." he was cut off, "James I know what you are going to say" she said and he fell silent, "I know you think I somehow don't approve of what you want to do, you think I'll be angry, that I'll stop communicating with you" she looked at him sternly.

"You are wrong, I am so happy for you my love, so happy that you have found a woman who you can live with and love for the rest of your life" she looked sad.

"We were so happy, so full of life, I thought I'd spend my whole life with you and my wonderful son but it was not to be". She took his hand "you have found a wonderful woman James, she will make you as happy as I did, If you just give her a chance".

James sighed "but what if she says no? what if she doesn't want me?". Lily released a breath in exasperation, "if she didn't want you she wouldn't have become your girlfriend you idiot" she said slapping him on the arm.

She looked into his hazel eyes "now you listen and you listen good James Henry Potter, you grow a pair and you ask that woman to marry you, you do it as soon as possible, do you hear".

James nodded, "I'm so happy I can talk about these things with you my love". Lily nodded "as am I, tell Harry I love him and miss him and give him a hug for me". James responded that he would and before he knew it he was waking up in his bed.

* * *

Dinner progressed with the courses coming and going and much conversation between the guests which included among their number Hagrid who needed a specially enlarged chair, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, the Weasley's and too much surprise, Severus Snape.

The dessert course came. James's favourite, sticky toffee cheesecake was placed in front of him by Tipper but to Lucy's immense astonishment he simply took one look before pushing it away.

She was very worried, not so much about his not eating dessert but more due to how erratic he had been so far. At one point she had placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump.

Lucy didn't say anything about his behaviour instead following him into the spacious living room as the meal finished.

James was reaching a point of maximum tension. He was certain he couldn't do it. Even if he did she probably wouldn't accept.

Even if she did accept, the negative part of his mind reminded him what had happened to Lily. So happy. So full of life. They had got together, he'd convinced her to marry him and...

He didn't get a chance to finish the thought as a hand clapped him on each shoulder. One clapped him on the back. He looked around seeing his three best friends. His brothers standing next to him.

They all had serious faces as if knowing his thoughts. "James you can do this" Remus said encouragingly. Peter added: "you love her, you'll regret it if you don't ask her".

Sirius simply said in a tone that brooked no argument "I'm not letting you give up Prongs, I know what happened to Lily", Sirius put up a hand to still James's protest "but that could have happened whether she married you or not, you are doing this".

James sighed, "alright fine, you win, you're right" he took a deep breath, "I can do this, I will do this".

He turned from the fireplace to face Lucy who was approaching him. The rest of the Marauders stepped back to give them both some room.

She kissed him on the cheek, hugging him tightly. He kissed her on the lips.

As he looked into her bright blue eyes thinking he'd never want to look at anyone else ever again he heard the sound of metal striking glass. Turning he saw Sirius grinning at him gesturing.

He sent Sirius a glare before clearing his throat. "Lucy, I had a reason for asking you here tonight" he grinned "besides wanting to see you I wanted to ask something important, If you give me the right answer I'll be the happiest man alive, If not..." he let it hang.

He got down on one knee. Removing the ring from the box he was now holding in his left hand he said "Lucy Anne Walker, will you do me the great honour and privilege of being my wife for the rest of my life?".

As he waited James grew tense. He was quite proud to have mustered up the courage to say it.

Looking deep into her blue eyes he saw tears forming. Saw her nod her head, her face break into a wide smile.

"Yes, oh yes James, of course, I'll marry you!" she exclaimed clearly overjoyed. He slipped the ring on her finger before standing up.

She threw her arms around his neck, drawing him in for a long passionate kiss as the assembled guest cheered lustily. Moody even banged his stick on the floor repeatedly to signal his assent.

When they broke apart the two walked hand in hand into the mass of guests to receive congratulations. They finally reached Severus who initially looked coolly at James before his face broke into a grin. "I'm glad you are enjoying life again James", he said shaking his hand "it's what she would have wanted".

James knowing exactly to whom Severus was referring smiled, "can you keep a secret Sev?" he asked.

Severus nodded, "Lily came to me last night, I was having doubts and she told me to stop being so stupid and ask Lucy".

Severus chuckled, "even from the grave she's bossing you around," he remarked causing James to also crack up.

* * *

The weeks after the party passed largely uneventfully at Marauder Manor and before James knew it it was the day he most dreaded.

Out of all the days in the year it was the one day he tried to ignore. To pretend didn't exist. It was the day the love of his life. The woman who'd made him a better man had been torn from him.

James looked at the date on the calendar in his bedroom as if seeking confirmation. The calendar didn't change, it continued to read 31st October 1983.

He sighed, getting up he threw back the covers and stood up. It was only 7:00 am. No one else in the manor would be awake save for Tipper and Dobby who would either be cleaning or keeping watch on Harry and Draco.

He walked into the en-suite bathroom and shut the door behind him. Peering into the mirror he took note of his scruffy appearance.

His face had the first hint of stubble and his jet black hair stuck every which way. He quickly shaved and hopped in the shower. When he was done he ran a comb through his hair succeeding at least briefly in taming it.

James walked downstairs and made for the kitchen from which he could smell the various wafts of breakfast cooking.

He sat down at the breakfast table, "just a piece of toast for me Tipper and some coffee please" James said politely to the house-elf who went over to the toaster and in a few minutes placed before him two pieces of toast and a strong but milky coffee.

James thanked him and settled down to eat his breakfast with only his thoughts as company.

Just as he was finishing his coffee a voice startled him: "not surprised to see you here" Sirius said sitting down.

James yawned before replying: "couldn't sleep" Sirius sighed "me neither". Sirius requested a hearty fry up with a cup of strong tea which he consumed while talking making bits of food fly everywhere, "I assume you're going **there** this morning" he said through a mouthful of egg and sausage.

James nodded sadly, "yeah, thought I'd take Harry, I couldn't face taking him last year" Sirius nodded sympathetically before taking a sip of tea.

They carried on chatting, greeting the rest of the household as one by one they trickled down from their rooms.

"Lucy's coming over this afternoon, by the way, to help set up the Halloween party for tonight," James said to no one in particular.

"That's great," said Janice happily "I can get her opinion on my costume", Sirius just rolled his eyes earning him a playful slap "I bet my costumes better than yours" she turned to James "he's going as a quidditch player," she said trying not to laugh.

James turned to him, "oh really Padfoot, that is the same costume you've had at how many Halloween parties" he said. In response, Sirius glared at him. Remus and Peter just laughed.

At around 11 am James and Harry apparated to the cemetery in the village of Godric's Hollow. The other had understood that this was something father and son needed to do on their own and so stayed at the manor.

Picking their way through the gravestones they finally found Lily's. It was set apart from the rest near a large oak tree. It was a simple monument with just a small willow tree growing near the headstone that had been thoroughly polished.

He knelt down and helped Harry do so too. "This Harry is where mummy is buried," he said pointing at the headstone. Harry nodded seriously with a small tear rolling down his cheek.

"She loved you you know," James said hugging Harry tightly, "more than life itself, that's why you have that scar on your forehead," he said. Harry stared at him not speaking "it was caused by her giving her life to save you".

James kissed him on the forehead "never forget Harry she wanted you to be happy". Harry nodded.

"I miss Mummy" he said sadly. James nodded blinking back tears "me too Harry, me too, but she's always with us" he pointed at his heart "in here". Harry nodded again and hugged him tightly clinging on to his jacket. They stayed like that just hugging each other for several hours.

* * *

That afternoon Lucy flooed in to Marauder Manor to as promised help with the decorations for the party. James greeted her with a long kiss that was only broken up when Janice appeared and dragged Lucy away to show her her costume. Thus passed a pleasant afternoon until James was unexpectedly called in to work by Moody.

He promised to be back as soon as possible giving Lucy a kiss before flooing to the Ministry.

When he arrived at Auror Headquarters he was immediately accosted by his boss Alastor Moody known to all though not to his face as Mad-Eye as a result of losing his real right eye in the battle at Longbottom Manor nearly two years ago.

"Potter," he said gruffly but with a bit of sympathy "come into my office".

They stepped inside and Moody shut the door. He also waved his wand closing the blinds. "I need you to promise that you won't suddenly rush off when I tell you what I'm about to" he said to James seriously.

James nodded "of course, you have my word, I'll be calm," he said sitting down. Moody took his own seat. "Mundungus Fletcher has been sighted in Diagon Alley" James's jaw hit the floor. Moody continued "we think he's casing out Flourish and Blotts where your fiancée Miss Walker works".

James inhaled sharply, "I need to get home" he said standing up "thanks for the info" he called over his shoulder as he exited Moody's office.

He barely heard the reply of "Constant Vigilance" as he raced through Auror headquarters to the fireplace.

* * *

Lucy at that very moment was in Diagon Alley with Tipper the house-elf picking up a few last-minute essentials that it turned out had been overlooked.

They exited Decorations For All Occasions and Lucy had the strange sensation of being watched. She looked over her shoulder but could see nothing.

She shook her head and motioned to Tipper who was carrying one of the bags to follow her. They had just reached the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron's backyard when she heard "Flipendo" whispered and found herself flying forwards.

Her head impacted with the flagstone paving of Diagon Alley and she saw stars in front of her vision.

She could hear the sounds of a duel going on. Turning round with some effort she looked up and saw a short thin young man with mad eyes duelling with Tipper.

Shakily she reached for her wand "Petrificus Totalis!" she shouted with her last reserve of energy. Suddenly the world was turning to blackness. Her eyes closed and she knew no more.

* * *

At the same moment the fight was taking place in the alley James Potter arrived back at Marauder Manor in an excitable state. When he stepped out of the fireplace he didn't even bother to brush himself off.

The first person he saw was Sirius who had to his great reluctance been dragged into decorating the living room. "Padfoot!" he said almost shouting. The distraction caused Sirius to drop the banner he'd been holding.

He swore, getting down from the ladder he glared at his best friend "dammit James can't you be a bit quieter" he said irritated. He picked up the banner and placed the unhung end on the ladder.

"But Padfoot, Moody's just told me where Mundungus is," James said sounding worried.

"Where?" Sirius asked. "Diagon Alley, near Flourish and Blotts" James replied. Sirius inhaled sharply.

"Exactly," James said "I need to find Lucy, to warn her" he said.

Sirius looked somewhat sheepish and worried, "she's at Diagon Alley now Prongs".

He waited for the inevitable outburst and wasn't disappointed "what?!" James exclaimed loudly.

Sirius sighed "I said..." James cut him off "I heard what you said, is someone with her?" he asked sharply.

Sirius nodded "she refused everyone's company but Tipper insisted on helping her," he said smiling.

"She couldn't talk him round, he's relentless about safety". James smiled himself "he certainly is".

James began to relax. He fixed a drink of firewhiskey and sat down on the sofa. Unaware that in a few seconds the calm would be shattered.

* * *

Tipper grasped Lucy's arm and the arm of the unconscious young man who he had been duelling with. Unbeknownst to him, a third person had grasped his arm shortly before he snapped his fingers to apparate into the manor.

James had just taken a sip of his drink. He closed his eyes enjoying the calm. Suddenly there was a loud pop and he spilt his drink over himself as his eyes flew open darting around the room.

There in front of him was the sight he had hoped never to see. Not after what had happened with Lily. There lying in front of him next to a familiar-looking young man lay Lucy. He could see she was breathing but even so all sense lost him then: "help!" he bellowed in distress "someone help!".

He barely heard the sound of running feet and cries of surprise and despair as he knelt down next to the woman he loved.

Before he knew what was happening he felt the familiar pulling sensation around his navel that told him a portkey had been activated.

James spun around and around feeling slightly ill. His feet hit solid stone. He shook his head trying to get his bearings. Before he could look far however a voice that he knew well, whispered "Petrificus Totalis".

His entire body went rigid and he fell backwards.

Above him a voice said: "James Potter, at last I shall have my revenge" he vaguely felt a crunching sound as his nose broke. He heard footsteps moving away from him and a door slam shut. He fainted.

* * *

So how is everyone liking the story so far?. What will happen next?.

* * *

Coming up in Chapter 18 the reaction to the kidnapping and Lucy being unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters, they belong to JK Rowling and I am only borrowing them. The only characters that I created are Lucy and Janice.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the little cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter.

Apologies for not having uploaded the chapter sooner but it took a while to finish.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Lucy In A Coma And Severus To The Rescue

"What the hell's going on!" shouted Sirius unable to comprehend what he had just seen and what was still in front of him.

Just a moment ago Lucy had returned in an unconscious state with help from Tipper who had also brought back of all people Barty Crouch Jr who was also unconscious. It had all been so fast. James had knelt down next to the woman he loved to check on her and suddenly he disappeared with a man wearing a silver mask and black robes who had briefly revealed himself from under a cloak prior to disappearing.

Next to Sirius were Peter, Remus and Janice who were all staring in shock at the spot where James had been. Janice was the first to react, her healer training kicking in. In a few quick strides, she was across the room and by Lucy's side. She knelt down and felt for a pulse.

Janice sighed in relief, "there is a pulse here, it's faint though, we need to get someone with more experience" she said as she stayed by Lucy's side.

"I'll go and firecall Madam Pomfrey" Peter offered standing up. Janice nodded gratefully and turned to Remus, "Remus, you and Sirius help me move her to the sofa". "And be careful she added as a precaution.

The three of them managed to levitate the unconscious Lucy up on to the sofa and waited for Madam Pomfrey to arrive.

After two minutes Peter returned, "she was just about to head to the Hogwarts Halloween Feast when I spoke with her" he said moving over to Lucy. "She said she'll be here in a few minutes, she just needs to gather her equipment and get in to something more suitable," he said smiling.

The others gave him bemused looks, "she was dressed as a fairy godmother" he explained still smirking.

The others laughed, releasing some of the tension in the room.

Eventually, Madam Pomfrey (not wearing a fairy godmother costume) arrived via the floo network and set to work immediately checking on her patient with help from Janice.

They checked her heart, her brain, her vital organs and her bones. They also checked for evidence of dark curses but found none thankfully.

After twenty minutes Madam Pomfrey walked over to the Marauders, Janice just behind her and gave her prognosis: "I believe she will be alright" everyone brightened up. "But.." their faces fell.

"She will need round the clock care, for at least the next two weeks, she has sustained a concussion and a broken leg. The leg is not so serious but she must be monitored carefully to ensure her head injury does not worsen, I will be back in the morning to check on her, in the meantime keep the compressions on her head and watch her".

Madam Pomfrey was about to leave when she stopped as if having remembered something.

She turned around, "oh and by the way, Mr Potter is going to be a father again, Miss Walker is pregnant" and with that bombshell, she strode off and flooed back to the Hogwarts Infirmary.

The others stood still in varying degrees of shock and bemusement. While this was happy news it would mean nothing if James was not brought back safely.

Remus, one of the few people to still be thinking clearly came to a decision, "I'm going to inform Dumbledore and Severus of what has happened" he told no one in particular as he moved to the fireplace.

Remus took a pinch of powder from the jar set aside for Floo and firecalling and threw it down calling: "Headmasters Office, Hogwarts" in a loud, clear voice.

His head spun around as he passed by many other fireplaces before he found the right one. His head halted in place and he gasped slightly. Dumbledore had a fire going making the fireplace feel hot on his face. He looked up and spotted the tall, white-haired wizard sitting at his desk writing on some parchment, his hand picking up a lemon drop from the bowl next to him.

As much as Remus hated to interrupt what was important work, he had no choice. They needed his help and Severus's.

Remus coughed loudly and Dumbledore dropped his quill, turning his head towards the fireplace. At first, his expression was happy but then he saw the worry on Remus's face. "What's happened?" the old wizard asked perceptively.

Remus marvelled at the wizard's ability to get to the heart of the matter. "It's James, Albus, someone took him".

The blood drained from Dumbledore's lined face. "Who?" he asked in shock.

"Mundungus Fletcher" Remus replied anger evident in his voice. "I'd recognise his shifty eyes and balding head anywhere".

Dumbledore gathered himself and nodded, "I see," he said calmly. "I will be over in a few minutes, once I have alerted Severus, his help would be invaluable".

Remus voice his agreement, noting in his head that Severus being a former Deatheater would be the one to know how scum like Mundungus Fletcher thought.

He exited the floo and shook his head to get rid of the disorienting feeling. He rarely firecalled people and as a result, was not used to it.

Before he could even get his bearings back Sirius and Peter were hurling questions at him, ranging from: "when is he getting here?" to "I hope he isn't bringing tMoohat greasy git".

Remus answer as best he could before moving over to the drinks cabinet to pour himself a large measure of firewhiskey, 'being the calm, reasonable one is exhausting' he thought tiredly as he downed it in almost one gulp.

It was as he was setting the glass down that a hissing noise from the fireplace caught Remus's attention and he turned to the sound.

A short, fat man with a magical eye in place of a real one stepped out of the fireplace his wooden leg and stick clacking loudly on the carpet. "Remus" Moody said as he approached the werewolf. Remus shook his hand. "I'm sorry I took so long to get here, it's been crazy at the office today" he explained.

Moody looked around as if he was trying to spot someone, "where's James?" he asked "I figured I'd better get over here and make sure everything was alright" he said frowning as he saw Remus's awkward expression.

"What?" he asked tightly. "What is it?" he asked sharply. Remus croaked out "James has been...kidnapped".

"Goddamnit!" Moody swore, he kicked the table leg violently and then howled in pain. "How?", was his next question.

"That's the weird thing," Remus said puzzled. "He seemed to have been clinging on to James's house-elf Tipper and grabbed James and apparated away".

Moody was furious, "where were the wards to stop him!?" he shouted.

Remus looked at him sadly, "we took them down temporarily for the party". At Moody's glare Remus felt the need to justify themselves, "it was just one night, how could we know someone would do this?" he asked.

Moody growled in frustration, "how many times must I tell you all, CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" he said.

He looked Remus seriously, "it's not just a catchphrase, it's meant to keep you all safe" he said and then sighed.

"Well, what's done is done, we need to work on getting him back and capturing the culprit". He was about to walk away but turned back to Remus and asked: "who is the culprit?".

Remus practically snarled the answer, so angry was he: "Mundungus Fletcher".

Moody growled again, "he's not going to get away with it this time" he responded as he headed for the kitchen alongside Peter and Sirius, Remus trailing behind him.

In the kitchen, an incensed Moody greeted Dumbledore calmly before sitting at the enlarged table.

After ten minutes or so as Peter was helping Sirius make tea and coffee for everyone the fireplace flared up and they heard: "Albus?".

"In the kitchen Severus" Dumbledore responded before taking a sip of tea. He turned to face Peter "a most excellent cup, Peter, thank you". Peter blushed at the compliment and finished making his own tea.

Moments later Severus entered the room, he nodded to each of them through his acknowledgement of Sirius was brusque. "Dumbledore, Remus, Peter, Mrs Black...Sirius". Remus didn't know what shocked him the most, the fact that Severus was being nice to him..or the fact that he had actually greeted Sirius however hesitantly.

What really shocked him was when Sirius responded, "Snape...".

Remus waited as Sirius seemed to be gathering himself, "I wanted to apologise for what a complete git I've been to you over the years".

Remus looked at Severus to see that he was shocked. Sirius continued, "I should have been more tolerant and as for that incident.." Sirius sighed. "I suppose sorry isn't enough to make up for it really, but, for what it's worth I really am".

Sirius stuck out his arm to Severus who looked at it like it might bite him. Hesitantly he shook it. "Apology accepted" was all Severus said as he sat down.

Remus glanced at Dumbledore and saw the old wizard's eyes filled with their familiar twinkle.

Severus turned to Dumbledore, "Albus, I took the initiative of contact Arthur and Molly Weasley, Frank and Alice Longbottom and Hagrid, being friends of James's I imagined they would want to know and perhaps help".

Dumbledore nodded approvingly at the Potions Master, "I assume they are all on their way here" he said smiling.

Severus nodded, "Hagrid had a few things to do but will be here in an hour or so". He took a sip of the milky tea that had been placed in front of him by Remus. "The others will be here momentarily," he said putting the mug down.

They chatted about various subjects until the fireplace flared up and out stepped Frank and Alice Longbottom. Alice was holding hands with Neville and upon seeing Harry and Draco over on their playmat took him over to them.

Frank meanwhile went in to the kitchen and shook hands with everybody before taking a seat. He was joined after a few moments by Alice who said hello to everyone, kissing Janice on the cheek before sitting down.

The next to arrive for the meeting were the Weasleys who, with their being so many, had also come by floo. Arthur shooed the four youngest over to Harry, Draco and Neville and left Bill, Charlie and Percy the three eldest to look after them.

Arthur and Molly went into the kitchen, Arthur greeted everyone with handshakes and nods whil Molly hugged everyone, except Severus who she just said hello to.

Once they were seated there was just one more person to wait for and he did not take long to arrive.

After five more minutes had passed, the assembled company heard a loud banging on the door. They heard a loud, booming voice in the hallway, "I was told a come straigh away" the man said. Tippers voice replied: "of course Mr Hagrid Sir, please follow me".

They heard a continuous thud as Hagrid tramped through the entrance hall and into the large kitchen. "Evenin all" he said politely as he shook out the rain from his umbrella and sat down on the specially reinforced chair set aside for him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to speak, "now that everyone is assembled, I have very grave news" he paused for a second. "An hour or so ago, James Potter was kidnapped from the drawing room of this manor house".

"By who!?" asked a shocked Arthur.

It was Remus who answered him: "by that weasel Mundungus Fletcher" he almost snarled.

* * *

In an old abandoned house many miles away a door opened. A short, squat figure stepped into a windowless room. The room was bare of anything except a dirty blanket under which lay a dark haired man wearing glasses.

The man approached the one on the floor and kicked him hard in the ribs. There was a groan and a sharp intake of breath. "Get up!" the standing man snarled and the dark haired man tried to pull himself up.

James's ribs felt very sore, every movement was agony. Mundungus Fletcher hauled him to his feet and shoved him roughly against the rooms back wall. "I'm going to enjoy making you suffer James Potter" he said coldly.

"Crucio!" he shouted. James felt like his body was on fire, but he kept to his feet, determined to not give this scum the satisfaction.

As soon as Mundungus released the curse, James spat at him. "You do your worst, you bastard!, you'll never break me!" James croaked angrily.

The Deatheater walked slowly up to James. He grasped James's chin with a gloved hand, "we'll see about that" he said smiling coldly. He raised his gloved hand, balled it in to a fist and struck James hard on the jaw.

The pain was horrible but nothing to what James had experience before. Mundungus magically bound him again and threw him roughly on the ground. He produced some water in a goblet. "Do drink up, wouldn't want you passing out before the fun starts" he smirked "I have a friend coming, a rather...hairy, violent friend" he said laughing as he walked away.

James's mind was concentrating on drinking as he was unbound. He froze. Rather hairy?. Violent?. 'No it can't be' James thought brushing the idea aside. He'd died during the war...hadn't he?.

* * *

Back at Marauder Manor Harry stopped playing with his building blocks and held his hands to his head. "argh!" he said in pain. Ron who was playing was playing with a quidditch figurine stopped too and looked at Harry and then at Draco who seemed to be doing the same thing.

Dobby who had been watching them stared in concern for a second before rushing off to the kitchen.

He knocked on the closed door. "Come in" someone said.

Dobby pushed the door open. All eyes turned to him. "Begging your pardons, Masters and Mistresses, but Young Masters Harry and Draco are in a lot of pain".

Sirius, Remus and Peter got up and bolted for the door.

They rushed through the hallway and burst into the drawing-room. Three Marauders stood watching as Harry clutched his head in pain and Draco did the same.

"Harry!, Draco!" Sirius shouted in alarm, rushing over to them closely followed by his friends.

He knelt down next to them and held both boys close.

Ron looked at Remus and Peter, "what happening?" he asked in confusion.

Remus knelt down, "I'm sure they are fine Ron" he responded.

Neville interjected: "but they say they have connection, to each other," he said slowly piecing each word together.

Remus frowned, it couldn't be...could it?.

"I have to go the library" Remus announced before racing off leaving a puzzled Sirius and Peter behind him.

By now the other adults had entered the room and were looking in concern.

As suddenly as the pain had started for Harry and Draco it stopped. The two boys were taken over to the two sofa's just to be safe.

"What was that?" Sirius asked still in shock.

Dumbledore responded, "this is just a theory and will need corroborating, but I think young Harry has the rare ability to sense when family members are in pain and as Draco was twinned with him that means..." Peter cut in, "that means that James is...in pain".

Peter had been about to say being tortured but, he just couldn't bring himself to say that word. It would only make it worse.

The assembled company was very quiet until Severus interrupted, "I will help Remus research this" he said as he strode from the room.

It was decided to halt the meeting for the moment until Severus and Remus concluded their research. The Weasleys and Longbottoms stayed over as did Severus who was engrossed in research. Dumbledore and Moody however returned to Hogwarts and their house respectively.

Hagrid returned top Hogwarts by motorcycle saying he'd be back the next day.

* * *

Lucy looked around her. All she could see was a vast expanse of white. There was nothing else. No people, no buildings. Nothing. She was completely and utterly alone. Or so it seemed. For as she looked in...she knew not what direction, she could see a shape in the distance.

It was hard to tell from this distance but it looked like a person. The person was walking towards her. It was mere moments before she could discern the person's features. It was a woman. She was of an average height, slim, with flowing red hair and bright greens.

She stopped in fron of Lucy and spoke: "hello Lucy, i'm Lily" she said kindly.

Lucy was stunned, this was James's deceased wife. She was standing before her.

She gulped nervously, "h..hello" she said uncertainly.

Lily laughed slightly, "oh Lucy, do not fear, I'm not here to harm you, or be angry".

She placed her hand on Lucy's arm, "on the contrary, I am so happy you entered his life...and not just his".

She smiled widely, "you've been so wonderful to Harry, he adores you".

Lucy smiled back.

"Will you walk with me?" Lily asked her.

Lucy nodded, "of course".

The two of them walked off into the distance.

* * *

James was awoken by someone kicking him. He opened one eye, deciding to get back whoever it was. When he opened both eyes he remembered he wasn't at Marauder Manor after all but instead prisoner of a madman.

He was roughly yanked up and thrown on to a chair. "Aguamenti," a voice said and a jet of freezing cold water hit him full in the face.

He coughed and spluttered. He looked at his tormentor wearily. "Hello, James," the man said coldly.

"Now it's time for some more fun," he said gleefully.

James sighed, "Is this really worth it Mundungus?" he asked tiredly.

The man laughed in response, "is it worth it?", "of course it's worth it, you ruined my chance at power, at glory, your family destroyed my master!".

"And you don't think if your **precious** master had been smarter he'd never have been killed in the first place".

"Silence!", Mundungus bellowed, striking him across the face so hard James spat blood from a split lip.

"Crucio!". James writhed in agony, trying to keep silent.

He lost the battle and began screaming in pain.

After ten long seconds, the spell was released and James slumped against the chair.

"Please Mundungus, stop" he pleaded.

Mundungus laughed cruelly and applied the spell again.

* * *

"We have found the connection between James and Harry" Severus announced. He nodded to Remus who handed him a large piece of parchment.

"This document shows that Harry's connection to James is an old magic, older than man itself". Severus passed the parchment around the table. "As you will see, it is known as the Familia Affectus and it means that Harry can feel the emotions of his parents or siblings and especially when their emotions are very strong".

The assembled company nodded at this explanation, relieved that now they knew why this was happening.

Before anyone could talk they heard screaming from the drawing-room.

Sirius was the first into the drawing-room. He bolted to Harry and gathered him up in a hug. "It's alright, Harry, it'll be ok".

After a while, Harry fell silent. Everyone took this to mean James was no longer being tortured.

* * *

After Harry had been put to bed with Tipper watching over him, the meeting resumed. Now they knew about the connection, it was just a question of could they communicate through Harry.

There was much arguing about this, Sirius was dead against putting his godson through something so dangerous.

Dumbledore and Remus felt it had to be done, after all, they reasoned it would pointless to set up a rescue mission/capture mission if James was..dead.

In the end Sirius was talked around and it was decided that when Harry awoke he would be asked to try talking to his dad in his head.

* * *

Lucy woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom. She looked around. The woman who'd just entered the room gave a cry of surprise and rushed over to the bed. "Thank goodness, Lucy" the woman hugged her carefully.

"Wha...where...where am I?" Lucy asked in confusion.

Janice's face fell, "do you...do you remember what happened?" she asked hesitantly.

Lucy nodded, "I was in Diagon Alley with Tipper, getting party supplies, someone attacked me and Tipper and then..", she frowned in concentration. She shook her head, "after that it's a blank".

Janice sat on the edge of the bed, "hardly a surprise, you've been unconscious for about three days".

Lucy looked at her in shock. "Three days?" she said in shock, her mouth going dry. "Where's James?" she asked.

Janice looked uncomfortable. Lucy catching the look gave her a sharp look of her own, "Janice, where is he?" she repeated feeling some alarm.

Janice sighed, "he..he was kidnapped...by Mundungus Fletcher" Janice explained reluctantly.

Lucy gasped, "no!", she tried to get out of bed. Shoving the covers away she stood up. A wave of nausea overwhelmed her.

"Sit down", Janice said guiding her back to the bed.

Lucy shook her head. "No, Harry needs me, he must be terrified," she said.

Janice again looked uncomfortable. Lucy saw the expression, "what is it?" she asked worried.

Janice said: "Well it seems that Harry has...an ability". Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"He can feel the feelings of family members and hear their thoughts, there is a plan.." Janice paused unsure whether to go on.

"Plan?" Lucy queried suspiciously. She had a bad feeling.

"Harry is to try communicating with James...telepathically".

"But...but...he's only a child!" Lucy burst out indignantly.

She stood up again, shrugging off Janice's arm when she tried to get her to sit again.

"Get off me!" she said angrily as she hobbled to the door and out of the room.

Sighing, Janice followed to make sure she was safe. They headed across the landing and down the stairs.

Lucy despite her injuries, made her way to the drawing-room easily and pushed the doors open with a bang.

Everyone present turned to her. "What do you think you are doing!" she shouted.

She spotted Harry lying on a playmat near the sofa. Remus stood up. "Lucy" he began. She held up a had as she approached and picked Harry up.

"He's just a child, I can't allow this," she said more calmly. Before anyone could respond she continued "I have spoken with Lily and we have a plan" she said.

Everyone looked at her like she was mad. "I'm not going crazy," she said. She gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and set him down next to Draco.

"This is going to take some explaining," she said as she sat down.

* * *

Lucy and Lily reached a room. It was small and dismal. There were no windows and only a chair in the rooms centre.

Water was dripping from the ceiling on to the rooms only occupant, a man lying on the floor near the back wall.

"Is that..." Lucy started to say but stopped. Lily nodded, "yes that's him, he's been suffering terribly, but now you can help reassure him and we can make a plan.

Lucy nodded tightly. The two women approached James. As if sensing their presence he looked up. Lucy could see he was badly injured. He had a split lip, bruising around the face, especially the eyes and seemed to be having trouble standing up.

"What? who? how?" he said intelligently as he looked at the two women, one his fiancee, the other his deceased wife.

Lily reached out a hand and was able to grasp him by the arm. "It's alright my love, Lucy is here with me and the three of us will devise a plan to save you from this hellish place" she reassured him.

James let out a shuddering breath. "I thought I imagining seeing you here Lil's, Lucy how are you here?" he said.

Lily waved that away, "how she's here doesn't matter, suffice to say Lucy is well and will wake up soon". James nodded, relieved to hear this.

Since he had been brought here, wherever here was all he had thought about besides the pain was Lucy and how he might lose the new love of his life.

"Now James, I will take a look at where we are, I will then relay the location of not only the structure but the room as well to Lucy when she wakes she will inform the Remus, Sirius and Peter and inform them of our plan".

James was surprised but agreed to this and saw Lily float away through the closed door.

He and Lucy conversed for a while before Lily returned. When she did so, she informed them that they were in an old muggle house on the outskirts of Yeovil in Somerset. The house had clearly been abandoned for years and had a demolition sign out on what could scarcely be termed a front garden.

Armed with this new information, Lucy reassured James that she would see him soon. She said goodbye to Lily.

* * *

"And then I woke up" Lucy finished explaining. All those assembled were shocked or surprised to varying degrees, with the exception of Dumbledore, "do you" he said "I am not surprised by this at all, the capacity of human love goes beyond death and can cause the most extraordinary things to happen".

Together, the assembled group going through multiple cups of tea and coffee managed to refine the plan set out by Lily and by the early afternoon had the plan ready. All they needed now was to get into position.

Sirius who had been tasked with pretending to be a Deatheater who Mundungus had reportedly kept informed of all his schemes was not happy about it. Not happy at all. He sniffed the bottle and gagged. "This stuff is revolting," he said to Severus. Severus grinned, "not my fault Sirius, best drink it quick," he said with a laugh.

Sirius scowled, then glared at his friends who had started to laugh as well and downed the potion in one.

"Argh!", he exclaimed setting the vial down on the table. "It tastes worse than it looks". Before Sirius could say anymore, his body and face began to morph from himself to someone else.

It took perhaps ten seconds. A mirror was placed in front of him and he shouted in alarm. Staring back at him was the face of Igor Karkaroff. A Deatheater.

Sirius groaned, "couldn't you have gone for someone better looking" he whined.

Severus laughed again, "think yourself lucky, it was either Karkaroff or Crabbe and let me tell you Crabbe is very fat".

Sirius threw up his hands, "fair enough, I guess pretending to be Karkaroff isn't so bad" he turned to Severus.

"You're going to have to show me his mannerisms though, I remember his voice well enough but..." he threw up his hands.

Thus passed another hour with Severus showing Sirius all of Karkaroff's mannerisms and eccentricities.

Eventually, Sirius was ready. He left the house and went through the wards to the Manor's boundary near a tree-lined road.

After nodding goodbye to everyone, he spun on his heel and disappeared with a crack.

* * *

Peter, Remus, Arthur Weasley and Severus waited nervously in a deep ditch near the house in which James was being held captive.

Peter must have been breathing heavily as Remus told him to be more quiet. "Sorry" he replied sheepishly and slowed his breathing.

They soon noticed a rather tall, dark-haired man striding up to the front door. In rather dusty black robes, these being intended to persuade Mundungus that Karkaroff had escaped custody.

Reaching the front door the man who looked like Karkaroff lifted the door knocker and banged it several times. Muttering could be heard from within, before the man they wanted to see opened the front door slightly.

They could see Mundungus asking something but from where they were crouching they couldn't hear any words being spoken. After a minute or so, Mundungus stepped aside to allow "Karkaroff" to pass.

"He's done it, get ready," Remus said as the four men raised their wands and readied to move.

Just before the front door shut the four men sprang from the ditch and across the yellowing grass of the front lawn to the door.

Catching it just in time the four men disillusioned themselves and went in closing the door quietly behind them.

They followed Mundungus and Sirius to a set of steps. Mundungus waved his wand and several oil lamps sprang to life.

The four men followed the other two carefully down the steps and into the cellar.

The first thing they saw was James, lying against the back wall. It was obvious even from this distance that he'd been hurt very badly.

Remus growled low in his throat in anger. The full moon being two days away the wolf was very near the surface.

"This is **him,**" Mundungus said with the air of someone who had a disgusting smell under their nose. Mundungus approached the prone James and kicked him hard in the ribs "get up!" he said sharply as he hauled James to his feet and sat him on the chair.

As Sirius approached slowly he could tell James was in bad shape. Apart from the bruises all over his face and body, he had a split lip, a black eye and seemed to be wheezing whenever he breathed.

Remus not far away turned to Severus and Arthur, "Severus, you and Sirius will deal with Mundungus, Arthur and I will get James back to the Manor" he said more calmly than he felt.

Severus and Arthur nodded. Remus turned to Peter. "Peter, you're good with ward spells, I need you to bring the wards down," he said. Peter agreed "no problem Moony, see you back at the Manor" he responded before heading back up the steps.

The plan was now in place, they just had to wait for the wards to go down before striking. After about ten minutes or it may have been longer, as Remus had no watch he couldn't say, he heard a strange whining sound.

The sound got louder and louder, distracting Mundungus from his torture of James. There was suddenly a soft pop and Mundungus growled "someone's taken the wards down" he turned to Karkaroff "Igor, go and see what's happened" he said.

"Forget it" Karkaroff responded pointing his wand at Mundungus's back.

"What are you doing?" Mundungus asked in shock. It took only seconds before Mundungus guessed it but those few seconds gave Remus and Arthur the chance they needed. They approached James, disillusioned themselves and grasping the injured wizard by both arms apparated away with a loud crack.

Mundungus spun around to the spot where James had been. An empty chair remained. He put two and two together and rolled away from the obviously imposter Karkaroff. "Who are you!?" he shouted as he fired a blasting hex towards Sirius.

"Guess" Sirius replied in Karkaroff's deep voice.

"I'm Serious, tell me now!" he bellowed at Sirius as he fired Locomotor Mortis (the Leg Locker Curse) at him.

"No, I'm Sirius" the face of Karkaroff grinned as it began to change.

Mundungus was so shocked he almost allowed a full body bind to hit him, "no, it..it can't be...how...how did you find me?" he asked weakly, his throat suddenly dry.

Mundungus found himself face to face with a very angry Sirius Black. But that wasn't all for who should appear next to him but Severus Snape. Mundungus had thought during the rescue of Harry Potter and Draco Black that Snape had just been pretending but now knew otherwise. He rolled out of the way of another hex and yelled "you traitor!" at Severus firing a curse which Severus easily swatted away.

"Really Mundungus you should try harder, Siriously" Severus said cracking a joke.

Sirius looked at him in surprise, Severus was cracking a joke and seemed to be including him.

Sirius laughed his usual barking laugh before concentrating on Mundungus again.

"Traitor!" Mundungus screamed.

"That's rich coming from you Fletcher, we trusted you, all of us" Sirius looked both pained as well as angry "you were our friend".

Mundungus snorted, "what's friends next to money and power" he responded laughing cruelly.

The duel went back and forth for ten more minutes before Sirius and Severus without speaking a word agreed to go in separate directions so Mundungus couldn't focus.

"Flippendo!" Sirius shouted. Mundungus blocked the spell but unknowingly left himself vulnerable to a spell from Severus.

"Petrificus Totalis!" Severus shouted. Mundungus with no warning tried to dive out of the way but he was too slow. The spell hit him in mid-air and he crashed to the ground with a thump, his elbow cracking as it impacted the concrete floor.

Sirius and Severus approached the frozen Deatheater. Sirius looked over at Severus and to his great surprise found himself say: "I'm sorry for the way I treated you Severus, when were at Hogwarts, it was wrong of me, thanks for helping save James".

Severus turned to him and to his own surprise extended a hand, "apology accepted, lets move on" he said.

The two of them turned back to Mundungus "now Mundungus, I believe there is a cell in Azkaban waiting for you" Sirius said coolly.

Mundungus being frozen could do nothing in response, say nothing in response.

"I'll see you later Severus, I have to take this one to the Ministry".

Severus nodded and disapparated back to the Manor's boundary as he was sure his help would be needed in patching James up.

Sirius grabbing Mundungus's arm disapparated himself thinking of the toilets that were the entrance to the Ministry for most employees.

* * *

Remus and Arthur arrived back at the manor just a few seconds after Peter who helped them bring James into the Manor's grounds.

They brought James who had by now passed out from the pain, inside.

They were met by a host of people, through which burst three people in particular, Madam Pomfry, Janice and Lucy.

Madam Pomfrey instructed remus, Arthur and Peter to carry James upstairs to the master bedroom.

Once he was on the bed Madam Pomfry and Janice examined him carefully. Lucy was a healer but she was too upset to help.

"James, oh James" Lucy said in a strained voice. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed into Remus's shoulder.

After ten minutes of thorough examination, Madam Pomfrey and Janice turned to face the crowd of people.

"He has suffered extensive injuries including bruising, a split lip and broken ribs" Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"These are however easy to treat, using potions and spells I can heal the damage and time will do the rest".

She sounded upset but had to say the last part, "he was placed under the Cruciatus Curse very badly" she turned to Remus, Arthur and Peter. "It is a good job you saved him when you did, any longer and the damage would have been irreparable" she informed them.

Lucy sobbed harder comforted by Remus and Janice.

"As it is, it is he will recover but it will take three weeks of complete bed rest and a further two weeks of relaxation around the house before his physical health is repaired, as for his mental health, it is hard to say, it could take weeks, months or maybe even years" she held up a hand to still their responses.

"The last one is worst-case however as I feel sure that knowing James Potter and with your help and support he will be well with a few months".

Madam Pomfrey then left, informing them that she would be back in the morning to examine James further and bring him more potions to take.

Just after Madam Pomfrey left Severus arrived. He apologised for taking so long but explained that it had been harder to subdue Mundungus that anyone had thought.

He asked about James's prognosis and was relieved when told he would hopefully be alright.

He said that he would take the first watch that night to monitor James's condition.

This offer was gratefully received and a schedule was organised for sitting with James.

Lucy and Janice both having healer training would, of course, rotate between themselves every few hours.

As Severus settled down with a book next to James's bed he reflected on just how much is life had changed in just three years.

* * *

Hi everyone, wow intense chapter huh. The next one will have a time jump to December and Christmas.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed the last chapter, apologies for it being so long but Chapter 17 was my last prewritten one so I'm writing these as I go. My creativity ran away with itself. Anyway on to the next Chapter. This one is going to be more fun with quite a lot of fluff although there are two serious sections.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potter universe or Characters and am making no profit from this. The only characters I own are Janice and Lucy.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: James recovers and Christmas 1983

It was 20th December, just five days before Christmas. James was now recovered mainly, from his captivity, but still had bouts of silence every now and then where he would simply brood on what had happened. He would also snap in anger sometimes.

Now was such a time, all about him the Manor was a buzz of activity as people passed each other with bits of tinsel, paper decorations and items to place on the tree.

James usually loved Christmas but right now he couldn't handle all the noise. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he decided to head down to Manor's Quidditch pitch for a fly. That always cleared his mind.

As it happened he was spotted by Peter just before he could exit through the kitchen door, "and just where are you sloping off to Prongs?" he asked slightly teasing.

James however, was not much in the mood at that precise time for fun and games and turned to look at Peter angrily "mind your own business Wormtail, I don't have to be around you guys all the time" he snapped.

Peter giving no sign of having been offended by his friend's rudeness followed after him as he stomped off out the door and across the back lawn to the Quidditch pitch.

All the time James not knowing anyone was behind him was muttering to himself about people being interfering gits.

When he reached the broom shed and got out his Nimbus 1984 got ready to mount it but heard a voice behind him "we may be interfering gits but that's why you love us" Peter said.

James in a fury turned to his grinning friend, whose face fell slightly at the sight of James's anger. "I thought I said I wanted to be alone," James said through gritted teeth.

"It isn't healthy to be alone when you are like this Prongs," Peter responded sounding nervous at James' anger.

"I don't give a crap Wormtail, now leave me alone," James said furiously as he turned away.

Realising Peter was still there, James turned again and shouted as loudly as he could, "just leave me alone, you interfering rat!".

As he turned to mount his broom he heard the sound of boots crunching on snow and turned to see Peter walking away, shoulders slumped.

James suddenly felt very guilty, Peter was one of his best friends. He was like a brother to him and James had treated him like he was something unpleasant found on the bottom of his shoe.

He wanted to go after Peter. To apologise. But in the first place, he had no idea what to say and in the second place, he got the feeling that without someone else present Peter might just hit him.

Worrying over the new complication James decided to fly for a while to clear his overloaded mind.

He lost track of time and before he knew what was happening he heard a furious voice: "James Henry Potter, you get down here at once!".

James groaned recognising Lucy's voice. He didn't know when she'd arrived but he knew she wouldn't be happy with him.

Of all of his friends, she liked Peter the best. Added to that Peter had done nothing wrong and she hated people being treated badly for no reason.

Warily, James descended to the ground. He put his broom up against the shed wall and waited for the worst.

He didn't have to wait long, "you insensitive prat!" she said slapping his arm.

"Ow!, come on Lulu!, don't you think I feel bad enough" James responded rubbing his arm.

Her anger abated somewhat, "I'm sure you do, you are a good person James, that's why I love you" she sighed "but you have got to stop taking things out on others, Peter was just trying to cheer you up".

James sighed himself, "you're right, you're right, I need to apologise" James looked away from her bright blue eyes. "I wasn't even angry with Peter, I'm just finding it hard right now after...after what happened".

James felt soft arms wrapping themselves around him in a comforting gesture and he put his head on her shoulder, breathing in the beautiful fragrance of her hair.

* * *

Peter back at the Manor was sitting in the kitchen, a cup of tea made by Remus sitting in front of him.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Wormtail," Sirius said trying to be conciliatory.

Peter sighed and took a sip of tea. Setting it down he said: "it wasn't the nickname that upset me, it wasn't even his anger. After what he's been through I get it, it's just..." he trailed off.

"It's that he didn't apologise straight away" Remus guessed.

Peter nodded, "that's about it," he said quietly.

Just then Peter saw Sirius and Remus tense up and guessed that James must have entered the kitchen.

There was a scraping of chairs, Lucy pushed James toward the table.

"Well, we'll just be...in the drawing-room Sirius said lamely as he dragged Remus from the room.

Lucy followed them giving James a pointed look.

James sighed and sat down. The two friends sat in silence for what felt like an age before James finally spoke: "I'm sorry Peter, I was an insensitive git, it wasn't fair to shout at you" he said.

Peter was silent as if thinking, then he said: "you really hurt my feelings, James, I was only trying to help".

"I know, I know, I'm sorry for what I said, I wasn't even angry at you, I just..." he searched around for what to say.

"I keep thinking about how stupid I was for getting captured".

Peter nodded, "I figured as much, but you know you can talk to me about anything, you talk to all of us, you don't need to keep it bottled up".

James nodded, "I promise I will in future" Peter raised an eyebrow "talk to you that is" he added hastily.

Peter chuckled, "it's alright Prongs, I get what you mean, let's find the others and go Christmas shopping like we planned".

James agreed and they went off to find the others.

* * *

It was decided that with there being Four Marauders, Two Women and Two Children they would split up. James and Remus would take Draco and Janice with them, while Sirius and Peter would take Harry and Lucy around the shops and stalls.

They decided to get their presents from the shops in Ottery St Mary itself and as a result dressed up like muggles. For Peter and Remus, it was no issue as they were Half-Blood and so had been exposed to both Magical and Muggle cultures a lot, it was also easy for both Janice and Lucy who were Muggle-Born and thus knew everything there was to know about it.

It was however more difficult for Sirius and James. Due to the pair being Pure-Blood they had very little experience of Muggle society and so found it more challenging to blend in. Luckily both Janice and Lucy had taken the pair to one side and found proper Muggle clothing to ensure they could blend in.

At this precise moment, Harry was helping his Godfather Sirius and Uncle Peter choose gifts for his dad and Lucy.

They were walking along an aisle that contained perfumes. Harry picked one up and sniffed it. It smelt nice. He tugged on Sirius's shirt.

Sirius looked down at him, "Uncle Padfoot, would dad like this?" he asked innocently handing Sirius the perfume bottle.

Sirius fought back the urge to laugh, he didn't want to upset Harry so he said: "that's for women, Prongslet, I bet Lucy would like it though".

Harry smiled and placed in the trolley they had got.

There were already a lot of presents piled up in it.

Harry took Sirius's hand and they kept walking. They walked on until they reached the toy section. Harry being the well-behaved child he was never asked for toys. "Prongslet," Sirius said kneeling down, "you have a look at all the toys and tell me which one you want" Harry smiled and nodded, his thumb in his mouth.

Another thought struck Sirius, "can you help me pick out a great present for Draco?" he asked the small boy. Harry again nodded and with help from Peter set about picking out a toy set for himself and one for his brother.

He was struck by a toy set containing knights, a castle and a large dragon. They had already been shopping in Diagon Alley for other presents but Harry had pressed a button on the set and found that it made sounds. He found it very fun and chose it for himself.

Choosing for Draco was much harder as his brother tended to like other toys than knights and dragons. Harry advanced down the line holding Peters hand and glancing at the various toys.

Eventually, his eye was drawn to a magic set. With help from Peter, he took the box from the shelf and read the words: Young Magician Kit which was on the box in bright red lettering.

Reading on they found that it contained, a magicians hat with a button that popped a rabbit up, a toy wand, cards and various other magician tricks.

Harry remembered that Draco loved the magic tricks Uncle Peter had shown, "Uncle Pete, Draco would love this" he said smiling.

Peter grinned at him, "I bet he would Prongslet, let's put in the trolley then" he said ruffling Harry's hair.

Just then, Lucy returned from her trek over to the aisle containing shaving equipment carrying a rather expensive looking shaving set which included razor, foam and batteried to power it.

She placed it in the trolley and picked Harry up, "and how is my favourite little guy doing?" she asked kissing him on the forehead.

Harry beamed at her, "I picked out pwesents for Dwaco and me" he responded proudly.

"Great work sweetie, though Sirius really should have picked out yours," she said giving a pointed look at Sirius who just shrugged and replied: "he knows what he likes, makes sense for him to choose".

Lucy rolled her eyes in exasperation, "come on Harry, let's buy your dad's presents shall we". Harry bounced happily and clapped his hands laughing. Lucy smiled and put him in the seat compartment of the trolley.

They walked off followed by Sirius and Peter who were having a discussion on just what to get James and Remus.

* * *

"I just don't know what to get her Moony" James complained.

Remus sighed, "James, you know her better than me, I'm sure whatever you buy will be fine".

"He's right you know" Janice put in as she walked hand in hand with Draco along the aisle.

"But what if I buy something and she doesn't like it or thinks I'm a cheapskate or something".

Remus and Janice both sighed in exasperation.

They reached the lingerie section, "what about this?" Janice said picking out some rather risque knickers.

James' eyes widened in shock. "Put them down!" he hissed. Janice looked bemused.

"If Lucy sees you and me looking at these, who knows what she'll think," he said worriedly.

Janice put her hands on her hips and gave her best, 'don't be stupid' look.

"Lucy knows you don't fancy me, so it isn't a problem". Seeing James's embarrassed expression she raised an eyebrow, "you don't fancy me, do you?" she asked.

James answered nervously, "well...I mean...that is...a bit" he confessed.

Janice laughed, "aw that is so sweet, given your embarrassment and how much you love Lucy I don't think we need to worry," she said.

James, feeling relieved decided to look through the lingerie, after all, he had other gifts for Lucy but he wanted something she could enjoy, he knew she liked lingerie. After picking out a few upon which he got Janice's opinion, he chose two pair of red panties with a matching bra and a silk nightie.

* * *

The group met back up for lunch at a cafe near the department store in which they had been shopping.

While Harry and Draco were excitably chatting about Christmas Day, Santa Claus and what presents they were getting, the adults talked about preparations for Christmas day.

"So it's agreed then," James said for the group, "we're inviting Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Hagrid, The Weasley's since we were at theirs last year, The Longbottoms including Franks mother and Sirius's cousin and her family.

"Oh" James snapped his fingers, "and Severus since we owe it to him and I know given how close Harry is to him he'd want him there".

Not everyone was happy about Severus attending. Peter still didn't entirely like him. James was however surprised by who spoke in favour of Severus being there as Sirius said: "I know you still don't like him much Wormtail, but he helped save Harry and Draco's lives and James's or had you forgotten".

Peter had the good grace to look ashamed of himself. Of course, Snape deserved to come. The guy deserved a bloody medal for saving James and Harry before that. Peter eventually withdrew his opposition and the guest list was finalised.

The final decisions to make concerned when to cook dinner and what to serve. James insisted on going all out, all the traditional Christmas food would be served plus several alternatives to give everyone plenty of choice.

"Piggy, pig, oink, oink" Sirius said making fun of James' love of food.

James mock glared before flinging some bacon at him. Before anyone knew what was happening it was a full-on food fight.

* * *

After lunch, they went into a deserted alley and James called Tipper, while Sirius called Dobby. The two house-elves appeared and took the large amount of shopping back to the Manor.

That being accomplished, it was decided that as an extra special treat the adults would take Harry and Draco to see Santa at his grotto in the Shopping centre.

Harry and Draco were very chatty as the group made their way inside the large shopping centre and set about locating the Father Christmas Grotto.

It was Harry who spotted it first, pointing it out to Draco.

"Look, Dwaco, Santa!, Santa!" Harry shouted.

Draco seeing the sign for the grotto too, joined the shouting just as loud.

The two young boys bounced excitably about. Remus noticed first and pointed out the other adults that they were nearly there.

The group found the end of the line and queued up. They didn't have to wait long as the grotto was not that busy at that moment.

"So Harry what are you going to ask for?" James asked his son as he held one hand and Lucy the other.

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "I want a toy twain for my twain set" he answered eventually.

James laughed and ruffled his hair. "I'm sure Santa can manage that sweetheart" Lucy chipped in smiling.

When they reached the front of the queue it was decided that Remus and Peter would wait for them outside while James and Lucy would go in with Harry and Sirius and Janice would take Draco in.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Harry was still over the moon at the toy train he had been given by Santa. It fit perfectly on his train tracks. "Choo Choo" Harry said making the noise of a train as Draco sat reading a book next to him.

"Time for bed Harry" James said coming in with Lucy to put him and Draco to bed.

Harry looked a bit disappointed but didn't argue. He and Draco climbed into bed, Harry holding the Stuffed Stag toy that James had got him.

They tucked in Draco and said goodnight to him as did Sirius and Janice. Before they came and tucked Harry in.

"Night Harry, love you" James said kissing his son on the forehead. Harry grinned and hugged him. "Love you daddy" he responded.

"See you in the morning Harry, love you loads" Lucy said also giving him a kiss and a hug.

"Love you more" said Harry.

Lucy smiled ruffling his hair and they walked away, switching on the night light and turning off the night light as they left.

* * *

That night as Harry lay tossing and turning he dreamed a strange, horrible dream. His mother was in it. As was a cloaked figure with glowing red eyes. He saw his mother felled by an object Harry knew to be a wand. He cried out, "no!, mama!".

His cry got louder and louder as the scary man turned to stare at him. He felt like the man was staring straight into his soul.

"Pwease!" be begged. But it was no good. The scary man raised the wand and shouted some strange words "Avada Kedavra".

Harry woke with a start, still afraid from the scary dream he tried to get a sense of his surroundings. As he lay in his bed he started to cry.

Dobby who had been tasked with watching over the kids during that particular night, heard crying and looked around for it's location.

Due to his excellent eyesight, he managed to identify that it was Harry. The small boy was crying out in terror.

Dobby hurried over to him and began to stroke the boy's hair. Master James had explained that this always soothed Harry when he was upset.

It did just the job, Harry calmed down but still teared up. The boy hugged Dobby tightly. Tipper appeared and Dobby to turned to his fellow house-elf, "Tipper, we need to get Master James, he said to tell him if something like this happened".

Tipper agreed and left the room, heading for the master bedroom in which James slept together with Lucy.

Tipper moved along to the next room — James having decided that to keep a better eye on Harry he would sleep next door.

Raising a small hand to the door, Tipper knocked surprisingly loudly on it.

The door opened at once and standing before Tipper was a tousle-haired but alert James, with Lucy standing behind him.

It was clear that Harry's screams and thrashing had alerted them and they'd already been about to investigate. This being evidenced by them both wearing dressing gowns.

Tipper bowed to them, went to clear his throat and James held up a hand, "it's alright Tipper, Lucy and I heard Harry, we'll come now" he said.

They followed Tipper back to the boy's bedroom and went in, going straight over to Harry.

As James and Lucy sat on Harry's bed and comforted him, Harry felt someone reaching to him in his head, "Harry, are u ok?" a very concerned Draco asked him.

Harry reached back in his mind to reassure his sibling, "I ok Dwaco". Draco though seeming reassured could be seen slipping out of bed and padding across the floor to Harry's bed.

He climbed up and grasped Harry in fiercely tight hug that showed just how strong their bond was.

All the noise had also awoken Sirius and Janice who slept in the room to the left of the boy's room, "what's going on?" Sirius asked yawning as he walked into the room.

James gave Harry a kiss on the head and went over to Sirius and Janice, "he had a bad dream again, Lucy's trying to find out what" he explained to them sadly.

"Oh poor Harry" Janice pushed past James to go and comfort her nephew while James and Sirius began to talk.

The group were soon joined by Remus and Peter who were unable to explain it but said they had both had a bad feeling and wanted to make sure everyone was alright.

When Lucy and Janice had finished talking to Harry they both gave him another very big hug and a kiss on the forehead before leaving him with Draco.

They walked back over to the guys, "it was about Vol...Vol...Voldemort" Lucy said sounding angry and though James knew the anger was directed at Voldemort he flinched a little.

"It was the night when Lily was killed" Janice added sadly.

James closed his eyes as tears threatened to overwhelm him. Not just tears for his love now gone but for Harry especially. To still be seeing the event that changed their lives must be...well James had no words for it.

"Damn that...creature, can't he leave us alone" Sirius spat angrily.

* * *

As the sun rose on Christmas morning, Harry sat by the window with Draco on top of their large toy chest — well actually it was one of several — they could see that the sky was thick with cloud and watched and the snow descended thickly to the ground adding to the already deep snow on the Manor's grounds.

Harry had completely forgotten his dream from the previous night and was really looking forward to Christmas Day. It would be the second Christmas at the Manor (they'd gone to the Burrow for Christmas Day last year) and Harry was looking forward to him and Draco spending the whole day with their best friends Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom who were coming with their parents and Neville's gran who had also been invited.

"Harry, are u ok?" Draco asked him. He had asked him the same question last night and anyone else would have got annoyed but Harry was happy that he had a brother to protect him, the same as he would for Draco.

Harry nodded at the question which satisfied Draco who obviously couldn't detect any upsetting thoughts or feelings through their link. They turned back to the falling snow.

"What pwesents you think we get this year?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco took a moment to consider the question, "hopefully some books an..." he paused thinking further "a stuffed Dwagon".

Harry smiled, "that be cool, I hope for book on Wimb...Wimbou...Wimborne Waps" Harry said mispronouncing the name.

"And a castle pwayset". The two boy's carried on their discussion of presents, dinner and what to do with their friends when they arrived.

The conversation was broken an hour later when Sirius bounded into the room. "Merry Christmas!" he said loudly and happily, a huge smile on his face.

Harry and Draco both laughed and said in unison "Merry Cwistmas".

Sirius gathered them both in a big hug. The three of them exited the room. He turned to them, "James and Lucy aren't up yet" Harry's face fell. "So you know what that means" Sirius said grinning.

The boy's shook their heads. "It means, prank time!" he announced.

As the three of them entered the kitchen and began to look for something suitable Janice and Remus who were already having breakfast gave Sirius a suspicious look but said nothing.

He ignored them and carried on rifling through the cupboards until he found...a big bag of flour. 'Perfect' he thought happily as he went over to Harry and Draco, "come on boy's, I've got just the thing".

The three of them went upstairs and the two boy's watched as Sirius quietly opened the bedroom door and levitated the bag of flour, already open to the top of it.

"Oi James, breakfasts ready" Sirius called out and waited.

They heard movement as several pairs of feet impact with the floor and the occupants went about getting dressed.

After a minute James opened the door, "I think I'll have..." no one ever got to hear what he'd have as the large bag of opened flour tipped from the top of the door and fell right on top of him. His hair was coated in flour, his face including his glasses, and his jumper.

"Wha...wha...who...what's happening" he said coughing and spluttering in shock.

He heard laughing and after taking using his wand to clean what he supposed were his glasses, put them on and saw three people howling with laughter. His son and nephew were rolling around on the floor banging their fists and laughing like hyenas, while Sirius barked loudly with laughter.

James looked mock offended, "it's not funny" he said as he stood there in the doorway.

Peter was walking down the landing from his own room and pausing, gave James a quizzical look through a raised eyebrow before breaking into laughter himself.

Then Lucy appeared behind him, "what happened, did you have a fight with the flour fairy?" she asked, clearly struggling not to laugh.

James mock glared at her, "you're supposed to be on **my **side" he said feigning being hurt.

"I'm...I'm sorry" she said barely holding the laughter in, "but you look like a baker who had a fight with his food and lost" she said bursting out laughing again.

James huffed in mock outrage before joining in laughing himself.

As everyone else headed downstairs except for Peter and Sirius James turned to Sirius and said: "as funny as that was, you realise this means war".

Sirius waggled his eyebrows and walked off. James turned to Peter, "Wormtail, I need your help, to get back Padfoot".

Peter grinned at him, "anything you need, I'm in" he responded. James cast a glance around to check no one else was there and began to fill Peter in on his plan to get Sirius back.

* * *

After James had used a cleaning charm on his clothes and had a long hot shower, he headed downstairs for breakfast.

As he sat down at the kitchen table he flashed Sirius a cheery smile and said "what a lovely morning" before setting about eating his breakfast. Sirius stared at him worriedly, his breakfast forgotten.

Just as Sirius was about to start eating again Peter joined them at the table giving James a thumbs up and saying a cheery good morning to everyone but especially Sirius.

That was the final straw for Sirius. Convinced James and Peter had done something in his room he hurried out of the kitchen, breakfast unfinished claiming he had things to do.

As they heard him hurtling upstairs James and Peter began roaring with laughter. Remus turned his piercing gaze upon them and asked: "what have you done?".

James wiped his eyes and replied, "nothing yet". Peter added: "we want to unnerve him, wrong-foot him before we get him back".

A smiling Remus shook his head and went back to drinking his coffee.

* * *

Early that afternoon, Sirius reemerged, seemingly satisfied that nothing had been done to his clothes or other belongings.

It was as he arrived in the drawing-room that the front door bell clanged loudly. There was only three people it could be, James asked Sirius nicely if he could answer the door. Sirius flashed him look full of suspicion but agreed and walked off, not noticing James point his wand at his back.

When he reached the hallway, Sirius found that Tipper the house-elf was already about to answer the door and decided to stand next to him to greet their guest.

The door opened and standing in front of them was Professor McGonagall. She looked resplendent in tartan patterned dress robes.

Sirius shook her hand and noted that the usual severe look was absent from her face. "Hello Professor" he squeaked before clamping his hand over his mouth in horror.

Professor McGonagall looked confused for a moment before smiling, "evidently, the pranking has begun already" she remarked dryly as she walked in.

Sirius feeling embarrassed said nothing, just nodding as he led her to the drawing-room.

As they walked in everyone turned to greet the Professor, Sirius locked eyes with James glaring at him. James simply smirked before standing up to shake hands with McGonagall.

"Professor so glad you could make it". McGonagall laughed, "you must really start calling me Minerva, all you," she said.

They and talked for a short while before the other guests began to arrive. Dumbledore was next, arriving by apparition. He seemed to be present less until he placed a hand in his robe pocket and plucked out several wrapped parcels that he returned to full size.

Dumbledore was followed on by the Longbottom family, who arrived via floo with Lady Longbottom looking disgruntled at getting soot all over her outfit.

They all greeted the Marauder household happily and Neville was taken over to play with Harry and Draco who were playing wizard v dragon.

In no time Neville found himself joining Harry to play wizards attempting to slay the dragon (played by Draco).

The next guests arrived in several groups, the first of which seemed to be arguing over what two of them insisted had been a joke but the adult believed to be deliberate. The second group consisting of a man, a boy of no older than three and a girl of about 2 stepped out quite happily, ignoring the argument. The final group of two older boys who seemed of Hogwarts age were having a good-natured conversation about Quidditch. By the groups flaming red hair and fiery tempers, it was clear the Weasleys had arrived.

While Percy went off to talk to Sirius and James about what it was like to be an Auror, Bill and Charlie carried on their conversation with Remus and Peter over in the corner by the drinks cabinet.

Molly immediately made a beeline for the other women present and they departed to prepare Christmas dinner or in the case Lady Longbottom to supervise.

Arthur meanwhile brought his two youngest children over to the three boy's who were now playing happily with some stuffed toys. Harry had his favourite, a stag, for Draco it was a shaggy black dog and for Neville, it was a plush owl.

The boys were ecstatic to see Ron and, Arthur was happy to see, even included Ginny in their playtime with Ron picking a toy lion and Ginny a cat.

More guests arrived after this, the Lovegoods who had been introduced to the Marauder household by the Weasley's as Ginny was best friends with their daughter Luna.

The happy girl was taken over to see her friends and the whole group could be spotted for most of the early afternoon playing fun games.

The second to last guest was not so much a surprise as it would have been previously. Severus Snape arrived having apparated. He carried with him presents for all occupants of the Manor, including, rather surprisingly, Sirius.

He joined in the discussion over Quidditch with Remus, Peter and the boys.

The final guest arrived in amazing fashion. The Hogwarts floo network had been for one day connected up to the Manor, for a very special purpose. What purpose was found out around four pm as the flames turned green in the fireplace and out stepped a very tall and rather wide man. He was in fact the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid. Having been invited he had decided to do something special this year.

The children spotting him clapped with delight as Hagrid was wearing a full Santa Claus costume, minus beard as he already had a big beard and so had just dyed it white.

He carried over his shoulder a large sack which when set down was found to contain a lot of presents. Some were for the children while others were for the adults.

A happy afternoon was spent watching the children open presents and play, while the adults conversed.

Before anyone knew it it was time for Christmas dinner. This was announced by the house-elf Dobby who popped (literally) into the drawing-room at 6 pm that night to inform everyone.

The happy residents and guests made their way into the formal dining room. It was not a room they used much but was nevertheless looking immaculate. The table had a large white table cloth while candles floated in their holders above the table and holly was pinned up on the walls adding to the decoration and giving everything a festive glow.

The meal which ran for several courses was a lively affair and at one point involved a food fight, not only between the children but the men as well.

Eventually, it was time to go and most guests departed after giving their compliments on the food. The only guests that stayed behind were the four youngest Weasley's, Neville and Luna who were having a sleepover with Harry and Draco in the drawing-room in which a large den had been created for such an occasion.

"So you're saying you and Draco are twinned?" Fred Weasley asked incredulously. Harry nodded enthusiastically and explained tripping over his words slightly what had happened and why they had a connection.

When he had finished, the Weasley twins were grinning widely, "wicked" said George "cool" said Fred. "You're like us," they said together.

Just at that moment, a head poked in through the sheet covering the den, "anyone want hot chocolate?" James asked, laughing as all their hands shot into the air.

"Alright, we'll make you some," he said departing for the kitchen. He arrived sometime later with Sirius, Lucy and Janice carrying a tray containing mugs of hot chocolate and a biscuit each.

After the children had drunk their hot chocolate and brushed their teeth they settled down in their sleeping bags to hear the story of babbity rabbity and her cackling stump which was both Harry and Ron's favourite.

"And ever after a golden statue of the washerwoman stood upon the tree stump and no witch or wizard was ever persecuted in the kingdom again," James said as he finished the story and closed the book noting as he did so that Neville and Ron were both asleep leaning on each other while Luna and Ginny's eyes flickered before closing completely leaving only Harry and Draco awake.

Carefully so as not to wake the other children Lucy and Janice both said goodnight to Harry and Draco giving each of them a kiss on the head before leaving.

"Did you enjoy your day Harry?" James asked as he crouched near his son. Harry nodded happily but tiredly "it was mazing" he said smiling. His eyes started to close.

James gave him a final kiss on the head as did Sirius to Draco and both wished the boys a good night.

"Daddy," Harry said, "yes son," James said, "love you," Harry said cuddling his stuffed stag close to him. James smiled and ruffled his hair "love you too buddy, see you in the morning".

And with that James left to get some sleep of his own.

As Harry's eyes finally closed he reflected on how wonderful the day had been, great friends, wonderful family. What more could anyone want?

Well as it would turn out both James and Lucy had something important to tell Harry that would perhaps add to the happiness.

* * *

Well, that's another chapter done. I really enjoyed writing this one. Just a reminder to please review as it really helps me know how I'm doing.

The next chapter will feature a small time jump to New Year's Eve.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Still only borrowing these characters and still not making any money from them.

* * *

Hi, guys hope you have enjoyed the story so far, I have another happy chapter for you. I'd like to say as well thanks to Lojosmom who has been a great reviewer and gave me the idea for a section of this chapter.

Anyway enough of me, let's get to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: New Years Eve

James Potter snorted slightly and opened his eyes. he rolled on to his side and glanced at the alarm clock bleary-eyed before his brain registered that he couldn't tell the time without his glasses.

Cursing slightly he fumbled for the glasses which he kept on his bedside table.

After the first failed attempted which resulted in poking himself in the eye with them he successfully managed to place them on the bridge of his nose. He picked up the clock and looked at the time. The digital display read: 06:00. He made a sigh of relief and turned over to go back to sleep.

As he entered a deep sleep he found himself in a now-familiar dream setting and could already see Lily walking towards him.

When she reached him she smiled and the two hugged. "It's great to see you again Lil's," James said happily as they set off.

Lily smiling led him to the room in which they usually sat while he told her all his news. In truth, he was a little nervous as the main news he had concerned Lucy and her 'condition'. While he was certain Lily would take it well that didn't stop him fearing the worst.

"So tell me the latest from Marauder Manor," Lily said happily as she sat down on the sofa next to James.

James looked away making Lily frown. "What's wrong James?" she asked placing a hand on his arm.

"Nothing, it's...I'm fine," he said lamely. Lily's frown grew. "Is it Harry? is he hurt? is he ill?" she asked sounding alarmed by his silence.

James saw the worried look on her face and immediately reassured her "it's not Harry, he's fine, really" James said.

James took a deep breath, "it's actually about Lucy, she's..." he stopped trying to think how to phrase it.

But Lily had not been married to James for three years and in a relationship with him four two years before that and not learned to notice what he was trying to say.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Lily said making it more a statement than a question. James nodded still not saying anything.

"Oh!, James!" that hadn't been the reaction he had expected. "I'm so happy for you!" she said smiling.

James exhaled feeling relieved, "thanks, everything seems to be going well".

"Do you know what it is yet?" she asked sounding interested. James shook his head. "We want to be surprised" he informed her.

They talked more on the latest news from the rest of the occupants of the Manor, "Harry's vocabulary is getting better each day" he told her smiling as he remembered how Harry had read a whole book on his own the other day.

Lily was delighted to hear this and laughed happily.

Eventually, it was time for James to go and after saying goodbye to Lily the scene dissolved and James found himself waking up in bed.

He smiled widely as he remembered the dream. "You dreamt about Lily again didn't you" he heard Lucy state from his right-hand side.

James nodded and turned to her, "she says hi". Lucy said happily: "it's great you can still talk to each other sometimes".

"Yeah" James replied, "I told her about Harry and about...our news," he told her.

"How did she did take it?" Lucy asked trying to sound casual. James laughed, "she said she's very happy for us and asked if we know what we're having yet, I said we didn't know".

Lucy nodded, the alarm started to beep. James groaned and rolled over, it read: 11:00 am. James swore and threw back the covers. He turned to Lucy, "it's 11 am, we need to get up" instead of groaning she threw the covers back and made her over to her dresser in only her underwear, James admired the sight and thought what a shame it was they hadn't time to make love.

They got dressed in near silence and each had a hot shower before emerging to face the day.

By the time they bustled downstairs the house was a hive of activity, people and house-elves rushing to and fro trying to put up decorations, prepare food and entertain Harry and Draco.

James and Lucy had agreed that today would be the day where they told Harry their news. They hoped he'd take it well. That he'd be happy.

After having a coffee and mulling over how to tell him James decided to do it in the drawing-room where Harry already was.

He and Lucy walking hand in hand reach Harry and Draco on the playmat. James and Lucy sat down so they'd be at Harry's level.

"Harry, Lucy and I have something to tell you" James began, Harry interrupted him, "can Draco hear it too?" the young boy asked.

James exchanged a glance with Lucy. The pair of them silently agreeing that it couldn't hurt, Draco was twinned with Harry after all.

"Now Harry and Draco, I'm sure you've noticed that Lucy has been sick lately, especially in the mornings", the boys nodded that had observed this.

"Well," James continued "it's nothing bad, it's actually very good". James took Lucy's hand, "you see, Lucy is pregnant, you're going to have another brother or sister". 'There' James thought 'I've said it'. He watched for their reactions, specifically Harry's.

"We know" was all Harry said in reply. James gaped at him in shock, "you...you know...already?" he asked stutteringly.

Harry nodded, "she, seven months gone," he said. James still in shock asked, "how do you know?".

"Felt it when held hand when uncon...unconscious" he explained.

At James's puzzled look Harry clarified, "I can sense feelings and hear thoughts of family" Harry said smiled.

James marvelled at his son, how was such a young boy able to be so insightful, she wasn't even showing much and yet he knew. 'He's going to be very powerful when he's older' James thought.

James looked over at Sirius and Janice who had been silent during the explanation and were just as amazed as he was at Harry's abilities.

Sirius voiced exactly what James had been thinking, "wow Harry, that is an amazing ability you have". Harry beamed in response and hugged his godfather.

James then ruffled Harry's hair and said: "Alright you boys, who's for ice cream?". Both Harry and Draco began to shout excitedly.

A laughing James helped Harry to his feet while Sirius did the same for Draco and the four adults and two children decided to travel to Diagon Alley.

The decision had been taken to reconnect them however apprehensively to the Leaky Cauldron section of the floo network to make shopping easier and faster.

The adults decided that Harry and Draco needed to learn how to use the floo network so that they could use it if something urgent happened.

Consequently, it was Harry holding James's right hand in his left and with Lucy holding James's hand that stepped up into the fireplace with his right hand holding a pinch of floo powder.

"Now remember to speak clearly the name of where you wish to go, in this case, Diagon Alley, and throw the floo powder down" James instructed his son. Harry nodded to show he understood and shouted clearly "Diagon Alley as he threw down the floo powder.

The three of them vanished in a haze of green flame.

* * *

As Harry with his dad on one side and Lucy on the other stepped out the fireplace he felt a bit dizzy and Lucy had to hold him steady so wouldn't fall over.

"That was brilliant!" Harry said happily causing both James and Lucy to laugh. James gave him a kiss on the head, "good work son" he said.

As James was using a cleaning spell to remove the dirt from their clothes, there was a hissing of flames from the fireplace and they turned around just as Draco nearly toppled from the fireplace, stopped just about by Harry who'd rushed forward to help him. He was followed by Sirius and Janice both looking proud that he'd got it right.

"Great work, both of you," Sirius said ruffling Harry and Draco's hair. The six of them made their through the Leaky Cauldron to the small yard at the rear which contained the entrance to Diagon Alley.

While on the way there they bumped into someone they'd rather avoid Patroclus Nott who'd been in their year in Slytherin was just exiting Knocturn Alley with a boy they assumed to be his son.

"Well, well, well, if isn't James Potter", James trying to be civil smiled and said "Patroclus".

Patroclus turned to look at the others ignoring Sirius and moving on to Draco, "Draco Malfoy" he said.

Draco frowned at this before saying politely "my name is Draco Black Sir".

The man shook his head, "you were born a Malfoy and are heir to that fortune boy".

Draco didn't know who this man was but wasn't pleasant, his breath smelled bad and he was insulting people.

Nott turned to look at Harry, "ah yes, the famous Harry Potter" he said using his hand to move Harry's hair and look at the scar. "Oh, that looks nasty Young Potter," he said feigning sympathy.

"I hear you've both been living up to your blood traitor reputations, Potter and Black," he said as he face Sirius and James. James noticed with much alarm that Sirius had his wand in his ready for just one more insult to attack the former Slytherin.

"Sirius, no!" he said sharply "we're Auror's we can't go fighting in the street".

Sirius realising James was right and that it wasn't fair for Draco to see such a thing he lowered his wand.

"You Black marrying a 'Muggle'" Nott seemed to spit the word Muggle out as if he had something nasty on his tongue.

"She's not Muggle she is a Muggle Born Witch" Sirius interjected angrily as he put a hand on Janice's arm. She was crying.

"And as for you Black, I'd have thought you'd know better than to take up with another Muggleborn after what happened to the last one".

That was it for James. It didn't take much to rile him up but he snapped and went for his wand. Before he could use it, however, he heard laughing and turned in surprise to see Lucy who was next to him laughing derisively at Nott.

"You think I haven't heard it before Nott?" she asked, "I've been through worse and so have the rest of us, your insults are nothing" she got right up in the man's face. She was so close he could see just how blue her eyes were.

"Let me tell you something else, you pureblood mania cretin, Lily Potter was a good woman, she was kind and generous and thoughtful and she created the most precious person to me on this earth, you don't know the meaning of love".

Lucy slapped him hard across the face. So hard in fact that his left cheek had a very ugly, red handprint on it.

The so-called former Deatheater looking furious whipped out his wand, no doubt intending to use a dark curse on her. Before his wand was halfway up to her he found the wands of three other people pointing at him.

The anger and determination on their faces showed him that he'd be better not testing things and so glowering at them all, the wizard placed his wand back in his robe pocket, grabbed his son by the arm. Before he left he turned to the six of them and said in a deadly calm voice: "This isn't over, when the Dark Lord returns there shall be a reckoning".

With that, the wizard dragged his son off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron while the six of them stared after him.

Harry and Draco frowned not able to comprehend why the man had been so rude and angry. They didn't understand some of the words he'd used like Muggle, Muggleborn and Blood Traitor but they didn't sound nice or friendly.

"Evil git" Sirius muttered. Janice slapped him on the head "don't swear in front of the children" she admonished him. He rubbed his head and replied, "that wasn't a swear word, if I was going to swear I'd say..." Janice cut him off "Sirius!" she said in exasperation.

Sirius grinned a little, "you feeling alright?" he asked her. She nodded, "yes I'm fine, it'll take more than Nott to made me break down".

James shook his head at Nott's retreating form before turning back to Lucy, "are you alright love?" he asked, concerned. Lucy nodded, "that felt good" James looked at her as if to ask 'what felt good?' and she clarified "slapping him I mean, he doesn't get to be rude to **my **family and get away with it".

James looked at her with a mixture of awe and pride, "did I ever tell how much I love you and how proud I am to be engaged to you?" he asked.

She laughed and mock thought about it, "not really, only every day" she replied dryly. James laughed and said: "well, I'll say it again, I love you Lucy Walker and I am damn proud to be your man".

They kissed deeply his tongue finding hers. After what felt like an eternity but was probably only a few minutes, the sound of someone coughing to grab their attention snapped them back to reality.

James looked around intent on glaring at whoever had interrupted them but saw that it was Harry and his annoyance fled, "what's up Harry?" he asked.

Harry said: "Padfoot says if we don't get a move on soon he'll..." Harry frowned and turned to Sirius who encouraged him, "he'll die of hunger" Harry looked pleased he'd remembered all those words but also confused as to why he'd been told to say them.

James rolled his eyes, "thanks for the message Harry" he said giving his son a kiss on the head. Harry moved over to Lucy and took her hand. Janice did the same for Draco and they began to walk in the direction of Fortescue's.

"A bit much Padfoot," James said dropping back to talk to his best friend. Sirius shrugged, "I was hungry and I figured you'd listen to Harry more than me," he said smirking.

James looked embarrassed, "yeah well, I was proud of her" he responded lamely. Sirius gave him a raised eyebrow before quipping, "you never snogged me when I made you proud".

James slapped him on the head but couldn't bursting into laughter, something which he couldn't help as they laughed and joked all the way to the ice cream shop.

When they reached the shop they found it decidedly full inside. Not wanting to expose Harry to the crowds James decided that he should wait outside with him and Draco while the others went in for the ice creams.

"Well, Harry, what do you want?" James asked handing the boy the ice cream menu. Harry looked through the list of ice creams finding there were so many to choose from.

In the end, he settled for a double scoop of his favourite mint choc chip. James laughed, "just like me, love your ice cream" he ruffled Harry's hair and informed the others of his and Harry's choices, Draco having already been asked by Sirius.

While the others went inside for the ice cream James managed to find a table seating six and he, Harry and Draco sat down in the wooden, padded seats to wait.

They didn't have to wait long as soon the other three were back each carrying two ice creams. Sirius set Harry's down in his hand and Harry began to eat it happily.

Looking over at Draco Harry noted that his twin had chosen one scoop of mint choc chip and one of caramel and seemed to be enjoying his immensely.

There was very little conversation as they ate their ice creams and what conversation there was, was about the new years eve party.

"So how many are coming?" Lucy asked James. He ticked the list off on his fingers, "there's the eight Weasley's, the four Longbottom's, that's twelve, the Lovegood's that makes fifteen, the Diggory's that makes eighteen, plus Hagrid and Moody, I did ask McGonagall and Dumbledore but they are hosting one at the school for all the teachers" James said as he finished his ice cream.

Ice creams finished, everyone cleaned themselves up and left the table walking back through the alley.

James decided to stop off in a few shops on the way back, so they called in Flourish and Blotts to buy ink and parchment, into the wizarding supermarket to buy a few food items and finally to Eeylops Owl Emporium to buy more owl treats for Hedwig and some mice in case she couldn't find any on her next hunt.

Feeling happy and full the group strolled back to the Leaky Cauldron. Just as they were about to leave a voice called out, "James!". James groaned and turned around, a false smile on his lips, "hello Amos, been keeping busy?" he asked as pleasantly as he could manage.

Amos shrugged, "oh you know, just had to deal with a dragon being raised in a garden in Bristol and a host of Cornish Pixies but nothing I couldn't handle," he said smugly.

"How about you?" he asked James. "Not too bad thank you, very hectic yesterday, had to write up a report on...you know," he said referring to Mundungus Fletcher who was awaiting trial in the new year.

Amos nodded seriously, "yes, a bad business," he said before changing the subject, "I'm very much looking forward to your party tonight," he said and then laughed, "my son is an excellent flier you know" he added smugly.

James nodded "I'm sure he is," he said trying to keep his tone light. "Might even give your son a few tips". James nodded again "I'm sure Harry would be thrilled" he replied while inwardly thinking 'that's a laugh, he may be my son but I still haven't seen anyone non-professional better than him on a broomstick'. Instead of voicing his thoughts he simply said, "well, we need to be going now Amos, so I'll see you later" he said.

Amos waved goodbye and headed off to the bar. The group headed over to the fireplace. They repeated the process they had used to get there, while James made sure to shrink their bags of shopping so they could be easily carried back with them.

Taking it two groups of three they stepped into the fireplace, threw down the floo powder and called out their address.

* * *

As soon as James, Lucy and Harry arrived in the Manor's drawing-room James began to laugh uncontrollably. Lucy gave him a concerned look as though believing he'd snapped.

"He actually thinks his son's better at flying than Harry!" he said unable to stop laughing. Lucy's eyes went wide, "he said that!?" she asked incredulously.

James wiped his eyes nodding. Lucy looked annoyed, "why that arrogant, jumped up little..." she cut off what she'd been about to say as she remembered that both Harry and Draco were present. She amended it by saying "turnip head".

This insult was so funny everyone was roaring with laughter, even Harry and Draco who didn't get it.

* * *

The time for the party rolled around and the guests began to arrived, Harry and Draco had waited patiently for their friends to arrive and when they did dragged them off into a corner to play with their toys.

James meanwhile was over in a corner with Sirius, Remus, Peter and Moody telling the other three what happened in Diagon Alley. Moody growled angrily, "I just wish there was something we could get him on," he said when James had finished.

"Not much we can do though," Peter said sounding frustrated, "he's too influential with the Minister to get sent down without hard evidence and we don't have any," he said throwing his hands up.

Though sounding annoyed the others agreed. James did have one thing to add though. "We could always watch him" he suggested. Moody, however, waved away the suggestion, "I understand you really want to nab him James but he's too smart to do anything that will get him caught".

James was unhappy but nodded. It had not been a serious suggestion.

* * *

In the kitchen, Lucy wanting to get away from the party going on in the drawing-room sat at the kitchen table. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying the party, she simply felt sick and had a bit of a headache.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and found that it was nearly midnight. Sighing, she stood up. She felt a wave of dizziness pass over her and sat down again.

She heard footsteps as someone entered the kitchen, "what's wrong love?" James asked kneeling down and taking her hand in his.

"It's nothing, I just feel a bit sick" she replied. She motioned to him and he helped her up.

"Perhaps you should go to bed" he suggested, though knowing she'd refuse. Sure enough, she glared at him, "I am not an invalid James Potter" she snapped.

"Alright, alright" he threw his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "it was just a suggestion".

James helped her across the room and into the drawing-room where everyone greeted her happily and together the residents of the Manor and their guests counted down the seconds until the clock struck twelve.

James had been keen for Harry to be in bed already but the three-year-old had pleaded with him and in the end, James had given in and let him stay up until twelve to see the new year in with everyone else.

Seeing that Harry had not yet been put to bed, the Longbottom's, Lovegood's and Weasley's allowed their children to stay up as well.

The clock on the mantelpiece chimed twelve loudly and everyone clapped and cheered and wished each other a happy new year.

There was much singing as everyone crossed hands and sang Auld Lang Syne.

The party carried on for short while longer but Harry and his friends were put to bed as his friends were staying over. With James and Molly making sure they were all settled in for the night.

By the time James returned to the drawing-room he found only the three eldest Weasley children talking with their father plus Lucy and Janice who were sitting on the sofa.

Sirius, Remus and Peter seemed to be somewhere else. After a few minutes, Arthur Weasley came over to Molly with the three children on toe and they said goodnight and left via the floo.

It was after they'd left that the panic began, Lucy began to clutch at her stomach in pain and started to groan.

James was horror-struck. There could only be two reason's for it in his mind and he was certain he knew what was happening.

He rushed about trying to find his friends who he found in the kitchen washing up. He informed them that something was happening with Lucy and to come quickly.

They followed him into the drawing-room and watched as Lucy continued to groan and hiss in pain. It was decided to ask Madam Pomfrey to come and help. So Sirius offered to firecall her and get her assistance.

"Hospital Wing, Hogwarts" Sirius called out and found himself transported there immediately. As he stepped out into the dark hospital wing he headed for Madam Pomfrey's office.

He was unsurprised to see a lamp burning brightly on her desk. He knew that when she had patients she would keep a sharp watch on them.

He knocked loudly and a voice said testily from within, "oh bother, who can that be at this time of night?". He heard movement and the door opened.

"Sirius!" she said in surprise, "what are you doing here? it's not about your wife is it?" she asked concerned. Sirius shook his head and replied, "no, it's about Lucy, she seems to be in a lot of pain and as she's seven months gone..." Sirius left the rest unsaid but Madam Pomfrey understood what he meant.

"Please tell them I shall be along shortly, I must do one last round of my patients first," she said as she bustled around gathering equipment.

Sirius nodded in acknowledgement in and left to return to the Manor.

* * *

The second his feet touched the floor he was accosted by James who grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him, "well, what did she say? what did she say?" he asked in agitation.

Sirius kindly but firmly shook his best friend off, "she will be here very soon" he said. James looked annoyed, "how soon?".

It was Sirius's turn to look irritated, "look all she said was she had to check her patients and gather together some equipment and would be here shortly," he said walking off over to Janice who seemed to be struggling with pains of her own.

"You alright?" he asked as he approached her. Janice nodded, "I'm fine love, just the baby kicking," she said grimacing.

Sirius felt her stomach and could feel the kick, "wow, he's strong" he commented, smiling widely.

Next to them, Lucy groaned again, holding her stomach. "Lucy, how are you doing?". The hormonally crazed woman gave him a glare and said through gritted teeth, "how do think I bloody feel? I'm having my baby a month early!".

Sirius retreated away looking frankly terrified.

James came up to his soon to be wife and as he tried to soothe her felt a right prat for not holding the wedding sooner. Now his son or daughter would be born without his last name and they'd have to go through all the documents to get married sooner and get everything registered at the same time.

"What are you think about?" Lucy asked him sharply. James snapped back to reality and looked at her, "sorry love I was just thinking what a prat I've been".

Seeing her confused expression he clarified, "not moving the wedding to a sooner date after finding out that you were pregnant". At this she smiled before grimacing again as another contraction hit her, "you couldn't know the baby would arrive early sweetheart, especially since I didn't know".

James nodded as in agreement but secretly felt he'd still messed up. As he was back to his own thoughts, he heard the fireplace flare up and looked at it as Madam Pomfrey carrying an equipment bag stepped out, dusted herself down with a cleaning charm and headed over to the sofa.

James relinquished his place and moved to stand behind the sofa so as to give Madam Pomfrey more room to work.

Madam Pomfrey placed her bag down next to the sofa and said: "how are you Lucy?" Lucy grimaced in response.

"As bad as that eh," Madam Pomfrey said and extracted from her bag a stethoscope which she used to check Lucy's heartbeat, which, she reported seemed a little high but nothing to worry about. She checked Lucy's pulse which again was a little fast but dangerously so. She then took from her bag a calming draft, which, she assured Lucy would not harm the baby.

Lucy drank it and much of the pain stopped save for the kicking of the baby.

Madam Pomfrey performed a diagnostic and what she saw clearly alarmed her. "What's wrong?" James asked seeing her face.

Madam Pomfrey looked at the couple and said in a shaky voice, "your baby is the wrong way round, it will come out feet first".

Lucy cried out in shock and James closed his eyes knowing that such a thing narrowed the chance it would survive and that moreover, it could do damage to Lucy.

"I shall need help" Madam Pomfrey announced, "I have a friend working at St Mungo's as an Obstetrician who will still be there, "I'll firecall her if I may".

James agreed and she left to carry out the call. Molly by now had moved over to the sofa and along with Janice was giving much encouragement to Lucy to keep her spirits up.

Madam Pomfrey returned after a few minutes and explained that her friend would be over soon to help deliver the baby.

The woman in question turned up quicker than anticipated with gloves already on her hands and a full gown. She was James thought, ready for a difficult birth.

"Hello Lucy, hello James, let's see what is going on with the baby shall we," she said smiling as she set to work checking on the baby.

She quickly confirmed Madam Pomfrey's diagnosis and the two set about the difficult task of delivering in breach.

They asked that everyone not directly family leave the room and so the remaining Weasley's except Molly departed to the kitchen with Peter, Remus and Sirius to wait. Only James, Molly and Janice remained at Lucy's request.

James tried to keep calm but as he watched the woman he loved struggling so much he felt like he would be either sick or pass out or perhaps both.

Despite this James held her hand as the two healers checked on her dilation and advised her on when it was safe to push.

After around eight hours there was movement from the pushing as the legs came sliding out. There was a short paused as Lucy regained her breath before pushing again.

After several more big pushes, the torso was born together with the shoulders and arms. Now would come the most difficult part of all, the birth of the head.

If not enough pressure was applied the body would fall and the head would be stuck. As a result while Madam Pomfrey's friend helped Lucy, the Hogwarts Healer held the body in place.

James watched on nervously telling his soon to be wife how well she was doing and it would soon be over, 'for good or bad' he added in his head.

"That's it Lucy keep pushing," Janice said encouragingly as Molly mopped Lucy's brow with a cold flannel.

Ten more minutes passed and then the head came out. James was worried at first as the baby made no noise. As the baby was wrapped in a warm towel the St Mungo's Healer went about ensuring the baby lived by blowing air into the baby's lungs.

It worked, after a minute there came an almighty wail from the small wrapped bundle and James knew their baby would live.

The umbilical cord was cut and the baby cleaned up before being presented to it's overjoyed parents.

"It's a beautiful baby girl, congratulations" Madam Pomfrey announced.

James and Lucy laughed and peered into the towel which they peeled back slightly. They saw that she had the flaming red hair of her mother but the hazel brown eyes of her father.

"She's beautiful," James said as he placed a finger on her right-hand palm. The small baby gripped it fiercely making James smile.

James kissed Lucy on the forehead, "well done my love, you were brilliant".

After a few minutes, James asked Lucy for permission to inform those waiting in the kitchen. She laughed and nodded, "go ahead and while you're at it get Peter," she said.

James understanding to what she was referring nodded and left after a last look at his daughter.

* * *

In the kitchen Peter, Sirius, Remus and Arthur waited in tense silence for news. The boys had been sent to bed many hours ago.

It was now eight am in the morning and all three men felt thoroughly exhausted. After having waited for so long the last thing any of them expected was for the door to bang open loudly.

"Argh!" they all said jumping from their seats in shock at the loud noise. As they sat down again and looked at the doorway to the drawing-room they saw James Potter standing in the doorway grinning madly.

Guessing what must have happened the three men got up from their seats quickly and made their way over to him.

"Well what is it? are they both ok? what are you going to call it?", these competing questions fell over themselves. James did his best to answer them, "to the first question we have a beautiful baby girl, to the second yes they are both doing great, the baby's a bit small but has no health issues and to the third we were thinking, Molly Janice Potter" he informed them.

The three men were clearly relieved that everything had gone well and clapped him on the back and congratulated him happily.

* * *

James after having informed his friends of the birth had decided to head upstairs. He had decided to introduce Harry and Draco to their sister as soon as possible.

He knocked on their bedroom door and walked in. He could hear snoring but not from Harry or Draco. The two boys were sitting on the end of Harry's bed waiting. Like they knew something had happened.

"Mummy's given birth hasn't she," Harry said before James could open his mouth to speak. James gaped at him for a second looking for all the world like a goldfish.

He closed his mouth, walked over to the bed and sat down. "Yeah she has" he said smiling as that was the first time he remembered Harry calling Lucy mummy.

Harry hugged him tightly as did Draco. James hugged them back. Eventually, he broke off the hug and asked them, "do you want to meet her?".

Harry and Draco nodded eagerly and followed James from the room and downstairs. The three of them crossed the entrance hall and pushed open the drawing-room door.

As the three of them moved cautiously into the room and over to the sofa Lucy spotted them and smiled, "hello" said as Harry and Draco moved up onto the sofa to get a closer look at their little sister.

Harry held one of her hands and Draco the other. Her hands tightened around theirs and the baby blinked up at them.

"I'm going to pwotect you" Harry vowed as he looked at her. "Me too" Draco chipped in as they watched their baby sister fall asleep.

* * *

Hey everybody, please let me know what you thought of this chapter. It may be Monday before the next chapter is up. Have a great weekend everybody.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I am making no profit from this and only lay claim to Janice, Lucy, Molly (Molly Potter that is) and any other characters not created by JK Rowling that appear in this story.

* * *

Hey everyone. This next chapter is going to involve a time jump to Harry's Birthday

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Harry's Birthday and Janice Gives Birth

The day of Harry's fourth birthday party dawned clear and bright. James opened his eyes, yawned and sat up. Looking at the clock he could see it was already 8 am and they would need to get up to prepare for Harry's party.

James turned to Lucy who was now his wife. They had got married in early January shortly after Molly was born. Lucy was currently snoring loudly and clearly fast asleep.

James smiled, they were both tired having had to get up several times the previous night to take care of Molly. They knew they could have left it to Dobby or Tipper the house-elves but given that Lucy in giving birth to Molly had lost the ability to carry a baby again, the were much more watchful than many other parents.

James shook his wife, "come on Lulu, we need to get up". Her eyes opened and she groaned, "can't we lie in for a bit?" she pleaded.

James rolled his eyes, "alright, you stay in bed for another hour and get some rest" he said kissing her quickly before heading into the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror he noticed that his eyes had dark bags under them, a sure sign of fatigue.

He sighed and stripping off hopped in the shower. Half an hour later after having showered, brushed his teeth and changed he made the decision to head to his son's room.

He knocked loudly and heard, "come in". As he opened the door the first thing he noticed was Harry and Draco sitting on Harry's bed smiling.

"Morning boys and Happy Birthday Harry!" he said ruffling their hair affectionately. Harry and Draco both hugged him tightly. "Shall we go get some breakfast?" he asked them.

The boys nodded and getting up followed him out of the bedroom, across the landing and downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen they found it empty. Or at least it seemed empty. A light flicked on and Sirius, Remus, Peter, Janice and the house-elves Tipper and Dobby sprang from their hiding places and shouted "surprise!" and "happy birthday!".

Harry laughed and said thank you as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Half an hour later as everyone finished breakfast, Lucy looking decidedly more awake and happy than she had an hour ago entered the kitchen, making a beeline for her adopted son (it had been made official the same day her and James got married). She kissed Harry on the head, "happy birthday my awesome son". She gave him a hug. "Morning Mum" he replied, smiling.

Lucy sat down and helping herself to toast began to butter a slice, "so, are you looking forward to your party later?" she asked him already knowing the answer.

"Yeah!, really excited" he replied happily. Lucy smiling muched on her toast and reflected just how smart he was for his age, at just four he was able to pronounce words many people couldn't say in a lifetime.

* * *

After breakfast Harry headed up to his room with his mum to write letters to his friends. He could have visited them of course but he said he liked to write to them too especially since it gave Hedwig something to do.

Lucy and the others at the Manor had been slowly teaching Harry how to write as he was already proficient at reading by himself.

Lucy then took Harry outside and down to the Manor's Quidditch pitch on which stood Sirius who had with Harry's parents permission elected to teach him to fly in addition to the present he would give Harry later.

An overjoyed Harry took a helmet and fastened it on his head before mounting the broom in front of Sirius. A stick charm was placed on him to prevent him from falling off the broom no matter what.

"Alright there Harry?" Sirius asked him as he got ready to take off. Harry nodded, grinning. He couldn't wait to be airborne.

"3,2,1!" Sirius called and kicking off from the ground hard they shot high into the air. At first Sirius just flew around in a circle and straight lines to get Harry used to it. After all being on a proper broom was very different than being the toy one that Harry had had since he was a year old.

Eventually, Harry asked "Sirius, can you do a loop?". Sirius laughed, "anything for you Harry". Harry whooped and laughed with joy as they flipped upside down several times before finally descending to the ground carefully.

James helped him off and said matter of factly, "so I take it you really enjoyed it then". Harry nodded enthusiastically and said, "it was amazing Dad, we looped the loop". James laughed. Sirius walked up to Harry having placed his broom back in the shed.

Before he had chance to say anything Harry hugged him tightly around the waist and said "thank you".

Sirius smiled and ruffled his godson's hair, "no problem kid and remember any time you want to go for a ride, just let me know".

Harry beamed at him and taking hold of his parents hands headed back up to the house. His party was due to start soon and was really looking forward to the rest of the day.

Harry had no idea that his friends had come up with the perfect idea for his birthday and were even now at the Burrow waiting to floo over.

* * *

When they returned to the house Harry was overjoyed to find that his friends had just arrived for the party. "Surprise!" all his friends and the other guests shouted.

Harry clapped his hands delightedly and went off to join his friends. Everyone went and sat down in the drawing-room to watch as Harry with his friends help opened all of his presents.

From Sirius he got a carved wooden lion which he thanked him for profusely. From Peter he got a collection of his favourite story's including Babbity Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump and a promise to read them for him and his friends later at the sleepover.

From Remus as Harry loved Quidditch he got a book entitled, 100 greatest seekers in modern history.

Janice had got him a set of Wimbourne Wasps robes and gloves (they were his favourite team).

And from his Mum and Dad he got a large playhouse which needed to be assembled and James promised to have assembled tomorrow.

In addition to these gifts he received from Severus a book potions and effects (the child version), from Moody he received a Sneakoscope and a lecture on constant vigilence while Dumbledore and McGonagall both gave him his favourite sweets.

He had loved all his presents but was a bit disappointed that his friends had not given him anything. That is until, they cleared their throats and went to stand behind a sort of window like object that had been erected near the sofa.

Ron decided to be spokesman for the children, "Harry, we wanted to do something big, so we decided on a puppet show of your favourite book characters".

Harry was really happy and showed it by giving his friends a thumbs up. With a little help from Molly Weasley the children got into position for their parts and the puppet show went along without a hitch.

Harry found it immensley funny and enjoyable, especially as his all time favourite book story had been included.

The puppet show lasted for half an hour and when it was done the children were given massive applause by the audience and Harry went and hugged and thanked each one of them.

Then it was time for food, with help from the two house-elves, James and the others brought the food in and set it down on tables specially transfigured for the party.

There were bowls of crisps, plates of sausage rolls, pizza slices, chocolate and fruit, several pitchers containing ice cold pumpkin juice or as an alternative orange juice. Set in the centre of it all was a large two tiered chocolate cake, with chocolate frosting and sprinkles on top together with four candles and written in orange icing the words Happy Birthday Harry.

The cake was set before Harry and he blew the candles out making a wish. A wish it would turn out would come true in the future.

The rest of the party was great for Harry as he went off with his friends playing games of hide and seek, tag and playing with his toys.

The party wound down around 8 pm and the parents and other adult guests left along with the older Weasley children leaving Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville all lying in their sleeping bags inside the den waiting for story time from Peter.

Peter arrived after a few minutes carrying under his arm the large copy of 20 wizarding fairytales.

"Is everyone comfy?" he asked the assembled children who all nodded eagerly. Harry lay on his stomach with his hands propped up on his pillows while his friends had their pillows propped up so they were in near sitting positions.

Peter went through each story, doing the voices on point as he went before finally reaching the last story which was Harry's absolute favourite.

As he shut the book up he noticed that all of the other kids were asleep except for Harry and Draco. He hugged both of them and said, "night you two, love you both".

They responded by hugging him back and saying "love you too Uncle Wormy".

He left them then to get some sleep.

* * *

Entering the kitchen Peter turned the light on and jumped, "argh!" before registering that the person sitting at the kitchen table was none other than James.

He sat down, "Prongs, what's up?" he asked in that perceptive way that James found annoying sometimes. James sighed heavily, "I was just thinking about life and how different things are to what I imagined".

Peter nodded, not speaking. "I still miss Lily you know" he said. "Then when I miss her I feel guilty because Lucy is an amazing woman and I love her with all my heart".

Peter decided he needed reassuring, "it's only natural that you miss her Prongs, you two were supposed to have a life together, to raise Harry together, **but**..." Peter emphasised but, "you have nothing to feel guilty for, you told us yourself that Lily was happy for you and for Harry, you've lost something, but you've equally gained something, rejoice over what you have now and not what you lost".

James looked at him in astonishment, rarely was Peter so philosophical about anything, save perhaps for Quidditch.

Peter smiled at him, "I read it in a book once and thought it was very profound". James nodded.

* * *

That night as James lay in bed he fell into a deep sleep. He found himself wandering through the familiar swirling whiteness until he reached a room. Knocking on the door he heard movement and Lily's voice: "come in James, so happy to see you, my love".

James went and sat down and Lily sat next to him. The welcome had been warm but now she was giving a sharp look. "What?" he asked feeling confused.

Lily shook her head, "James, you need to move on, I know you will always love me and in times of trouble I'll be here to help but you have a new wife, at home and a daughter, you must move past what happened to me and learn to stop being so afraid for her".

"I know Lily, your right, it's just...after what happened to you, I...I find it difficult to stop being so protective".

Lily smiled and took his hand, "I understand, but you have to see that she is a strong woman, she can handle most things life throws at her". Lily laughed, "you wouldn't have married her otherwise would you?".

James thought for a second before responding, "that's true, thanks Lily, you've helped set my mind at ease".

Lily smiled again, "goodbye my love, we may not see each other again for a while".

Before James could ask what that meant the scene was dissolving.

* * *

James woke up in his king-size bed, sweat pouring down his face and body. His heart was racing and he could hear it in his ears.

He sat for a long time, thinking about what Lily had said. He looked over at his wife, the woman he loved and realised that his feelings for Lily had changed. He would always love her but as she had said he had a wife waiting for him.

He resolved now to only meet with Lily when the family needed help and no other time. He cuddled into his wife's warm, soft body.

She placed a hand on his arm but otherwise did not move. They lay like that for a while before James finally fell asleep.

He awoke to a baby crying. His daughter. flicking on the light he rubbed his eyes tiredly and fumbled for his glasses. He headed over to the crib which had once been Harry's but now belonged to Molly.

Despite his fatigue, he felt no annoyance with her as he picked her up. All he felt was love and an overwhelming urge to protect her from the dangers of the world for as long as possible.

As he bounced her back and forth he was joined by his wife who wrapped her arms around his waist. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him perceptively.

James sighed, "I'm just hoping that Molly doesn't have a prophecy about her too, it's bad enough one of our children has to deal with his destiny set in stone". He paused and gazed into his daughter's brown eyes which were just closing in sleep.

"I don't think I could take it if it happened to Molly too". Lucy replied, "no matter what happens in the future we will face it as a family" and kissed him on the cheek.

After James set his now sleeping daughter carefully back down in her crib he turned to Lucy, "that's why I love you you know, you are so strong, so confident".

"Don't forget beautiful," she said with a laugh. James laughed to as he hugged her, "that goes without saying".

"I know," she said, "I just really like you saying it". James laughed again and kissed her passionately.

The two of them made their way back over to the bed and made love for several hours.

* * *

They had just gone back to sleep when they were awoken by a furiously loud banging on their bedroom door. Frowning, James got up, slipped on his dressing gown and moved over to the door wondering worriedly if there was a problem with Harry or Draco.

He opened it and found himself face to face with a frantic looking Sirius. "Sirius, what..." he began to say but Sirius cut him off.

"It's Janice!" he said sounding panicked. James looked concerned, "what's happened?" he asked.

Sirius gave him a lost expression, "she's bleeding from her..." he didn't want to say the word but he gestured to the area.

James gasped, "oh, god". Sirius looked like he might cry, "there's so much of it, I don't know what to do!".

With this Sirius broke down in tears of shock and fear. James didn't hesitate and immediately pulled his friend into a strong hug and murmured reassuring words to him.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked having slipped her dressing gown on and moved up behind James.

James already hugging Sirius inclined his head, "it's Janice" he didn't need to say anymore. It was as if Lucy had a sixth sense as to what was happening and after giving Sirius shoulder a brief reassuring squeeze she ran down the landing to the Black's bedroom.

Not bothering to knock she flung the door open and walked in. The first thing she saw was Janice looking very pale, lying in a pool of blood. The blood was on the bedsheet and on her nightdress.

Lucy experienced a moment of panic before harshly telling herself to get a grip. Her friend needed her help and now was not the time to lose it.

She walked over to the bed and took Janice's hand which felt cold and clammy.

"It's going to be alright, Janice, it's all going to be ok, I promise," she said quietly but reassuringly. Janice made a sort of moaning sound but otherwise did not say anything.

Lucy after giving her friends hand another quick squeeze determined that the best thing to do was to get Remus and Peter up so they could comfort Sirius, Draco and Harry while she and James could get on with making arrangements to hopefully save Janice.

She exited the room promising Janice that she would be back very soon and head for the second floor on which Peter and Remus slept.

She easily roused Remus who was thankfully a light sleeper and after explaining the situation got his help to rouse Peter.

In only a few minutes both men had thrown on some clothes and hurried down to the first-floor landing. They made straight for Sirius and after assuring James they had it covered took over comforting him. The two decided to take Sirius down to the kitchen and make him a cup of tea while they waited.

James informed Lucy that he would go to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts as she could best advise them on what to do. Lucy agreed with his assessment and as he headed downstairs she returned to Janice who looked worse than ever.

* * *

James despite his hurry was careful when using the floo powder and uttering the name of his chosen location. Upon arriving in Dumbledore's office as it seemed Madam Pomfrey's fireplace was not working he spoke to Dumbledore explaining everything, "that's why I need Madam Pomfrey you see, Albus" he said.

Dumbledore nodded and led the way from his office, they hurried to the hospital wing, the doors banging open with a crash as they entered.

Madam Pomfrey who had been by the bed of a student whose arm was in a sling turned to tell the arrivals to keep the noise down but stopped when she saw James.

She hurried over a worried look on her lined face. "What is it, James? what's happened?" she asked.

James looking grave informed her: "it's Janice, Madam Pomfrey, it seems she began to bleed from her..." James motioned to the general area looking embarrassed.

Madam Pomfrey looked more worried. "And she hasn't stopped bleeding" James finished.

Madam Pomfrey nodded gravely, she turned to one of the healers helping her, "Samantha, I'm leaving you in charge for a little while, there is somewhere I must be". The other healer nodded as she went about her business.

Madam Pomfrey hurried back to her office and grabbed her ready prepared examination kit before leading the way out of the Hospital Wing and up the stairs.

The three reached the stone gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore gave the password.

As they ascended up to the office James kept worrying that they might be too late but he brushed that thought aside, Janice was a friend and he wouldn't accept she was gone until everything possible had been done to help her.

Reaching the fireplace James took some floo powder and Madam Pomfrey's arm, called out "the drawing-room, Marauder Manor" and thew down the powder.

The two of them spun round and round before hitting solid stone. As they stepped out they were confronted by an agitated, almost crazed Sirius.

"Please, please help her!" he shouted, "I can't lose her". He broke down again weeping into James's shoulder muttering over and over again "I can't lose her".

Madam Pomfrey gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm before leaving the drawing-room and heading upstairs.

On the first floor, she found Remus who directed her to the Black's bedroom and opened the door for her.

Madam Pomfrey set down her bag of tools near the bed, extracted several of them and went to work with said tools and her wand to assess what had happened.

When she had conducted her checks she turned to a tearful Lucy, "I am sorry to say that Mrs Black has suffered a miscarriage and that is what has brought on this bleeding".

"She will live but only if she is transferred straight away to St Mungo's Intensive Care Ward" Madam Pomfrey turned back to her patient, "I can stop her losing anymore blood but as for healing the damage that has happened, that is outside my area of expertise.

Lucy nodded sadly and called for Remus who was waiting outside, "Remus". He entered, "please contact St Mungo's and inform them that we have someone to bring to the Intensive Card Ward at once," she said.

Remus nodded and left without saying a word.

* * *

While all of this was happening, Harry and his friends inside the den in the drawing-room wondered what all of the commotion was.

Harry popped his head out through the flap covering the den and was greeted by his dad who was standing there looking grave.

Harry guessing immediately said, "something's happened to Aunty Janice, hasn't it?" James nodded sadly and sat down to explain to him and Draco especially who had popped his head through the flap just what had happened.

Both Draco and Harry cried a lot and James sat there holding them as they did so.

Peter appeared looking rather upset but having plastered a smile on his face. He explained that using the kitchen's fireplace he had firecalled the Weasley's, Longbottom's and Lovegood's to inform them of the situation.

All of them had promised to come on over soon and sure enough, they began to arrive just as Peter was explaining.

"Oh my poor dears," Molly Weasley said as she reached James with the children. As James relinquished his hug Molly immediately folded them into another one.

She motioned to her two youngest children who walked on over. She explained to them that they had to go home.

Ron and Ginny, however, both looked mutinous at this, crossing their arms they refused, "mum, Harry and Draco need us, they need their friends".

Mrs Weasley was still unsure but relented as they glared at her, "alright, but I can't stay, your dad's at work and you know what the twins are like". Mrs Weasley hugged her children, gave them both a kiss and left.

The same response came from Luna and Neville to their parents but as the Lovegood's and Longbottom's had nowhere else to be they were able to stay and decided to help entertain the children to cheer them up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy and others were levitating Janice down the stairs. They successfully navigated various obstacles and reached the drawing-room.

As they entered Draco seeing his mother so pale and worn began to cry out to her "mummy! mummy!". Harry was upset too but resolved to be strong for his twin and hugged him close offering as much comfort as he could.

Lucy and Madam Pomfrey reached the fireplace and with help from Remus flooed over to St Mungo's followed on by a broken looking Sirius who seemed to have just enough of himself left to hug his son and reassure him it would all be alright.

As Sirius left, followed by James who instructed Tipper and Dobby to look after Molly while they were gone. Peter had decided to stay to help comfort the kids and began to regale them with stories of their Hogwarts days and the various pranks the Marauders had pulled.

After a while, they heard a loud pounding on the front door. No one was scared though as Hagrid often popped around and was loud every time.

"What's appened?" came his booming voice as he entered the drawing-room.

Harry and the others ran over to Hagrid and hugged him, "ello you lot, where's everyone else?".

Peter approached him and as Frank, Alice and the Lovegood's entertained the children he explained what was happening.

By the end of it, Hagrid was blubbering like a baby at Janice's predicament.

* * *

As the group arrived at St Mungo's several healers rushed over to help asking questions. Janice was quickly moved, unconscious by levitation to Intensive Care.

She was placed in a side room and very carefully levitated onto the bed. Healers then began bustling around with their wands and other equipment checking on everything from her heart rate and pulse to her internal organs.

Only Sirius was allowed to stay in the room, Madam Pomfrey, after saying goodbye to everyone and giving her sympathies to Sirius, flooed back to Hogwarts.

James, Lucy and Remus were asked to wait outside while the tests were performed.

Sirius came outside after about ten minutes looking like he was about to cry. "You alright Padfoot?" James asked concerned. Sirius initially nodded but halted and began to shake his head. He then started to cry, it began as a sob, rose to a cry and became a full-on howl of despair.

James, Remus and Lucy put their arms around him in a tight hug trying to comfort him. Eventually, his crying ceased and he calmed down.

He ended up just sitting in his seat outside the room staring into space thinking about who only knows what.

After what seemed like an eternity, a healer exited the room and walked over to them. Sirius noticing him stood up. He tried to gauge the what news the healer had by his face. However, looking at the man's face yielded no clues as his face was neutral.

"Lord Black" the healer began, "we have carried out a thorough examination on your wife and I am sorry to say that Lady Black has suffered a tragic miscarriage".

Sirius's eyes began to blur with tears obscuring his vision until he heard: "however", he looked up in surprise, "I am happy to say that despite the blood loss she is still capable of bearing children in the future and moreover we expect her to make a full recovery in a week".

The change in Sirius was incredible to see. From despair and agony to happiness and relief.

He shook the healer's hand happily and upon the healers say so went into to visit his wife.

* * *

The group minus Janice returned from St Mungo's via floo and no sooner had they returned than those currently at the Manor were asking what was happening and how Janice was.

Sirius was the one who answered, "she's on the mend, the worst issue was her blood loss, the healer said that she will need to stay in the hospital for a week but that she'll be fine soon" he informed Molly, Arthur and Peter who all hugged him and said how happy they were.

The first thing Sirius did after returning to the Manor was to go and see Draco who was playing alongside Harry and his friends over in a corner of the room.

"Hey son" he crouched down to Draco's level, "I thought you'd want to know straight away that your mum is going to be fine, she needs to stay in hospital for a week to recover".

Draco hearing that Janice would be alright beamed happily and hugged his dad, "great!" was all he said.

Sirius noticed that Draco had drawn a picture of three people. "Who's this?" he asked picking the picture up. Draco seeing he'd picked up the picture pointed them all out, "that's me in the middle, that's you on the right and that's mummy on the left" he said.

"This is amazing, son" Sirius said ruffling his hair and smiling. Draco happy with the praise beamed widely. He was even more happy when Sirius promised: "I'm going to hang this up on the kitchen fridge".

* * *

That week went by quietly at Marauder Manor with everyone going about their own business, visiting Janice each day.

That day, the day Janice was due to be picked up, Harry asked his dad, "can we go to the toy shop to get somefing for Ginny?".

James smiled, "of course son, Sirius and Remus are going to pick Janice up this afternoon, we can floo to the Leaky Cauldron with them".

Harry's next words took James aback, "daddy, I'd like to use my allowance for it," he said. James looked at him in surprise before responding, "are you sure Harry?, I don't mind using my money" he said in response.

Harry nodded, "I'm sure daddy, it would feel more like a present from me if I pay". James could not fault that logic and said: "alright Harry, if that's what you want, that's what we'll do".

That afternoon at about two James and Harry waited by the fireplace in the drawing-room. They were soon joined by Sirius and Remus.

The four of them then flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

When the four of them arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, they headed through the pub to the courtyard out the back. After opening the entrance to Diagon Alley Harry and James bade Sirius and Remus goodbye and headed off down Diagon Alley to Gringotts Bank.

It took a while as Gringotts was at the end of the alley, a large imposing limestone building. They headed up the steps and passed the two wizard guards in through the doors and into the lobby.

Finding a counter they waited in line for the old, hunchbacked witch in front to be served. As they reached the front the elderly goblin looked at them, smiling, or at least James thought it was a smile but couldn't be sure as he didn't know any goblins personally.

"Yes?" the goblin asked not very politely. James cleared his throat, "I'm Lord James Potter, this is my son Harry" he said as he gestured to his son.

The goblin looked surprised and said, "indeed, a rare honour Lord Potter, we don't see you very often".

"No, that's true" James replied, "anyway, my son here would like to make a withdrawal from his personal vault".

"I see" the Goblin said, "and just how much would young mister Potter like to withdraw?". James turned to Harry for his response.

"I'd like one galleon and five sickles please" he said to the goblin clearly and precisely. The goblin nodded, "very well, I must insist however that we check he is indeed Harry Potter".

James did not look offended, he knew that goblins were naturally suspicious. "Harry" he said turning to face his son again, "the goblin here will need to take a drop of blood to make sure that it's really you".

Harry looked confused but put a hand out. The goblin took his hand and using a clean needle pricked his finger. The resultant drop of blood was placed on a blank piece of parchment.

The three of them waited for a moment and to Harry's amazement, the parchment began to change. Writing formed on it, displaying Harry's name, his age and the amount in his vault.

The parchment was handed to Harry by the goblin. Harry's eyes nearly fell out of his sockets in shock at just how much he had personally.

* * *

They were taken through a long corridor to what looked like a rollercoaster, on which sat a cart.

The goblin climbed in first and James helped Harry in before climbing in himself.

The cart set off and to Harry's surprise he had the ride of his life. As the cart twisted and turned along the rails towards their vaults Harry whooped with joy at how fun it was.

They passed over a waterfall and soon the cart came to a stop. As they got out, Harry noticed that the door to his vault had a large cloak symbol on it.

He took little notice of it and walked up to the vault door hand in hand with his dad.

"Key please" the goblin accompanying them said as they stood in front of the door.

James reached into his trouser pocket and extracted the key which he immediately handed over to the goblin who placed it in the lock and turned.

The various locks keeping the vault safe shifted and the door began to swing open.

When it was fully open Harry stared at the piles and piles of coins. He had of course read just how much he had money wise but it was still a shock to see it in person.

He walked forward with his father who took out a money bag and took out enough for Harry to get a present for Ginny, based on what Harry had explained he wanted to get her.

They then turned around and exited the vault.

* * *

That afternoon as Janice returned with Sirius and Remus to the Manor by floo they found the drawing-room in to be in complete darkness.

"They must have forgotten to put the lights on" Sirius said seeming to be serious but Janice thought she could detect a hint of amusement.

Suddenly the lights flicked on and many people jumped out and shouted surprise.

Janice grinned happily as everyone present came up to her and hugged or kissed her to welcome her home.

She noticed that a table had been laid out containing food and drink.

She was so busy looking around at the decorated drawing-room that she didn't see the small boy running towards her who impacted with her waist with a thud.

She looked down and saw her adopted son Draco standing before her smiling at her though there were tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Mummy, I'm so happy your back!" he said hugging her tightly.

As Janice felt tears pricking her eyes she hugged him back fiercely. "I glad to be back home too baby, I love you".

"Love you too" Draco responded, his voice slightly muffled from being buried in her jumper.

Yes, thought Janice. It was really wonderful to be home again.

* * *

So there we are everyone, another chapter done. In the next chapter the story will move on to just after Harry's seventh birthday.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Still only borrowing these character and still making no money from this.

* * *

Hi everyone, hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. In this chapter, I'm going to be introducing a familiar character. Hope you enjoy and have an awesome day.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Hermione Granger

2nd August 1987

Harry woke that morning to the sun shining in through his bedroom curtains. He sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes. He reached for his glasses and slid them on his face resting them on the bridge of his nose.

Standing up Harry walked over to his oak wood dresser and opened it, he pulled out his favourite t-shirt which had a golden snitch on it (a gift from his friend Ron for his birthday a few days ago), a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of orange socks.

No one else in his family could understand why he liked orange socks, Harry could even explain it to himself. He just really loved the colour orange. He loved the colour so much that his birthday cake had been decorated with orange icing on top and an orange flavoured cream in the middle.

Harry sat back down on his bed and took off his pyjamas which he threw carelessly on the floor. He then pulled on his jeans and fastened them up. Pulled on his socks and finally his t-shirt.

He felt very happy as he remembered that his friends Ron and Neville were coming over later that morning so they could go and play a muggle game they had all become as obsessed with as Quidditch, called football.

They weren't very good at it but they still enjoyed it. He exited the room and walked down the landing to his brother's room.

Listening at the door he could hear snoring coming from within. Grinning, he decided that he would play a prank on Draco by putting itching powder in his favourite clothes.

He turned back along the landing and walked down the stairs into the entrance hall. He made his way through the entrance hall and into the kitchen using the door that led into the entrance hall.

Once in the kitchen, he looked around, checking that the coast was clear. Satisfied that he was alone he crept over to the cupboard where he stashed his pranking equipment.

Opening it, he removed the false floor panel and reached in plucking out a carrier bag. He took from the bag a jar labelled Zonko's Itching Powder.

He placed the bag back in the cupboard covering it up with the false floor panel. Smiling he picked up the jar and looked at. He was just about to turn and leave the kitchen when a voice remarked casually: "so that's where you keep your pranking supplies".

Harry froze in shock, he had been certain that no one else was downstairs. "It's alright, it's only me," James said calmly.

Harry turned around to face him, still clutching the jar in his hand.

"Dad, I...I was..." Harry gabbled struggling to think of a reason as to why he had a jar of itching powder hidden in a cupboard.

James chuckled and said, "Harry, don't worry, I'm not going to say anything to your mum, this is just between us". He walked up to Harry and took the jar from him asking, "so who were you planning to prank?".

Harry grinned, "Draco, I wanted something that would get the lazy bones up," he said.

James nodded, "well if you want something to wake him up you need to be more original than this, I have a better prank idea..." he launched into a description of just what Harry should do and even offered to help.

"That's a brilliant idea dad," Harry said smiling. James just shrugged though given how widely he was beaming it was obvious what the praise really meant to him.

* * *

Draco woke up and rolled over from where he'd been lying facing the wall. The sight that met his eyes made them widen in shock and confusion.

His shoes were moving across the floor by themselves doing a sort of tap dance as they went. He then noticed more alarmingly that his clothes were moving about on their own too.

"Argh!" he shouted jumping out of bed. He then found that his feet had impacted with a sticky substance that felt a lot like treacle.

After much struggling, he pulled free and ran to his bedroom door. He pulled the handle and as it opened something fell on to his head. He reached a hand up and found that the substance was white and tasted a lot like flour.

It was then that he noticed the two individuals on the landing near his room doubled over in laughter. One was his uncle James and the other was his brother Harry.

"Harry!" he shouted, as he realised what had happened to him and who had done it. Harry seeing his brother's annoyance turned and ran down the stairs with Draco in hot pursuit and James still howling with laughter.

When Draco finally caught up with Harry instead of shouting at him he just waved it off which made Harry very nervous. He knew from personal experience that Draco loved a good prank war and would inevitably find a way to pay Harry back for this morning's prank.

What Harry did not know was that Draco after leaving him in the kitchen had gone straight up to his parent's bedroom and after convincing his dad to get up had explained to Sirius all about the prank Harry and James had played on him.

Sirius had smiled in appreciation of the prank but promised that he and Draco would do something more elaborate as 'revenge' and the two spent the next few hours planning.

* * *

Molly entered the kitchen that morning to find both of her brother's acting civil to each other, no jokes or snide comments. It most certainly wasn't normal for them to act this way but since she was hungry she shrugged it off as unimportant.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" her mother asked as she placed a bowl of shreddies Molly's favourite cereal in front of her.

"Hi sweetheart," James said, entering the kitchen and giving his daughter a kiss before ruffling Harry's hair, causing the boy to scowl and say "Dad!" before flattening out his hair and returning to his cereal.

Molly nodded as she began to eat her food. She continued to notice as breakfast went on that it was not only Harry and Draco not joking but also her Dad and Uncle Sirius.

She frowned in concentration as her mind put together all of the pieces and eventually she understood what must have happened. Evidently one of the boys had played a prank on the other and the pranked one was planning revenge with the help of her Dad or Sirius depending on who'd been pranked.

* * *

Late in the afternoon after having brushed their teeth and tidied their rooms, Harry and Draco were waiting near the fireplace in the drawing-room for their friends Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

Harry had tucked under his arm, a small football. "I can't wait to go over to the park," said Harry, "I've been waiting to practise my shooting".

Draco nodded, "I need to practise my goalkeeping skills too, I'm getting a bit rusty".

The two boys did not have to wait long for Ron to arrive as his family only lived a half-mile away from the Manor. Ron stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off being careful not to drop the goalkeeper's gloves and spare football he'd brought with him.

"Hi, Harry, Draco" Ron said greeting them both with a smile. "Hey Ron," Harry said. "Hi, Ron," Draco said. "Let's go get the food and drink" Harry suggested. The three of them walked off into the kitchen to pick up the picnic basket containing sandwiches, crisps and a bottle each of fizzy drink.

They then headed back into the drawing-room to wait for Neville who arrived just after Harry put down the picnic basket. Neville arrived in usual style, tripping over the jar containing floo powder nearly knocking it over and resulting in Neville losing his balance and falling face down on the carpet.

Draco reached down to pick up the football gear that Neville had brought with him while Harry and Ron grabbed Neville under the arms and hauled him to his feet, dusting him down.

"Thanks, guys," Neville said looking a bit sheepish. The three boys headed on into the kitchen and through it to the back door.

As they were leaving Harry heard footsteps behind him, "Harry James Potter". Harry groaned, had a feeling he knew what this was about.

He turned around, "hi, mum," he said putting a fake smile on his face hoping to charm her. "You can cut that out young man, it won't work this time".

Lucy walked up to him, "I just went into your room and it looks like a pigsty, clothes everywhere, toys everywhere, we raised you better than that, go and clean it up".

"But mum..." Harry began only to be cut off by a raised hand, "I don't want to hear excuses, you are going to tidy up before you go and do anything" she said.

Harry sighed and turned around to face Draco and the others, "you guys go on ahead, I'll be there soon" he said sounding miserable.

The others knowing from personal experience during sleepovers and the like just how messy Harry's room could get decided without even verbal agreement to help with.

"Harry we aren't letting you do this alone, you dollophead" Draco said to him as they began to with him through the kitchen and out into the entrance hall.

It took them about an hour to get everything into its proper place, but once it was done they hurried off, laden with their football equipment and their basket of food and drink.

* * *

It only took them ten minutes to get to the field they were seeking. It was near a muggle house hence why only played non-magic sports there.

They had brought along some jumpers to use as goalposts and set them down in an approximation of the correct length by a very tall overgrown hedge. Harry set down the basket containing all their food and drink for the afternoon and they organised into teams of two.

It would have been teams of three but neither Luna nor Ginny had been able to make it today. Ginny was off with her mum visiting some elderly relatives in London and Luna was off on holiday with her parents looking for crumplehorned snorkack's.

Thus it was decided that Harry and Ron would be team one and Draco and Neville team two. They had quickly discovered upon playing for the first time a few months ago that Ron and Neville played best as keepers. The two of them seeming to be naturals at it.

Harry and Draco meanwhile worked best as midfielders or strikers. As there were only four of them today it was decided that there would be a goalkeeper on each team and a striker on each team with the non-goalkeeper of the team also acting as defender to try and stop the other player scoring.

Harry began to narrate as he won the coin toss and managed to dribble past his brother, "and Harry Potter dribbles past Draco Black, he's nearly to the goal! he shoots! oh, saved by Neville Longbottom".

Neville grinned, clasping the ball to himself before throwing it towards Draco who nodded it down and dribbled past Harry.

Harry hared after him trying to dispossess him but Draco shrugged him off. He got closer and closer to the goal. Ron saw him bearing down and thinking he was going to try from distance moved off his line.

Harry groaned. Draco dinked the ball over Ron's head and into the goal. He then began to do a victory celebration with a dance which was joined in by Neville.

Ron apologised to Harry who waved it off and the game continued.

It was around 1 pm when they halted play for a break. Harry and the others were feeling very hungry and thirsty. They unwrapped the sandwiches and divided them up based on who liked what. Harry's favourite was corned beef so he always took those. Ron, in contrast, loved chicken and so took the chicken sandwiches while Draco and Neville being easy in the way of food, took whatever else there was.

They had just finished their sandwiches and bottles of coca-cola when they heard running footsteps and a lot of shouting.

They knew this field was not far from the edge of Ottery St Catchpole and that other children sometimes came this way on their bikes but, never, usually, on foot.

They turned from their place by the hedge to see what the commotion was about and saw a girl with long, bushy, brown hair. Running into the field through the open gate.

She looked terrified. As they continued to watch, she ran over to a tree and began trying to scrabble up it frantically. They heard more footsteps and a few seconds later a gang of youths looking to be about their age appeared in the field looking menacing.

"Where are you, you freak?", one of them shouted as he pounded a hand into his fist. Looking up at the tree Harry and his friends saw the girl trying to hold back tears.

"Please, I don't know what happened," she said clearly scared of the group.

"You know what happened, freak, you did something to my hair," one of the youth's said stepping forwards, Harry was somewhat amused to notice that he had bright pink hair.

"I...that can't have been me...what do you think I am...some sort of...of...witch?" she asked stutteringly.

The group leader growled not speaking and motioned for his four gang members to follow as they advanced on the tree cracking their knuckles and grinning.

Harry decided that it was about time to do something, he had a feeling that there was something about that girl that was not apparent at first glance.

It was then, as he tried to think, that he remembered a lesson on the wizarding world his dad had given him last year.

* * *

"Now pay attention Harry, this is very important to remember", Harry had nodded to show he was paying attention and James began.

"Now, you already know two types of witches and wizards, there are purebloods who are wholly magical, no muggle blood whatsoever, like me I'm officially a pureblood and then there are half-bloods, half-bloods are like you, a witch or wizard with one parent who is a muggle or muggle-born but also has one parent who is pureblood".

James paused for a second, "ok so far Harry?" he asked to make sure Harry had paid attention. Harry nodded.

"Ok, repeat it back to me" he instructed. Harry cleared his throat and said, "pureblood witches and wizards are wholly magical, they have no muggle/muggle-born blood, half-bloods are like me as we have a muggle or muggle-born parent but also a pureblood parent".

James nodded and smiled at Harry, "very good Harry, now, there is one final blood group of witches and wizards in our society". Harry continued to listen.

"There are witches and wizards who are wholly muggle-born in nature, no witch or witch or wizard in their family at all, your birth mother, Lily was muggle-born as is your aunt Janice and your mum". Harry gasped in amazement. He'd had no idea that those without wizarding blood could be a witch or wizard.

"Now something else important to remember Harry" James paused "well two things, actually, first off, muggle-borns are no less intelligent than us, no matter what you may hear from 'certain purebloods'".

The way James said that line made Harry sure he meant Mr Nott, the rude man who had insulted both his mum and his birth mother when they met him in Diagon Alley.

James continued, "in fact, your mum, Janice and your birth mother Lily, are and were some of the finest witches I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Harry had beamed at this and voiced his agreement, mum was really smart and he knew that from all the story's told of his birth mum, that she too had been a brilliant witch.

"The second thing to remember and this is **very **important" James said putting strong emphasis on important. "You are not to reveal to a muggle-born witch or wizard that you have magic, unless, you have no other choice".

James gave Harry an unusually stern look at this, "I need you to promise me, Harry, that you will be **very **careful, there is a law know as the statute of secrecy that is supposed to prevent muggles knowing about our world".

"I understand," Harry said, "I promise to be careful". James ruffled his hair and smiled, "good boy, now lets go and have lunch".

* * *

The scene in Harry's mind faded and he snapped back to the present. He saw that the four boys had reached the tree and were jeering at the girl, throwing insults at her.

Harry's face took on a hard line. He turned to his friends and brother, "she has magic" he said almost casually. They gaped at him, "what do you mean 'has magic?'" Ron asked.

"What I mean is that she's a muggle who has magic, you know a muggle-born". The others looked to the tree and back at Harry.

"Surely not," Neville said, "I mean if she had magic, she'd be able to save herself, right?". Harry shook his head, "she doesn't know she has magic Nev, being muggle-born she's had no one to talk to and ask if they can do this stuff too".

Draco nodded his head in clear agreement, "Harry's right, I remember what dad told me a few months ago about the different types of wizarding blood and he said that there was a certain number of muggles who had the capacity to do magic and they were called muggle-borns".

Harry looked at the tree and could see that one of the gang members was climbing it, "come on" he said to the others "we have to help her".

The other three made no argument as they took off at a run just behind Harry, towards the tree and the gang of youths.

As they reached the tree, Harry shouted angrily at the gang leader, "leave her alone, try picking on me". The gang leader and the others turned away from the tree. Taking in Harry's slight form, they guffawed heartily.

The one thing they didn't know was that Harry had been boxing since last year and had also been taking muggle self-defence classes in Ottery St Catchpole at the village hall.

"What's the matter? scared?" Harry taunted the boy who was his age but quite a bit bigger than him. The boy cracked his knuckles threateningly and advanced on Harry, his fellow gang members squaring up to Neville, Ron and Draco.

The other three boys on the ground, launched themselves at Neville, Ron and draco while the leader went to hit Harry.

To the larger boys astonishment, Harry ducked out of the way and landed a punch in the stomach, temporarily winding the other boy.

Harry looked over at the tree and said as encouragingly as he could, "don't worry, we'll keep you safe". The girl still obviously scared nodded.

Harry's eyes flicked back over to his friends and brother who were involved in a major fight. Draco already had a black eye and Ron was clearly in pain but they kept fighting.

The larger boy tried to hit Harry again but Harry being leaner and thus quicker ducked and swung up with a right hook which connected under the boy's chin.

The boy fell onto his backside in shock. The other boys including the one in the tree heard the thud and craned their heads to look.

The girl, seizing her chance, kicked hard at the boy on the branch. To avoid being injured the boy slid back down the tree to its base.

The other three boys who had been fighting with Draco, Ron and Neville were so distracted that they didn't notice when three superbly well-aimed punches connected and sent them sprawling alongside their leader.

The boy in question after some struggle got to his feet and aimed for Harry again. Harry sidestepped the punch and swept the boy's leg from under him causing him to fall to the ground.

The next time he got up, the boy shot Harry and his friends a look of purest loathing but said nothing as he and his gang fled the field.

Harry checked on his friends, "you guys alright?" he asked in concern. He saw that Neville had split lip and that Ron seemed to have blood on his face.

The girl seeing that the gang was gone, slid down the tree to the ground and walked hesitantly over to them. She looked at Harry's friend and brother showing concern for them and then at Harry.

"Thank you for saving me," she said nervously, Harry could hear the gratitude in her voice.

"No problem" he answered, "do you want to come and sit down with us?" he asked her motioning to the picnic basket. The girl hesitated for a second but then nodded and followed them as they walked back to the basket.

As the five of them sat down on the grass Harry said: "my names Harry" and pointing to each one, in turn, he introduced Draco, Ron and Neville.

Shaking their hands the girl said: "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, my family just moved to the area a few days ago". Harry nodded, "I had a feeling I hadn't seen you before", he took a sip of cola, "so what do your parents do?".

"They're Dentists, well Dad is, mum's his assistant" she explained as Harry offered her a sandwich. They ate and drank in silence for a few minutes before Harry asked, "so why were those boys after you?".

Hermione looked upset but Harry could tell it was not over being asked the question but rather the answer. "Well, sometimes I make things happen around me, without meaning to".

Harry and the others were looking interested, "what sort of things?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Well, that boys hair, for instance, he had blonde hair, he shoved me down, I blinked and it changed, to pink".

Hermione took in a big gulp of air, "and then there was the time I almost knocked my mothers favourite vase on the floor".

"Almost?" Harry queried, "yes, it nearly hit the floor, but I somehow, stopped it". "What you mean like, grabbed it?" Harry asked her.

Hermione shook her head, "no I couldn't reach it with my hands, I shut my eyes and opened them and it was...floating, in midair".

The four boys exchanged looks which Hermione didn't fail to notice, "what is it?, I'm not lying if that's what your thinking!" she said sounding upset.

Harry knowing she had concluded they thought her to be lying decided to reassure her, "we don't think your lying, right guys," he said looking at the others. Draco, Ron and Neville shook their heads.

Harry turned back to face Hermione, "you see Hermione, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but..." Harry paused as he searched for the right words knowing if he phrased it wrong Hermione would think him crazy.

"You know magic?" Harry began, Hermione nodded "card tricks and rabbits popping from hats". Harry nodded, "well, there are real witches and wizards, magic exists".

Hermione gave him the look he'd been hoping to avoid. He was going to have to act fast to save this. He pleaded for some accidental magic to get his point across. Just then, the answer to his prayers came as Hermione gasped, Harry looked down and saw a beautiful multi-coloured butterfly flying up from his hand.

Harry looked at Hermione and saw her eyes were wide in wonderment and shock, "it's...it's true...you're a wizard" she in amazement.

She looked at the others, "and you three, can you do magic too?" she asked sounding excited. The three of them nodded.

"Wow!", was all she said as she took it all in. Harry knew the next bit would be the most difficult, "there is one more thing to tell you..." Harry paused. In his mind, he wondered if he should say it. His Dad had made him swear not to, but then again his Dad had never been faced with a scared, bullied girl who had no idea what was happening to her.

Harry decided that he would tell her and face the consequences later. He looked deep into Hermione's eyes and said, very calmly, "you are a witch".

Hermione stared at him like he was crazy, then she began to laugh. When her laughter died away, she wiped her eyes and looked at Harry. He wasn't laughing. "Oh" was all she said and then "but how?".

Harry took a deep breath, "well, there are three wizarding/witch blood categories, there are Purebloods, they are people who have magic and who's parents were both pureblood too, as in, no non-magic blood" Harry gestured to Draco.

"By blood, my brother Draco is pureblood as both of his biological parents were Pureblood". Hermione nodded to show that she was listening.

"The next type are called Half-Blood, not because they are any less good at magic, but because they have a Pureblood parent and either a non-magic parent, who we call Muggles, these are people with no magic ability at all or a Muggle-born parent, I'll go into the word Muggle-born in a second, are you following so far?" Harry said.

Hermione nodded and recited back what she had heard, Harry smiled appreciatively, "good," he said, he then said: "the final type of magic people are, Muggle-borns, they are people whose parents were both Muggles".

Harry took a sip of cola and set the bottle back down, "can your parents do magic?" he asked Hermione. She shook her head, "I don't think they even know it exists" she said as Draco offered her a bottle of cola to drink.

"In that case, you are Muggle-born," Harry said. Hermione looked overjoyed at this.

After another twenty minutes in the field, Harry asked Hermione if she'd like to come back to the house with them. She said that she would and so the group of five set off across the fields back to the Manor house.

When Hermione saw it up close she gasped in surprise, "my parents saw this house the other day but they said it was just a load of ruins" she said as she looked around the garden.

Harry laughed and explained, "wizards and witches tend to have a thing called Muggle repelling charms, it's all to do with a thing called the Statute of Secrecy where Muggles aren't supposed to know the Magical World exists".

Hermione was shocked by this, "there's a magic world!?" she said incredulous at such a thing. Harry nodded, "yeah, have our own government, shops, pubs, we even have all wizard/witch shopping areas and a school of witchcraft and wizardry".

Hermione didn't know what to say to this so just stared around at everything as they entered the kitchen which looked anything but normal.

As they entered, wiping their muddy shoes on the mat, she saw that a number of pots and pans were cleaning themselves.

As she was looking around the room she saw a small creature with bat-like ears and rather green eyes enter the room. She shrieked in surprise. The creature looked confused as to why she was screaming but gave her a polite bow anyway.

"Master Harry, it is good you is being back, your father Master James is wanting to speak to you" the creature squeaked.

Harry nodded, "thank's Dobby, I'll go and see him in a second". He gestured to Hermione, "Dobby, meet Hermione Granger, she's our newest friend" he said smiling at her.

Hermione smiled back clearly happy to have people accepting her. The house-elf bowed low, "Dobby is pleased to meet Mistress Grangy" he said.

The house-elf turned to Harry and Draco, "is there anything you be wanting?" he asked the pair of them. Draco answered for them, "no thanks Dobby, not right now, I expect your busy helping watch Molly aren't you?".

The house-elf nodded and then squeaked in embarrassment, Draco shook his head in amusement, "it's alright Dobby, me and Harry love her, but we know what a handful she is, right Harry?". Harry nodded, "yeah, you have the patience of a saint Dobby".

Smiled at the praise and disappeared with a loud pop which caused Hermione to shriek again, "sorry, I...what was that?" she asked sounding a bit uneasy.

Harry laughed, "he's a house-elf, most old wizarding families have one or two, in our case we have two since one came with Draco when he was adopted," Harry told her as they left the kitchen.

"Why don't you guys head off to the games room," he said. As he began heading in the direction of his Dad's study he called over his shoulder, "I'll meet you there, I still haven't beaten you at chess yet Ron".

* * *

James Potter sighed as he put down the paperwork on his desk, "that's all it bloody is at the moment, just paperwork". He pushed his chair back and stood up.

A loud knock sounded on his study door, "come in" he called. The door creaked open and in stepped Harry looking nervous and somewhat unsure of himself.

James's face was neutral but there was no mistaking his tone, "I had a report an hour ago of someone doing underage magic, in a field near our house" he said sternly.

Harry gulped, "it was the very same field that, as I recall, you, Draco and your friends usually play in," he said as he made his way over to Harry.

Harry said nothing and just looked at his shoes, "well, do you have anything to say?" he asked. Harry looked up at him, "you wouldn't believe me what happened if I told you, you'd think I was making excuses".

James sighed before speaking calmly "Harry if your reason was legitimate then I can overlook it this once".

Harry took a deep breath and launched into his explanation leaving nothing out, "so you see we felt we had to help and then we found out she had magic".

James groaned, "please tell me you didn't," he said. Harry looked embarrassed again but nodded. He knew what his Dad meant.

"Harry, how many times have I told you, you only use magic outside the wards of this Manor if you are in danger, not to show off".

Harry interjected, "but Dad I didn't do it to show off, when I explained that what she could do was magic she didn't believe me so I demonstrated for her, it was only one spell".

"But Harry, she is Muggle-born, they aren't supposed to know about magic until they reached eleven, we'll have the Ministry on to us, not to mention her parents who will think we're mad".

Harry looked angry at this, "so for the sake of some rule, Muggle-borns are just supposed to think they're freaks or losing their minds" he said tears forming in his eyes.

James's anger left him then, seeing how emotional his son was. "You didn't see her Dad" Harry continued, "she sounded so frightened, so lost, it wasn't right".

Harry burst into tears and James seeing this walked quickly over to him and gathered him up in a tight hug, stroking his hair to calm him.

"It's alright Harry, I get why you did it" James sighed, "we'll just have to make the best of it eh" he said.

As Harry pulled away and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his t-shirt he said, "so that means Hermione can be my friend then?".

James laughed, "I think given what you did for her you already are friends" he replied. James's face fell then, "I'm not sure how we're going to go about telling her parents though," James said.

Harry looked a bit guilty at this before James said, "you know what we'll do, we'll invite them for dinner, tonight, that way they can meet us and we can explain all about magic".

Harry grinned happily, "I'll ask Hermione where they live, then we can go and invite them", James nodded and ruffled his hair, "sounds like a plan," he said.

* * *

After asking Hermione for directions to her parent's house, they found it was only about a mile away from the Manor. Thus, James, Harry and Hermione headed on over to Hermione's house to meet her parents.

When they walked up the drive they found themselves staring at a lovely four bedroom Victorian house with a large front garden.

As they approached they saw a man just getting out of a red, four-door car and locking it behind him. "Daddy" Hermione called out.

The man turned to look and smiled widely, Hermione ran forward and flung herself into his arms. When Hermione broke off the hug she introduced Harry and James to her Dad.

"Daddy, this is my new friend Harry Potter and this is his Dad Mr James Potter" the man smiled at Harry and shook James's hand.

James, being so close to the man took in his appearance, he seemed to be of average height, slim, he had short brown hair and wore glasses that were perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Lovely to meet you both," he said. "Lovely to meet you too Mr Granger, Hermione has told us a lot about you" James said.

"We live about a mile away and were wondering if yourself, your wife and daughter would like to have dinner with us all tonight," James said smiling hopefully.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Mr Potter, I'm so glad Hermione is making friends".

"Ok then, shall we say 6 pm?" James asked. Mr Granger nodded, "6 pm sounds perfect, there is just one thing, what are the directions to this Manor of yours?" Mr Granger asked.

James took out a pen and some paper and wrote down the directions, "we look forward to seeing you all later" he said to Mr Granger.

Harry and James then left waving goodbye to father and daughter as they headed back to the Manor. While they were walking Harry asked curiously, "Dad, isn't there Muggle repelling charms on the Manor, how will the Grangers get through the wards?".

James looked down at him, "just for tonight we will take the wards down, if the Grangers like us and accept our explanation about magic then it will be easy to make an exception for them by adjusting the wards accordingly".

Harry smiled at this but inside was worried, they had got on very well with Hermione but what if the Grangers didn't believe them about Magic, thought they were mad or lying.

Harry decided to put the thought from his mind, knowing there was nothing he could do at that precise moment. He would have to wait until they arrived for dinner.

* * *

That evening, the occupants of the Manor waited nervously for their guests to arrive. James and the other adults after much discussion had decided that they should keep it to the Manors occupants and the Grangers for now, so as not to overwhelm them.

If all went well, they could easily organise another, large dinner party with the family of Harry and Draco's friends.

"I do hope they like the food," Lucy said worriedly. James laughed and kissed her, "I'm sure they'll love it, I know I do, it's the main reason I married you" he teased.

Lucy slapped him playfully, "oh, you, prat," she said smiling.

"I don't think it's the food you need to worry about," a quiet voice said and they knew Remus had joined them, "but rather if they believe your claim that magic exists," he said.

"That's no problem here in the Manor" Peter chipped in, "the Ministry can't detect magic used here, so we can easily demonstrate it to them".

"I agree" Sirius put in, "and in any case, from what you told us of Mr Granger he seems like a reasonable, open sort of man".

James nodded, "yeah, he seems to be a nice guy". Before anyone could say any more on the subject the bell went at the front door.

The Grangers had arrived.

* * *

Hey everyone, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I felt that if I wrote in the dinner party and everything else I originally planned that the chapter would be too long to read so I will put the dinner party in chapter twenty-four.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Dinner Party & Harry's Future Nemesis

"Oh, they're here! they're here!" Lucy shrieked in panic. James put a hand on her arm "there, there love, no need to worry, I'm sure they'll love the food".

Lucy bit her lip, "it's not that, what if they think we're crazy or something?", James laughed, and she looked offended, "I'm sorry Lulu, but you have to admit that if their seven-year-old daughter can accept magic so readily it's likely they will".

Lucy still looked worried but replied, "maybe" in a doubtful voice. They had no more time for talk then as they heard a calm, quiet voice and Lucy saw that Janice was not with them. Smart move Lucy thought, Janice would be more relatable for them as would she be herself.

"Would you come this way?" they heard Janice ask, there were footsteps as people crossed the marble-floored entrance hall. The doors to the drawing-room were flung open and Janice stepped aside courteously to allow the Grangers to enter the room first.

They were looking around the room in interest as they walked towards the group. When they looked at the Manor's occupants, James stepped forward first to shake hands with Mr and Mrs Granger and say hello to Hermione again.

He then introduced them to his family starting from Lucy who was standing on his left side, "this is my wife Lucy". Lucy smiled and shook hands with Mr Granger, said hello to Hermione and kissed Mrs Granger on the cheek.

"This is my daughter Molly," he said next pointing out Molly who was standing in front of Lucy. She smiled and waved at them and they waved back.

"Of course Hermione and Mr Granger already know Harry, he's my son" he explained to Mrs Granger as he pointed out Harry who was standing in front of him and was waving at Hermione and the Grangers.

The Grangers said hello and were directed to James's right where Sirius stood with Janice who'd gone back to his side after greeting the Grangers.

"This is my friend or rather I should say brother in all but blood, Sirius Black". Sirius shook hands with them "great to meet you all" he said happily.

"Next to him" James went on "is his wife Janice" who you've already met "hi again," Janice said dryly causing the Grangers to laugh.

"In front of them is their son Draco", Draco smiled and waved at them. They waved back.

"And the last but definitely not least, on the end here are my other brothers in all but blood, "Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew".

"Great to meet you," Remus said shaking hands with them all. "A real pleasure," Peter said grinning.

Mr Granger decided to speak for his family at the initial greeting, "thanks so much for the kind reception, I'm Tom and my wife is Emma" Emma who had already been kissed by Lucy returned the favour and also kissed Janice on the cheek.

"Some of you already know Hermione, she's our daughter" Hermione waved at them all.

The introductions complete James said: "well dinner is already prepared so shall we go through?". Laughing and joking the assembled company made their way into the large dining room.

James sat at the head of the long table with Lucy on his left and Harry on his right, with Draco and Molly also sitting on this side along with Remus and Peter.

Tom and Emma sat either side of Sirius and Janice on the same side as Lucy. As they ate the food the conversation turned to what the Grangers did. The others at the table were happy to learn that they were dentists and asked if they had openings for patients as they explained they were not too happy with their current dentist and wished to switch.

"Oh, plenty of places open for patients, we've just moved here you see, so our patient list is still small right now".

Everyone was happy to hear that and promised to stop by one day while they were in town to register.

Conversation went on to a subject that was a bit awkward for James and the others, "so where do your children go to school?" Tom asked the room in general as he cut up his chicken.

James was tongue-tied, unable to think of a response that wouldn't sound suspicious. He was saved by Lucy who had been to Muggle School herself until age eleven was adept with either world, "we home school them" she replied.

'Well' thought James inwardly smiling, 'it is the truth, although not the whole truth'. He had been smiling but suddenly lost his appetite as he thought of what would probably be a very difficult conversation after the meal was over.

He sincerely hoped that his reassurance to Lucy was right and the Grangers were open-minded.

All too soon the dessert course appeared, James helped himself only to a small serving of gateau. He felt a bit queasy.

Then came the moment he had been dreading. James knew the talk about magic could wait no longer. Steeling his resolve he stood up from the table.

Tom and Emma moved to help clear away the dishes but before they got very far, they had the worst possible introduction to magic as Tipper and Dobby the house-elves materialised in the dining room.

"Ahh!" Emma shrieked and fainted in shock. "What the...?" Tom began to say but couldn't think of a polite way to phrase it.

James shut his eyes and groaned, when he opened them again he looked at Tipper and Dobby in exasperation "I told you both to wait until I gave the signal to clear away" he said in annoyance.

He turned away from them to face Tom who was kneeling by an unconscious Emma "I'm so sorry about this, if you'd like to go into the drawing-room, we'll help carry Emma in and then we can explain everything".

Hesitantly, Tom nodded and pushing his daughter in front of him left the dining room.

* * *

Half an hour later in the warm and cosy drawing-room, James began to explain exactly what the creatures were, amongst other subjects that he needed to cover.

"The creatures that materialised in front of you are magical creatures known as house-elves, they tend to be bound to old wizard families".

Tom and Emma looked at him skeptically, "magical?" Tom asked for them both. James nodded, "this may sound crazy but magic, exists".

"Of course it does," Tom remarked sarcastically. James sighed, Tom needed some more convincing.

James extracted his wand from his pocket, waved it in a simpled motion and produced a glass of water which he hand to Emma.

The two Grangers still didn't believe him, he could see it. So he motioned to the others to use their wands. After ten minutes and many more demonstrations, it became clear that the Grangers had come around.

They were sitting on the sofa in silence, Tom eventually said: "I...can't...can't...believe it". Tom looked up at James, "why are you telling us all this?" he asked.

James took a deep breath, it was going to be even harder to say what he to next than everything he had already revealed, "two reasons, the first is that if you are going to be our friends and we hope you will, we feel you need to know about magic to prevent more confusion".

Tom and Emma nodded, this seemed very reasonable to them, "the second reason..." James paused and looked first at Lucy who mouthed words of encouragement, then at Harry who smiled and said: "you got this Dad".

James tried to swallow but found his throat too dry, "before I reveal that to you I need to explain the different types of wizards/witches and what their status means".

Tom and Emma looked at him and smiled encouragingly. James took another deep breath and launched into a long explanation of wizards and witches. At the end of it the Grangers looked even more amazed, "you mean to say there are two worlds, magical and...and muggle?" he asked looking for confirmation. James nodded, "that's right, we have what is known as the Ministry of Magic which creates our laws and oversees various parts of our society, we also have a sort of equivalent to the Muggle House of Commons which is called the Wizengamot, it's members are elected by others already there rather than by popular voting".

The Grangers nodded to show they were keeping up with it. "To go back to my second point as to why I have told you all this, your daughter, Hermione has...she has...magical blood". Tom Granger's eyes bored into his, he did not look impressed, "what?" he asked sharply as if he thought James was joking.

"I'm not joking Mr Granger, your daughter is a witch, what we call female wizards, I understand that unusual things seem to happen around her, a lot".

Emma chose to respond this time, "that's true, I remember once when she was four that a vase was accidentally knocked over by her, I saw it smash and it...repaired itself".

James smiled, "that sounds like a case of accidental magic, most children do a bit every now and then before they reach eleven and begin to control it".

Tom cut it, "so you are saying that our daughter can do magic, is there a school she can attend?". James was very surprised by the turnaround in Tom's attitude. He had not believed James but seemed to believe his wife fully.

James was glad about that, if she was on board then it made everything much easier. "There are several, the one that children in Britain and Ireland attend is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, it is up in the Scottish Highlands, it's a large castle near a forest".

James searched his mind for other details about the school and area to reassure the Grangers and hopefully put them more at ease. "The school is run by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, he is a great wizard and used to teach a subject called Transfiguration, the subjects that first and second years learn is fairly limited, there is Charms, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Astronomy, History of Magic and..." James paused knowing they would be alarmed by the last subject name.

"Defence against the dark arts" he held up a hand to still their outbursts "it's a perfectly safe subject I assure you, the students learn how to defend themselves against dark wizards and witches which, I am sorry to say, there are some out there, but not many".

"I see," Tom said, "and what more can you tell me". "Lets see" James said, "there are four houses in which students are sorted and act as their family while at school, the houses are named, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, I don't remember all teacher names but here are a few: Professor Flitwick, Professor McGongall, Professor Snape, Professor Kettleburn and Professor Sprout, there are many clubs at the school including for chess and for sport, students arrived at the school via train".

The Grangers looked surprised by this, "train?" Tom asked clearly incredulous that wizards and witches used anything as mundane as a train to get to Hogwarts.

James nodded, "yes, it's the way students have got there for well over a hundred and fifty years, the one other thing I can say about the school is that there is an all wizard village near the school where third years can go on weekends".

"Ok, how much would Hermione going there cost and where do we buy school supplies?". This question from Tom told James that the Grangers had come around.

"Well there is a shopping area for witches and wizards that is hidden from muggles, the entrance is through a pub called the Leaky Cauldron, you'd need one of us to go with you since you don't have wands".

"That sounds like an ingenious entrance area, tell me, is there a bank where we can exchange muggle money?". James was amazed that Tom had thought of this but nodded and said: "yes, the bank used here in Britain is actually at the end of Diagon Alley, it's called Gringotts and they have a section devoted to changing muggle money, they have to due to high number of muggle-borns".

"Well that sounds great, I am sure I speak for my wife and daughter when I say that we looked forward to seeing this alley in the future".

James laughed "I am looking forward to showing it to you". With these pleasantries over James remembered one last thing he had to say. A caution. "In all seriousness, there is one thing I must stress above everything, being muggles, you aren't supposed to know about the wizarding world until Hermione receives her Hogwarts letter, this is due to a law called the Statute of Secrecy which forbids wizards and witching performing or talking about magic near muggles".

Both Grangers looked very nervous at this and began looking around as is expecting to see people waiting to modify their memories.

"You have no need to worry" James assured them, "the wards here ensure that we can whatever we like, within reason".

Both Grangers heaved a sigh of relief, Tom glanced at his watch, "good grief, is that really the time?" he said, shocked.

"It's already 10 pm," he said looking at his wife and daughter, "well, we really must be getting home," he said as he and Emma stood up.

"Harry had something he wanted to say you both, I suspect he has asked Hermione already but wanted your permission".

Both Tom and Emma looked at Harry who was standing in front of James, "Mr and Mrs Granger, I was hoping...that is if it isn't too much trouble...Hermione said yes..." Harry broke off and looked at his Dad mumbling nervously "I can't say it".

James chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, "Harry and Draco are having a sleepover tonight with their friends, there will be two other boys...and three girls". James had been especially carefull to mention the last part to remove any objection the Grangers might have.

Emma laughed and said: well it's very polite of you to ask Harry, what do you think?" she said addressing Tom. Tom looked thoughtful, "if it was just boys then I'd be apprehensive but since there will be three other girls attending then I have no objection" Tom replied smiling.

Harry beamed happily "thank you," he said as he and Draco walked over to Hermione and went to wait near the fireplace. "The other children will be here momentarily, would you like to meet the parents? or do you have to leave?" Tom chuckled, "given how late it is I think we'll leave now" he walked over to Hermione, knelt down and hugged her.

"Now you behave yourself and have fun ok," Tom told his daughter. She smiled and said: "yes dad". Emma approached her daughter and gave her a hug and kiss, "ditto to what your father said, though I know you'll be good anyway, we'll see you in the morning, love you".

The Grangers then left, their daughter waving at them from the front door.

* * *

As Hermione sat down in the den where they would be sleeping she felt very happy. It had been the best day of her life so far she thought. She looked around at the others who like herself were wearing pyjamas and each had a mug of hot chocolate in front of them.

"The adults take it, in turn, to read us a story" Draco, who was sitting next to her explained. "Tonight it's Dad's turn".

They turned to face Sirius who sat cross-legged on a cushion, a large storybook propped up in his lap, "ok" he said "so what story does everyone want to hear tonight?" he asked.

The other children began to call out suggestions, Sirius picked one at random, "Neville, what was your suggestion?".

The round faced, smiling boy answered "The Fountain of Fair Fortune" Neville answered.

Sirius grinned, Harry who was on Hermione's other side said: "Uncle Padfoot really likes that one".

Hermione frowned, several times since the sleepover had begun she'd heard them refer to Mr Black as Padfoot despite his name being Sirius, to Mr Pettigrew as Wormtail despite him being called Peter, to Mr Lupin as Moony although he was called Remus and to Mr Potter, Harry's father as Prongs although Harry did not call him this.

She decided to ask Harry and Draco, she said bluntly, "why do you and the others call Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Potter and Mr Pettigrew by those names?".

Harry shrugged, "they're nicknames based on their favourite animals". This wasn't anywhere near the whole truth but Harry felt that Hermione had had more than enough to take in that day and wasn't about to give her more to think on.

They turned to listen intently to Sirius's story. Hermione especially was interested as she had never heard a wizard children's story before.

"The three witches and the knight set off down the hill together, arm in arm, and all four led long and happy lives, and none of them ever knew or suspected that the Fountain's waters carried no enchantment at all." Sirius closed the storybook "the end" he said.

Looking around Sirius could see that they were all asleep now except for Hermione who had settled down in her sleeping bag and was looking thoughtful.

Sirius crawled over to her and sat down next to her, "what's wrong?" he asked her gently. Hermione bit her lip, "it's just...what if I'm not good enough to go to Hogwarts, or...or..." tears formed in her eyes.

Sirius knew she needed some reassurance so he said calmly "they don't take people based on ability, if you have some magical power then they will take you, I promise".

These words clearly reassured her. "Thank you" she said politely as she settled down to sleep. "No problem Hermione" he replied smiling.

When all the children were asleep and the only sound coming from the den was their breathing. He took one last look at them and exited the den closing the flap.

He heard a quiet voice behind them, "I remember when Harry was just born" James said thoughtfully.

Sirius turned around, "the years go so fast don't they" he said in reply. James nodded a bit sadly.

The two of them headed off to the kitchen, "still they have to grow up sometime, don't they" Sirius said before remembering the destiny that lay before his godson.

"Uh, that is...I mean...um" he said intelligently, casting around for something to say. James replied, "it's alright Padfoot, I've been thinking about that myself, when the time comes, and it will come, I'll be there for him".

Sirius nodded "I think we all will Prongs, he means the world to us, especially Draco".

James took a bottle of firewhiskey from the shelf and poured two generous measures in glasses. Clinking them together they drank them.

They sat in silence for a short while before James said: "do you think they'll be like we were at Hogwarts?". Sirius gave it some thought then shook his head "no, I think with that Hermione Granger and with Draco there the others will study harder than we did".

James raised an eyebrow and Sirius conceded "well, ok, they will still pull pranks, I'm sure of that, but they won't be of the sort I pulled".

Both fell into silence again as they remembered that night and everything bad that had happened.

* * *

The next day after Hermione returned home Lucy and Janice took Harry and Draco to Diagon Alley. James and Sirius had both had to go into work.

They flooed in to the Leaky Cauldron pub as usual and greeted Old Tom, the owner as they walked past the bar and through a door at the side of the pub that led to a small backyard.

It was not just any backyard, however, if one tapped the third brick from the left as Janice did, then the bricks shifted about to form an archway tall enough for most people/creatures to pass (giants excepted).

Lucy turned to the two boys, one of which was holding her hand and the other who was holding Janice's hand, "ok, boys, where were you planning to get this present for Ginny?" she asked.

The pair of them explained how Ginny loved magical theory and that she'd been dropping hints about the standard book of spells grade one.

"That seems like a perfect gift boys," Janice said as she ruffled their hair. They set off along the alley towards Gringotts. If they were going to purchase presents for Ginny then they would need to take some money out.

Both women had the keys to the Black and Potter vaults and had been there before so knew how the whole system worked.

Getting down to their vaults which, helpfully were side by side, the two women entered their respective vaults and took out sizeable amounts of galleons, sickles and knuts.

Once they had the money they needed, they exited the vaults which automatically closed behind them.

After leaving Gringotts they went first to the Magic Toyshop which sold all manner of magic toys and muggle inspired magic toys.

Lucy and Janice knew what the boys wanted to get Ginny. They had decided that they would get Ginny a toy. They scoured the shelves and asked Harry and Draco for their opinions.

The boys informed them that Ginny loved dolls so a new doll, or dolls house would be very well received. In the end, knowing that a dolls house would cost a lot and that the Weasleys would in that case object, they settled on buying Ginny a large doll that due to magic could walk on its own when it's owner pressed a button.

It could also talk and had a lot of dialogue options. The two women with Harry and Draco in toe paid for the purchase at the counter and left the shop.

So far the four of them had been having immense fun in the alley and Lucy and Janice felt that the boys deserved a nice treat.

"Who wants, ice cream!?" Lucy said and as expected Harry and Draco bounced about excitably. Ice cream was one of their favourite foods and they only had it on special occasions.

The four of them talking happily about their favourite ice cream and what they would have approached Fortescue's.

Florean Fortescue was a middle aged wizard with greying hair and a thick moustache. He greeted them warmly as he did with every customer but as James and Sirius had saved his business once from a group of rampaging, runaway, Cornish Pixies which had escaped a shop along the alley he had held them and their families in very high regard and always gave them discounts.

They tended to be uncomfortable with this and persuade him otherwise but he was adamant that a discount was the least he could do.

"Good morning everyone, lovely weather isn't it?" he said cheerfully as he helped them to their seats, "and what can I get for all of you today," he asked quill and parchment at the ready as everyone got comfortable.

The four of them looked at the menu and quickly made their choices, Harry chose an ice cream boat, with chocolate sauce (his favourite) and hundreds and thousands.

Draco decided on a double scoop of strawberry one of his favourites in a regular cone with clotted cream on top.

Lucy was torn between the ice cream boat or the sundae but in the end went with the sundae and asked for toffee sauce and a flake.

Janice did not eat ice cream much and so just chose a single cone with one scoop of vanilla ice cream.

They all ate their ice creams happily. There was a potential incident as Harry's ice cream fell from his hand flying towards the ground "no!" he shouted in shock and the ice cream froze level with the table.

Harry was able to grasp it in his hand again and carry on eating. After that, they ate in peace until they were finished. When they left they left a large tip for Mr Fortescue on the table since he had given them a discount and the ice cream as always had been delicious.

They carried on down the street and reached the book shop, Flourish and Blotts which stocked books of every kind excepting books on dark magic and also stocked quills and parchment.

Once inside, they grabbed a basket and began to go around the shop. The first thing they purchased was more quills, ink and parchment as Lucy had remembered James saying they needed some and that he'd get some after work.

She'd told him not to worry and that she would pick it up. Eventually, they reached the section which contained spell books and began searching for the Standard Book of Spells Grade One.

It took a long time as there were many books, thin ones, thick ones, long ones, short ones, ones in white, black, gold and even multi-coloured.

"Found it!" Harry said triumphantly as he plucked a book off the shelf near the ground and handed to Lucy beaming happily.

"Good job sweetheart, let's go and pay for it, then we can go have some lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and head home". They all agreed this was a good plan and so set off to pay.

They had just paid for their purchases and left. Lucy shrunk their purchases and placed them in her coat pocket.

Harry wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone, "watch where you're going!" a child's voice snapped in anger.

Harry looked ahead of him in confusion. He saw a boy a bit taller than him but clearly the same age. The boy looked angry like he was about to hit Harry.

The boy then saw Harry's scar and smirked, "so, the famous Harry Potter" he said derisively". He looked at Harry intently, "how does it feel that your only achievement to date is something you didn't even do, the boy who lived, what a load of rubbish".

Draco stepped in angrily, "you don't get to pick on my brother without having to take me on too, whoever you are," he said to the boy, his fists clenched as if ready for a fight.

"Woah, woah" the boy replied holding his hands up, "no need for that, we can be civil, **my **name is Theodore Nott of House Nott, one of the oldest wizarding families," he said importantly.

Draco sniggered, "and just who, are you?" Nott said disparagingly. Draco looked him in the eyes and said, "my name is Draco Black, son of Sirius and heir to House Black, my father unlike yours actually works for a living" Draco retorted.

"Why you...", Harry stood in his way and said coldly "just try it". Nott looked from one to the other and seemed about to leave it before deciding to lunge anyway.

Before he could reach either of them however he was hauled back by a man in a long black cloak, wearing immaculate white gloves. It was Mr Nott.

"Now, now Theodore, that is not how a Nott behaves" Mr Nott turned his cold brown eyes on first Lucy and Janice and then Harry and Draco, "even if, you are provoked," he said.

Lucy was furious, "him provoked? your son was the one insulting our children and attempting to attack them" she said. Mr Nott waved it off, "from what I could hear, he was merely reacting to what this woman's" he didn't even bother using Janice's name "layabout of a son accused me of".

Janice, not intimidated in this least by Mr Nott's attitude got right up in his face. Here wand pointed between his eyes in a threatening manner, she said: "I've heard story's of you Nott, let me assure you that no one with any sense believes the tale you spun of being Imperiused by your master".

That did it, Mr Nott's face drained of blood, "come, Theodore, we are leaving" he dragged the boy behind him as they strode off along the alley.

"You should be careful saying things like that Janice, Nott is a dangerous man". Janice shrugged in much the same manner Sirius did, "he was being rude and condescending and ignoring his son's behaviour towards our kids, I wasn't letting him get away with it".

Harry watched Theo Nott leave with a feeling of extreme anger. He had the feeling that when the two of them attended Hogwarts they would-be enemies.

He hated Nott's arrogance and flashy nature. "Are you alright boys?" Lucy asked them, concerned.

They nodded and walked with their mothers in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

When they returned to Marauder Manor Harry and Draco walked off to do their own thing and Janice went off to put the shopping away.

"Hello, love," James said from his seat on the sofa. Lucy came over and sat down next to him. "I thought you were at work," she said.

James smiled, "I took time off for lunch," he said. Lucy bit her lip nervous about what she had to tell him. James noticing the gesture asked, "what's wrong love?".

Lucy grimaced "we got our shopping done fine and went and got ice cream, then we bumped into...Nott and his son".

James growled "what did he want?" he asked. Lucy explained that it was actually Nott's son that had spotted them and said several rude things to them.

James looked even more angry before he noticed again the worried look on Lucy's face. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked her.

She shook her head and swallowed back tears. She knew she had to tell him but equally knew it would not be at all easy. She took a deep breath and then said: "Nott Junior called Harry The Boy Who Lived and insulted him by saying the name didn't suit him and that he hadn't really done anything".

James groaned and closed his eyes, "what did Harry say?".

"He didn't say anything, I don't think he understood, but I imagine he will ask you himself soon what it's about".

James shook his head and opened his eyes. They were thick with tears. His face had taken on a haunted look. He turned to face Lucy, "how can I tell him? how can I explain what happened that night? how do I explain what his destiny is?".

He began to sob, "he's just a child Lulu, he shouldn't be having to face this," he said in between sobs. Lucy grabbed her husband and hugged him tight as her own tears fell.

They sat like that for a while before Lucy broke the hug and said more strongly than she felt: "you won't be alone" she took James's hand "we'll tell him together about that night and...and his destiny, not only that but we'll make sure he knows he won't have to face Vol...Vol...Voldemort alone".

James looked at her with love and gratitude in his gaze and with admiration for her saying the name.

* * *

That evening after Sirius and James had returned home (James had returned to work after lunch) they went and spoke to Janice and Lucy to let them know that "the talk" was happening now.

The four parents searched the Manor to find Harry and Draco. James had figured it made sense to tell Draco as well since Harry would likely just tell him anyway.

They found the two boys in their bedroom playing a game of exploding snap on the floor. As they knocked on the door, Harry's distraction led to the cards exploding and his eyebrows being burnt off.

Despite the serious subject on which they had come to inform Harry and Draco, the four adults laughed heartily before Lucy came forward, waved her wand and restored Harry's eyebrows with a restoring charm.

Harry and Draco looked inquisitive as the other adults entered the room. "Harry, we need to tell you and Draco something" James began.

"It's very important and it concerns earlier when you met the Nott's in Diagon Alley". Harry lost his smiled which was replaced by a scowl as he remembered the two snobbish, arrogant people.

James moved over to Harry and sat on the floor with him. Following James's lead, the other adults did so too. Ranging themselves so that Lucy was next to James and Sirius and Janice were next to each other and either side of Draco.

"It's about what Nott Junior said to you, you remember?" Harry nodded, "yeah, he called me The Boy Who Lived and said I didn't deserve the title, whatever title it is".

James sighed, "the first thing you must understand is that his father was a big supporter of the one who...killed your mother".

Lucy took James's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "anyway, your mother died trying to stop this man, Voldemort from killing you and when he tried..." James's mouth had gone dry.

He waved his wand conjuring a glass of water which he drank from deeply, "tried to kill you, the curse, which was supposed to kill you rebounded, your mother's protection saved you from him". James could see that Harry had silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Since that day, many witches, wizards and other magical beings have taken to calling you the boy who lived, some in appreciation, others...not so much".

Harry nodded looking sad, Lucy hugged him tightly and continued the conversation as James looked to be done: "there is a reason Voldemort tried to kill you, Harry". Harry turned in surprise and looked up at her.

"There is a prophecy, prophecy's are things that come true if set in motion, anyway, the important bit is that this prophecy was about you" she pointed to Harry.

"And Voldemort, the prophecy goes like this, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies, to those who have thrice defied him, the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal".

Harry shivered and Draco sensing what was to come walked over to Harry and sat next to him looking concerned.

"He shall have power the Dark Lord knows not, one must...die" Lucy's eyes were brimming with tears but in an emotional voice she carried on, "for neither can live, while the other survives".

Harry sat stunned, as both of his parents sobbed, he looked around and saw that Sirius and Janice were sobbing too. Draco though was not crying. He looked upset but resolved to be strong like Harry.

There was one thing Harry didn't understand, "didn't you say once Dad that Voldemort was dead". James shook his head, "not dead Harry, just without his body or his powers, I'm not sure how but some part of him survived...and will no doubt return".

Harry was worried about this, but at the same time felt gratitude that his parents had not kept this important information from him.

"Thank you for telling me," Harry said to his parents calmly, hugging them both. They hugged him back fiercely as did the others in turn.

"We won't let you face him alone Harry, I promise," James said to his son. Harry nodded and gave a shaky laugh, "didn't think you would" he replied.

"I'll face him with you Harry," Draco said solemnly from his left side.

Harry flashed him a shaky smile and put a fist out, Draco put his fist out too so that it touched Harry's. "Brothers together" Harry began "Brothers forever" Draco finished. The two brothers hugged.

* * *

Well, we have reached the end of another chapter. Next time, the family learns of unusual ability's that both boys possess.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Still only borrowing the characters and universe and if I was making money from it I'd be in the Bahamas (which I'm not)

Hi everybody, hope you enjoyed the previous chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Unusual Ability's of Harry & Draco

Almost a year had passed since Harry and the others had struck up a friendship with Hermione Granger. The seven of them (Ginny and Luna were now a fixture within the group) were now completely inseparable. That morning, the morning of Harry's eighth birthday, the seven of them were waiting hidden near Harry's parent's room for the results of their latest prank.

The prank war had shifted and changed by now from parent and child to children versus adults. More often than not, James or Sirius (Lucy and Janice were off-limits on threat of no more cooking dinner) were able to suss out the pranks.

This morning, however, the group had come up with something highly ingenious. A shout and loud swearing tore through the first floor, "what!, I...Shit!".

"James Potter!" they heard Lucy say as she admonished him. He said: "but love, look what's happened, I look ludicrous!".

They heard Lucy laugh and reply "I think you look...lovely" and then they heard laughing. They heard the bedroom door open and a grumbling James stalked off towards Sirius's room.

The group watched as James reached the door and raised a fist to knock. "Argh!" a muffled shout came from within the room followed by swearing and the door banging open so fast that James accidentally hit Sirius on the forehead.

"Ow!, watch what your doing Prongs" Sirius said rubbing his forehead. As the two got a good look at each other they froze and just stared for a moment.

"You too," James said as a statement rather than a question. They saw Sirius nod scowling "you know who it was don't you".

The group froze, thinking their parents had twigged. They were soon proved to be safe though, "bloody Moony and Wormtail," James said though he sounded admiring.

The group giggled for a while longer before coming out of their hiding place near the main bathroom.

They sidled up to James and Sirius with innocent expressions on their faces, "dad, why are you wearing makeup and a nightdress?" Harry asked, feigning innocence.

His father looked annoyed, "your bloody Uncles Peter and Remus, that's why" he said. Sirius nodded, "yeah, those gits must have been paying us back for that last prank we pulled on them".

Looking disgruntled, the two men shuffled back to their rooms to have a wash and get dressed.

As their bedroom doors slammed, the group retreated to Harry's room and shut the door. They burst out laughing unable to contain themselves.

"Can you believe they thought it was Remus and Peter?" Ron said guffawing loudly. "I can believe that Uncle James did but I thought Dad was smart" Draco replied laughing.

Harry looked mock offended at the insult to his Dad, he began a mock fight with Draco which led to the other boys joining in and the girls laughing and encouraging them from the sidelines.

After a while, they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and then a voice quip amused "enjoying yourselves?".

They turned to see Peter and Remus standing in the doorway, the boys broke off from their mock fight.

"We know you pranked James and Sirius," Peter told the kids. Their faces fell. "However" began Remus and they raised their heads to look at them both "we are willing to take the rap for it since it was so hilarious".

The kids grinned widely and some chuckled, "you should come downstairs, we've just made breakfast" Peter informed them and then added: "it's pancakes and syrup".

The kids looking overjoyed at this practically stampeded to the door, until Remus and Peter got them to leave the room in an orderly fashion.

Harry and Draco once on the landing decided to see how face they got get downstairs via the bannister and to that end, Neville was despatched down to the entrance hall with an old much-used stopwatch to time them both.

Harry allowed Draco to go first and egged on by Molly and Hermione he straddled the bannister and kicking with his legs flew on down until he hit the corner, swung his legs around and kept going until he reached the end of the bannister, he then swung himself expertly down on to a chair and rolled to the floor.

"How did I do?" he asked Neville as he straightened his clothing. Neville, grinning checked the stopwatch "10.2 seconds" he said.

Draco looked happy at this, "I'd like to see my brother beat that" he said smugly.

The smugness lasted for just a few seconds before Harry cheered on by Ron, Ginny and Luna, hit the end of the bannister and using the same technique as Draco jumped onto the chair, rolled and stood up.

He walked over to Neville and Draco just as the rest of their group, hammering down the stairs reached the entrance hall smiling.

"What's the stopwatch say, Nev?" Harry asked him. Neville grinning glanced at the stopwatch "9 seconds" he said and shook Harry's hand in a mock-up of someone winning a major competition "congratulations, old bean, a second faster" he said.

The seven of them fell about laughing at this impersonation of the very pompous Cornelius Fudge who was Minister of Magical Games and Sport and did not look like being promoted any time soon.

They made their way into the kitchen, Harry and Draco arguing good-naturedly over the race. They found seats of the magically enlarged table just as Remus and Peter entered the room.

The two of them walked over to Harry and gave him a hug, Peter said: "happy birthday Harry, hope you like your present". Remus said: "happy birthday" as almost an afterthought he added cheekily "you'll definitely like it, I picked it out".

Peter slapped him with a tea towel and said in good humour, "I helped, I chose the wrapping paper". The group fell about laughing at this, before helping themselves to tea or juice and pancakes.

Harry ate his pancakes slowly, savouring the taste, the only two people who knew how to cook pancakes this wonderful were Uncle Wormtail and Uncle Moony.

They were, together with his mum Lucy (Janice was by her own admission terrible at cooking and could just about do toast) the finest cooks on the planet in Harry's opinion.

While they were eating, James and Sirius, followed closely by their wifes entered the kitchen, both hugged Harry "happy birthday son" James said as he ruffled Harry's hair "Dad!" Harry said trying to flatten his hair out again. They greeted the others in the kitchen and sat down, helping themselves to breakfast.

Lucy and Janice came and said happy birthday with both women giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

After breakfast and before they were due to head off to the zoo, the present opening took place. Harry, surveying the vast amount of presents was certain he'd got presents from just about every person he knew wizard or muggle.

The Grangers including Hermione had got him a large selection of his favourite muggle chocolate, Cadbury's caramel. This surprised him as given the fact Hermione's parent's were Dentists he'd figured they'd get him something healthier.

But reading the card with it that Hermione handed him it read: "hope you enjoy it, Mum and Dad wanted to get you some dental stuff, but I figured you'd enjoy chocolate more".

Harry smiled and said "thanks Hermione". Harry went through his other presents receving more chocolate and clothes and a few toys.

The final package which was from his Mum and Dad was long and thin. Harry's heart quickened. Was this what he thought it was?.

He glanced at his parents who were smiling knowingly. "Ron, Neville, Draco, Hermione, help me?" Harry requested as he began to pull at the string on the brown paper packaging.

The five of them each working on a section removed the string carefully and then tore off the brown paper. There, in front of their eyes was...

"The new Nimbus 1990!" Harry shouted in delight and surprise his voice slightly high pitched as he lovingly stroked the new broom. He'd looked at in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies last month but it had never even crossed his mind that his parents would get him something so expensive.

His family may be rich but they didn't spoil him or Draco. He set down the broom temporarily and with tears of happiness in his eyes, ran over to his parents.

With his arms wide he ran into their waiting arms and the three hugged for several minutes. "I love you," he said to James and Lucy as they broke apart.

They smiled, James ruffled his hair and Lucy gave him a kiss on the forehead. Harry went off with his friends and took the broom to the broom store laughing and joking with them.

It made James happy to see his son managing to enjoy his life in spite of the immense destiny before him.

* * *

As they entered the zoo, Harry found it just as wonderful as the last time. Looking the various species of animals in their habitats.

Right now they were in the Lion area, watching the lions prowling around their rocks eating some rather bloody meat.

Harry was fascinated by the majestic male lion who finished his meal and roared loudly before settling down for a rest.

James seeing Harry watch the lion, had a feeling that his son would be a Gryffindor at Hogwarts due to that House's symbol being a lion.

After the lion enclosure, they all went to the zoo cafe for lunch which included ice cream. They had just sat down with their ice creams and were chatting good-naturedly about what exhibit to go and see next when a loud scream and a loud of crying assailed their ears.

The whole group turned as everyone else did to the sound of the commotion. Some people were curious, others murmuring crossly about a lack of respect for other diners.

Harry and Draco were the first two to actually spot what had happened. A little girl of about Molly's age was sat in her seat crying her eyes out. On the floor next to her were the two scoops of her ice cream and the cone.

Harry and Draco had some pocket money on them and decided on the spur of the moment to help her. They stood up from their seats.

The adults and other children looked at them curiously, "Harry, Draco, what are you two doing?" James asked the boys as they pushed their chairs back in.

The two boys turned to face their group and simply said in unison one word: "helping". Picking their way carefully through the tables they reached the ice cream counter behind which stood a plump, middle-aged woman with bright blond hair.

She smiled at them kindly and said: "what can I do for you dears?". Harry on Draco's nod spoke for them, "excuse me, Ma'am, we noticed that girl over there" Harry and Draco both pointed the woman towards the still crying little girl whose mother was comforting her "has just lost her ice cream, we both have some pocket money and want to buy her another one".

The woman looked amazed at such an act of kindness for two people so young and said: "I see, what did she have last time?".

Draco answered promptly and accurately "one scoop of chocolate and one of strawberry". The woman nodded and reached behind her for a cone. After plucking one from the shelf she quickly scooped two scoopfuls of ice cream up and into the cone, placed a napkin around it and handed it to Harry while Draco using their collective pocket money paid her.

"Thank you, Ma'am," they said politely and left the counter to return to the dining area. To their relief, they saw the woman and her daughter had not yet left and approached their table.

Harry cleared his throat to gain the woman's attention. She looked around in exasperation. "Hello Ma'am, sorry to bother you but we noticed that your daughter lost her ice cream and well..." Harry handed the woman the two scooped ice cream.

She looked stunned at this and said: "well, I can't accept this unless we know your names". The boys grinned, Harry replied first extending his hand "I'm Harry Potter Ma'am", Draco shook her hand "I'm Draco Black Ma'am".

"We're very pleased to meet you both," she said smiling as she shook their hands, "say thank you, Linda". The girl, looking shy, took her hands away from her face just long enough to say: "thank you" before hiding again.

The woman thanked them again and they returned to their own table.

When they sat down they found the others staring at them, some in amazement, others as if they were mad.

The first two to react were James and Sirius who got up from their seats, walked around to Harry and Draco's side of the table and said over each other "I'm so proud of you" "well done you two".

They both had their hair ruffled by their grinning fathers and got a hug each from their proud mothers.

As they were leaving, the boys in the lead with James and Sirius alongside them, the woman who had been sat at the table and was just about to leave herself said: "so they're your children".

James and Sirius both stopped, "yes" James responded smiling "Harry is my son and Draco is Sirius's, I'm James Potter" he shook her hand.

"Well James and Sirius, you two should be very proud of them both, there aren't many boys of that age who be so selfless".

James beamed at Harry "we are, very proud" he said. They said goodbye to the woman and her daughter and the whole group exited the cafe.

Once outside the boys hung back together and Ron said in a non-plussed voice "I can't believe you two gave that ice cream away, that looked really good".

The group were so used by now to Ron's piggish appetite that the only response was a collective eye roll and a serious but proud statement by Hermione who along with Luna and Ginny had dropped back: "I think it was very good of them" she grinned at the two of them "well done you two" the others voiced their assent except for Ron who still looked confused.

Neville who was confident but not normally know for cracking jokes said: "I'm surprised you didn't put a fly on yours to get another one for free Ron".

At this, the other children started to laugh uncontrollably. Ron looked offended and play wrestled Neville to the ground. The two mock-fought for a short while before they broke apart laughing.

The kids then ran to keep up with the adults who had gone on ahead with Molly. The only one who'd hung back for them was Lucy.

As they drew level with her she said: "hurry up you lot or you'll miss out on the reptile house". None of the kids had the desire to miss it.

For Harry and Draco Snakes were some of their favourite animals, next to Lions and Penguins.

Walking along at a quick pace the kids and Lucy caught up with the other adults just as they reached the door to the Reptile house.

The group entered.

* * *

It was very warm, sweltering in fact inside the Reptile House. Harry remembering what he had read once in a book at the Manor library about tropical Reptiles recalled that it needed to be that way as they could not survive long in colder climates.

He said as much to Ron, Neville and the others as they trailed around looking at the exhibits "so you see, since Snakes are cold-blooded they don't have a way to regulate their body temperature which means if they lived in a cold climate for too long, they'd die".

The others were fascinated by this fact, "would your family mind me borrowing that book?" Hermione, the most naturally bookish member of their group asked.

Harry grinned at her, "I'm sure they wouldn't Mione, they don't read half the books there". Hermione beamed at him happily and they turned with the other to look at a particularly interesting display of chameleons, marvelling as the creatures changed colour to fit their surroundings and back again to their natural green skin.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed followed by "wicked!" from Ron, "awesome!" from Neville, "fascinating!" from Hermione, "amazing!" from Ginny.

Luna who seemed to live in a bit of a dreamy state sometimes simply said: "it's not as exciting as a Crumplehorned Snorkack".

The rest of the group humoured her, they liked her as she was good fun and very imaginative "oh yeah, Snorkacks are much more exciting" Ginny chipped in earning her a smile.

The others voiced their own sentiments and after reading the information plate, they moved on.

In front of them behind a solid glass window was a large boa constrictor. Reading the nameplate, they noticed that it came from Brazil.

"Mum!, Dad!, look!" a voice shouted and Harry found himself knocked to the ground. When he looked up he saw a rotund boy of about his age staring at the Snake.

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly, "what?" the large boy said rudely. Harry gestured to himself as he got up "you knocked me to the floor!".

The boy shrugged and turned back to the exhibit, "you should say sorry" Draco said angrily as he stared down the boy.

The boy in response pushed Draco over. Harry couldn't help it, his anger got the best of him. As the boy leaned against the glass, his fat face squeezing up to it he yelled suddenly "argh!". Harry and his friends watched in amazement as the boy fell over the rail into the exhibit. The glass had vanished.

The boy looked terrified as he realised he was only a few feet away from the Snake. Harry saw the Snake look at the boy and then towards himself.

The Snake slithered past the rotund boy, up over the rail and out onto the Reptile House floor.

The adults had obviously seen the commotion and had stormed across to where the children stood. James and his friends arrived just in time to hear a hissing sound coming from the Snake.

Then, James stood frozen in place as he heard a hissing coming from Harry, seemingly in response to whatever the Snake had said.

The Snake then slithered off towards the exit weaving his way through terrified people who shrieked, yelled and jumped out of the way.

The rotund boy, coughing and spluttering. Stood up and climbed out of the exhibit looking shaken and furious. He staggered up to Harry and shoved him to the ground.

"Hey!" Harry's friends shouted in anger at the boy. Just then a booming voice cut through everything "what's going on here?".

A large, red face man with a thick moustache and wearing the most ghastly jumper James had ever seen walked up to them, a thin bony faced woman in an ugly pink and white spotted dress close behind him.

The rotund boy feigning crying pointed a finger at Harry who had just been helped up by Ron "he...he...pushed me in...the glass...disappeared!" he said through fake tears.

Harry looked indignant at this "I did not! he fell in himself!" he said. The man's red face turned purple "are you calling my son a liar you little thug?" he roared.

He raised his hand, the back of it facing Harry. James seeing what the man was about to do, stepped in looking murderous.

"My son is no liar!" he said angrily. He then added, "and if you even think of striking him, you will regret it".

The large man still looking angrily retorted, "if I did strike him it would serve him right!". His wife standing next to him looked worried. She touched her husband's arm with her hand "Vernon, please, let's not make a scene" she said nervously.

James froze in place again. He remembered the name Vernon from a long time ago.

* * *

It had been when he had begun courting Lily seriously just before the start of their seventh year. He had called round Lily and her sister Petunia's house as Lily had wanted him to meet her parents.

James reached the front door. He was nervous. Excluding Peter's Mum's house he had never been to a Muggle house before and didn't really know what to expect.

Licking the palm of his hand he tried desperately to flatten down his messy black hair and then knocked loudly.

He waited, shifting from one foot to the other as his nerved got worse.

After what seemed like an age, he heard a lock being undone and the front door swung open. Standing in front of him was a slim, bald-headed man. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile "you must be James" he said shaking James's hand.

"Yes Mr Evans" James replied trying to seem confident. "Come in, come in!" the man said jovially as he beckoned James inside.

Once the door shut, James hung his coat up in the hallway and was soon greeted by Mrs Evans and Lily.

"Hello, love" Lily said giving him a peck on the cheek. They heard footsteps on the stairs and were soon joined by another girl.

She looked horse-faced and cross. She glanced at Lily coldly and said rudely "what's he doing here?". James knew who she must be referring to and tried not to scowl.

He had never much liked Petunia "Petunia," he said politely. She looked at him briefly, didn't reply and again asked her parents "what is he doing here? Vernon will be here soon to take me out for dinner and I could do without this freakishness".

"Now now, Petunia" Mr Evans said calmly "that's no way to speak to a guest, apologise now," he said firmly and waited with crossed arms.

Looking sour Petunia looked at James and muttered in a surly fashion "I'm sorry". James nodded in receipt of the reluctant apology.

They were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Petunia primped her hair up and moved to open the door. Standing on the doorstep looking around in disgust at his surroundings was a beefy looking young man with thick black hair, combed back and a burgeoning moustache.

"Hello Petunia," he said gruffly. "Hello, Vernon," Petunia said smiling. The man gave a gruff greeting to the Evans' parents and then stared at James taking in the wand by his side.

"You...you're one them!" he said hotly "one of those...freaks! just like her sister!". James looking angry took a step towards Vernon, fist balled up, intent on hitting him.

He was a moment too late as a furious Mr Evans said in barely contained anger "how dare you come into this house and insult my daughter and her partner, leave now".

Vernon looked indignant at being made to leave as if it had been James and Lily being rude and abusive and not him.

He stormed from the house followed by Petunia who turned and said angrily "I knew you'd take their side". She gestured to James and Lily "those freaks!". She turned on her heel and followed her fiancee down the garden path.

* * *

"You!" James shouted. Vernon looked non-plussed before he noticed the wand "you!" he said in reply.

"So" Vernon said "it seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, he's a freak just like you" he stated looking disgusted and angry.

"How dare you!" James shouted, "how dare you say that to my son!". He took one step and...crack. He looked down in surprise. He then looked at his wife.

Lucy was massaging her knuckles and glaring at the beefy man. Her eyes dancing with fury.

Petunia squeaked and moved to help her husband up.

As Petunia began to pull an irate Vernon away James spoke, his voice full of loathing but also some satisfaction "I wish I had done that years ago, but I'm glad to see that someone did it to you, you are a bully and a thug, you stay away from my family Dursley".

As the Dursley's, the large boy being dragged by his mother exited the Reptile House James turned to Harry. He knelt down and grasped his son's shoulders in concern "are you alright Prongslet?" he asked giving Harry the nickname he used when he was worried about him.

Harry nodded, "I'm fine, just angry about them," he said as he gestured to the retreating Dursley's. James nodded "he always was a git, even before he married your aunt".

Harry gaped at him in surprise, "you mean **she **is related to Mum" he said. James nodded grimly "afraid so Prongslet, she's your mum's sister".

Harry sat in shock at this revelation. It meant that that woman was his aunt, that beefy, angry man was his uncle and that fat boy was his cousin.

'Thank god I never had to live with them' Harry thought in relief. He felt a sharp pain on his arm. Looking down he noticed that he had a large gash on it running down to his wrist.

"Harry," Draco said in shock and anger. Anger that Harry knew was directed at the Dursely's. Draco knelt down next to his brother. "Are you really alright?" Draco asked clearly worried.

Harry nodded "I'm Draco, don't worry," he said reassuringly. Ron came forward to help as Draco hauled Harry up.

* * *

James was in a thoughtful mood that night as he lay in bed. His mind kept whirring and wouldn't let him sleep. There was his unpleasant encounter with the Dursley's, people who he'd hoped Harry would never meet due to their intolerance of anything magical.

But foremost in his mind was Harry and that large Snake from the Reptile House. He couldn't get over the fact that Harry had talked to it.

That hadn't been the crazy part though as the Snake had talked to him and moreover Harry was not speaking in English but rather...Parseltongue, the language of Snakes.

This did not worry him in the way it might worry others as he knew for a fact through much research that his family had no familial ties to House Slytherin who was said to be the first Parselmouth.

What worried him more than anything was the way that others would react. He knew Harry's friends and siblings would not treat him any different but there were many others especially Half and Purebloods who would react badly. There were too all the others who considered Harry a saviour. The leap from saviour to dark wizard was a short one and it only took one article in the Daily Prophet, one encounter with a Snake in public to convince many that Harry was the second coming of Lord Voldemort.

He sighed sadly. The horrible thing of it was that it was a wondrous gift. A gift that James had a certainty was fully accidental though he would have to consult Albus to confirm his belief.

"How am I to explain it to him?" he said aloud into the darkness. James knew Harry was a strong boy but if he was told before James could explain. Then he would start believing it to be a dark ability and would thus think himself dark.

James sat up in the bed and shifted his weight so his legs were dangling off the edge. He stood up and padded quietly to the ensuite bathroom. Closing the door he stood in front of the mirror gazing at his reflection.

"I'll tell him tomorrow," he told himself.

* * *

The next morning, James was sat in the kitchen pushing his cereal around in the bowl not really eating it. He was nervous.

'Can I really do this?' he thought as his stomach churned uncomfortably. A voice in his head that sounded remarkably like Lily said: "you have to do this, he needs to know it's not a dark ability".

That sealed it for James. He resolved to tell Harry the second his son arrived in the kitchen.

He did not have long to wait as Harry, looking tousle-haired and yawning widely entered the kitchen closely followed by Draco.

The two of them said "good morning" and sitting at the table helped themselves to cornflakes.

"Harry..." James began "Boys" he amended knowing there was no point in just telling Harry. They looked at him curiously as if they could sense his nerves.

'Of course, they can you idiot' James reminded himself mentally as he remembered Harry's ability or rather one of his ability's.

He cleared his throat and extracted his wand from the holster on his arm where he always kept it in case of attack.

Waving the wand several times he murmured the incantation for the Imperturbable Charm to silence sound from leaving the room.

Looking at his son and nephew he could tell they were even more intrigued. Almost synergistically they raised their eyebrows as they waited for his explanation.

"I have something to tell the pair of you, it isn't bad necessarily, just...something you need to know".

He took a deep breath and plunged into his explanation, "Harry, you remember the other day when you were face to face with that Snake?".

Harry nodded, "well" James continued "when you spoke to him, all we could hear was a hissing sound".

Harry looked at him in amusement "oh come on Dad, I spoke in English". He turned to glance at his brother "right Draco?".

Draco looked a bit nervous but shook his head, "all I could hear was a hissing sound, I think it was the same for everyone" he said.

Harry frowned "but...how can that be? how can I talk to Snakes if they can't speak English?". James sighed knowing this next part would sound mad.

"You are what's know as a Parselmouth" at Harry's confused look James said, "a Parselmouth is someone who can understand and talk to Snakes using their language".

Harry gaped at him in shock. James rushed to get the rest out before the questions began "now Harry, some would say that this is a dark ability".

Before he could finish Harry's eyes widened and the surprised boy fell off his chair opening the gash on his arm again.

Draco yelped and leapt off his chair. Rushing to Harry he made to help him get up. When he touched Harry's arm with his hand a bright white light swirled about almost blinding the three of them.

When the light lifted Draco glanced at Harry and gasped in shock. The large gash on his arm had not only closed up but was gone completely.

"Harry! your arm!" Draco shouted in shock and amazement. Harry looked at his arm and gasped "I...how?". Draco threw his arms up in an "I have no idea" type of gesture.

Harry then remembered why he was on the floor. His dad had just told him that he was what wizards called a Parselmouth and could speak to Snakes.

"Harry are you alright?" James asked he moved to help his son up. He then noticed that the gash on Harry's arm that he'd seen reopen just moments ago was gone. No trace was left. Not even a scar.

He pushed aside his thoughts of how to return to the subject at hand. As Harry sat back in his chair James finished his explanation "as I was saying, some people believe Parseltongue to be a dark ability but there is no evidence for this at all, on the contrary, it is an amazing and useful gift to possess".

Harry smiled, pretending that he was reassured, "that's good to know" he responded. James smiled, thinking that he had put Harry's mind at ease.

James went over to Harry and ruffled his son's hair before exiting the kitchen.

Draco shot a look at Harry that said: "you aren't alright". Harry glared at him in a "mind your own business" sort of way before fleeing the kitchen.

After Harry had fled, Draco knew what he had to do. His first stop was to speak to Uncle James and Aunt Lucy, after that he went to see his Dad and Mum who were both willing to help.

Then Peter and Remus who James had only just told. They hadn't been able to make the zoo trip as the full moon had been only the night before and Remus was still very weak.

"James told us all about it," Remus said when Draco explained everything. "We'll help however we can Draco," Peter said seriously.

Draco smiled a little. With all of the adults on board this was going to be much easier and anyway Draco reasoned Harry having this ability would really come in handy. If they ever met any giant Snakes.

His next task was to firecall all of their friends save for Hermione who he would owl. Throwing down some floo powder he called "The Burrow" and found Ron sitting at the kitchen table still apparently eating.

Draco coughed and Ron jumped, "what? who?" he said intelligently as he looked wildly around. He spotted Draco's head in the fire "oh, Draco, hi" he said getting over the initial shock.

"Harry is really upset," Draco said without preamble "you remember back at the zoo where he talked to that Snake?" Ron nodded "well" Draco went on "Uncle James just told him he's a Parselmouth, but that it wasn't a dark ability, but Harry took it the wrong way and thinks he's dark".

Ron swore in such a way that had his mother been present she'd have boxed his ears "I'll be right over, once I've left a note for mum" Ron said standing up.

"Bring Ginny too, your mum won't mind" Ron nodded and left to find quill and parchment and his sister.

Draco repeated the firecall at Longbottom Manor and Firefly House. All of their friends agreed to come and help.

Feeling a bit disoriented, Draco stumbled upstairs to Harry's bedroom. The two had shared until they got to the age of six and started wanting some space.

Opening the door, he found Hedwig sat on her perch near the open window. "Hey girl," he said as he approached her and stroked her feathers.

She hooted and nipped his finger affectionately. It seemed that Hedwig cared just as much about Draco as Harry.

"I've got a letter for Hermione, would you mind delivering it for me?" he asked the snowy owl.

She looked him in the eyes, hooted and lifted her leg in assent to have the letter attached.

When he'd done so he said "thanks girl", Hedwig nipped his finger again and the set-off, soaring through the open window.

It was lucky thought Draco, that Hedwig was so smart. She already knew the way to Hermione's house of course but even so, Hedwig seemed able to find anyone.

Now, all Draco could do was wait for everyone to arrive. He went downstairs and got a glass of water. He then sat on the plush orange sofa in the drawing-room to wait.

It did not take long before the adults of the Manor were assembled along with their sister Molly who had said she wanted to help however she could.

* * *

Eventually, all their friends and family were assembled and made their way out through the kitchen in single file, through the garden and down to the Quidditch pitch. Draco was certain that Harry would be here since he adored flying.

Sure enough, just as they approached the pitch, Draco could see Harry zooming about on his broom. He didn't seem to be whooping with joy like he usually did though.

Even from here, due to their bond, Draco could feel that Harry was upset, worried, even angry.

After a moment, Harry spotted them all standing at the edge of the pitch watching him.

He descended carefully and once off of his broom placed it in the broom store.

"Hi, everyone" Harry said feigning cheerfulness. Draco wasn't having any of it. He knew his brother was upset "drop it Harry, I know your upset" he gestured to the others clustered around near them "we're all here to help" he said.

Harry looked angry, "oh yeah, how can you help me? I have the dark ability to talk to Snakes" James tried to say something but Harry carried on "and who has a prophecy on his head?" Harry pointed to himself "that's right me, I have to kill the most evil, dangerous wizard that's existed for probably a century and if I don't he'll kill me".

He looked at them all showing not just anger but hurt, "do any of you have any idea what that's like?" he said his voice cracking.

Tears began to fall down his cheeks "to know at the age of eight that I have such a destiny before me, that I could...die".

Harry could speak anymore, he dissolved into tears. Draco rushed forward and grasped his brother in a hug. In moments, all of their friends had rushed forward to comfort him too and Harry's tears began to subside.

Over the next hour, as the group sat on the Quidditch pitch, they talked endlessly about Harry's Parseltongue ability, convincing him that not only was there no evidence that it was a dark ability but also that it was highly useful if they needed help.

Once Harry was convinced on this the real big task became how to convince him he wouldn't face Voldemort alone.

"Of course, we'll be here for you," Draco said "right everyone?" he looked around at their friends who all gave murmurs of assent.

And then James spoke up "Harry, I'll be here for you always, I'll be right there when you face Voldemort, I promise" he said clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry felt another hand on his other shoulder and turned to stare into the eyes of his Godfather Sirius, "and if you think I'm letting you snuff it you've got another thing coming Prongslet" Sirius said "I couldn't wait to be your Godfather and I'm not giving that up because of some Moldy Old bastard".

Harry felt himself grinning widely "thanks everyone," he said and knew that he meant it. He knew now that while his Destiny would not be easy.

He would not have to do it alone.

* * *

Ok everyone, that's another Chapter finished. In the next one Janice gets some exciting news and Harry meets a celebrity.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: Janice's News & Harry Meets A Celebrity

August 31st 1988.

She had been throwing up for three days straight now. At first, Janice had just put it down to food poisoning. When it continued, she decided that it had to some sort of stomach bug.

She refused entirely to entertain the voice inside her head that said: "you know what it is". She had already been through one miscarriage and was worried that she would have another.

A worse thought was not just the miscarriage but how Sirius would react if she were to suffer another one.

Janice knew her husband loved her with all his heart. But she also knew that he hoped to have more children.

Children that were biologically his. He loved Draco and treated him as his son but there was also that fact that Draco had had different parents at birth.

Janice was determined to give him another child at least. If not several more children.

She hung her head over the toilet bowl as another retching motion overcame her and more watery substance came out and landed in the bowl.

By now she had thrown up so much that all was left was water.

She heard a knock on the bathroom door and a voice "Janice, are you alright in there?". It was Lucy. Thank god Janice thought as she stood up, wiped her lips with some tissue and flushed the toilet.

She unlocked the door and stepped out, pale-faced and shaking, sweat pouring down her forehead to find Lucy standing by her bed a worried look on her face.

"St Mungo's, now," she said firmly to Janice. Janice tried to protest that it would worry Sirius. He'd think something bad had happened to her.

Lucy, however, would not listen. Janice laughed to herself. When Lucy was determined on something she was like a pitbull. She wouldn't let go.

Lucy, gently but firmly dragged her friend downstairs, to the fireplace and throwing down some floo powder shouted "St Mungo's".

The pair of them spun around several times and Janice remembered why she hated floo travel. It always made her nauseous.

The second they arrived in the hospital lobby, Janice, not able to help it began to retch onto the floor. Several orderly's and a Healer rushed over to help.

"What is the problem?" asked a thin, tall witch in lime green robes. She was obviously a Healer. "It's my friend," Lucy said worriedly as she gestured to Lucy "she's been sick for several days and I'm not sure what's wrong with her".

The woman nodded and turned to the orderly's. Speaking in a brisk, no-nonsense fashion she said: "a wheelchair, quick, we'll take her to the emergency department"

A wheelchair was quickly found and Janice was pushed along by an orderly as the tall witch by her side continued to speak trying to keep her calm.

Lucy walking along on the opposite side to the Healer had her own theory as to why Janice was ill but didn't want to say anything until it was confirmed in the fear that she might jinx it.

After a few minutes, they reached a set of blue painted double doors and the Healer opened them, stepping aside to allow the wheelchair to pass before entering side by side with Lucy.

The Healer instructed the orderly to help Janice up onto the bed and when he had done so he left. The Healer began bustling around, readying equipment.

The first test she decided to perform was for any life-threatening illnesses. For this, she pointed her wand at Janice "it won't hurt" she said reassuringly and began to mutter an incantation.

A yellow light bloomed around Janice and the Healer smiled in satisfaction. "Well, Miss..." Janice cut in "Mrs...Black". "Well Mrs Black, you have no life-threatening illnesses or injuries which I am happy to say limits the field to minor illnesses or other causes".

Janice and Lucy both breathed a sigh of relief at this and Lucy touched her friend's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. Janice smiled at her gratefully and place her hand on top of Lucy's.

"I have a few more tests to perform as I have my own theory on what is causing you to be, sick," the Healer said smiling.

Janice took a deep breath, how would she feel if she was given the news she expected. Happy? certainly but also worried, nervous and apprehensive.

What if she couldn't carry to full term? what if the baby was stillborn? or if it didn't arrived healthy?.

As the Healer using her stethoscope and various other medical devices including her wand performed the various tests she began to smile.

Eventually, she straightened up and beaming said: "I'm very happy to tell you, Mrs Black, that this sickness is not caused by an illness or anything dangerous, you Mrs Black are pregnant".

Janice smiled weakly at the woman, "now I understand you are nervous and that having had a miscarriage before are more likely to worry, but I assure you that the baby is perfectly healthy".

Janice smiled again though Lucy could tell it was faked for the Healer.

As they reached the lobby Lucy said: "When we get home, I'll firecall Sirius and tell him to come back at once".

Janice turned around suddenly and Lucy could see panic in her eyes, "no!" she half shouted before saying more calmly "no, you can't tell him, he can't know".

Lucy was shocked, "Janice, you can't keep this secret, he's going to be a father he has a right to know".

Janice ignored this statement and said calmly: "we'll discuss it when we get home, alright".

The two of them grasping each other stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to the Manor.

* * *

As soon as they had got their bearings back Lucy began her attempt to persuade Janice that Sirius needed to know, "he's going to be a father" she repeated.

"And just how do you know?" Janice said sounding upset "it didn't happen last time did it?". She went and sat on the sofa with a thump looking thoroughly miserable.

"How do you know I won't miscarry again?" she asked Lucy as she sat down next to her.

Lucy sighed, "I don't know for sure, but the Healer said the baby was fine and healthy". Janice waved that away angrily "that's what they said the last time and look what happened there".

"But Janice, that was bad luck, you know why you miscarried then, that won't happen this time".

Janice rounded on her "oh yeah, you can predict the future now, can you? no one knows what could happen between now and eight months time".

Janice got up, "I am not speaking any more on this" she looked daggers at Lucy "I don't want Sirius finding out about this," she said sharply "I need you to swear a wizard oath that you won't tell him".

For the second time in an hour Lucy was in shock "you can't be serious" she said. Janice looked at her, her eyes blazing.

"I am perfectly serious Lucy, I need you to do this and if you value our friendship then you will". Lucy looking thoroughly miserable said nothing and just nodded her head.

"Good," Janice said satisfied, she raised her wand and Lucy raised hers, "now repeat after me" Janice began "I Lucy Anne Potter, do solemnly swear, on my life that I shall not divulge the news that my friend Janice Black is with child".

Lucy repeated the statement, barely noticing the light that swirled around them as she finished. When it was done she stood up and said "I'm not happy about this Janice, not happy at all" she stormed off leaving the pregnant woman sitting on the sofa alone.

"I can't tell Sirius" she tried to reason with herself. "If I tell him and I have another miscarriage it would destroy him" she said to herself sounding miserable.

* * *

While all of this was happening, the man in question was sitting in his cubicle inside the Auror office looking thoroughly bored.

So far that day, there hadn't been a single report to investigate which meant Sirius was currently filling out various reports from previous raids against former and current Deatheaters.

He was therefore surprised when he heard a loud, gruff voice say: "Black, report just in, several Muggles reported seeing several people being attacked by a man with a wooden stick, take Shacklebolt and check it out".

Sirius, grateful to have something to do other than paperwork practically leapt from his chair and took the parchment containing the details.

Just as he and Kingsley were leaving the office the go to the atrium, they bumped into James who had just come back with a sandwich for lunch "hi Sirius, Kingsley" he said. They greeted him back, he turned to Kingsley "mind if me and Sirius have a moment Kingsley?".

"Sure, I'll meet you in the atrium Sirius" Kingsley said striding away. Sirius frowned, wondering what James could have to say that was so secret it could not be said in front of their friend.

James dragged Sirius into the men's toilets a short way into the office. Sirius thought his friend looked worried and nervous.

"Sirius, I've just been back to the Manor to pick up my lunch and spoke to Lucy" he paused. "She was very upset, when I asked why she said, Janice".

Sirius went white, "she wouldn't say what it was, only that it was about Janice and was serious, I pressed her and she said Janice made her take a wizards oath".

Sirius hearing this began to imagine all sorts of scenarios, the two most likely ones in his mind were not good. Not good at all.

Sirius gripped a sink for support and said in a strained voice, "James, leave me please". James looked apprehensive at leaving his best friend in such a state.

He hovered for a moment before Sirius's composure broke and he shouted: "just go away!". James decided he did not want to make things worse by accidentally provoking Sirius given how bad his temper could be.

So he retreated from the bathroom leaving Sirius to god only knew what.

* * *

Once Sirius was alone again he swore loudly: "shit!" and aimed a violent kick at a metal waste bin. Hitting it so hard that it took off and slammed into a mirror on the wall, shattering it and resulting in shards of glass falling like rain.

Sirius began pacing back and forth muttering to himself, "she is either terminally ill or..." he didn't want to think about either possibility but his mind forced him to name the second "she's having an affair".

He stood for a long time staring at the wall thinking. Eventually, his mind which seemed to have reached a paranoid state of epic proportions made it's decision "she's having an affair" he muttered angrily.

What stumped him was: who with?, of course she worked at St Mungo's and with all the male Healers, Orderly's and nurses there was no shortage of wizards with whom it could be happening.

There were other possibilities though. Ones that even in this new paranoid frame of mind, he didn't want to contemplate. He was certain it wasn't James. He knew his best friend was happy with his own wife and would never do something so underhand.

However...

"There's always Moony and Wormtail" Sirius said irrationally. He mentally examined both men, his brothers in all but blood, more brothers than his own had been.

"Could they?" he said voicing his thought aloud "Wormtail" Sirius said the name as if assessing him. He was a rat Animagus and he did laugh a lot at Janice's jokes.

"But that doesn't mean anything, he doesn't spend much time with her and anyway he'd be too scared of me to do anything".

A realisation hit him like a thunderbolt. "Moony", he said the name with pure venom, "of course" Sirius laughed hysterically.

"It would be him, she always did like bookish types, even at school. In fact..." he paused "yes, they spend a lot of time together in the library" he gave a humourless laugh "research they call it, looking for a cure for Lycanthropy".

Sirius scowled "cure my arse!". He punched the door of a cubicle and felt sharp pain in his hand which he ignored.

"They've been carrying on months, I thought she was distant".

"Argh!" he shouted in mixed anger, heartbreak and fury.

Remembering that he and Kingsley had been called to a report of Muggles being attacked, he splashed some cold water on his face and exited the toilets.

He hurried from the office before James who had been waiting could speak to him. He brooded in the lift, all the way down to the atrium.

"What happened to your hand?" Kingsley asked in concern as Sirius reached the tall wizard.

"Nothing serious" Sirius mumbled in response "accidentally struck my hand on some broken glass" he invented.

Kingsley looked suspicious but said nothing. He simply pointed his wand at Sirius's right and hand and murmured "Episkey".

Sirius winced but said nothing other than "thanks". He then looked at Kingsley and said "we need to head to Godric's Hollow, report of some Muggles being attacked by some wizard".

The agreed floo point for Aurors heading to Godric's Hollow was the fireplace of the vicar who was himself a wizard and consequently had his fireplace set up for floo travel.

The two Auror's stepped into one of the grates and throwing down some floo powder both said together, loud and clear "The Church of Saint Peter, Godric's Hollow".

They disappeared in a flash of green flames with Sirius still brooding on his wife and Remus.

* * *

Oblivious to all of the drama happening at the Ministry and the Manor, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew together with Molly Weasley the plump, red-haired matriarch of the Weasley family, were taking Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny, The Twins Fred and George and their brother Percy to Diagon Alley for a day out.

The other members of the group were well aware that one of the places Mrs Weasley (Molly to Remus and Peter) wanted to visit was Flourish and Blotts, though she wouldn't say why. When asked she would just blush and smiled. The others gathered that some wizard she had a crush on would be doing a book signing or some other appearance.

They spent a very happy morning walking through the alley looking in various shops. Harry purchased a broom servicing kit for his Nimbus while Mrs Weasley was using the day out as a chance to purchase her son Percy's school supplies for the coming year.

Fred and George used it as a chance to purchase (behind their mothers back of course) a small supply of prank items. She had looked suspicious when the two had disappeared for awhile but she put that aside when they gave her the gift they had bought for her calculating that it would distract her.

The group then returned to the Leaky Cauldron (from which they had entered the alley) to have lunch. The place was pretty packed out with it being 1 pm but Old Tom was able to squeeze the large group in by pushing three four-seater tables together.

They ate amiably, chatting a lot about what they would do after lunch. The happy atmosphere was temporarily broken when Fred and George flung some peas at Percy who looked thoroughly disgruntled.

To everyone's surprise he began to laugh and returned fire with his own peas. The meal descended into a free for all food fight much to the exasperation of Molly Weasley who shrieked at her children to "pack it in the lot of you" and cast apologetic glances around as if people cared about what they were doing.

After lunch was finished the group reentered Diagon Alley and made their way for the two shops Harry had most wanted to visit (next to Quality Quidditch Supplies) Honey Dukes Sweetshop and the bookshop Flourish & Blotts.

"I've been wanting to get some new books for weeks" Harry confided in Ron, Ginny and Draco as they headed for the bookshop slightly behind the adults, The Twins and Percy as Mrs Weasley was admonishing The Twins for playing another prank on Percy who was talking excitedly about his desire to be an Auror.

Ron grunted in response. He did read books but only when he had too. Ginny voiced her own happiness at getting to look at some books. Draco meanwhile said: "oh, I've just remembered, I promised to buy a copy of Transfiguration Today for Hermione".

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at him strangely, "what?" he replied defensively. Feeling the need to explain he said: "she just likes to read about Magic, she's not going to steal a wand and try it".

At this Harry and the others burst out laughing, soon joined by Draco as they all imagined Hermione innocently taking some witches wand and trying the spells out in eagerness.

"Come on guys, we haven't got all day" Remus called back to them in exasperation as they walked slowly into the shop. When they entered they found it to be full of people.

There was a long line of people, mainly witches but also a few wizards. There was also a large crowd of people just milling around.

Harry noticed that all the people in line and many of those in the crowd were holding books. He glanced at the cover of one and saw the title: Voyages With Vampires By Gilderoy Lockhart.

Harry groaned in annoyance, he recalled that his Aunt Janice was an avid reader of his books. It was one of the few things Harry heard them argue about.

His Uncle Sirius thought Gilderoy Lockhart to be a fraud and a total waste of a wand. His Aunt, however, maintained that Lockharts books were very useful and had helped her deal with many situations.

When Sirius had pressed her for on the last occasion she had to deal with a Ghoul she had ignored him much to his Uncle's annoyance.

Turning his attention back to the line of people Harry listened to the comments of people waiting to be served. "His latest book" said a silver haired witch to another younger woman who replied "I bet it's just as good as his last one".

"I hear it has to do with Vampires" one rather hairy wizard said excitedly. Harry was almost knocked over as a wizard with a camera pushed past him roughly and through the crowd to much anger from those waiting.

"Move aside!" the man said irritably, "this is for the Prophet". "Big deal" Ron muttered as he and Draco helped steady Harry.

It was as Harry straightened up that he saw moving through the crowd a rather slim man with thick, wavy, fair hair, wearing immaculate blue and green chequered robes. He was almost blinded by how brightly white the man's teeth were.

A flashbulb being snapped nearby caused Harry to blink for several seconds in an attempt to remove the stars from in front of his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you" the man said. "It's Gilderoy Lockhart!" some near Harry shouted in excitement.

"So that's him" Harry muttered to Ron, Draco and Ginny who seemed no more impressed by Lockhart than he was.

"You really are too kind" the man said in such an obviously fake friendly tone that Harry couldn't understand why so many people were clapping.

The man looked around the room and his eyes fixed on Harry. Harry froze in place. Why was Lockhart staring at him?.

After a few seconds it became clear as Lockharts eyes flicked up towards his scar. Harry turned to exit the shop but found the press of the people to such that he didn't get far.

"Well, well, Harry Potter!". 'That's done it' thought Harry groaning as Lockhart moved through the crowd towards him.

"Please don't talk to me" Harry muttered under his breather several times. It was in vain however, as Lockhart reached him and clapped a hand on his shoulder, his smile even wider than before.

"Harry, my dear boy" he said. "I had no idea you of all people were a fan". Harry cut in: "I'm not, I..." but Lockhart held his hand up "it's alright Harry, no need to pretend, I mean, why else would you be here?" he said condescendingly as if people only entered a shop if he was there.

"Come with me Harry" he felt Lockharts strong hands grasp his shoulders and spin him around in the direction of a table near the counter.

Remus and Peter tried to make a grab for Harry but just missed him. Lockharts wide smile continued to flash as he led Harry through the crowd and up to the table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what a monumental day!, when young Harry Potter here entered this shop, he was only intending on a getting a copy of my new book for himself".

Lockhart held up a hand "however, he will leave today with signed copies of Voyages With Vampires for everyone in his group".

Harry groaned and closed his eyes. Lockhart pretended not to notice and handed Harry something. When Harry opened his eyes he saw that it had an ugly purple colour on the cover and blood-red text which proclaimed it to be Voyages With Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Pose Harry" Lockhart instructed, pulling a startled and annoyed Harry into a position where the Daily Prophet photographer could snap picture after picture.

Eventually, Lockhart released Harry and sent him back to the others feeling thoroughly disgruntled, his arms full Lockharts new book.

He handed the books to everyone with a scowl. The looks on their faces ranged from excited (Mrs Weasley) to disgusted (Ron).

"Bet you loved that Mr 'Boy Who Lived' said a voice he'd hoped not to hear again until Hogwarts. It was the arrogant voice of Theodore Nott who was quickly becoming one of Harry's least favourite people.

He hated people being unpleasant just because they could be.

"What do you want Nott?" he said irritably. "Oh, touchy today Potter, what's the matter disappointed you have to share the front cover with someone else".

"Shut up" Ron said stepping up to him. "Oh it speaks, I was always under the impression that Weasley's simply grunted" Not replied in mock surprise.

Harry's anger overwhelmed him. He had had enough today, it was bad enough that he could sense something was wrong with his mother or that she was very upset.

Add to that having to deal with a so called celebrity wanting to take pictures with him for ten minutes straight and his patience was wearing thin.

Nott's comments about Ron's family nearly pushed him over the edge. It was what was said next however that caused the incident.

"How's your Mudblood Mother Harry?" Nott asked sneering "oh that's right, she's dead". Harry saw a red mist descend in front of his eyes and he lunged at the taller boy, knocking him down.

He managed to connect with several punches before he felt strong arms grabbing him "get off me!" he bellowed as he tried to get at Nott again.

"This won't solve anything Harry, calm down" Remus said quietly but firmly.

Harry stood there, Remus's arms wrapped around him. He was breathing heavily and glaring daggers at Nott.

At that moment, another of Harry's least favourite people entered stage left, Nott Sr looking immaculate in black robes, white gloves and carrying a cane.

"What's going on here?" he asked mildly. He took in his son's appearance. Nott already had a large bruise forming aboved his left eye and a split lip.

He stared at Harry in fury, "you'll pay for that, boy, no one strikes a Nott and gets away with it" he said threateningly as he advanced on Harry in menacing fashion.

The man suddenly found his way to Harry blocked by his friends and brother who formed a solid wall to prevent the older wizard getting to him.

Nott, realising that he couldn't reach Harry, snarled in fury and frustration before grabbing his son and exiting the shop.

When they left, Peter pulled Harry aside, "Harry that was foolish, foolish and dangerous, I know your brave, but that family, they're dark Harry, very dark, they were in league with Vol...Vol...Voldemort himself".

Harry gasped in shock and stared at his Uncle in surprise "you mean Mr Nott was a...a...Deatheater?". Peter nodded grimly "it's said and I believe, that he was part of Voldemorts inner circle, one of his most trusted followers".

Harry could not believe it. He knew the family was unpleasant, knew that they were rude and arrogant, might have even guessed that Nott Sr was into the dark arts but this...

* * *

Sirius and Shacklebolt arrived at the Manor that evening for a nightcap. Sirius had been in a bad mood ever since James had talked to him earlier.

His suspicions about Remus had only gotten stronger in the last few hours. He had added as reason for Remus to be untrustworthy, that he was a werewolf and since werewolf's were dark creatures then he must be dark too.

Sirius poured himself a glass of firewhiskey and one for Kingsley before moving to stand in front of the fireplace. He looked into the bright orange flames for a long time, watching the logs sizzle and crackle and seeing sparks rise into the air.

He had no idea that anyone else had entered the room until he heard footsteps and Kingsley's deep voice say: "goodnight Janice".

In a few strides Kingsley drew level with Sirius and said: "I don't know what's going on Sirius but talk to your wife yeah".

He then left.

"Sirius" his wife said in a calm friendly voice. His insides burned with anger at this. What right did she have to act this way when she had been...

He couldn't bear to think about it. He ignored her. "Sirius" she said again "how was your day?".

Sirius snorted 'so she won't admit it'. He turned to face her his eyes blazing with fury. "How was my day? how was my day?" Sirius grasping his glass tightly, turned and aimed it at the fire. It shattered loudly and hissing and spitting could be heard as firewhiskey was soaked into the logs and pieces of glass began to melt.

He turned back to face his wife "how do you bloody think it was!? he roared before dropping his voice slightly "James came to see me this afternoon" Sirius took a step towards his wife "he said that Lucy was very upset about something, something involving you" he said as he pointed his finger at her.

"When he asked her what was wrong she couldn't tell him, only that you had made her swear a wizards oath".

Sirius laughed humourlessly, "now, why, would you want to do that? hm?". When Janice said nothing Sirius bellowed "answer me!".

She began to cry, "who was it with hm? how long?". Janice did answer this time, shakily "w...what?" she asked uncertainly.

"The affair, how long?" he repeated, anger and frustration overwhelming him.

Before Janice could answer Remus Lupin entered the room looking concerned, "is everything alright in here?" he asked mildly as he took in the scene.

"Oh I wondered when you'd show up" Sirius said in a dangerously calm voice. "Remus Lupin to the rescue again, why did you do it huh?".

Remus looked very confused, "do what, Padfoot?" he asked. Sirius exploded and advancing on him shouted: "you know damn well what!".

He balled a hand up into a fist and struck Remus hard on the cheek. Remus fell to the floor in shock. He stared at Sirius as if he'd gone completely insane.

"Si...Sirius?" he said, "what's wrong?". Sirius laughed again sounding crazed "what's wrong?" he replied mockingly "you, that's what's wrong, you and my wife having an affair".

"But, Sirius..." Remus began "I don't want to hear any of your lies!" Sirius roared his eyes practically bulging from their sockets.

He turned to Janice, "you either tell me how long this has been going on for or you move into one of the guest rooms" he said coldly.

Janice was silent for a moment before responding and what she said was the last thing he'd expected to hear "Sirius, I've not been having an affair" she said thickly, through her tears.

"What? what do you mean" Sirius asked sharply but now starting to feel some guilt. Had he judged the situation completely wrong?.

"I could never cheat on you Sirius, I love you too completely for that" she paused and swallowed nervously. Given Sirius's state of mind at that moment, this was not how she'd have chosen to tell him. Then again she reasoned, it was her own stupid fault for keeping quiet.

"I'm pregnant" she held up a hand when Sirius looked ready to explode with questions "about three weeks the Healer reckons, I had a check-up earlier".

Sirius stared at her in stunned disbelief. Of all the things he expected her to say it had not been that.

Sirius's mouth went dry, "you...your...p...p...pregnant" he stammered. She nodded trying to smile.

At that moment the rational part of Sirius's mind (the part he'd been surpressing ever since his talk with James) began to reassert itself "I did tell you" a voice said in his head "I tried to tell you she wouldn't". Sirius waved this voice away irritably.

"You mean I...I shouted at you...for no..." he turned to Remus who had stood up again looking wary. "And Remus, I...hit...".

All of a sudden Sirius couldn't take it. He fled the Drawing-Room heading for he didn't know where. He ran through the kitchen, out the backdoor and through the garden.

All the while, thoughts were spinning around in his head, ranging from "how could you treat your wife like that" to "you hit Remus for no reason".

He found himself standing in front of a wooden building. It was shed where they stored all their Quidditch equipment. He stepped inside and slid down until he was sitting on the shed floor.

He felt sick. He began to vomit uncontrollably as his nerves overcame him.

"It's all my stupid fault, I'm such a lousy person, such a lousy husband and friend" he mumbled as he wept.

* * *

Janice watched as Sirius, clearly horrified at what he'd said and done fled from the drawing-room. She was hurt, angry and in shock.

Part of her wanted to go after him. To gather him into her arms and tell him it wasn't his fault and that it would be alright 'it is partly your fault' a voice that sounded a lot like Lucy said in her mind. She didn't bother telling the voice to shut up since she did believe she was partly to blame.

There was another part to her however that was furious with Sirius, 'how could the idiot think I'd betray him' the voice said.

Janice fell down onto the sofa and wept and wept. When Lucy arrived in the drawing-room ten minutes later she found Janice with Remus sitting on the sofa.

Remus had an arm around her and was trying to comfort her. Lucy made a split-second decision. Turning on her heel she went into the kitchen and found Peter and James who were having a conversation about whose Animagus was more interesting.

"I'm a stag, yours is an ordinary rat, of course it's better". Peter looked at him sceptically "go on then, clever clogs, what's so useful about a stag" he said crossing his arms and waiting.

James took a sip of tea and setting the mug back down said: "it's obvious, isn't it". He looked at Peter and Peter shrugged "I have the ability to run at very fast speeds and to knock people out".

Peter laughed, "fast speeds? come off Prongs, you don't run any faster than the rest of us".

"Do so!" James said sullenly.

He then crossed his arms "what's so special about being a rat anyway?" he asked. Peter laughed, "several reasons, the first is I'm very small so I can get into spaces no one else can, so I can spy for us, or get inside easily on a rescue mission".

Peter indicated his sharp teeth "I've also got very sharp pointy teeth". The two of them fell about laughing at this.

They were interrupted by the kitchen door opening. They both looked around and saw Lucy looking upset. They stood up and James hurried to her side, "what is it love?" he asked tenderly.

Lucy looked to be on the verge of tears but was holding them off, "Sirius and Janice just had a huge row, I can't tell you what about, but it's to do with what I was sworn to secrecy over" she said as James hugged her.

"I see, we'll have to get the full story from Janice before me, Peter and Remus can get involved," he said heavily. At the mention of Remus's name, he saw her tense up.

"What's the matter?" he asked sounding worried "is Remus alright?". Lucy nodded "in the physical sense, yes, but..." she broke off and this time did start crying.

James held his sobbing wife there for what seemed like an age. Eventually, she stopped crying and he relinquished the hug.

Peter patted her awkwardly on the shoulder and the three of them headed into the drawing-room.

As they entered they found Remus standing by the drinks cabinet pouring himself a large measure of firewhiskey, neat. Janice was sitting on the sofa. She seemed beyond tears now and was simply staring at the fireplace contemplating who knew what.

Peter went over to Remus to check he was alright while James and Lucy crossed the room and sat down on the sofa either side of Janice.

"Are you ready to tell us what happened?" James said sounding concerned. Janice not saying anything simply nodded.

After a few moments silence she began to speak. She told them all about how she had been sick for three days in a row. How she knew something was up.

She explained that Lucy had insisted on taking her for a checkup and that the Healer had told her she was pregnant again.

"I panicked" she said tearfully "I was so worried that I might miscarry that I didn't want to tell Sirius, I didn't want to get his hopes up so I...I asked...no, demanded that Lucy make a wizard oath to not tell him".

James looked annoyed and angry that his wife had been put in that position but one glance at Lucy convinced him not to say anything.

Besides which it looked like she'd suffered enough for her foolishness.

"Sirius thought I'd been having an affair, he said he'd seen me with Remus a lot and that he thought we'd been sleeping together".

She looked at Remus and said in an emotional voice: "I'm sorry Remus, it's my fault Sirius hit you". She broke down then and began weeping into Lucy's shoulder.

James knew that there was only one thing which could repair it. The Marauders and Lucy had to get Sirius and Janice in a room to talk things out.

"See you in a bit" he mouthed to Lucy as he stood up.

He walked over to Remus and Peter "come on you two" he said "we need to find Sirius and help him". The other two nodded seriously and the three of them exited the drawing-room.

* * *

Hey everyone, that chapter was certainly heavy but hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter there will be a major heart to heart and There Is A Terrible Accident.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Lucy, Janice and Molly. The rest and the Potter universe belongs to the awesome JK Rowling.

* * *

Hi everyone, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was very intense to write. This next chapter will be very dramatic too. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Heart to Heart & Harry's Accident

James, Peter and Remus searched all through the Manor itself from attic to cellar and found no trace of him, so they decided to extend the search to the grounds.

They first checked the greenhouses where Lucy grew various vegetables and herbs. They then checked the large shed in which was stored all of the garden tools and machinery but again found no sign of their friend/brother.

The three of them were at that point stood by the back door of the Manor thinking hard about where Sirius might be.

"The Quidditch shed!" Peter burst out suddenly making James and Remus jump in fright "what's that Wormtail?" Remus asked as James just stared at him like he thought Peter had gone mad.

"The Quidditch shed" Peter repeated less loudly, "he loves Quidditch even more than we do and in any case, it's so isolated that if he wanted to rage against himself, he could do it without hurting anyone".

James smiled for a moment and slapped Peter on the back "well done Wormy, lets head there now" he said. The other two voiced agreement and so they lit their wands and strode down in the direction of the Quidditch shed and pitch. Picking their way carefully.

As they reached the Quidditch pitch and shed they could, rather surprisingly, hear crying coming from inside. Slowly, hesitantly, they opened the door and walked in.

"Padfoot?" James said softly. The shed was in total darkness but James could just make out a rather tall figure slumped down on the floor near the window.

With a flick of his wand Peter illuminated the large shed. Staring in the direction of the tall figure on the floor, they could see that it was indeed Sirius.

He was still crying, having showed little sign of recognition. For a moment James just stared, worried that his friend was losing his mind.

He crossed the room in quick strides and found himself standing right beside his best friend. Squatting down so he was level with Sirius he said: "it's alright Sirius".

This time Sirius had obviously heard him as he looked at James through pained eyes "my fault, all my fault" was all he said.

"No it isn't" James said firmly but kindly "you and Janice are both equally involved in this, assigning blame helps no one".

Sirius looked around the shed and saw Remus. Where he had connected with the punches Remus now sported a split lip and a black eye.

"I'm so sorry Moony" he said sounding lost, "so sorry for it, should have know you'd never do it".

Remus and Peter crossed the room and squatted down, Peter to Sirius's right and Remus directly in front of him.

"I forgive you Sirius, it hurts like hell and I'm sad that you thought I could do it but, you weren't thinking straight earlier, you knew your wife was hiding something, you just made the wrong conclusion".

Remus placed his hand on Sirius's shoulder to comfort him "it was stupid but understandable".

"Group hug?" Peter suggested. The other three nodded and they grasped each other tightly. When they broke apart Sirius said: "never again do I doubt any of you, my Brothers, Brothers together, Brothers forever".

The four of them put their hands in with James's resting on the very top and the three others together with Sirius repeated the phrase. Once that was done the conversation turned to Sirius' and Janice's relationship.

"You know Padfoot" James began carefully, "you and Janice need to talk...about what happened" he finished rather lamely and mentally slapped himself. He was at this sort of thing when it was Harry or even Draco but he had no idea what to say when it happened with him and his Brothers because they so rarely fell out.

"I know" Sirius replied sighing heavily "I'll go talk to her now" he decided. He pushed himself up and winced "god, that floor really hurt my bum".

The others laughed and Sirius said mock indignant "it's not funny, I think I have a splinter, in a very awkward place". That did it they began howling with laughter, soon joined by Sirius.

When they finally got a handle on themselves James said: "seriously though Padfoot, I hope your talk goes well".

"Thanks" Sirius said grimacing "I think I'll need all the good wishes I can get".

* * *

Back in the Manor's drawing-room, Janice was stood near the sofa. She was pacing back and forth, a worried look on her face.

"What's taking so long? where is he? is he alright?" so many questions were bursting from her in her anxiety and guilt ridden state.

"He'll be fine Jan, Sirius is tough, I bet he's coming back here at this very moment to talk it out". Janice turned pale at this, "I don't think I can face him, what if he's still angry about it" she said in an emotional voice.

Lucy made the decision without thinking. She crossed the room from the fireplace, grabbed Janice's shoulders and said firmly "now that is just stupid talk, Sirius loves you and will want to fix things, you made mistakes but so did he, you both need to go onto how to repair it, not dwell on anger or blame".

She grabbed Janice in a hug and said: "alright?". "Alright" Janice mumbled into her shoulder. When they broke apart Lucy said: "I'll go make some tea, ok?".

Janice nodded, "tea would be good, thanks, make mine sweet, with lots of sugar please, I feel in need of something sweet right now".

Lucy chuckled "I'm not surprised, with all the emotions swimming through your body you must be exhausted".

Janice said wearily: "I am" and she flopped down onto the sofa. She thought hard about what to say to her husband. "I'm sorry" was an obvious candidate but she knew she would have to explain why she had kept her pregnancy secret. No, more than that. Why she had forced Lucy to take an oath and stay silent over it.

Janice buried her head in her hands in despair at her own foolishness "you idiot" she moaned "you stupid fool, he loved you".

"I still do" said a strong but slightly hoarse voice from the doorway. Janice turned hardly daring to hope. Sirius was standing there in the doorway looking worried, embarrassed and upset. Looking deep into his eyes though Janice saw them filled only with love and affection for her.

She stood up. They began to walk towards each other, meeting in the middle of the room. They grasped each other in the tightest hug they'd ever shared.

They stood like that for several minutes as if fused together. Breathing in each others scents and smells.

When they finally pulled apart at a nervous cough from someone, they found Lucy and James standing in the doorway to the kitchen. James was holding what looked like a packet of biscuits and Lucy was holding a large silver tray and which was four cups, a milk jug, sugar bowl, a tea pot and four spoons.

The two of them crossed the room quickly and set the tray down on the table that stood in the centre of the circle of chairs and sofa's.

They sat down together on the sofa opposite the one Janice had been sitting on and began to sort their tea out.

After a moment, Sirius and Janice sat down too and took a cup each as they sorted their own tea. No one was surprised by Sirius piling in six spoonfuls of sugar given what a ridiculous sweet tooth he had.

Everyone was surprised however when Janice piled in the exact amount "I feel in need of a lot of sugar tonight" she said in embarrassment.

The four of them drank their tea and ate their biscuits in complete silence. The only sound to be heard, the clinking of cups and the chimes of the clock on the mantelpiece.

Once the tea was finished and they'd worked their way through the ginger nuts that James had provided, the time had come for Sirius and Janice to have a heart to heart.

James and Lucy made their excuses and left claiming to need to check that Harry wasn't up to mischief. The other couple smiled at them knowingly. They were grateful to be given some alone time.

Apart from anything, what they had to say was private.

"I'm sorry" they both blurted out at once and promptly laughed.

Sirius deciding to be the gentlemen that he knew he had not been earlier then said: "you go first".

Janice looking nervous, took a deep breath and launched into her side of things.

"When I began being sick two days a go I was certain it was nothing, just some sort of stomach bug, this morning, Lucy cornered me at last and wouldn't take no for an answer, so we went to St Mungo's".

She stared at the table "after doing some tests the Healer told me I was pregnant, that I was going to be a mother". Janice closed her eyes as tears began to fall.

"That should have been a happy moment for me, but I was terrified you see".

"Terrified?" Sirius asked perplexed. Janice, her eyes still closed said: "I had already lost one child, I was convinced I'd lose another one, I still am to some extent".

Sirius couldn't speak, he felt as if his stomach had dropped. "I thought that if I told you and I had a miscarriage, then you'd...leave me".

She sucked in a large amount of air and said in a stronger voice: "so I made what is so far the worst mistake of my life, I lied to you, the man I love with all my heart".

When she finished she looked at him through her tears, "I really am sorry you know". Sirius wasn't sure how to respond so he said: "you were going through all that?". Janice nodded wiping away the tears.

"Well then" Sirius said "I don't blame you, people do stupid things when terrified, but I'll tell you this much Janice Black, I swear on my life and the lives of my friends that whatever may come, I will never abandon you".

"Besides" he added before she could reply "I need to say my bit, which is just as bad". Janice nodded and stayed silent.

Sirius sighed and stared into the flames. After a moment he spoke, softly. Softer than she ever heard him speak before: "you know, when James said he needed to speak to me, all sorts of things were going around in my head, everything from Draco being hurt, to you or Wormy or Moony being...dead".

He closed his eyes, "then he told me about how cagey you were being and how upset Lucy was", he shook his head. The next part was going to be painful but he knew he had to say it: "at that point I had two thoughts going through my mind, I needed time to think so I sent James away".

He gulped, "I came up with two possibles" he said "the first was that you had some sort of terminal illness and were keeping it secret out of some desire to protect me" he snorted in embarrassment "now I know you were protecting me from something else".

"Anyway" he continued "the one I settled on was...that you were...having. An. Affair" he said the last few words stutteringly.

"I was such a bloody fool, I raged in anger, I even persuaded myself that one of my best friends, one of my brothers, was sleeping with you".

Sirius looked angry at himself now, "I actually thought that you and Remus could do that, I...should have known you'd never...either of you".

He broke off and mumbled "I'm sorry for everything".

When he looked at Janice he saw that there were tears rolling down her face, "I'm sorry too" she said again and then added "what a pair of idiots we are".

The two of them chuckled at this. The chuckle then developed into a full belly laugh. They sat there for an unknowable amount of time giggling at their own stupidity and each knew that the other had forgiven them and that they could move forward.

Eventually Sirius said: "being serious for a moment, I love you and I'll never do anything to hurt you again". Janice smiled at these words and replied: "I love you too, with all my heart, I promise in future to tell you everything".

They kissed deeply, passionately and heard a "woah!" and "yeah!" and "about time!". When they broke apart looking flushed they turned to the doorway and saw James, Lucy, Peter and Remus all laughing and applauding them.

They both grinned. Everything was back to normal.

Or, at least, back to whatever resembled normal in the Marauder Manor.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Draco woke up early. They had the day all planned out. They were going to head down to the Quidditch pitch and practice their flying skills for the morning because their friends were coming over at two to play a game of Quidditch.

As there would be eight of them they could play four a side. They might even be able to rope the adults into a game. They knew their Dad's James and Sirius would probably be up for it and apparently Harry's mum Lucy had been on her house's Quidditch team at Hogwarts as a chaser.

The two of them hurried downstairs to the kitchen and found Tipper bustling about preparing breakfast for them already. It was great to know that Tipper knew their routine.

"Thanks Tipper" they both said happily as they sat down to tuck into their breakfast. Harry had decided on Frosties as they helped with energy levels and he felt he'd need a lot given how early it was.

Draco meanwhile had gone with Egg on toast. Not only was it his favourite but he knew like Harry he needed something to help with that morning's practice.

As the two boys ate their breakfast they chatted happily about what manoeuvres they would practice and the game of Quidditch they would play later on.

"I'm really looking forward to it" Harry said thickly through a mouthful of Frosties. He accidentally spat them at Draco who yelled "oi, watch what your doing!".

Harry looked embarrassed and swallowed his cereal "sorry" he said.

"It will be interesting though, to see how good Fred and George are, I mean, we've never played with them before" Draco said thoughtfully.

Harry agreed "Ron says they're amazing in the Beater position. Harry looked at Draco, "what position are you playing in?".

It had been decided in advance that as Harry and Draco were both such excellent flyers, they would play on separate teams to make it fair.

"I'm not sure" said Draco "I mean, we need to have at least one beater and two chasers plus keeper and seeker, so..." he mulled it over as he munched some Egg on toast "probably a chaser" he said after much thought.

"You?" he asked Harry, "hm, well, I'm usually good at the seeker position" he said in his usual understated manner.

Draco rolled his eyes and laughed "pretty good? Harry, you are the best seeker most people have seen, that includes at Hogwarts and the various league teams".

Harry waved off the praise saying: "oh come off it, your just saying that cause your my Brother, there's no way me, an eight year old is as good as say Caroline Davies" he said throwing out the name of the seeker of his favourite team the Wimbourne Wasps.

After they finished eating their breakfast they thanked Tipper again and asked him to let their friends know where they were when they arrived.

Tipper promised he would and returned to tidying the kitchen.

* * *

When they got outside they found that it was drizzling a bit but as there was no wind the weather was mild enough to fly in.

Aside from practising chasing/scoring, they had also decided to practice seeker skills. Consequently, when removing their Nimbuses from the shed they also selected a quaffle and a tiny golden snitch.

Harry was really hoping to convince some of the adults to join in so he could play his favourite position as seeker.

They threw the quaffle up in the air first as they would be using this first. They then set their brooms on the ground, sat astride them and kicked off hard from the grass.

They flew up high into the air. After a few laps (they always did this to prepare) they began. One of them would act as the keeper while the other would attempt to score in various ways.

Harry knowing that Draco preferred to be a chaser said: "I'll be keeper first" Draco grinned in response and took the quaffle.

Draco was amazing at the chaser position. The best Harry had ever seen, professional or otherwise. In the space of just ten minutes, he had put the quaffle through the hoops Harry was guarding twenty times in spite of how many blocks Harry got in.

Harry equated it to at least two goals every minute. Harry commented on this and Draco simply said: "lets be honest Harry, If I was facing it a professional I'd really struggle".

"Maybe" said Harry, "but you are amazing at scoring".

They switched places and Harry definitely did not do as well. Oh he still got a respectable total (ten goals), but he was nowhere near Draco's total.

'I'm not likely to be either', Harry knew what his best position was. He loved zooming around looking for the snitch. Pulling off spectacular dives. Retrieving it at the last moment.

Trying to score in contrast was difficult for him since he could not be as spectacular.

If anyone were to ask Harry why he loved Quidditch so much his answer would probably not be what most would expect. Most would no doubt believe it was to gain more glory or because it was exciting.

Those weren't in his reasoning at all (well perhaps the excitement did play a small part). The key reason was that if he did well at Quidditch it was something he'd earned.

Something that he'd actively done to be famous, to be interesting. Not surviving being attacked by a Dark Wizard. Those who knew him best knew that he hated the nickname "The Boy Who Lived" and always ignored it preferring to focus on other meaningful accomplishments.

His ambition when he grew up was to be a professional Quidditch player. He was nervous about telling his father though. He hoped that his Dad would support him in it but then again maybe his Dad would want him to be an Auror. To follow in his footsteps.

For Harry that held no appeal as there was too much politics at the Ministry. Even within the Auror squads, certain people such as Rufus Scrimgeour were political appointees.

"Lets try with the snitch" Harry said after they had paused for a drink of water and to get their breath back.

Harry threw the snitch up into the air and the two boys began to zoom around high in the air searching for the tiny golden ball.

Harry was hoping to join his house Quidditch team at Hogwarts in a few years and felt that if he practised hard enough he might get chosen.

Since he knew Draco wanted to be on the team too he had committed to help him practise.

As Harry sat on his broom scanning about for the snitch he saw his brother go into a sharp dive. His seeker instincts kicked in and he began zooming down after him.

The little golden ball was getting closer and closer to the ground. Harry managed to put on a burst of speed, shot past his brother and reached the ball about twenty feet from the ground.

The rain had worsened and Harry felt himself slipping on the broom. His hands closed around the snitch just as Draco shouted in alarm: "Harry, watch out!".

Harry, not able to understand why Draco was so afraid looked down. His eyes widened. He had gone off course without noticing and was heading for the shed roof at high speed.

He attempted to brake suddenly. Draco was hurtling towards him trying to save him. As Harry attempted his braking manoeuvre he slipped from the broom ten feet from the shed roof.

He hit the roof at he knew not what speed except that it was fast. He felt tremendous pain as his head struck the roof. He rolled half-conscious along the roof until he fell, crashing down through the bench near the pitch.

* * *

For Draco, watching Harry fall was like a nightmare "Harry, look out!" he'd shouted in terror, his heart constricting as his Brother plummeted.

He had not seen his Brothers face but judging from Harry's frantic effort to brake he knew Harry was trying to stop. Draco tried to save him. He continued to dive towards Harry hoping to stop him hitting the shed roof.

He was five feet too far. Harry impact the shed roof at speed and rolled down the roof to it's edge. "No!" Draco shouted. But it was too late.

Harry rolled over the edge and Draco saw him crash threw the bench and lie still.

Draco descended quickly. The broom hadn't even touched the ground before he'd leapt off and sprinted over to his Brother.

He was shaking with fear and he felt sick. He reached Harry in seconds and knelt down next to him. He shook Harry and shouted at him to wake up.

As Harry failed to respond he began fearing his Brother was dead. Trying to keep calm he looked at Harry's chest. To his relief he saw it rising and falling, albeit slower than it should have been.

He checked for a pulse and found a weak one. He put a hand on his Brothers head "it's going to be alright Harry, I'll get help, I won't be long".

"Dobby!" Draco shouted. A pop sounded as the aforementioned house-elf appeared next to him.

"Yes Master Draco?" the elf said. He then saw Harry lying unconscious on the ground a short distance away.

His eyes went back to Draco "Dobby, find my Uncle James, Aunt Lucy, Mum or Dad or anyone, tell them there's been a horrible accident, Harry's alive but he needs help, now".

Dobby nodded and immediately disappeared with a pop.

For Draco the minute in between Dobby going for help and help arriving was absolute agony. He had no idea how bad a condition his Brother was in.

He didn't know if his Brother would live or even what state he would be in if he did pull through.

* * *

The adults at that precise moment were reminiscing about old times at Hogwarts while they sat in the drawing-room. James had a photo album open on his lap and was pointing out to Lucy and Molly the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"That one there is Gideon Prewitt" James said "and next to him is his Brother Fabian" he looked sad "they were Molly Weasley's older Brothers".

Lucy frowned at him "were?" she said. James nodded "I'm sorry to say they were killed in a raid against Deatheaters short before Christmas 1980".

James sighed, "we weren't great friends but they were nice blokes and a good laugh, Fred and George remind me of them a lot, they liked to play pranks too".

Molly wiped a tear away "poor Mrs Weasley" she said sympathetically.

He was just about to point out someone else to Lucy when a loud pop sounded next to them. Everyone turned at the noise.

"I begging your pardon's Masters and Mistresses" James had a horrible feeling that something was wrong.

His worst fears were soon confirmed as Dobby continued to speak in his squeaky voice "Master Draco sent me to get help, Master Harry is lying unconscious near the Quidditch pitch".

There was pandemonium at these words as all the adults began to get up.

Molly got up too, "stay here Molly" Lucy said "I don't want you seeing your Brother until he's being treated".

Molly was a stubborn four year old though and crossed her arms glaring at her mother "he's my brother, he'd be there for me!" she said.

Lucy sighed and turned to James in an appealing fashion. He looked from his wife to his daughter before making his decision.

"I have to agree with Molly, Lucy". Lucy looked annoyed "she's just four years old James, she shouldn't be seeing such horrible things".

Molly won the argument with one simple statement "Harry did when he was young". Both her parents turned to look at her in shock.

There could be no mistaking what she was referring to. Lucy considering her let out an exasperated breath "fine young lady, you can come, but don't get in the way of the healing" she said sternly.

Looking serious Molly nodded and taking her mothers hand she walked from the room followed by everyone else.

* * *

The group arrived a few minutes later at the Quidditch pitch. The first thing they saw was a devastated Draco sitting on the sidelines of the pitch weeping.

Harry was lying near the pitch not moving. Janice and Lucy hurried over and began to check on him. They found that he was breathing and that he had a pulse.

James standing nearby wondered why Draco had not tried to heal Harry but figured that the boy was probably in major shock.

He walked over to Draco who was pale and shaking. There was a smell of sick and clear evidence that Draco had vomited heavily.

James used his wand and conjured a water bottle which he handed to Draco. He sat down, "drink" he said kindly "you need to replace what you lost by being sick".

Draco obeyed immediately and downed almost the entire contents of the bottle.

James saw Janice walking over to them. She knelt down and said to both of them "he's hurt but somehow he's alive, though I don't know when he'll wake up, we're taking him back to the house now and we're going to call Madam Pomfrey since she has lots of experience with this sort of thing".

James nodded and getting up helped Draco to his feet. The young boy still looked worried. In fact what Draco looked like on the outside was how James was feeling inside.

It was why he was trying to keep busy. To comfort other people. To be useful. He knew that the second he stopped to think about what had happened. About the fact his son was unconscious he would break down and become a wreck.

* * *

Reaching the back door Sirius and Remus who were the best at levitation charms were carrying Harry on a conjured stretcher.

They levitated him inside and through the kitchen. it was decided to carry him by hand up the stairs due to the nature of his injuries.

As a result Remus and Peter grabbed one side while Sirius and James the other. They walked carefully up the stairs and on to the landing.

Lucy ran on ahead and opened the door to Harry's bedroom while Janice had remained downstairs to contact Madam Pomfrey.

Harry was settled down on the bed under his duvet and kept watch over by Lucy, Peter and Remus who were somehow holding themselves together.

* * *

James meanwhile exited the room after giving his son a kiss on the head. He headed to his and Lucy's room and sat down heavily on the bed.

The tears came as what had happened finally sunk in for him. He lay down on the bed and curled into a ball he began to sob harder and harder.

The devastation. The sense of hopelessness was so great it was overwhelming him.

As he was crying he saw on the bedside table by his side of the bed a framed photo of Harry. His son was grinning widely and waving as he posed with his new broomstick.

James plucked the bed from the bedside table and clutched it to himself staring at it "oh Harry, Harry, Harry, my poor boy" he said. The tears began to blur his vision and drops spilled down on to the picture.

* * *

Draco had not gone upstairs with the others. He was at that precise moment sat on a chair in the kitchen staring at a picture on the wall of him and Harry. The picture he recalled vaguely had been taken on Christmas day last year. The two of them were smiling as they played with one of Harry's new toys.

There were so many thoughts swirling around Draco's head. He felt anger. Unreasonable anger at Harry for being unconscious. But mainly anger at himself for not doing something sooner. For not being quicker to react.

Why hadn't he used his magic to try and heal his Brother?. He couldn't answer that question. There was another question which came unbidden to his mind, what if Harry died?.

That was a question that Draco could answer. The answer was not good either. The book on rituals said that if one twin dies then the other one will be incomplete, half of him will be gone. It wasn't just magical power but something deeper.

A magic older than all other magic. If Harry died then Draco would be become a shell of his former self. He'd be alive but not alive.

The book had explained that it would be almost as bad as the Dementors Kiss.

Draco shuddered involuntarily.

"Can I sit here?" a quiet voice said breaking through his thoughts. Draco's head snapped up in surprise, "Uncle Remus" he said croakily.

"I won't ask how your doing because it's obvious given your twin bond" Remus said "so I'll just say this, it wasn't your fault Draco, none of it".

Remus sighed "how many times have you and Harry been on your brooms in similar conditions and had no problems at all?".

"Hundreds" Draco murmured "but..." Remus cut him short "no buts Draco, you didn't cause Harry to fall, you tried to save him, it was just extreme bad luck".

Draco looked at him grimacing "how...how is he?" he asked.

Remus looked down at the table "he...hasn't woken yet, your Mum is contact Madam Pomfrey to get her help" he said.

Draco nodded, "do you want anything?" he asked the boy kindly. Draco looked at him and whispered "a hug".

Remus smiled and getting up from his seat walked over to Draco who also got up. They met halfway and Remus grasped the boy into a warm hug.

"It's alright, he'll be fine, he's strong" Remus said comfortingly as Draco sobbed into his jumper. He didn't care if anyone saw him, right now he needed some comfort.

* * *

At that moment Janice had just finished firecalling Madam Pomfrey and was sat on the sofa waiting when the fireplace flared up and out stepped Ron and Ginny Weasley two of Harry and Draco's friends.

Janice stared at them in horror as she realised that no one had told them that Harry was badly hurt. Moreover the rest of their friends including the Twins, Neville and Luna would be coming over to spend the day and play some Quidditch.

Swallowing hard she got up from the sofa and said: "there is something you both need to know before you try to find Harry and Draco".

Ron frowned at her clearly confused as to why if there was a change of plan they hadn't been told.

"Please sit down, both of you" she said kindly "when the others arrive I'll explain everything because I don't want to say this too many times".

It didn't take long for the rest too arrive except for Hermione who had to be dropped off by car as her parents were not on the floo network.

As all of the kids settled down in the drawing-room Janice began to speak, "about an hour ago there was a big accident down on the Quidditch pitch".

She saw Ron and Neville's faces drain of colour. The Twins looked shocked and Hermione, Ginny and Luna seemed to be keeping together barely.

"Harry and Draco were flying around and somehow Harry fell from his broom, he's...unconscious right now" she said.

"What?" Neville burst out "how?" said The Twins. Addressing The Twins Janice said wearily "I don't know, we need to find out from Draco what happened".

"I need to see him, I need to see Harry!" Ron burst out standing up. Neville made to grab him but Ron shook him off. "Get off Nev!" he said.

He stormed from the room. We should talk to Draco" Hermione looking upset said calmly.

"Yeah and while we're at it we can find out why he didn't stop this happening" Ginny said hotly.

"Now come on Gin" Neville said "it sounds like a horrible accident, there probably wasn't anything he could do".

* * *

Ron took the stairs two at a time and reached Harry's bedroom in seconds. He threw the door open and stormed in only to freeze as he saw his best friend lying under the duvet.

The only indication that Harry was alive was the laboured rising and falling of his chest. Ron's eyes widened and they filled with tears.

He sank down next to the bed and said in a voice full of emotion "Harry, please don't die". He began to cry. He heard footsteps nearby and felt someone kneel down next to him "he'll be alright Ron" Peter said calmly "I'm sure of it". He put a hand on Ron's back and began rubbing it trying to comfort the boy.

* * *

Downstairs, the others entered the kitchen to find Draco being hugged by Remus. By now Draco could cry no longer. He was beyond tears. He felt empty.

"Oh Draco" Hermione said in a tight voice. Her and Luna rushed over to comfort him. Neville also walked over with them.

Ginny and The Twins were more reserved. They wanted to hear what had happened.

After a few moments Hermione asked Draco quietly "Draco, can you tell us what happened?". Draco gazed up at her his eyes red from crying. His usually smart hair sticking in every direction.

He nodded and pulled away from Remus, "lets talk in the drawing-room" he said in a hollow voice "it's more comfortable in there".

He walked into the drawing-room closely followed by Remus with the others following on. Just as they entered the drawing-room Sirius entered the room along with Peter.

Draco sat down on the sofa where his Mum sat and was soon joined by Sirius who squeezed Draco's hand in a comforting gesture.

Everyone else began to settle themselves down to hear what exactly had happened and how.

He spoke haltingly in a haunted voice and towards the end he paused. The last bit was the most painful of all.

"I tried to make a grab for him but I didn't reach in time, I was too slow" he said feeling anger at himself again.

"He hit the shed roof at speed, his head hit first, he..." Draco swallowed "he rolled down the roof and fell to the ground near the pitch, I then landed and checked on him".

Having finished he fell silent and his emotions overwhelmed him again as he began to sob into his Mothers jumper. She stroked his hair while Sirius rubbed his back.

His friends especially Ginny wasted no time in rushing over to make sure he was alright.

While everyone comforted him all he could think was one singular thought.

It should have been me.

* * *

Well everybody we reach the end of another chapter full of drama and tears. Hope you all enjoyed. The next one will see attempts to help Harry, how everyone deals with what has happened and Harry finds himself in a strange place. Is he dead or alive?.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing these characters from JK Rowling and grateful to be able to use them for this story.

* * *

Hi everybody, hope you liked the last chapter. This one will explore Harry's friends and families reactions to his accident. It will be a bit short than the usual six thousand words since if I fit in everything it will be far too long.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Despair & Deliverence

Madam Pomfrey arrived half an hour or so after Harry and Draco's friends. She had been followed shortly thereafter by Alice Longbottom, Xenophilius Lovegood and his wife Rose, The Grangers Tom and Emma who had been rung at their office and a very worried Molly Weasley.

Harry and Draco spent a lot of time at all the parents houses so naturally they all had come to consider Harry and Draco family almost.

"Oh dear, this is awful" Mrs Weasley said as she comforted Ginny who had stayed strong until she arrived but was now sobbing uncontrollably in her mothers arms.

"I will let you all how Harry is doing soon, I must go and examine him" Madam Pomfrey said nodding to them all as she exited the drawing-room carrying her medical bag.

Up in Harry's room she found Ron still by his bed. Ron was not sobbing any more he just seemed to be quietly watching his best friend.

"Mr Weasley" she said gently "I must examine Harry". Ron turned his face to her and she saw bags under his eyes. His eyes themselves were bloodshot.

Not uttering a word in reply, he stood up and moved aside to allow her access to her patient.

Madam Pomfrey didn't waste any time. She strode forwards, set her bag down on the bedside table and picked out a stethoscope. After checking his heart rate and pulse she moved on to using her wand to diagnose what damage there was.

She found that he had a fractured skull, a broken leg and much bruising and cuts all over his body.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ron asked almost timidly.

Madam Pomfrey turned around and, looking grave said: "he has a fractured skull, a broken left leg and many cuts and bruises".

Ron's lip trembled. He was on the verge of crying again. Seeing this, Madam Pomfrey added: "it is currently uncertain he will live, but, he seems to be very strong, there is every hope".

Ron nodded sadly. "Mr Weasley, you should get some rest, you will need it, if Mr Potter is to recover".

Ron looked about to protest this but seemed to think better of it and instead nodded sadly. Giving Harry's hand a quick squeeze he whispered shakily: "I'll be back soon Harry, don't you dare die on me, you hear?".

He exited the room. He needed time to think anyway. For it to sink in.

* * *

Lucy found James lying on their bed curled on his side, a photo frame of Harry clutched in his right hand. He'd taken his glasses off, they were sitting on the bedside table and she could tell that he had been crying.

That was hardly surprising, she'd been doing that herself. She had been calm and collected in front of James when they found Harry but now...

She was really struggling to hold her emotions in. After Madam Pomfrey had told her the worst about Harry's condition she had locked herself in the main bathroom and cried for hours, thinking of all the good times her and James had spent with their son for as much as he wasn't hers biologically she had helped raise him since he was just over two years old and she had adopted him.

She'd kissed him goodnight, read him story's, taken him shopping, played games with him and now...

She sighed and moved over to the bed. She shook James softly calling out: "James my love, it's me".

James opened his eyes and Lucy could see they were red raw from crying.

"Has...has Madam...P...Pomfrey seen him?" he asked croakily. Lucy nodded, "yes, she said that the injuries are bad, f...fractured skull, broken left leg and some cuts and bruises, she said the chance of recovery is...50/50". When she finished speaking she began to cry too and the two devastated, shocked parents grabbed each other in a hug and clung on for dear life.

Their one thought? how could they go on if the worst happened and Harry died.

* * *

Sirius was sat in front of the fireplace in the drawing-room. Given that it was high summer there was nothing but soot. Janice was sat with him.

The two of them had been largely silent since hearing Madam Pomfrey's grim prognosis on Harry's condition. Janice had cried a lot and Sirius had held her but now she was not making any sound. Indeed, it was only due to being able to feel her heartbeat that he knew she was still alive.

Sirius, broke the silence at last: "I just...I can't take it in" he said despair in his voice "I spoke to him just last night at dinner, we were making plans for a prank".

Sirius shut his eyes unable to stare at the fireplace any longer "no it doesn't look like I'll ever speak to my godson again" he said, the sadness and resignation evident in his voice.

"So you've given up all hope" Janice said suddenly, the anger clear.

Sirius opened his eyes and looked at her, he looked hurt "I'm not giving up" he said "I'm just...resigning myself to the...possibility that he might..." Sirius could speak any more.

He stood up, relinquishing the hug. He walked over to the sideboard and picked up a large bottle of vodka. Janice seeing the clear danger of what he was about to do, got up herself and walked over to him.

He poured a large measure of vodka into his glass and raised it to his lips. Janice put a hand on his arm, "Sirius, it's not worth it, it'll make you feel worse".

He shrugged her arm off angrily "I need something to take the pain away". He downed the glass of vodka in one gulp.

He went to pour another measure and instead took the bottle and glass and walked away. He didn't see the pained looked in his wife's eyes.

He walked for what felt like an age until he reached the Quidditch supplies shed and stepped in. He sat down heavily on the wooden floor and poured out another measure of vodka.

He swallowed it in on swift motion and poured another.

As he got more and more drunk he thought of his best friend and Lucy and how if he must be unable to hold his grief in that his parent's must be inconsolable with grief.

He thought most of all about Harry. So many laughs, so many pranks the two of them had pulled on the other Marauders and of course about his and James's teaching Harry how to play Quidditch.

He well recalled one particular time when Harry was only five that James was busy at work while Sirius was on a day off and Harry had wanted to learn more complicated flying moves.

* * *

Flashback:

"Padfoot". Sirius felt someone tugging on his shirt sleeve and looked down. He found Harry staring at him with those piercing green eyes.

Right now the eyes were pleading. "Padfoot, Daddy is at work and I wanted to impress him with my flying".

Sirius who had been doing nothing particularly important at that moment grinned widely "well you came to the right man Prongslet, I'm the finest flyer ever, apart from your Dad".

Harry nodded "I know, that's why I'm asking". Sirius smiled again and ruffled Harry's hair. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he said.

Harry smiled and taking Sirius's hand they left the kitchen to head down to the Quidditch pitch.

Once they arrived, they got the brooms from the shed and Sirius told Harry (rather unnecessarily in Harry's opinion) to mount his broom and kick off hard.

Harry was actually in the air doing loops and laughing while Sirius continued his speech. When he realised Harry was already in the air a panic stricken Sirius shot up after him.

"Harry, you need to be more careful" he admonished the small boy. His heart was beating madly in his chest. The thought of something bad happening to Harry was too terrible to contemplate. For one thing he loved the boy as if he was a son and for another James would probably kill him.

"Right Harry we'll do some laps to warm up and then we'll get straight into it" Sirius said smiling. The two of them began to do laps around the pitch and a few loops. Sirius was very careful to stay near Harry the whole time in case something happened.

"Right Harry, this is the move I want to show you, watch closely" Sirius instructed as he suddenly began to dive steeply towards the ground.

"Padfoot what are you doing!" Harry shouted in alarm. Sirius having nearly reached the ground pulled up and zoomed upwards towards Harry.

When he was next to the boy he said: "that was the move, it was named after a person called Karl Wronski hence the name wronski feint, it is a move designed for the seeker of one team to fool his opponent and catch the snitch thus winning the game" Sirius explained.

Harry nodded and oohed and ahhed as Sirius explained the move and then seemed eager to try it. Sirius agreed but only if he could set the terms. The boy agreed and so Sirius flew down to near pitch level to wait.

Seconds later he felt the whoosh of air as Harry having dived had managed to pull himself level and was now hovering right next to his godfather.

The two of them had practised happily for another hour before Janice called them in for lunch.

* * *

The memory ended and Sirius found himself snapping back to reality. A reality in which the godson he adored was lying broken and possibly dying in his room.

"Oh Harry, poor Prongslet" he said hiccuping and pouring out another measure of vodka which he drank.

"Why does life treat us like this?" he lamented as he cried and drank.

He would fall asleep there in the shed. His final conscious thoughts being morose ones and his dreams being nightmares of Harry dead and everyone blaming him.

* * *

Remus and Peter were no less broken than the others over what had happened to their nephew. They cared for him more even than themselves.

They were however, despite being upset and scared, taking things a lot better than Sirius or James or their wive's. They had decided rather calmly that if Madam Pomfrey thought there was a chance for Harry to pull through, then they should hope for the best.

"Harry can beat this, he's tough" Peter said confidently as the two men sat on a bench in the garden looking at the stars. Night had fallen by now as the two men had talked through everything.

"True" Remus responded and then chuckled "remember the time he fell out of that apple tree when he was four?".

Peter laughed "yeah, I remember James went mad, insisted he should go to St Mungo's or at least Madam pomfrey and have it checked".

"The look on Harry's face" Remus said "he said and I quote, the tree is more hurt than I am" Remus laughed harder at this "and he even pointed out the broken branch".

The two men sat in comfortable silence for another minute before Peter asked: "should we look for Sirius?". Remus shook his head, "if I know him, he'll either still be getting drunk or have fallen asleep, in either case it's better to leave him be".

Peter looked doubtful but said nothing and the two men lapsed into silence again, wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

The worst one affected (even more so than Ron or James or Sirius) was Draco. Without a doubt he was taking Harry's accident worse than anyone could have expected.

True, he and Harry had been twinned and that would always cause some issues if one or other of them was hurt or..worse.

But even with that, Draco had never been this bad before when his brother had been hurt or ill.

While James had wept, Sirius raged and got roaring drunk and Peter and Remus been able to accept it and while Ron had alternated between hope and despair, Draco had after hollowly explaining the incident to his parents and the others, shut himself up in his room.

He refused to speak to anyone. When Remus tried to get him to eat some food he didn't even push the plate away he simply ignored it. As if the plate didn't exist.

When Ron or Molly or his mother tried to talk to him about how he was feeling, ask if he was alright or wish him goodnight, he just sat on his bed staring out of the window.

It was as if Harry being unconscious had put him into some kind of unconscious state. Peter who had checked on him ten minutes ago had reported that he looked catatonic. He seemed to be unwilling or unable to respond to stimuli whether audible or visual.

The truth of it was of course that Draco could hear and see everything that was happening around him. It was just that it didn't mean anything any more. None of it did.

His brother. His best friend was lying broken and unresponsive in his bedroom. He had peeked in on his brother before he'd retreated to his room and the site that lay before him. The bruises, cuts and broken bones had driven him beyond despair.

He couldn't seem to motivate himself to move. Hell, he could barely even think. Unless it was thinking about the incident. In his mind he could see Harry falling, over and over and over again.

Hear Harry's grunt of pain as he impacted the roof and rolled. Feel the pain and terror that his brother felt as he rolled down the roof and plummeted to the ground.

It was all his fault. That was what Draco believed. It was the one conscious thought that Draco had been able to cling to since that morning.

He Draco Black was responsible for his brothers current condition. He had not acted fast enough. He'd not called for help quick enough.

He should have dived earlier to stop Harry falling.

Should have ran for or called for help the second Harry fell. Not messed about feeling upset or sorry for himself.

The only emotion Draco could summon right now. The only one he could feel was anger. The anger wasn't directed at Harry or the broom or the others for not saving his brother but at himself.

He felt a raw, savage anger at himself. He was useless. A failure. He'd been unable to save the one person who'd constantly been there for him.

When his Mum and Dad were busy with work or shopping or whatever else it was they filled their time with, Harry was always there.

Always there to distract him from his boredom. Coming up with new games, dragging him to the Quidditch pitch, convincing him to try playing football and inventing pranks for them to play.

With Harry in a coma it felt to Draco like he'd lost a part of himself. A major part. A part that was so essential, he couldn't function without it.

He had tried to sleep earlier. It hadn't helped. It had made him feel 100 times worse. He continued to the incident in his dreams. The screams, the shouts, the pain, the despair.

Every time he shut his eyes he couldn't help but see it.

As he looked through the window at the clear night sky he said just three words before falling silent again "I'm sorry Harry".

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in her room. She had a book open in her lap but wasn't really reading it. She was actually deep in thought about Harry.

Not only had he been incredibly kind to her but he also enjoyed reading books. She recalled all of the times when they would read together at the Manor library or in the garden of her families house.

He had been the one to introduce her to magical books after telling her she was a witch.

The first magic text book he had given her was the Standard Book of Spells Grade One. He had said that it was because he and his other friends and brother had read it and thus would have an upper hand and he wanted her as another of his friends to have the same advantage.

But the thing she remembered most. The one moment that stuck out in her memory was that day last August when she had met Harry for the first time.

As she closed her eyes she could see the memory clearly within her mind.

She had accidentally performed magic (not that she knew it at the time) on a local boy who had been bullying her. The boy and his gang had then got even angrier at her and began chasing her through the town and out to the fields beyond.

Almost out of breath and very scared as the boys were armed, she found herself leaning against a hedge. Looking around the corner she spied a large oak tree on one side of the field. Making a split second decision she ran into the field closely pursued by the five boys who were shouting.

As she fled towards the tree she briefly noticed four boys sitting on a blanket in a corner.

She had no time to think on it as she reached the tree and shimmied up it till she reached a high branch.

The boys arrived just as she finished climbing and began swearing and threatening her.

One boy began to climb the tree.

It was just as she was kicking the boy away from her that she heard running footsteps and the sound of fighting.

She kicked the boy away again who slid down the tree cursing.

Hermione glanced down fearfully and saw an amazing sight. There were four boys squaring off against the gang leader and the other four boys.

One of the four had a black eye. Another a split lip but they weren't stepping down. Suddenly, the gang leader found himself flat on his back.

He got up swearing, swung his fist at the boy with glasses and a bolt shaped scar. The boy agilely ducked away. The gang leader found nothing but air.

The smaller boy then nailed the gang leader with a swift hook to the jaw knocking him down.

When the gang leader stood up, he glared daggers at the smaller boy and with his gang turned and left the field.

It had been after that that Hermione had descended down the tree still fearful.

She was put at immediate ease by the boys who took her over to their blanket and offered her food and drink. It was while she was getting to know them that they asked her about the incident and eventually told her she had magic.

From what Hermione now understood about the way the wizarding world worked she felt very lucky to know about her magic already as most Muggle-borns had no idea until the attending the school called Hogwarts.

She sighed and shut the book which she place back on the large overfull bookshelf. "Oh Harry, we need you back, please be alright" she said pleadingly into the silence.

* * *

If Hermione was taking it hard, it was nothing compared to Neville. He had along with Ron been Harry's best friend since they were all just over a year old.

They had been through so much together. Bad times and good times. Neville was right now crying up in his room. He had been unable to bear staying at the Manor with Harry in such a bad condition.

He felt so grateful to Harry. Although Harry would wave it away and say that he'd done nothing, it was largely thanks his friend that he was so confident in his intelligence and his ability's.

His parents had always said they were proud of him and loved him completely but they were his parents which meant in Neville's mind they had to say such things.

Harry on the other hand was always asking his opinion or allowing him final decision on things.

Neville remembered one occasion where he and the others had been at the park. He was playing on some climbing equipment. He and the others had been six at the time.

James who was watching them had gone for ice creams at the Mr Whippy van near the gates.

Four larger, menacing look youths of around nine or ten had approached him while the others were in the sandpit playing with their toys.

"Oi, runt" the oldest looking one, a rather fat and short boy said "this is our climbing frame, get off, or else".

Neville being so young didn't understand and said: "but it's for everyone".

The large boy cracked his knuckles aggressively and advanced on him with his three friends trailing after him.

He grabbed Neville, who was hanging from one of the bars and yanked roughly. Neville fell down face first, just barely getting his hands up in time to avoid his head hitting the tarmac.

The boy hauled him to his feet, spat in his face and pushed him back down.

"Leave him alone" said a voice. Neville recognised Harry's voice and turned to see him, Draco and Ron all looking furious standing next to him.

"Or what?" the large boy asked aggressively.

Harry squared right up to him and said coldly "or I'll make you" he gestured to Draco and Ron "and so will they".

The larger boy laughed and turning to his friends said: "get em".

The other three boys advanced on them clearly expecting an easy fight.

It was brutal. At one point it looked like the older boys would win. Until Harry shouted: "Nev, we need your help!".

Neville looked terrified. He'd never felt brave like the others. "I can't" he replied miserably.

"Yes you can Nev" Harry said croakily as the large boy choked him.

Neville seeing Harry being hurt made a decision. He stood up, dusted himself off and screaming madly launched himself into the fray.

The fighting was fierce and he ended up with a black eye and a torn jumper but they managed to see the other youths off.

"What on earth was going on?" said Mr Potter who'd just returned with ice creams for them.

Harry had been about to speak but to everyone's surprise including his own, Neville piped up "Harry, Ron and Draco were protecting me Mr Potter, those four boys were picking on me and the other rescued me". Neville grinned "Harry convinced me to fight, I don't feel so afraid of things any more".

* * *

Neville snapped back to the present. His eyes blurring with tears again. "Harry, you can't die, you just...can't" he said aloud.

* * *

For Severus Snape, today was a very bad day. He had woke that morning with a strange feeling twisting in his stomach. He felt sick and didn't understand why.

A visit to Madam Pomfrey had not revealed any illness or disease that would cause and so he simply tried to ignore it.

He had gone through his normal routine of teaching his classes, marking work and sorting out his potion stores.

It was as he entered the staff room around lunchtime that he was faced with the reason for this bad feeling.

He had found Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster and friend sitting in a wing backed armchair near an old wardrobe.

The Headmaster looked so grave that it was evident that something bad had happened. Severus reasoned in his mind that it could only be one of two things.

Scenario one, someone was very badly injured or terminally ill. Scenario two, someone had died, someone close to Dumbledore's heart.

Severus noticed that Dumbledore wasn't alone. Severus's fellow Professor Minerva McGonagall was there. It looked like the normally stern and implacable Professor had been crying.

And, weeping in a large chair opposite Dumbledore was the Hogwarts Gamekeeper Hagrid.

Severus was usually calm and collected but given that Hagrid was attached to so few people and the family he was closest two was the Potters, Severus realised something must have happened to one of them.

He looked at the Headmaster and asked in a strained voice: "who and what?".

Dumbledore clearly understood him as he replied at once: "Harry Potter, he had a very bad fall this morning from his broomstick, he is in a coma and it..."

Dumbledore broke off and swallowed hard "it doesn't look good", Dumbledore said these last words in almost a whisper.

Professor McGonagall began to cry again.

Severus's face drained of blood so that anyone who looked at him would think him either a ghost or a vampire.

"If you will excuse me Headmaster, I believe I am needed...elsewhere".

Dumbledore nodded "I hope you are successful Severus".

Severus nodded gratefully "thank you Headmaster" he nodded to Hagrid and surprising himself, placed a comforting hand on Minerva's shoulder before leaving the staff room.

He had hurried back to his chambers and immediately contact Marauder Manor.

Speaking to Remus, he was informed that Harry had a head injury, a broken leg and cuts and bruises and was currently unconscious.

When the firecall ended Severus gathered up every book he had on the ancient healing rituals for people with head injuries and made a very surprising discovery.

After searching all night, foregoing food, he found a section in a book entitled "healing arts in the middle ages". The book detailed a ritual that could be carried out if there was an individual who had the ability to heal simply by touch.

It required the healer to touch his hands to the afflicted area and say the words "Injurius, Reparios". This had to be said several times.

Once it was done, it was a matter of waiting. The ritual had apparently never failed.

Armed with this new knowledge, Severus decided to get some sleep and head to the Manor in the morning to inform the Marauders of his discovery.

* * *

The next morning despite it being August, the weather was cold. The sky was a dull, dark grey with clouds covering the entire sky.

As Severus departed the castle through the large double doors and made his way down the long winding path to the gates he noted that it was now raining heavily with the rain coming down in stair rods.

He thanked his foresight of using a waterproofing spell, otherwise he'd have been drenched.

He reached the gates which swung open. He stepped out, turned on his heel and disappeared with a loud crack.

He found himself outside the gates of a large Manor house and smiled in satisfaction. He had made it.

He strode up to the gates with the book clutched under his arm.

The gates recognising him as a friend swung open as he reached them. He stepped through and began walking up the gravel lined drive to the front door.

At the front door he rang the bell which clanged loudly. After a moment the door opened and he found himself face to face with a house-elf who looked resplendent in a gleaming uniform.

"Yes Sir?" the house-elf asked politely.

"I have come to see the Potters and the other residents of the Manor, I have something that may help Young Mr Potter" Severus responded.

The house-elf smiling, admitted the man into the entrance hall and then departed.

He returned moments later with Lucy who looked happy to see him, "hello Severus" she said.

"Hello Mrs...Lucy" he said correcting himself.

"I heard what happened from Albus" Severus said "I think I may have a way to save him" he told her pointing to the book.

Lucy stared at the book and then at him "come on through".

The two of them entered the drawing-room. Severus sat down in a very orange armchair while Lucy sat down on the sofa.

"Where is James?" Severus asked curiously, looking around the room.

Lucy looked sad at this, "he's in our bedroom, he won't come out".

Severus nodded seriously, "I can't even imagine what he's going through, but you can tell him that there is hope".

Lucy perked up at this "really?" she said. The hope in her voice was so strong that Severus hoped he was right. He knew if it didn't work that James and Lucy would be crushed.

"Yes I do" he said as he handed her the book "in this book I found details of an ancient ritual, it involves someone with great healing power".

Lucy opened the book, "it is on page fifty" he told her. She skimmed through the book and found it.

She read through it and her eyes lit up. She closed the book and looked at Severus "I know someone with such an amount of healing power" she told him happily.

Severus was intrigued and amazed by this and asked: "who?".

"Draco" she said smiling widely. "Draco can heal people, we discovered last year, he healed a large cut on Harry's arm, it was a deep cut, which we thought nothing could heal and Draco did it simply by placing his hand on Harry's arm".

Severus said: "if you are right about this Lucy, Draco could perform the ritual and hopefully heal Harry".

"I'm certain he can". Lucy's face fell as she recalled something "there's just one problem" she said worriedly "Draco won't talk to anyone or even move, I suspect he blames himself for what happened".

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "we'll need to convince him, perhaps he'll talk to me, as I'm not friend or family, he might feel more inclined to listen and respond".

Lucy looked unsure but nodded "if you think it will help Severus then I...we'd be very grateful".

Severus smiled "I made a promise to help Harry and keep him safe and I will stick that".

He got up and left the drawing room, heading upstairs to Draco's room.

He knocked loudly. Hearing no response he pushed the door open. He saw Draco sat in a seat by the window gazing out at the dark grey sky.

He made no move to greet Severus nor gave any sign he knew anyone was in the room. Severus recognised the signs of a severe catatonic state when he saw them. He had seen them often enough in the students of his house from dark magic families.

He crossed the room and pulled a chair up next to Draco. He sat down and stared out of the window too. "Draco, I understand you feel responsible for what happened to your brother, I won't try to dissuade you as much as I disagree, but I have a way to make Harry better again" he said.

Draco finally made movement, turning his head he stared at Severus with dull eyes, "what?" he asked as if he'd heard Severus' voice from far away.

"I said, there is a way to help Harry, it would not repair his leg but it would remove his more serious head injury and hopefully help wake him up".

Draco finally seemed to snap out his stupor "how?" he said in surprise.

Severus smiled slightly and said "I have discovered an ancient spell in a healing text, it details a spell known as Injurius Reparos".

Draco was now paying full attention as Severus went on "the ritual involving the spell can only be performed by someone with very high healing ability's, beyond even Medi Wizards and Healers".

He looked into Draco's eyes, "your Aunt Lucy tells me that you have such an ability Draco".

Draco nodded, "I found out last year" Severus waved away the explanation "it's alright, your Aunt explained it all just now".

Draco looked relieved "so what do I have to do?".

Severus proceeded to launch into a full explanation. At the end of it, Draco looked at him in amazement and said "it's that simple?".

Severus shook his head, "not really, there is no guarantee that it will work, all we can do is try".

Draco stood up, all trace of his former state gone. In an emotional voice he said: "for Harry, I'll try anything".

Severus beamed at the boy "you have a good heart young Draco".

The two of them left the room to go to Harry. Hopefully Lucy had managed to gather everyone together.

* * *

Harry woke up and opened his eyes. He had the strangest sensation that he wasn't in a bed but somewhere else. He sat up and looked around in confusion.

All around him, as far as the eye could see was an expanse of white. No people, no buildings, nothing. Just emptiness.

Harry tried to recall what had happened. His brain felt like lead. He couldn't recall any details. He shook his head trying to remember.

"It won't help" a soft female voice said. Harry whirled around in shock. He was certain that no one had been standing there a moment ago.

The woman had long flaming red hair and bright green eyes. She smiled at him "hello Harry, I'm your Mum".

* * *

So another chapter done. Is Harry dead or alive? and where is he?. You'll have to wait for Chapter Twenty-Eight to find out.

Also in Twenty-Eight, an attempt is made to save Harry.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: These characters (minus Janice, Molly and Lucy) belong to JR Rowling. I'm not making any profit on this story.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Alive Or Dead?

Harry couldn't believe it. He had been shown many pictures of her. Had been told what she was like as a person and how much she loved him.

Sadly though, he had been too young to remember his mother himself.

He had so many questions running through his mind as he stared at this woman who looked like his mother. The most important of which was how?.

If this was his mother and he had no way to know either way, then how was she here? how could he see her?.

"Mum?" he said, his lip quivering slightly. Then he steeled himself "no, it can't be".

His mother smiled at him "it is me Harry, it's really me".

Even as Harry looked deep into her green eyes, so much like his, he knew that she was telling the truth.

Somehow, some way, he was talking to his Mum.

"But...but how?" he said confused.

His mother sighed, "it is probably best if we discuss it somewhere more comfortable". She began to walk away from him.

Harry, as in a trance, followed her, wondering all the time where they could possibly go in this bright, white expanse of nothingness that would be comfortable.

He didn't even know where here was. Not that that was the most pressing question in his mind at that specific moment.

His new key question was: where? where were they? was it all an illusion created by his mind? or was he dead? and if he was dead then, was this heaven? or hell? or some other plane of existence?.

These thoughts jumbled his mind so much that they made his head hurt. Or, at least, he thought that was what was making his head hurt.

He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice his mum had stopped walking. He slammed into the back of her and well down.

His mother turned around and chuckled slightly "careful there sweetie" she said as she helped him up.

As Harry looked around he noticed that they had reached a room. There were comfortable leather chairs and a large bookcase.

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable Harry" his mother said as she settled herself in one of the chairs.

Harry chose a chair nearest his mum and sat down, marvelling at how he could feel everything.

He caught his mother watching him intently. She said: "so you're a prankster too". Harry gaped at her. How did she know?.

She laughed at his reaction, "it's difficult to explain, just let me say that the prank involving the flour was very amusing".

Harry grinned, looking a bit embarrassed. Then something occurred to him and he asked: "where are we?".

Lily looked at him and sighed "that's a very difficult question to answer Harry, but to put it simply it's a different plain of existence, what is known as an after life, as witches and wizards, if we die before our time we go to a plain of existence separate from a normal after life where we wait for our loved ones".

Harry gulped, "does that mean that...I'm...dead?" he said.

Lily considered him for a moment before replying "I would say" she said choosing her words carefully "that it means you are neither dead, nor alive at this moment".

Harry looked confused, "but..." he began to say, he wasn't able to phrase the question though and fell silent.

"I assume you were going to say, how is it possible?" Lily said. He felt grateful that she had said it instead. His thoughts felt more jumbled than ever.

Harry nodded.

"Well" Lily began, "you see Harry, sometimes there are injuries that can cause a person to slip into a coma and because you are magical, being in this state means you are able to essentially move about without your body, you are at the moment what is termed as a spirit".

"Oh" was all Harry said as he tried to take all of this in.

Lily continued to explain "your body is very much alive Harry, it is in a state similar to what happens to victims of the Dementors Kiss".

"So" Harry thought "what you are saying is that my body is alive but can't do anything because I'm here".

Lily beamed at him, please he had understood "well done Harry, that's exactly it".

Harry then had another question "if I'm not really dead then can I go back?".

Lily shook her head, "not yet I'm afraid, I'm sure why but the injury seems to have locked you out of your body until someone makes an attempt to bring you back".

Harry looked dismayed and blurted out "you mean, I have to stay here and hope someone figures out what happened?".

Lily looked a little sad "I'm afraid so Harry, but from what I have observed, your family and friends are most resourceful and I am sure they will work it out soon".

"You know Harry I am so proud of you, you have done so much good already" Lily said a note of pride in her voice.

Harry waved it away, "I've done no more than most people Mum" he was silent for a moment and then said "could we talk about you for a while and me as a baby?".

Lily looked at him in surprise "surely your Dad, Sirius, Remus and Peter have told you all about me" she said.

Harry looked at his feet and mumbled something so incoherent that she didn't catch it. "What did you say Harry?" she asked.

"They did, but I wanted to hear it from you, I barely knew you" he said as his lip quivered and a tear rolled down his face.

Lily smiled and said: "alright Harry, what do you want to know?". Harry grinned "everything".

Lily laughed "that could take a while sweetie, I went through a lot".

"I know but..." Harry gestured around him "we've got a while". Lily nodded "that's true" she let out a breath "ok then, lets start at the beginning when I found I had magic".

When Lily had finished explaining Harry exclaimed "I can't believe your sister treated you like that!". Lily smiled sadly at him "I was shocked too to be truthful, we were very close before...well before, I think she was just scared".

"That's no excuse!" Harry said angrily "she was your sister, if I had just found out that Draco or Molly had magic I would support them".

Lily ruffled Harry's hair "I know you would sweetheart, that is what makes you different from so many people".

* * *

James woke up to sun light streaming in through his bedroom window and realised that Lucy must have opened the curtains.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and fumbled about for his glasses, slipping them on his face.

He wondered for a moment why he felt so lousy. And then he remembered. Harry falling from his broom from twenty feet. Rolling and hitting the ground.

The house-elves and Draco raising the alarm. Them running like the devil was after them, to get to Harry. He remembered Harry's broken and bruised body lying on the ground, not moving. Barely breathing.

Harry being carried up to his room. The prognosis from Madam Pomfrey. She said he might not make it.

James's eyes began to fill with tears which fell and splashed his glasses blurring his vision.

Finally after several minutes, James managed to get enough of a grip on himself to get off the bed and stumble into the bathroom.

He grasped the sink as a wave of nausea hit him full force. He sank down to the toilet, throwing up the lid. He could not stop it.

He vomited into the toilet bowl. He thought he was finished and then fresh thoughts hit him and he vomited again.

When James was sure that he was finished, he dragged himself up and stared into his bathroom mirror. His only thought at that moment 'what will I do if Harry dies" he knew the answer of course, it would be too much, it would finish him completely.

He had not fully recovered from losing Lily and never would but, at least, he had consoled himself with the fact that Harry had made it. That he would be there for his son.

He sighed heavily and splashed cold water on his face. After drying it with a towel he heaved himself back into the main room and to the bedroom door.

When he opened it he was confronted with a very serious looking Remus who said "ready to hear the plan?". James nodded. Personally he felt that whatever the plan was it wouldn't work.

"I know what you're thinking" Remus said. James snapped his face to his wondering 'how does he do that?'. Remus went on "just listen to what Severus has to say and then decide" Remus said as they headed for the stairs.

They soon found themselves in the kitchen, Lucy, Janice and Peter were sitting at the table. Peter locking and unlocking his fingers nervously, Janice and Lucy both looking anxious but hopefully.

There was no trace of Sirius anywhere. This puzzled James as Sirius loved Harry like a son. He asked no one in particular as he took a seat next to Lucy "where's Padfoot?".

He was greeted by nervous looks. In the end it was Peter who spoke up "he's in the Quidditch shed, sleeping" James raised an eyebrow.

"He got drunk" Peter explained. James sighed in annoyance. Was drinking the answer to everything for his friend?.

Severus reached them next with Draco walking alongside him. "Hello everyone" he said cordially before turning to James "I'll do all I can to save Harry, you have my word".

James smiled weakly and said "thanks".

Severus and Draco took seats near Janice.

The group waited.

They heard the fireplace in the drawing-room flaring up loudly. Moments later they were joined by Professor Albus Dumbledore, who entered dusting down his long white beard and bright orange robes.

"Hello, James, Remus, Peter, Janice, Lucy, Draco, Severus" he said to each of them in turn. They greeted him and he took a seat opposite Severus leaving the seat at the head of the table for the last member of the gathering.

* * *

Sirius awoke with a splitting headache. Wondering why his back felt so painful he opened his eyes and sat up. He felt dizzy and lay down again.

His mind was a blank. He remembered hearing about the incident with Harry and his bleak prognosis but what had happened next?.

Sirius's eyes widened as it all came back to him. His silence in the drawing-room. Grabbing a bottle of vodka. Shouting at Janice. Storming off the Quidditch shed.

He winced. 'Janice is going to kill me' he thought. He suddenly coughed and then sneezed. It felt like he'd inhaled a cloud of dust.

He whipped out his wand and conjured a glass of water which he downed in a few gulps.

He got up, groaning in pain and stumbled to the door of the shed throwing it open and being engulfed by bright sunlight.

Shielding his eyes from the blinding sun he began to walk unsteadily towards the house.

When he reached the backdoor he could hear voices coming from inside, "I can't believe he'd be this selfish!" he heard James say hotly.

This was followed by the conciliatory voice of Remus "now be fair James, he loves Harry just as much as you do, he was devastated".

This was greeted by silence.

Given that James had not argued Sirius hoped that meant it was safe to go in. He pushed the back door open. It creaked loudly causing everyone at the table to turn to the sound.

Sirius looked at each face sheepishly. James was unsurprisingly glaring at him. Severus looked impassive. Peter and Remus awkward. Lucy sympathetic. Janice looked furious. Sirius winced again. He just knew what was coming next. Sure enough Janice stood up and walked over to her husband.

Sirius gulped and tensed up. Slap!. He felt the sting on his cheek and opened his eyes to see Janice rubbing her hand.

"How could you be so damn foolish and selfish Sirius!" she shouted. Sirius was alarmed. Janice was even more furious than he had expected.

"I...I'm sorry" he said weakly, his throat feeling very dry and scratchy.

Janice poked a finger at his chest "you are going to have to a lot to make up for it, especially" she pointed to James "to James and to Lucy and your son".

Sirius looked at James who could see that Sirius felt awful about everything and mouthed "we'll talk later" Sirius nodded.

"I'm really sorry for everything, I let you all down" he stared deeply into Janice's eyes "and I shouldn't shouted at you, you were just trying to help".

Sirius snorted "if it's any consolation, the drink made things worse".

Janice rolled her eyes and said "it's a small consolation".

The two of them sat down and Dumbledore decided to begin the meeting.

"Severus" he said. Severus stood up followed, Sirius noticed, by Draco. He frowned. What had his son to do with saving Harry.

Severus cleared his throat and began, "I have already explained this plan and what it entails to Lucy" he said. Lucy nodded in acknowledgement.

"I have been reading through books from the Hogwarts library on conditions such as head injuries and have found a ritual that can be performed to revive someone who is unconscious".

James sat up straight, staring at Severus with something akin to respect. How many books had he gone through to find this.

"The ritual involves someone with great healing power, but..." Severus forestalled the people who were about to cut in "it has to be done by someone related to the person who is unconscious".

James saw Sirius's eyes widen in shock. He clearly understood just what Severus was proposing. Sirius stood up looking fully alert for the first time in hours.

"No, absolutely not!" he shouted at Severus. He began pacing "anything could happen" he stared at Severus "how do you know he won't get hurt or killed by doing this?".

Severus sighed, "Sirius, there are no guarantees, no one living has performed this type of magic". Severus stood up "but if you want to save Harry as everyone else does then you will agree".

Sirius glared at him and through clenched teeth said: "you know I do". "Well then," Severus said spreading his arms out, "this is the only way".

Sirius was about to protest again but felt a persistent tug on his shirt. He looked down and found Draco standing next to him.

It seemed that Draco had sidled up to him silently during his argument with Severus, "Dad, I want to do it".

Sirius stared at his son. He felt a lump form in his throat "but, Draco" he said hoarsely "I promised to keep you safe".

Draco crossed his arms looking defiant "you promised the same to Harry" he said. Sirius was stunned. Who had told Draco about that?.

Draco answered the unasked question himself "no one told me Dad, me and Harry overheard you, Uncle James, Uncle Peter and Uncle Remus talking about it the other week" he said casually.

Sirius muttered something about nosy kids under his breath and returned to the point of the conversation "but..." he began only for Draco to glare him into silence "Dad, Harry would do anything for me, so I will do anything for him" Draco threw his arms wide "he's my brother" he added.

That was what did it for Sirius. He found himself thinking about how he would do anything to save or protect James, Remus and Peter.

He also found himself thinking about his blood brother, Regulus and how he had been powerless to save him.

He looked deep into Draco's eyes and nodded "alright, I agree" he said dropping his opposition.

He and Draco returned to their seats and Sirius motioned to Severus to continue. "What needs to be done is for the healer to place their hand on the persons forehead and to say the incantation which in Latin reads: Merlinus per magica in circuitu, et in dilectione in me sentio sanandum hominem hunc, complete these two steps and then wait, if it works we will know within moments and if not..." Severus left the last part hanging, after all what would happen if they failed was obvious.

Draco leapt to his feet and said very seriously "when do we do it?". Severus regarding him with a smile said: "as soon as you have memorised the spell and are sure you are able to attempt it".

Draco nodded and took the book Severus was holding in which was contained the details of the ritual. "It's on page 94" Severus told him.

"Right" Draco said, he then exited the room for his bedroom to get some peace and quiet to study the rituals words. He knew he'd need to concentrate completely for it to work.

* * *

For Ron, right now was the hardest thing to endure. The adults were downstairs at that very moment, having convened a meeting to discuss how to help Harry.

Ron was sitting in the drawing-room attempting to play wizard chess with Neville. His mind kept wandering though. He wondered what sort of decision they would make.

How they would go about helping Harry.

He and the others had wanted to stay in the room but Madam Pomfrey who had been plumping up Harry's pillows had sternly told them that she needed space to care for him and having five children getting in her way wouldn't be helpful, so reluctantly they had left.

"I'm sure what ever decision they make will be the right one Ron" Hermione said from the nearby armchair. She had her nose buried in a book on healing (she had claimed that they never knew when they might need medical help).

"How can you be so sure though" Ron burst out in frustration "for all we know they could decide he's not able to be saved and leave him".

He heard a tutting sound and turned to glare at Fred and George who were playing exploding snap over on one of the sofa's "what?" he snapped. He hadn't meant to. His nerves were all on edge. He felt at that moment like a man bailing out of a plane only to find he'd forgotten his parachute.

"Ooh, temper, temper, Icle Ronniekins" The Twins teased. Ron ran a hand through his hair "sorry, didn't mean to snap".

They mischief went out of their eyes. They may tease him a lot but deep down they loved him. Setting down their cards they headed over to where Ron was sat on the floor and plonked down either side of him.

"It's ok Ron". That made him do a double take. They only called him Ron when they were sorry or felt sorry for him.

"We know..." began Fred

"You didn't mean" continued George

it" they finished together.

"So, what were you going to say to me?" he asked. Fred and George smiled. "We were just going to what Hermione normally would and tell you not to be stupid" Fred said.

"Yeah" George cut in "after all, they are a group of fully trained and experienced witches and wizards".

"They'll find a solution no trouble" Fred said.

George nodded. Ron felt a lot better. "Thanks guys" he said smiling. He turned back to the chess game which Neville had graciously halted while Ron had been talking.

"They're right you know" Neville said as he moved a pawn to intercept Ron's knight. Ron took the pawn and replied "I know, I'm just worried is all".

"We all are Ron" Hermione said seriously as she put her book down. "He's our best friend, that's why it hurts so much to not be able to do much".

Ron nodded sadly and turned back to the game.

* * *

Draco had his nose buried in the book on healing that Severus had given him and was carefully reading and re-reading each line and each paragraph of the section containing the ritual.

He made a gesture with his hand and said the magic words. This was his tenth try. He'd got it wrong on the first nine occasions and he was starting to get worried that he might not be able to do it.

'You can't think like that' he told himself roughly 'the stakes are too high, your brother's life is in danger'. He turned his attention back to the book and continued.

He felt relief as he managed to say the words with not stutter or mispronunciation this time.

"Yes!" he shouted as he filled with newfound confidence.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "come in" he said as he shut the book and looked towards the door.

Sirius entered the room. He looked nervous. He crossed the room to where Draco was sat on his bed and sat down.

"How goes the practice?" he asked by way of a greeting. Draco gave a nervous laugh, "I think I've got it right now, I said all the words and performed the correct motion last time" he said.

"Alright" Sirius seeing he was nervous put an arm around him "we're all ready when you are Draco" he drew his son into a hug "I'm proud of you you know, this is a big thing you're doing".

Draco replied: "well life would be that much worse without Harry in it, for me especially, so really I'm doing it for selfish reasons".

Sirius laughed and said "this is one occasion where being selfish is not wrong".

Draco coughed a little "I think I'm ready to do it now" he said. Sirius nodded and stood up. He pulled Draco to his feet and the two of them left the room to go to Harry.

* * *

Harry laughed in surprise and shock "so you're telling me that you couldn't stand Dad until Sixth year!?" he exclaimed incredulously.

Lily laughed and replied "to be honest before then I found him arrogant and childish". Harry shook his head. A thought occurred to him and he voiced it "if you couldn't stand him, then how come you got together?" he asked feeling curious.

Lily thought for a moment "well, your Dad did a lot of growing up after fifth year". Now Harry was even more curious and asked "what happened during fifth year?". Lily felt unsure of how to answer. Should she lie?. Or should she tell the truth?.

In the end she decided that given Severus and James had put the past to rest that it couldn't do any real harm.

"Well" she began "it all happened after our OWL's, that is our Ordinary Wizarding Levels, had finished, that night was a full moon".

Harry as he listened felt a sense of foreboding. "I would presume you know what condition your Uncle Remus has" she said.

Harry nodded in response "yeah, he's a werewolf". Harry said this so matter of factly that it made Lily chuckle "just like your Father, it made no difference to him either".

Harry smiled having heard the story from both his Dad and the others about the time Remus had revealed his being a werewolf.

"Anyway, since it was a full moon and Remus always went to the shrieking shack near Hogwarts to transform so he wouldn't hurt anyone, he went there to transform, he'd just finished transforming when Severus appeared in the room in which Remus was staying".

Harry gulped. He'd been right. This couldn't end well. "James showed up just as Severus began backing away, James transformed and held Remus off long enough for Severus to run, he saved Severus's life".

"Wow" Harry said in amazement. His Dad had never told him this story before. "As it turns out, Sirius, had had the idea to play a trick on Severus" Harry felt confused. For as long as he could remember they had got on fine.

"I understand your confusion Harry, since you were young they've been cordial, even friendly". Lily sighed "but they weren't like that at school".

Harry frowned. "You see Harry, Severus was in Slytherin and Sirius, Peter, Remus and your Dad were all Gryffindors" Harry nodded. He knew that already. "That plus Severus's quiet demeanour and shall we say strong views, led to him being pranked a lot by your Dad and the others".

Lily swallowed "some of the pranks were more like...bullying". Harry was shocked. His Dad had been a bully. "Of course Severus was no angel" Lily went on. "Some of his views when we were younger..let's just say they strange, he like me you see but he hated all other Muggle-borns".

Harry couldn't understand it. His Dad and Uncle's had bullied people and his Uncle Severus had hated Muggle-borns.

He looked at his Mother and the confusion was evident on his face as it creased up.

"I know it's confusing Harry, but for some context, your Dad and Uncle's exclusively picked on Slytherin's, this is due to both houses having a strong dislike for each other that goes back to the founding of the school".

Lily took a deep breath, "you have to understand that they grew out of it, from Sixth year on they had matured greatly and stopped with the bullying".

Lily went and sat next to her son. "The other thing you need to understand is that Severus had a very bad childhood, his Mother was a Pure-blood who married a Muggle-born" she looked upset and Harry could feel it through their connection.

"His Father was a drunk and abusive, he used to beat his wife and Severus, he despised Pure-bloods and thought himself far superior".

Lily looked sad "I think, that is what influenced him to start hanging around with the Pure-bloods in his house and to listen to them and believe their lies".

"That's so sad, poor Uncle Sev" Harry said. Lily hugged him. Harry felt the pain that had ceased for a while returning full force.

"Argh!" he exclaimed holding a hand to his head. Lily said "what's wrong Harry?". Harry shook his head to try and get rid of the pain. It made no difference.

"My head!" he said "it, feels, like, someone, is, trying, to, smash, my, skull" he said all of these words one at a time as the pain felt too great.

It dawned on Lily what was happening. She grasped her son's shoulders "your family must be making an attempt to bring you back Harry".

Harry looked at her and saw she was smiling. "You need to hurry" she went on. "If it's what I think it is then you have only a short time before they have to stop and you'll become trapped here forever".

Harry looked thoughtfully at her "what if I want to stay here?" he asked seriously. She gaped at him.

"What?, I...Harry, you...you can't!". Harry looked angry "why not!" he shouted "why is it so wrong to want to stay and get to know you?".

Lily sighed "Harry, you have a life back there, family and friends". She looked deep into the eyes so much like her own "how do you think your Dad would feel if you didn't go back" she said sharply "he's already lost me, it would destroy him if you didn't go back, even more so if he found you'd had a choice and decided not to go back".

Harry looked down at his feet and mumbled something. "What was that Harry?" Lily asked. He looked at her and said wearily "you're right Mum, I just really wanted to get to know you".

Lily had an idea "Harry, I used to visit your Dad in dreams sometimes, did he tell you?". Harry nodded. "Good, how would you like me to visit you, then we could talk about each other more".

Harry beamed at her in happiness "awesome" he said. Lily smiled and ruffled his hair.

Harry felt another sharp pain in his head. Lily, noticing said: "you need to go Harry, run!".

Harry looked at her in desperation "where? where do I go?" he asked her.

She pointed behind her. The direction they'd come in to get to the room. "Go that way and you'll find your way back to your body" she advised him before giving him one last hug.

"Goodbye Mum" Harry said tearfully.

"Goodbye Harry".

Harry began running through the vast white expanse. As he ran further forwards in the direction he'd come from he could hear voices.

The voices were faint but unmistakable. One was the voice of his Dad "are you sure this will work?" he was asking someone.

"We can only try James" Severus answered.

"Everyone please be quiet, I need to concentrate" said a third voice which Harry recognised with happiness and relief beyond imagining was his brother Draco.

He kept running as the light grew brighter and brighter almost blinding him.

* * *

As his friends and family together with Madam Pomfrey, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore watched on, Draco placed his left hand on Harry's forehead and began to utter the incantation that together with his healing would hopefully, bring his brother back to his body.

Draco had no idea what he would do if it failed. If Harry died. Harry had been there for as long as he could remember.

'This can't fail' Draco told himself resolutely 'I won't let it fail, I'll bring you back Harry, I swear on my life'.

"Merlinus per magica in circuitu, et in dilectione in me sentio sanandum hominem hunc" Draco murmured softly at first and then a bit more urgently.

According to the book he needed to say the incantation three times for it to work, he said it again "Merlinus per magica in circuitu, et in dilectione in me sentio sanandum hominem hunc".

And a third time "Merlinus per magica in circuitu, et in dilectione in me sentio sanandum hominem hunc".

He then waited, his hand still clamped on Harry's forehead. He was full of hope.

* * *

Harry kept running towards the blinding light and saw a gap. It was small, but big enough for him to pass through. He watched in alarm as it began to close, faster and faster.

He sped up. Running now at break neck speed for the gap. He couldn't get trapped here. He needed to get back to his family.

"Come on! come on!" he shouted to himself fiercely.

The gap had almost closed. One final burst of speed and he was there. He lunged for the gap and just made it as the gap closed up behind him.

* * *

Draco's began to brim with tears. It had been five minutes since he'd done the ritual. He'd been so sure it would work. So certain Harry would come back.

But it hadn't. A white light had filled the room but Harry gave no indication of his soul having returned.

"No! no!" he shouted in anguish. He began to pound his fists on the floor. His devastation overwhelming him. He'd failed. Now he'd never see his brother again.

He heard a whooshing sound and then a cough. He ignored it continuing to sob and pound the floor.

A voice that sounded severely croaky and weak from lack of use asked in amusement "Draco, why are you hitting the floor".

Draco stopped hitting the floor. It couldn't be...could it?. He raised his gaze from the floor up to the bed. He was sure he'd see nothing.

He jumped backwards and banged his head on the wall. "Ow!" he exclaimed rubbing his head. He stopped rubbing his head and his mouth flew open so wide that a bird could have passed through.

"You should close your mouth Draco, you look like your trying to catch flies" the person sitting up in bed quipped.

"Harry" Draco breathed in shock "it's...really...you". He took a few steps towards the bed as if afraid that Harry would dissolve like some illusion.

"It's alright Draco, I'm back" Harry coughed again "it worked, whatever you did, it worked" he smiled weakly at Draco who smiled back for a moment.

Draco couldn't contain himself. He launched himself at Harry grabbing him in a fierce hug. It had been around a day and a half since the accident and he'd thought he'd never hear Harry speak again.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm fine, I'm safe" Harry said trying to calm down Draco who was sobbing freely.

* * *

James's head snapped up when he felt someone slap him on the arm. He froze. Sitting up in bed, looking like nothing had happened to him bar a slight fall, was Harry. His son was trying to sooth an obviously emotional Draco but flashed him a tired grin and mouthed "tell you later".

James ran across the room to the bed and grabbed his son in the fiercest hug he'd ever given. "I thought I'd lost you" he murmured as tears rolled down his cheeks "I thought I'd never speak to you again, hear you laugh or...or anything".

Harry was crying too now and the three of them stayed there like that for a while before breaking apart. When they did so, everyone had given Harry a hug save for Professor Dumbledore who'd merely beamed happily.

Surprisingly, his Uncle Severus had even hugged him. While Harry knew that his Uncle cared a lot for him, love him even, he wasn't usually one for displays of emotion, not with other people around.

Harry snorted at what his Uncle had told him once: "It would ruin my tough image if I was seen hugging someone".

* * *

Ron, Neville, Hermione and The Twins had all looked up sharply as the Drawing-Room doors banged open loudly. Standing in the doorway, beaming widely was Sirius.

He looked at each one of them and then said in a voice thick with emotion "he's awake and he's asked to see you all". That was all the news they needed.

As one, the group abandoned what they'd been doing and followed Sirius into the entrance hall. As they climbed the stairs Ron asked nervously "how is he?".

Sirius smiled happily "other than the leg that needs time to heal, he's fine, no memory issues or anything". Ron's relief was matched by all of them.

They reached Harry's room and Sirius pushed the door open. Ron entered first. And found Harry sitting up in bed, a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat on his face as he saw them enter the room.

Ron ran over to him followed by the others and grasped him in a fierce hug. He didn't normally hug anyone, not even his parents. But for Ron, Harry being alive and well was such incredibly joyous news that he couldn't help it.

He had got his friend back and all was well with the world once again.

* * *

Another chapter done Ladies and Gents. Rather intense these last few aren't they?. The next chapter will focus on Harry's recovery and one of the group gets a promotion, can you guess which one?.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Still only borrowing the characters from JK Rowling, save for Lucy, Janice and Molly.

* * *

Hi all, hope you've enjoyed the story recently. This chapter is a lot happier than recent ones.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Recovering

Harry Potter loved his family dearly, but at times (this was one of them) he felt irritated and exasperated.

'It's been a week, I'm not some kind of simpleton' Harry thought angrily.

"There we are sweetie, how's that?" his Mum asked as she plump up his pillow for the third time that afternoon.

"Mum!, knock it off!" Harry said, squatting her away (she been about plump the pillow again), "the pillow is fine".

His Mum looked at him, worried.

"I know what you're thinking, I'm not irritated because of the injury, I'm annoyed because I'm being treated like an invalid".

Lucy laughed "but you are an invalid sweetie". Harry scowled, "I know I am, but I don't want people waiting on me hand and foot".

"But...", Harry held his hand up and said firmly "no Mum, if I need anything else today, I'll call for Tipper".

Lucy nodded and smiled. "See you later sweetie" she said kissing him on the head.

As she left the room he heard a voice that sounded amused: "Mum's and their fussing eh". Ron entered the room and sat on the chair next to the bed. "What do you want to do today?" he asked Harry.

Harry thought about it and decided: "I'd like to go outside for a few hours" he said, adding: "you know I've not been outside all week".

Ron looked troubled "but won't your parents be angry, your still recovering". Harry threw him an exasperated look and muttered "not you too".

Another voice sounded from the doorway "come on Ron, Harry will be fine outside, he needs some fresh air, he hasn't been outside in a whole week".

Draco walked into the room smiling and throwing Harry a thumbs up.

Ron still didn't look convinced so Harry added: "Ron, I'm not going to do anything strenuous, I just want some fresh air" he held up his hands "I promise I'll just sit quietly and read a book or look at the sky".

Ron sighed and said "alright Harry". Harry raised a fist in triumph.

Draco and Ron moved over to the bed and helped Harry get out of it and into his wheelchair. Draco checked that the coast was clear.

Ron began to push the wheelchair out of the room only for Draco to hurriedly throw up a hand. He'd just Harry's Mum go across the landing to the airing cupboard.

She took some towels and disappeared into Her and James's bedroom.

"Ok, now!" Draco said moving aside. Ron pushed the wheelchair through the doorway and down the landing.

They didn't meet anyone else as they went through the entrance hall and across the kitchen heading for the backdoor.

Just as they were opening the back door a voice said seriously: "where do you think you're going to?".

They groaned and as one with Ron turning the wheelchair, they turned to face Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin.

Harry looked desperate. Ron was certain that if he was told to go back up to his room, he'd do something desperate like run off to the Quidditch pitch.

"Please Uncle Moony, Uncle Wormy, I have been outside for a whole week" Harry pleaded "I've started to forget what the sun looked like".

He then saw that Peter and Remus was grinning widely, Remus said mildly: "I was going to say, what do you think you're doing without us?".

Harry's mouth fell open in surprise. "But what about Mr Potter and Mr Black and Mrs Potter and Mrs Black?" Ron asked worriedly "they'll be angry you didn't tell them won't they?".

Peter shrugged indifferently "they'll probably be furious, but we happen to think they're being too overprotective".

"Yes" Remus added "everyone needs to have fun in life, sitting up in bed, bored out of your mind is no way to spend the summer".

Harry and the others grinned happily and Harry said "thanks so much Uncle Wormy, Uncle Moony".

Peter and Remus walked over to him. Remus was carrying a tennis ball in one hand.

"No problem kid" Peter said ruffling his already messy hair "hey!" Harry said as he tried to flatten it down (it was a fruitless task).

Noting the tennis ball, Harry asked: "what's with the tennis ball Uncle Moony?". Remus grinned "I thought since you can't go on your broomstick until your leg's healed, this would make a decent replacement for catching the snitch, at least temporarily.

Harry's eyes lit up "thanks so much Uncle Moony, I was just planning to read a book but this will definitely be better".

The five of them, with Peter taking over pushing duty, left the kitchen in high spirits to head down to the Quidditch pitch.

Harry may not have been able to play or practice Quidditch for now, but he loved being near the pitch. It was his happy place.

Once at the Quidditch pitch Harry told Draco and Ron to go for a fly while he and Remus played catch.

As they were throwing the ball to one another Remus said: "I expect you're fed up with everyone fussing over you".

Harry nodded and tossed the ball back, "yeah, I mean, I love Mum and Dad and Molly but they just go over the top sometimes, you know".

Remus chuckled, "I know exactly what you mean" he was silent for a moment "still, it's nice to have people that care about you".

He said this almost casually but Harry had been told the story's many times and knew just what it had meant to his Uncle to have so many people care about, look after him.

Perhaps, Harry conceded, it wasn't so bad to have people fussing over you after all. Certainly much better than having no one.

"Uncle Moony" Harry said as a thought occurred to him. Remus looked at him "yes Harry?". Harry paused. He wasn't how to say or even that he should say it. After thinking it over he decided to ask him, "why haven't you got a girlfriend?".

Remus dropped the tennis ball in shock "what!?" he replied sharply. Harry began to think he should just have shut up, but he couldn't stop himself "I mean, Uncle Wormy has just got into a relationship and Dad and Uncle Padfoot are married but you...don't have anyone" he said.

Remus sighed and passed a hand over his face rubbing his tired eyes. "What you have to understand Harry, is that with me being a werewolf, not too many women are interested in me and furthermore some are downright terrified of me".

"But why?" Harry blurted out "I mean, you have the Wolfsbane potion brewed by Uncle Sev, so you aren't dangerous when you transform".

"Harry, Harry" Remus said holding up a hand to stop him "werewolves are stigmatised creatures, I'm hampered not by the damage I have done, but the damage I could do".

Remus moved closer "picture this Harry, one night I forget to take the Wolfsbane and I lose my human mind" he paused looking very grave "anything could happen Harry, that's why I'm not in a relationship, it would be too dangerous".

Harry scoffed "I'm sorry Uncle Moony, but that's a load of rubbish, you never hurt any of us before the Wolfsbane and you wouldn't hurt your partner, even now you lock yourself in the cellar which you've reinforced and erect a shield to prevent you escaping".

"True, true" Remus conceded. "I want you to promise me that next month you will try to meet someone" Harry said seriously.

"Harry..." Remus began to say, Harry cut him off "no, Uncle Moony, promise me". Remus nodded "alright Harry, I promise".

Harry smiled and they returned to playing catch.

* * *

"Do you really have to go to work honey?" Lucy asked from the bed. James sighed, "I'm sorry Lulu, Moody wanted to see me, said it was too important to wait".

Lucy pouted, "can't old Mad-Eye give you a day to rest". James laughed, "I know what you want Lulu and it's not rest" he said giving her a kiss. She returned it and tried to pull him down onto the bed.

"Lucy, come on, I've got to go" he said laughing as he pulled away.

James feeling rather annoyed at having to leave the his wife on such a pleasant day threw his robes on and ran a comb through his hair. The attempt to tame it failed however and he gave up with a shrug.

He kissed goodbye to his wife and Molly who he met on the stairs and headed to the drawing-room.

taking a pinch of floo powder from his drawstring bag, he threw it down and called out clearly "Ministry of Magic, Auror Office" and vanished in swirling green flames.

As he arrived at Auror Headquarters he saw that the place was it's usual hive of activity. As he stepped away from the fireplace he used his wand to clean his robes and face of soot.

He strolled calmly through the office greeting Auror's, trainees and secretaries and he passed by. As he reached Moody's office he was met by Sirius and Kingsley who he noted were both sporting wide grins as if they had just heard something big.

"Hi Kingsley" Kingsley still smirking nodded a greeting, "alright Sirius?" James said by way of greeting to him. "Yeah, fine" Sirius responded, the smirk looked wider than ever. "Good news?" he asked them.

"Can't tell you that James old boy" Kingsley said laughing. "You'll have to hear it for yourself" Sirius chipped in.

Frowning at the two of them and wondering what news could make them both so happy especially at this time of the morning.

Truth be told he was longing for a cup of hot, strong, sweet tea as he'd had no time for breakfast due to the urgent nature of the owl message.

He knocked on the door. "Come in!" a growling voice barked from inside. James pushed the door open and stepped in. He was very surprised to find not only his boss Alastor Moody in the room sat behind his desk but also all of the major department heads.

There was Cornelius Fudge Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, who was thankfully without his toad of a secretary Dolores Umbridge who James had never got on with.

Standing next to him was Ludo Bagman who was the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

On the other side was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Rufus Scrimgeous a former Auror. Next to him smiling jovially was Amos Diggory Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Standing by Moody's desk was James's friend Arthur Weasley who headed up the Mis-use of Muggle Artefacts Department, a department that until a few years ago had been grossly under funded and seen as something of a joke. These days however due to having much more staff and resources they were an important office consulted on anything that might relate to Muggles.

Standing over by the window which currently had it's blinds drawn was Neil Armitage Head of Magical Games and Sports.

The one who really stood out was Amelia Bones, Minister of Magic. Right now she was stood over near Moody's armchair and was smiling.

"Minister, a pleasure to see you" James said shaking her hand. "The pleasure is all mine Mr Potter" she said warmly.

"Hello Arthur" James said to his friend as he shook his hand. He shook the others hand in turn greeting them politely until he reached Fudge who he had purposely left until last "hello, Mr Fudge" he said. The use of his last name had been deliberate.

He was friends with or at least liked the other Department heads and the Minister but Fudge was an annoyance. James didn't like his views or the way he went about his job. It was a relief to James that he was so disliked in the Ministry that when he stood as Minister against Amelia Bones he only got four votes out some fifty.

"When you've quite finished your little chit chat" Moody cut in grumpily. James turned to face his mentor and boss and grinned "sorry boss" he said not sounding sorry at all.

"I've asked you to come her today Potter because I have something important to tell you" Moody said. He stood up and using his walking stick clacked his way over to James.

"You see James, I'm not getting any younger and well...look at me" Moody said with a slight smile that made his face look terrifying.

"I'm hardly in any shape to stay as Head Auror". James stared at him in shock. Mad-Eye was retiring?. It couldn't be!. He was the best Auror out of all of them.

His arrest rates for Deatheaters and other dark wizards was higher than the rest of the Auror squad put together.

"Are you listening Potter?" Moody barked. James snapped back to reality realising he must have zoned out.

"Sorry Boss, what were you saying?". Moody huffed in annoyance "I was saying Potter that I have spoken to Mr Scrimgeour and Minister Bones. Together with help from the other Department heads we've come up with a replacement for me".

James felt so happy for Sirius. He knew Sirius would make an excellent Department Head due to his personal skills and his ability's as an Auror.

"Congratulations James, you get the thankless task of leading this merry band of reprobates now". James goggled at him. "What!?" he exclaimed, his voice higher than normal.

"You are the new Head of Auror Mr Potter" Minister Bones said smiling. James gazed around at them all. Everyone of them was smiling save for Cornelius Fudge who was scowling. Clearly he'd objected to Sirius getting the position but been overruled.

"I...thank you" James said lamely as he shook the Minister's hand followed by handshakes and congratulations from the others save Fudge who mumbled "I have something to attend to, if you'll excuse me Minister" bowing stiffly he left the office.

Later on after everyone else had left James asked: "why me? why not Sirius?". Moody gave him the look he often did that said "it should be obvious.

"Sirius is too hotheaded, he acts first and questions later, the person who replaces me needs to be calm, collected and sensible".

"Sensible, me?" James said chuckling. "Well, you're more sensible than Sirius, you've mostly outgrown the pranking after all".

"He's right" a voice said from the doorway and James turned to see Sirius leaning against the door frame smirking. "You knew about this didn't you?" James said.

"That's why you and Kingsley were looking so happy earlier". Sirius barked out a laugh "too right we knew, I'm so glad you're the one stuck with all the boring meetings and paperwork and not me" he said.

"On the other hand" James countered "I'll be able to boss you about now". The two of them started laughing and Moody banged his head on the desk growling "what have I done?".

* * *

When James and Sirius arrived back at the Manor after work, they were grinning madly. Though Sirius was a bit nervous about James being his boss.

"Anyone home?" Sirius called out as they exited the fireplace and headed for the kitchen. They Janice sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea having just got back. Lucy who was currently working as secretary to Arthur Weasley by choice had finished before them and was currently at the sink peeling carrots for the casserole she was making.

She had really improved her cooking in the last few years James thought. Janice had offered to teach her to cook and Lucy had been delighted to accept.

James hung his cloak up on a chair and went over to his wife. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her on neck. "Good evening my love" he said.

To his surprise, Lucy didn't laugh and swat him away like usual. She sighed and turned around. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she had something to tell him. Something he wasn't going to like. "What's happened?" he said.

Lucy was silent for a moment, then she said: "please don't be angry with him James". James frowned at her "angry with who?" he asked, then his brain tweaked, it was about Harry.

"Tell me he didn't" he said sharply. Lucy nodded but then added "but be fair James, he's mostly healed and he needs to have some fun".

Before James could reply, the back door opened and in came Draco first followed by Peter with Remus pushing Harry in a wheelchair.

Draco saw that his Uncle looked annoyed about something and guessed it must involve Harry.

"Remus, Peter, why didn't you stop him!" James snapped at them sharply, "going on a broom could set Harry back weeks!".

It was obvious James was furious with them. He only ever called them by their first name when they'd pissed him off.

"Be fair Prongs" said Peter "Harry needed some fresh air" Peter smiled at Harry "besides, we were careful, one of us went up on the broom with him".

James still wasn't mollified by this "what if he'd fallen off again? I couldn't deal with that again" James said more upset than angry now.

"Dad" Harry said looking defiant "I haven't been outside in a week, I needed to enjoy myself, I didn't mean to upset you". James looked into his son's green eyes and let out a breath he had no idea he'd been holding. His anger deflated "it's alright Harry".

He looked down at Harry's leg in the cast "is it nearly healed then?" he asked. Harry nodded smiling "Madam Pomfrey came by when we were at the Quidditch pitch. She wasn't happy I was flying but she said the cast can come off in another two days".

James walked over to his son and ruffled his hair "that's great son" he said. Harry was wheeled into a place at the table and they all sat down.

Molly was brought in by Dobby and she was fussed over by all the adults.

"Hi Harry" she said hugging her brother. "Hey you" he said grinning at her. She looked at his leg in concern "is your leg alright?" she asked. Harry laughed "will be soon, Madam Pomfrey said another two days". Molly smiled at this "great, you can take me flying".

Harry gaped at her. After a few moments he said "sis, I don't think Mum and Dad would like that".

"You're quite right Harry, we wouldn't" Lucy said seriously. He could hear protective tone in her voice and he agreed with her.

"When you're older we can" Harry said trying to make her drop the subject. Molly didn't look happy but she didn't press it any further and instead sat down for dinner.

Lucy and Janice came over to the table carrying the bowls containing the casserole and additional vegetables. The rule had been well established that Harry, Molly and Draco had to eat second helpings of vegetables before having dessert.

As they ate James said thickly through a mouthful of dumpling "I've got something to tell you all". They flashed worried looks at him so he quickly reassured them.

"It's nothing bad, it's really good actually". Everyone looked at him in interest with each of them no doubt wondering what could be so good he couldn't wait to tell them.

Harry saw that Sirius though rather than looking interested or thoughtful, was smiling. That instantly told Harry that whatever the big announcement was, Sirius already knew.

Glancing at Uncle Peter and then at Uncle Remus he could tell they were as intrigued as he was which meant that it must be either to do with his Mum or work.

He surreptitiously looked at his Mum. One look was all it took to discount her as being part of the news as she was looking impatiently at James. Harry knew his Mum didn't like being out of the loop when it came to his Dad.

Dinner was finished and after the plates were levitated to the sink to be washed by that days designated dish washers (Peter and Remus) dessert was presented by a smiling Lucy. It was one of Harry's most favourite desserts, apple crumble with custard or ice cream. Harry chose the ice cream feeling it too warm a night to be eating a really hot dessert.

"Come on James, tell us the big announcement" Peter said as he ate his crumble, causing crumbs to fly everywhere. "Hey watch it Wormy!" Sirius shouted at Peter. Peter looked abashed "oops, sorry Padfoot" he said swallowing the last of his crumble.

By the time everyone had finished dessert and the dishes, bowls and cutlery had been washed, dried and stacked, everyone headed for the drawing-room to relax and hear James's big news. Everyone except Ron who had flooed home with Remus who had returned moments later.

Harry decided to stay in his wheelchair feeling it easier than having to get help to move him onto the sofa. After everyone had had ten minutes or so to digest their food Lucy feeling impatient to learn just what was so good said: "James, I think it's time to hear your news".

James stood up looking as amazed at the news had to tell. He looked around at everyone, cleared his throat and began "well, as most of you know I was called to Auror Headquarters by my boss Alastor Moody this morning". he received nods from everyone present "I don't quite know how to say it but, well...I" James seemed at a loss for a moment before saying "I'm the new Head Auror!".

There was silence for a moment as everyone except for Sirius looked at James in amazement. Peter and Remus laughed evidently thinking it was some sort of joke.

James glared at them while Sirius and Janice in synchronicity slapped the pair of them on the back of the head. Lucy stood up, walked over to her husband, wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him deeply and passionately. When they broke apart she said happily "I'm so glad for you my love, you really deserve it".

James laughed "I have to say though I'm not looking forward to the paperwork". Everyone else laughed at this and Sirius quipped "why do you think I didn't want the job?". Fresh laughter broke out over this and there was much laughing and joking about his being made Head Auror afterwards.

* * *

It had taken a lot of time and searching but the rather grotesque looking man hiding in the bushes smiled in satisfaction. He'd finally found the Manor. The issue he had now was that he would have to wait for his target to exit the Manor's wards before he could strike.

No matter, the man told himself grinning, showing a mouth full of sharp, yellowed teeth. "Soon, Remus Lupin, I will get you and you will become just like me" Fenrir Greyback said. Then he laughed. A cruel laugh, full of menace.

* * *

Harry awoke early on the morning of the 11th of August. He was feeling excited and happy. This was for two reasons. The first reason was due to his friend Ginny Weasley's seventh birthday. A party was being held for her at her family's house The Burrow, that afternoon. Harry opened his bedside draw and patted the present he'd got for her the day after his birthday and smiled.

The second reason why he felt so happy was due to his leg cast being removed later that morning by Janice and Madam Pomfrey. At last, after a whole nine days of struggle and limitations he would be able to move about a lot easier. Of course he would need to use crutches for another week but he would still be a lot more mobile than he had been.

He took his favourite t-shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans from his bedside table. He took off his pyjama shirt and threw on his t-shirt.

He would have to wait until his cast was removed before being able to change into his jeans as Madam Pomfrey had told Harry it would be easier to remove the cast without other clothes impairing it.

He slipped out of bed and into his wheelchair. He wheeled over to his desk on which lay Ginny's present. He'd decided on a book on hexes as he knew she'd love to learn about then for when she got a wand. Picking it up he headed for the door. He opened the bedroom door and headed for the lift. It was at times like these that Harry felt relieved that the house had a lift since without a wand it would have been impossible to get downstairs on his own in the chair.

Reaching the lift he pressed the button and waited. As the lift reached the first floor and the doors opened Harry found himself looking into the grinning face of Sirius "so, today's the day kid" he said happily. "Yeah" Harry agreed smiling "can't wait for it to come off at last" he replied.

As Sirius exited the lift and moved aside, Harry entered, pushed the button and descended to the ground floor. Fingering the present thoughtfully he wheeled out of the lift and headed for the kitchen. He felt like having some breakfast.

As he entered the kitchen and for the last time manoeuvred the chair up to the table. Tipper was bustling about by the cupboards cleaning while Dobby was washing dishes "morning, Tipper, Dobby" Harry said to them as he poured an ice cold glass of pumpkin juice into his glass.

They bowed to him and Tipper came over, "can you get me box of cocoa pops please Tipper?" Tipper turned away and Harry remembering called: "and the milk and sugar bowl".

"Yes Master Harry" the house-elf said in his fairly deep voice. He was only a few moments before he bustled back over with a tray containing one box of cocoa pops, a glass bottle of milk, a solid silver sugar bowl and a cereal bowl.

Harry happily poured in a large measure of cereal, lavished it with milk and then liberally sprinkled sugar all over them.

"That's a sure way to rot your teeth" said an amused voice from the doorway. "Shut up Dollophead" Harry said to Draco though he was smiling as he said it.

Draco sat down next to him at the table. "Looking forward to the party?" he asked. "Just two slices of toast please Tipper, I can butter it myself" Draco knew from personal experience that if you didn't tell a house-elf exactly what you wanted then you'd get far more.

"Yeah, should be great, Bill and Charlie are going to set off some fireworks" Harry replied taking a sip of his juice.

"What did you get her in the end?" Draco asked feeling curious. They'd gone to Diagon Alley separately to buy her gifts so neither would know what the other bought. Harry waggled his eyebrows "can't tell you that brother mine, let's just say I think she'll really like it".

* * *

After breakfast, the fireplace flared up and spat out Madam Pomfrey. She dusted herself down with her usual calm dignity and made her way over to Harry who was sitting on the sofa with his leg propped up on a cushion. "Morning Mr Potter" she said smiling slightly.

"Good morning Madam Pomfrey" Harry greeted her happily. She set down her bag and said: "let's take a look at that leg then shall we?".

She very carefully pulled the cast off of Harry's leg and examined it for swellings or other issues. "I'm pleased to say Mr Potter that there is no swelling, so you no longer need the cast".

"That's great, thanks Madam Pomfrey". Madam Pomfrey reached into her bag which was evidently charmed to be bottomless, because, from the bag, she pulled two Harry sized crutches. She handed them to Harry "here, try these Mr Potter, we want them to work before we fit the bandage on".

Harry nodded and began to use them to walk or rather hobble around the room. He felt just like Long John Silver from the Muggle book he was currently reading called Treasure Island.

"Argh!, argh, Jim lad" Draco said as he struggled not to laugh. Madam Pomfrey looked at him in confusion but made no comment.

After completing two laps of the room Harry returned to the sofa and sat down "they work great" he said. "good, that should help your mobility a lot Mr Potter, now, time to put on this bandage". From the bag she extracted a bandage that was long enough to run from below knee down to the ankle.

She slipped it on easily enough and checked that it fit. "There we are Mr Potter, that should be fine now, any problems and don't hesitate to contact me" she said in her usual professional manner.

She headed over to the fireplace calling out "goodbye Mr Potter, Mr Black" they said goodbye as well and she left via the floo.

* * *

Harry had been a 100% per cent right he knew as he hobbled out of the fireplace at The Burrow, supported by Lucy. His Dad who was due to be the new Head Auror had to go to a meeting of all senior Ministry officials and to learn his duties as Head Auror.

He'd been very disappointed but had asked Harry to save him a slice of birthday cake which Harry promised to do.

"Harry!" a happy voice said as he felt someone collide with him, nearly knocking him over. "Oh, sorry" Ginny said looking sheepish "forgot you were on crutches, it's just great to see you, I would have been over before but me and Mum were visiting some Great Aunt or other up in London".

Harry laughed "it's alright" he extended a hand and gave her her present, "happy birthday Ginny" he said giving her a one armed hug.

"Thanks Harry" she smiled at him and then turned to Lucy "hello Mr Potter, how are you?". Lucy chuckled "I'm great thank you Ginny, Draco and Sirius should be along in a minute, can you tell your Dad that sorry but James can't make it, dragged into the office for a meeting".

"Oh that's a shame" Ginny said "he was hoping to show Mr Potter his spark plug collection".

The fireplace flared up again and out stepped Draco and Sirius or rather Draco stepped out while Sirius came zooming out on his back and collided with a worktop. "Ouch!" he exclaimed as he pulled himself up.

"I'll kill Moony for this" he muttered as he straightened himself up. "What happened to you" Harry asked, his lips twitching.

Sirius made an irritated noise, "Moony pushed me just as I said the address, lucky I got here at all" he grumbled. A chorus of laughter broke out.

"It's not funny" Sirius said sounding mock offended "it is Dad, you looked like this" Draco mimicked Sirius being pushed, right down to the shocked expression.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be is it?" Sirius said again with false hurt "well then, I'm going to look at Arthur's new collection".

"Happy birthday Ginny" he called back over his shoulder as he headed off to the garden.

"Happy birthday Ginny, here" Draco said hugging her and handing her her present.

"Thanks Draco" Ginny grabbed Harry and Draco's arms and said "come on, everyone's in the garden".

Them four of them headed outside for the party.

It was just as Harry had expected it to be. There was great food, great conversation and much laughter as the party went on.

Ginny was ecstatic with her gifts from Harry and Draco. "Thank you so much Harry!" she exclaimed, hugging him as she looked at the book which was titled: 101 great hexes and how to cast them.

"Glad you like it, you'll be able to get The Twins when you get your wand" Harry said smirking. Fred and George looked at Ginny nervously.

"Yes I will won't I" she said grinning at them, this caused George to drop his fork which planted itself in Fred's leg. He shouted. "Ow George, be more careful". "Sorry" said George still looking nervously at Ginny.

The last present was Draco's. He hoped she liked it. It was a long parcel wrapped in bright orange paper with a red ribbon around it. Ginny tore off the paper and gazed at it happily. It was a long thick book titled: Quidditch Through The Ages by Bathilda Bagshot.

"Oh Draco, it's great, thank you" she said hugging him.

After the presents it was time for the fireworks display. Fred and George, with help from Mr Weasley, set all of them up. There was a great variety in them, including pin wheels, roman candles and big bangs.

The light show from the fireworks was immense as many different colours and patterns filled the starry sky.

All too soon the party ended and Harry, Draco, Lucy and Sirius, returned to Marauder Manor after saying their goodbyes to the Weasley's.

* * *

James Potter returned home that evening feeling thoroughly exhausted. He'd spent the whole day in meetings and talking to trainees and reporters, filling out paperwork and going over his duties with Mad-Eye Moody.

If he heard the words CONSTANT VIGILANCE!, once more he was sure he'd crack.

"Rough day love?" Lucy asked from the sofa. She'd been sitting reading a book, but when James arrived she closed it and put it on the coffee table.

"It was knackering" he said flopping down next to her. "Never mind, you're back now and I've got something that I think you'll want to see".

James kissed his wife "you are such a tease Lulu" he said grinning. "I know" she said grinning back "close your eyes". He did so and heard shuffling footsteps and a loud pop.

"Okay, you can open them again" he opened his eyes to find a plate containing four chicken sandwiches and some crisps, plus a glass of firewhiskey, his favourite drink.

As he surveyed the food before him he said to Lucy "have I ever told you, you're the best wife ever". Lucy laughed, "only one or twice" she picked up a sandwich "now eat, then we can watch a film and relax".

James almost choked. Between them relax was the code word for let's have sex.

James took a while to fall asleep that night as he thought on being Head Auror. It was something he'd always wanted but to be truthful, he was very nervous. After all, how did you replace a man like Mad-Eye Moody?.

* * *

The next chapter will have a time jump to the following year. Around November time.

Thank you to everyone for the continued support. Really means a lot to me.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: still only own Lucy, Janice, Molly and David and still only borrowing everyone else.

* * *

Hi everyone hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one is rather heavy but hopefully you find it a good read.

Chapter Thirty: Howl of The Werewolf & Janice & Sirius Worry

1st of November 1989

Sirius yawned and glanced over at the clock. He froze. The time read: 10:00 am. James was going to kill him!.

James had told him last night that he was calling a meeting for 9:00 am to discuss the recent spate of attacks on Muggles and Half-bloods.

Sirius knew James was worried that it was all part of a Deatheater resurgance as the last time attacks had been this frequent had been in the last days of Voldemorts reign of terror and shortly after his fall when an attempt had been made to attack the Longbottom's.

Sirius leapt out of bed. Janice sat up bleary eyed and startled. "What? who? where's the fire?" she asked, her voice heavy from sleep.

"I'm late for work!" Sirius almost shouted in distress as he hurried to pull on trousers and picked up his wand. "I'm sure James won't mind" Janice said mildly.

Sirius looked at her like she'd grown another head "of course he'll mind". He pulled on a shirt and buttoned it up without noticing the stain on the front "Sirius" Janice called from the bed. "What?" he said in exasperation "that shirt has marmite on it" she replied in amusement.

Sirius glanced down and saw that sure enough a large marmite stain was on the shirt near the pocket "oh, f..." Janice made a growling noise "Sirius Black, if you finish that word with our son in the room I'll throw this clock at you".

Sirius looked sheepish "sorry love" he said "I'm just worried". He took off the dirty shirt and tossed in on the bed. Digging through his wardrobe he found a grey striped shirt, he sighed "it'll have to do" he muttered in annoyance as he slipped it on and buttoned it up.

He put on the his belt and searched for his brown trench coat "Janice, where's my trench coat gone?" he asked in agitation.

Janice gasped "oh Sirius, I put it in the washing machine yesterday, I forgot to dry it!" she said. Sirius groaned "Janice, that's my only coat and I'm already late" he said.

"Sorry honey".

Sirius hopped about putting on his socks and then tried to put on his shoes. Finding it impossible to do when this tense he pointed his wand at the shoes, uttered a spell and the shoes put themselves on his feet and the laces tied on their own.

Sirius ran over to his wife and kissed her on the lips, "I'll see you later love, I'll be back late" she smiled "see you later, tell me if James gives you a hard time, it was his fault keeping you up late".

Sirius grinned "I'll be sure to remind him" he said as headed over to the crib in which slept their son. Sirius, gazing at him with his thick, curly black hair so much like his own and his deep blue eyes, was amazed at the fact he was a Dad of two and one of those two was nearly a year and a half old.

He was even more amazed as he thought of the fact that it was his thirtieth birthday in two days time.

"I love you mate" he said to the toddler who woke up and smiled at him. Sirius grinned. He had never know such a happy baby. Not since Harry anyway. David was always smiling.

Sirius exited the room heading for the lift. He would have taken the stairs but he was hurrying. "Hey Dad, where are you going at this hour?" Draco who had just exited his room called to him.

"Your git of an Uncle called a meeting at work for 9 am" Sirius called back as he pressed the lift button. Draco walked up to him and cleared his throat "hate to tell you Dad, but it's 10 am now".

Sirius glared at his son "yes, I had gathered that thank you Mr smartypants" he said irritated. Draco grinned "overslept did you?".

Sirius rolled his eyes as they stepped into the lift "what gave it away?". Draco pointed down at his feet. Sirius glanced down and swore. He was wearing one purple sock and one orange one.

The lift doors clanged open and they stepped out into the entrance hall. Sirius ran into the kitchen and opened the washing machine.

It didn't take long to find the brown trench coat. It was dripping with water and smelled foul. Sirius pointed his wand at and muttered "excoquatur indumentis liquore madidaque". Steam issue forth from the trench coat and when it lifted the garment was dry as a bone.

Draco wrinkled his nose and said: "you might want to do something about the smell Dad". "What?" Sirius said. He then sniffed the garment and gagged feeling immensely nauseous.

"Tollere Odor" he muttered and the stench disappeared. Sirius slipped it on and checked that he had his warrant card. Satisfied he bolted from the kitchen to the drawing-room "see you later son, be good" he called out to Draco.

"See you Dad, watch out for angry stags" he quipped in amusement. Sirius heard this but had no time to respond. He seized a drawstring bag containing floo powder, opened it and took a pinch of it.

He stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder down shouting "Ministry of Magic, Auror Office". He vanished in a swirl of flames.

* * *

James was feeling very annoyed by 10 am. He and the other Aurors and trainees had been waiting in the briefing room to start the meeting for an hour.

He checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time. Sirius was late. He was James' top Auror. The one who was supposed to set an example. And he was late.

'Damn you Padfoot' he thought in anger as he ground his teeth.

"You shouldn't do that James, it'll damage your teeth" Kingsley joked from his place on James' left as they stood awkwardly along with all the others.

"Where is that idiot Kingsley?" James asked in a low voice so that no one else could hear him.

Kingsley shrugged "I called the Manor but there was no response". James shook his head in frustration "I bet he overslept...again".

Kingsley grinned "knowing Sirius, probably".

ten minutes later, the office door flew open with a bang. In stepped Sirius. His curly black hair was all over the place and he looked worried.

"Sorry boss" he said as he went and stood by James's other side. "We'll talk about this later" he said quietly. Sirius gulped.

"Alright, now that Sirius has joined us, let's start shall we?" James said as he began the meeting.

"As you all know we have been having a lot of attacks on Muggles and Half-bloods by Purebloods recently, it my belief, give that these are the only targets and the ferocity and scale of the attacks that Deatheaters, the followers of Voldemort, are responsible".

There was a sharp intake of breath from many in the room and much murmuring from those who were hearing about this for the first time.

James had to admit that when Kingsley had shown him the map of the attacks that he been shocked at their scale. He'd known it was increasing from his own investigations. But to see it so widespread made him feel ill.

Kingsley handed out the information on the attacks to the Aurors while warning them and the trainees not to tell anyone.

"It's vital that you keep this quiet for now or there will be panic" Kingsley said sternly.

"Right" said James "this has top priority, whatever you were looking into before, drop it, each of you come and see me later and I'll divide you into pairs, I don't want any of you going alone to these sites" he said seriously.

The meeting broke up as Auror and Trainee alike began to discuss the maps and sheets of parchment containing the information.

"Sirius, my office, now" James said in barely suppressed anger. Sirius feeling annoyed, followed him into the office. Kingsley came in after them and shut the door. With a wave of his wand he also closed the blinds and lit the desk lamp.

"Sit" James instructed. Sirius sat on the chair facing James as James sat behind his desk, his hands clasped.

"Explain" James said.

"Well, it goes like this" Sirius said in annoyance "my idiot of a friend and boss kept me up late last night drinking and talking".

James groaned. He had kept Sirius up late but he'd not realised it was that late. "Which meant" Sirius carried on "that I didn't get to bed until four in the morning".

"Sorry Padfoot, should have realised before jumping on you over this, shake hands?". Sirius grinned and shook his hand, adding "I'm still going to get you back for this".

James gulped nervously and sipped some water.

Before moving onto the other thing he needed to say "you two will be partnering each other to follow up on the reports of attacks here in London" James informed them.

"Whatever resources we have are at your disposal" he looked sternly at Sirius and said: "we need to get someone in for questioning, if you encounter one, stun them and bring them in" he looked even more serious "do not kill them" he said.

Sirius let out a hiss and James said "that is an order Sirius, do you understand?". Sirius nodded sulkily and stomped out of the office.

"He must of forgot to have his coffee this morning" Kingsley said, laughing. "See you later boss" he called back as he pulled the office door open.

James waved goodbye and then banged his head on the desk. His best Auror lacking for sleep and it was all his fault. He recalled that he had kept pressing glasses of firewhiskey into Sirius's hand and making him drink.

He groaned and banged his head again. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" James said massaging his head.

In stepped a woman in her early forty's with shoulder length blonde hair and piercing brown eyes "yes Norma?" he said as he felt a headache coming on.

"Message from the Minister Mr Potter, she wants an update from you personally on these attacks" James groaned in frustration.

He got on well with Minister Bones but couldn't she see that he was busy?. He let out a long breath and replied "tell the Minister I'll be up to see her in ten minutes, once I get something for this headache".

His secretary laughed and handed him an aspirin, "thanks Norma" he said gratefully as she exited the office.

He began to straighten out his clothing and tidy his hair up. The Minister was fairly easy going but he didn't want to let his department down by being sloppily dressed.

* * *

Back at Marauder Manor, Janice was entering distress mode. David had been fine that morning but since two pm, he'd been lethargic and very quiet which wasn't like him at all.

She finally decided that she needed to get help. She picked her son up in her arms and held him close to her. Murmuring a safety charm she headed for the bedroom door and flung it open hard. It cracked as it slammed into the wall but she didn't take any notice. Her boy was ill.

She checked all of the bedrooms on the first floor and the second but found no one around "typical" she said as she ran for the lift "must all be in the garden". She rapidly pushed the lift button.

When it reached the first floor and doors opened, she came face to face with Harry, Draco and Molly who were looking from her red, sweaty face to their lethargic brother in mounting concern.

"Mum, what..." Draco began to say "I need to get some help, your brother is ill" Janice said in a hoarse voice.

Their faces went white "I'll firecall St Mungo's" Harry said as he exited the lift and headed for the stairs.

"I'll get Uncle Moony and Wormtail" Draco volunteered as he ran towards the stairs leading up to the second floor.

"I'll stay with you Auntie" Molly said sounding worried. Janice put a hand on her daughters head "you're a good girl Molly".

The two of them headed downstairs in the lift.

* * *

Harry was worried but calm as he took the stairs two at a time. He jumped the last three, landing catlike on the marble floor of the entrance hall.

He sprinted through the open double doors of the drawing-room towards the roaring fire which burned merrily. 'I don't feel very merry right now' Harry thought.

Reaching the fireplace he seized a handful of floo powder from the bucket next to the fireplace and called "St Mungo's, Paediatrics" his head began to spin around and Harry tried to hold back the feeling of nausea that arose within him.

As his head reached it's destination Harry coughed slightly. The first thing he saw as he looked around was his Mum sitting at her desk. He felt relieved that his Mum was a Healer. He knew she'd know how to handle this.

He coughed to get her attention and said "Mum".

His Mum turned around and looked at him with a mixture of worry and confusion. Harry never firecalled unless something was wrong.

"Harry? what's happened" she asked getting straight to the point. Harry swallowed feeling a lump in his throat "it's David" he said tightly "he's Ill and we don't know...what's...what's wrong".

He saw a flash of concern in the bright blue eyes but it lasted only a moment as her Healer instincts kicked in. "I'll be two seconds Harry, tell Janice I'm on my way".

Harry nodded and removed his face from the fire. As he pulled his head out, he felt the wave of sickness hit again. This time it was due to worry.

He retched onto the carpet feeling annoyed with himself. He couldn't go to pieces like this. His brothers needed him. His sister needed him and so did his aunt.

He hardened his resolve, took a deep breath and went to get a glass of water. By the time he returned, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jumper, his aunt and brother were already on the sofa nearest the fireplace while Molly sat next to them looking scared and upset.

His aunt looked highly stressed. He could see tear tracks on her cheeks and knew she'd been crying. He decided to go and comfort them.

Harry hopped up onto the sofa, sitting in between Molly and Janice and put a hand on their backs. "Aunt Janice, Mum said she'll be here soon so try not to worry" he told her as he rubbed in a circular motion on her back.

"You're a good boy Harry" she said emotionally and continued to rock David back and forth.

Harry turned to look at his little sister who stared back at him with frightened grey eyes. "It's alright sis, everything is going to be alright" he said as he pulled her into a close hug.

Molly cried into his shoulder.

Harry began to wonder: would his little brother be alright?.

* * *

"Uncle Moony!" Draco shouted frantically as he pounded his fist Remus's bedroom door. There was no answer for a moment so Draco banged again "Uncle Moony!".

There was movement from within the room. He heard shuffling feet. Someone grumbling and the door opened. He came face to face with a very ruffled looking Remus Lupin "Draco it's not polite to bang and shout" he said before seeing the look on his nephews face "what's wrong kid, you look like you've seen a ghost".

Tears formed in Draco's eyes and he replied in a rush: "Uncle Moony, David is ill and we don't know why or how to treat him or...or anything". He paused to get his breath and Remus feeling like his stomach had dropped moved out onto the landing heading straight for Peter's bedroom.

He banged loudly on the door "Pete, open up, it's an emergency".

The door opened in seconds as Peter looking very worried, wearing only a dressing gown over a pair of orange pyjamas with snitches on them, his fair hair sticking up in every direction.

"What's happened?" Peter asked. He could tell something was up. Even with his family being loud most of the time they never normally bashed people's doors down unless something bad was happening.

"It's David" Remus said and Peter's stomach lurched violently. It was unsurprising he'd be worried. Even if he didn't love him just a much as her parents, he was David's godfather having been named as such before he'd even been born.

"Where is he now?" Peter asked as he followed Remus and Draco to the stairs. "I'd bet the drawing-room" said Remus "Janice would want him to be somewhere where she'd be able to get to St Mungo's quickly". Peter nodded. It made a lot of sense.

* * *

As Molly sat on the sofa, her older brothers arms around her, his hand stroking her hair in a comforting gesture, all she could think was: 'please god, let him live'.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by loud footsteps and the sound of voices. To her immense relief, when she looked up she saw Uncles Peter and Remus enter the drawing-room, followed closely by Draco.

Draco and Peter headed over to her and Harry. Molly looking at Harry could see that he was close to breaking down. It wasn't a surprise. He may have acted older due to the whole Destiny thing, but he was still only nine years old.

Molly felt even more upset for him than for herself or Draco. Harry was always so strong. Always so brave. He always tried to pretend that nothing fazed him and now that facade was cracking.

As Harry relinquished the hug, Draco took up his space and hugged her as fiercely as she was hugging him.

* * *

Harry being hugged by Peter just sobbed. A long anguished cry right from the depths of his soul. He had lost people before of course. But that didn't make it any easier. Any better to deal with. He had after all, only been a year and a half old when his Mother had been killed, so while he felt the loss it was lessened. In addition, he'd had Lucy and his Dad to help him move past it to an extent.

What was happening now however, he had no idea what to do, what to think. His brain felt fogged over. All he felt like doing was raging against the world that kept letting these horrible things happen to him and his family.

"Let it out Harry, let it out mate, that's it" Peter murmured as he hugged Harry closer. "I know it hurts, I know it's scary but help will be here soon".

Harry seriously hoped that his uncle was right.

* * *

Lucy exited the fireplace at Marauder Manor and found herself faced with Peter, Draco and Remus trying to comfort her son, her daughter and her friend (sister really). She noted that her son, daughter and friend were crying loudly.

After a quick scourgify, she headed over to the orange sofa on which Janice and the others sat. She saw David lying in Janice's arms. He was breathing. But only just.

"Janice" she said taking Janice's hand" Janice looked at her with dull eyes. "Let's take a look at him shall we?" she said, taking the toddler from Janice.

The toddler grizzled slightly but made no other sound. Lucy performed several spells with her wand in order to determine what the issue was. Her readings were very alarming to her.

David had a very high temperature. She knew at once that it must be Pneumonia. Luckily there were potions that could counteract the effects but to remove completely she would need Draco's help. She'd also need to move David to the Children's ward of St Mungo's to keep an effective eye on him.

Finishing up her scans, she looked at Janice and said "I believe David has the first symptoms of Dragon Pox, given how serious this illness is we need to take him to St Mungo's".

A tearful Janice nodded, unable to speak.

Remus helped her up from the sofa while Lucy took David from her. Peter brought up the rear, guiding Harry and Draco and Molly to the fireplace. Harry was glad of this since he did not want to leave his aunt at a time like this.

* * *

Sirius, stuck at work was oblivious to the fact that anything was wrong. The first idea he had that something was up was when a rather pale looking James stepped out of his office.

Sirius's first thought when he saw was that there must have been another attack by Deatheaters. He watched as James headed over to his office cubicle where he'd been writing up a report on the Deatheaters he and Kingsley had captured that morning.

James cleared his throat and said: "Sirius". Sirius's stomach felt like lead. James sounded upset but also...sympathetic.

If James was being sympathetic then...

Sirius looked fearfully at James, hoping desperately that he was wrong. That his imagination was simply running away with him.

"Come into my office Sirius" James said kindly. 'This is bad' Sirius thought as he followed James 'very bad'.

James shut the door, locked it and pulled the blinds. He turned to Sirius. "Have a drink" he told him, as he poured a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey into two glasses handing one to Sirius.

Sirius who had sworn that - after getting drunk the night he believed his wife to be having an affair - he would never drink again simply held the glass in his hand and said hoarsely "who is it?".

James stared at the floor for a moment before responding: "it's David, he's very ill, he has a fever and doesn't seem to be responding to anyone, Janice and Lucy have taken him to St Mungo's".

Sirius dropped the glass which shattered on the stone flooring and sprayed glass everywhere. James covered himself to avoid the shards while Sirius either didn't bother or just couldn't move.

He couldn't believe something like this was happening. He'd almost lost his wife before and now...he might lose his son. He had so many things to teach him, like how to play Quidditch or prank his uncles and siblings. Would he ever get the chance now?. He was scared, but he held onto hope.

He had to hold onto hope. "I'm going to St Mungo's" Sirius informed him as he went to leave the office.

James moved to the door and said: "hang on a second Sirius". Sirius looked at him angrily "get out of the way James".

James realised that Sirius believed him to be preventing him going to St Mungo's so he clarified "I'm not trying to stop you Padfoot, I want to come with you, give me a second and we can go by my fireplace".

Sirius dropped his glare and looked at James sheepishly "sorry Prongs". James smiled briefly "s alright Padfoot".

He exited the office and called over Kingsley. "What's up boss?" Kingsley said as he took note of James's pale face.

"It's David Sirius's son, he's been taken to St Mungo's with some illness, I'm going there now with Sirius, you're in charge, probably for the rest of the day, I'll let you know if I'm any longer".

Kingsley nodded seriously "give Janice and Sirius my best and tell then I hope everything works out alright" he said.

James smiled gratefully "I'll tell them" he said before walking back to his office.

* * *

Janice was feeling numb with despair and barely heard the voice that sounded behind her in the hospital room "Janice" the voice was thick with emotion.

She looked around and saw Sirius standing in the doorway. His eyes were filled with tears. Janice broke. She stood up gingerly and walked the few steps to her husband. She fell into his waiting arms and sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder as he held her tightly.

"He'll be alright Janice, he has to be" Sirius said hoarsely.

Lucy who had gone to speak to speak to other Healers returned to the room and cleared her throat. Janice and Sirius looked at her. "The potions are halting the spread of the illness". Sirius and Janice looked at her in gratitude only for their faces to fall with her next words "he will not improve however, unless, someone heals him with magic".

"But..." Janice began only for Lucy to halt her "no Janice, it has to be someone with healing powers beyond ordinary magic".

Sirius's eyes widened as he mouthed "Draco". Lucy and Janice looked at him "what?" Janice said unable to register what Sirius meant.

Sirius stared at her, his eyes lit with inspiration "Draco can use his healing powers to save David" he said happily.

Janice felt she had to say something. She didn't want anything bad happening to Draco "my love, it's one thing to deal with a head injury but this..." she broke off and shook her head "we don't know what could happen".

Sirius thought about it for a moment before responding "then let's ask him" he said. Janice couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You know he'd say yes Sirius, he can't stand to see anyone in pain and especially not his brother".

"Well then" Sirius spread his hands as if to say "that's that". Janice shook her head in exasperation. One look at her infant son convinced her. She wouldn't encourage Draco, but if he decided of his own free will to try saving his brother, she would say nothing.

Perhaps it was selfish of her, but she couldn't deal with losing a child.

* * *

Out in the corridor sat Draco, Harry, Molly and their friends (minus Hermione who was on holiday abroad). They were being looked after by James, Peter and Remus.

Draco was deep in thought when someone touched him on the arm "I know what you're thinking Draco, I am your twin after all" Harry said.

Draco looked at him, the pain in his eyes obvious. "You are thinking you could have stopped it, but you're wrong, you can't stop something you have no idea about".

Draco let out a low growl "I should have done, you would have". Harry was silent for a moment, "perhaps I would have, but I didn't and since I didn't there was no way you could have so don't beat yourself up".

"Yeah Draco, it's not your fault" Molly said as she put her head on her brothers arm.

Just then the occupants of the seats heard footsteps. Draco looking up, found himself looking into his fathers grey eyes. His father looked very intense at that moment. As if he had had an inspiration on something important.

"You have an idea how to help David" Draco said not as a question but as a statement. Sirius nodded and was about to speak when Janice cut in.

"Before you say anything Draco, just remember that whatever you decide is fine".

Draco nodded and turned his attention back to his father.

"Lucy has halted the infection but she can't heal him completely, he will have a very limited life unless he is healed magically".

Draco's eyes widened as he realised what his father was asking "you want me to use my ability to heal David" he said almost in a whisper.

Sirius nodded while Janice closed her eyes. "I'll do it" Draco said without hesitation. He stood up and walked past his parents into the side room where his sickly brother lay, asleep, his breathing laboured.

"I'll try my best brother, I promise" Draco said as he placed his hand on David's head, his becoming slick with sweat from his brothers forehead.

Footsteps from behind, told him that his family and friends were clustered around the doorway watching.

Draco took a deep breath and uttered the healing words he'd used to bring Harry back.

"Merlinus per magica in circuitu, et in dilectione in me sentio sanandum hominem hunc" he muttered. He repeated himself twice more and waited.

He felt a jolt as the disease left his brother and flew up into his body through his arm. His family watched as he took his hand away and began to retch.

Alarmed, Sirius rushed forward. He reached Draco and placed a hand on his back just as Draco raised his head to the sky, opened his mouth and a swarm of dark mist escaped his mouth.

David's breathing became even and calm as the boy dozed on unaware of what had transpired.

Exhausted, Draco sank to his knees breathing hard.

He was tired but happy. He'd managed to do it. His brother was safe.

* * *

With David being safe Remus and Peter returned to the Manor taking Harry and Draco's friends with them. They took Neville, Ron, Ginny and Luna to their homes before returning to the Manor.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head" Remus told Peter as he made for the entrance hall. "Be careful, don't fall in a ditch" Peter quipped, earning himself a slap on the back of the head.

Remus headed down the drive and through the gates. He soon found himself outside of the Manor's wards. He looked back at the Manor marvelling over the turn his life had taken.

He continued walking not looking where he was going.

Unbeknown to him, a danger lurked in the nearby woods. The man (barely) was staring at Remus through yellow eyes. The man's mouth formed into a grin that showed sharp, yellowed teeth.

Remus heard nothing. Saw nothing. All he felt was an immense pain in his ribs as he was tackled to the ground.

Remus struck his head on the ground and his vision began to blur as he felt a blinding flash of pain.

He could just make out a tangle of hair and sharp teeth as a raspy voice, more like a growl than anything said "Remus Lupin, we meet again.

Remus sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

Night had fallen over the Manor and Peter was now feeling worried. Remus had gone for a walk. That had been around three hours ago.

He should have been back by now. Peter was plagued with indecision. Should he try to find out what had happened on his own? or should he wait for James and the others to return.

He was still trying to decide what was best when the fireplace in the drawing-room flared up.

Peter jumped not expecting the noise. He looked at the fireplace.

Out stepped James with Harry by his side, he was followed by Draco with Lucy. Evidently, Sirius and Janice had decided to stay at St Mungo's for now.

"Hi Wormtail" James said. He then got a good look at Peter and realised he was looking very worried about something.

'Not again' James thought. "What's happened?" he asked Peter trying to stay calm.

Peter was silent but his hands were shaking. He finally broke the silence "Remus went for a walk three hours ago and he hasn't returned".

James let out a sigh of relief "is that all?" he said. "Wormtail, he's probably down at the Quidditch pitch or in his room". Peter feeling very agitated shook his head so hard it hurt. "No he isn't, I checked the whole of the Manor and the grounds" Peter explained.

James frowned. He did not like this. If Remus had been alright, Peter would have found him.

Swallowing down the panic he began to feel over this new development he said: "we'll go and check the woods outside the gates, he might be hurt".

Peter nodded. James turned to face his wife who looked concerned "Lulu, stay here with the children, we'll back soon, either with Moony or..." James swallowed again, hard "alone".

"Be careful my love" Lucy said as she touched James's cheek.

James nodded grimly and he and Peter exited the room.

They reached the woods near the Manor in no time at all and began searching around for clues. It didn't take long. James heard a strangled cry and walked over to Peter who was standing near a clump of oak trees holding a scrap of cloth.

One look told James that it belonged to Remus's faded brown jacket. James didn't panic. There were explanations for this.

Perhaps Remus had fallen over and torn his jacket. Perhaps it was someone else's.

But then he saw it. Lying in the grass near the tree's was a wand. He could instinctively tell what it was.

He bent down and picked it up. James pointed his wand at the other wand held in his palm and uttered the words to determine ownership.

The information that he had been expecting but also dreading appeared, carved into the wand, "10 & 1/4 Cyprus, Unicorn Hair, Owner: Remus John Lupin".

James closed his eyes as a pit of despair opened up before him. It was happening again. Someone he was loved was in danger again.

He blinked back tears. He had to remain strong. 'But what if he's dead' said a voice inside his head. James mentally told this voice to shut up.

"Do you think he's...alive" Peter squeaked out. He rarely was so nervous or sensitive anymore but when he got very scared or upset or angry, his voice took on it's old squeaky quality.

James turned to his friend/brother and said heavily: "I don't know Wormtail" he put a hand on Wormtail's shoulder and said: "we're going to find him though, whoever did this will pay".

This wasn't an idle threat. He wanted whoever did this to suffer. No one hurt his brothers and got away with it.

Peter, feeling more calm replied: "we'd best get back to the Manor and tell everyone". James nodded and the two of them turned and strode back up the track to the Manor.

The walk felt like an eternity, but they eventually reached the gates and headed through them up the drive to the front door.

The heavy doors were opened by Tipper who looked at them hopefully. They simply shook their heads and the old house-elf closed the door behind them sadly.

The two men entered the drawing-room where Lucy and the children were gathered about on the sofa waiting.

James took a deep breath. This would not be easy to say. "It looks like Remus was...kidnapped" he said after a long silence.

Molly began to cry and was comforted by Lucy. Harry and Draco had tears in their eyes but did not weep. Their eyes were hard as flint. Eyes that promised death, if they ever caught the person who had done this.

"We'll inform Dumbledore and the others, they will be able to help us search". After thinking for a moment James added: "I'll get Kingsley on the case too, I can't use any other Aurors since Scrimgeour will ask why, but I know Kingsley will help".

'I only hope we aren't too late' was James's only thought.

* * *

In the next chapter the search begins and Remus finds out who has capture him.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I only own Lucy, Janice, Molly and David. The rest I am borrowing.

* * *

Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. In this one Remus's family and friends will be trying to find him. Can they do so before it's too late?.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Captive Werewolf & The Search

2nd of November 1989

Everyone was gathered around a long table in the room of requirement waiting for the meeting to begin. As there were so many people involved in the search for Remus Lupin it was realised that Marauder Manor did not have a table long enough to seat everyone.

In addition to this, Professor Severus Snape was joining in the search and could not leave the school during term time except when not teaching.

James, Sirius and Peter had already begun their search that morning. They had checked Remus's old house, (it was a long shot but they hoped) they had also checked the house he'd been left by his parents. Neither place had shown any sign of life.

If James was correct in his assumption of just what had captured him, then they should be checking out caves and forests.

"Good evening everyone, good of you all to come here tonight" Dumbledore said to assembled crowd, his eyes absent of their usual twinkle.

"As you know" Dumbledore continued "one of our number, Remus Lupin has been captured, we do not know by who or what and we do not know where".

Casting a look at each of them he said: "that is why we must form search parties, with the aim to bring him safely home". There were nods of agreement from those present who included among their number Alastor Moody famous ex-Auror and all round paranoid, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Severus Snape Potions Master who had got on well with Remus since Remus had helped him develop the Wolfsbane potion.

Others of course included Sirius and James and Peter.

On the other side of the table were Minerva McGonagall the stern but kind head of Gryffindor house, Hagrid Hogwarts Game Keeper and the Longbottom's Frank and Alice. Lucy and Janice would have been there but their husbands insisted on keeping Harry, Draco, Molly and David away from this so they were looking after them.

"I have decided that the search parties shall be these" he handed the sheets out to the various people present who looked at their partners name.

As James had expected he was to partner Peter. Looking at Sirius's sheet he saw that he was to partner with Moody. 'That should be fun for him' James thought, grinning.

"What are you smirking about Potter?" his mentor growled.

"Nothing" he replied.

The meeting continued as Severus was partnered up with Hagrid and they began to throw around suggestions as to where Remus's captor could have taken him.

"I think we are all agreed that it had to be a werewolf" Dumbledore said, looking around at the assembled group.

There were nods of assent from everyone and Severus put in "if it is indeed Fenrir Greyback that has taken Remus, then we should be checking all of the woods and caves across Britain".

"I agree" Said Sirius "some werewolves try to lead normal lives as much as possible but Greyback..." Severus shivered at the mention of Greyback's name. Even as a Deatheater he had been scared of the man who was more beast than human.

"I suggest all of the groups head off to begin their search and report back to me at Hogwarts when they have news.

* * *

As the meeting ended and everyone began to drift off Severus turned to Hagrid "Hagrid, I have an idea on getting a lead on Remus's whereabouts, but it will be dangerous" he said to the half-giant.

Hagrid nodded "I see, where would we ave ta go?" he asked. Severus felt happy that he was partnered with the half-giant.

Not only was Hagrid very strong as a result of being a half-giant, he was also very brave. He wouldn't run at the first sign of trouble.

"I have heard rumours of a werewolf encampment within the Forest of Dean". Hagrid swallowed but showed no sign of fear.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go" Hagrid said and made to leave the Room of Requirement. Severus placed a hand on his arm - no easy thing considering Hagrids great height - and looking at him seriously, said: "we have to be very careful Hagrid, I'm not sure how civilised they are, it varies from camp to camp".

Severus sighed "they might be friendly, they might be brusque but helpful, or..." he left the rest unsaid for it was obvious just what was likely to happen if they didn't like wizards.

"I understand, I'll let you do the talkin" Hagrid replied his beetle black eyes looking resolute.

The two of them walked over to Professor Dumbledore who was stood near the door of the room, saying goodbye to James and Peter who had been among the last to depart.

"Ah Severus, Hagrid" Dumbledore said pleasantly as they approached. "Off on your search I imagine". The two men nodded.

Dumbledore looked at them, the twinkle absent in his blue eyes and said quietly "be careful, both of you, we have no idea if Greyback has anyone helping him and even if he doesn't, he is dangerous".

"We'll be careful Headmaster Dumbledore Sir" Hagrid said. Dumbledore smiled then and said "good luck".

"Thank you Headmaster" Severus said.

They left the room and made for the main staircase down to the entrance hall.

Once outside the castle they headed down the path to the gates. The gates swung open and Hagrid grasped Severus's arm tightly. Given Hagrid's size this hurt quite a bit but Severus didn't complain. A bit of bruising on the arm was nothing compared with where they were going.

Severus spun on his heel and they disappeared with a crack.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked his mentor for the third time as the gruff ex-Auror walked along clacking his stick at a rather fast pace forcing Sirius to run to keep up.

"I have an old 'friend' that we need to meet" Moody told him.

Sirius could help but think that with the way Moody used the word friend he really meant crazy Deatheater that I helped capture who is now in Azkaban.

He decided to voice this thought "we're not going...to Azkaban are we?" he said sounding just a bit nervous. He had served as one of the wizard guards on that island a few times most recently in September. He hated the place. The people screaming - those who weren't mad before were mad now - the depressing surroundings, worst of all, worse even than the prisoners or the decor was **the Dementors** who helped guard the prison along with the regular wizard guards and Aurors.

Sirius had never trusted the Dementors for one simple fact, they didn't have souls. They were creatures of darkness. Among the foulest in the world. Their sole purpose in life was to take people's souls from them and leave them a husk of an individual.

Sirius, shivering, recalled the fate of Lucius Malfoy at one time Lord Malfoy, he had been sentenced to be **kissed** \- kiss being the technical term for losing his soul.

Sirius had been to his cell a few times over the years to look at the man. Not that he was much of a man anymore. True, he still ate and drank and breathed, but he did nothing else, he just sat or lay in his cell. He had no thoughts, no feelings. He had nothing. He was a shell.

'God, I hope that never happens to me' thought Sirius. He was jolted from his thoughts by a loud bark "wake up Black, pay attention!".

Sirius gave a start and looked wildly around before realising that it was Moody. The ex-Auror was looking distinctly annoyed that he'd not been paying attention. Sirius's only response was "so are we going to Azkaban?".

Moody let out an exasperated breath, "if you'd bothered to listen" he said poking Sirius in the ear "then I wouldn't have to repeat myself" he growled "yes we are, got a signed document from Mr Potter here which states we can question any of the prisoners".

Sirius now felt really apprehensive. The last thing he needed was to be stuck in a room with a crazy person. "Who?" he asked warily.

The answer he got was one he'd been dreading "Bellatrix Lestrange". Sirius closed his eyes. Memories of his encounters with his "dear cousin" flooded his mind. Her bullying. Her sneering comments on his being a Gryffindor. Her marrying a Deatheater and Sirius being forced to attend.

"Black!" Moody barked again. "Sorry" Sirius said. He felt sick. "Why does it have to be her?" he asked desperately.

"Because, she knows Greyback, they've been on attacks together before, she knows where he was last hidden, I'm certain of it".

Sirius nodded at the explanation and swallowed. It was then that he realised they on the shore looking towards Azkaban island.

Moody must have apparated them there while he'd been lost deep in thoughts and memories.

They stepped into the boat provided and let it guide them silently across the water. After some time, they disappeared into the fog that shrouded the island.

The boat bumped against something hard and wooden. Moody tied the rope on the boat around a thick post and gingerly pushed himself up and onto the jetty.

Sirius followed him and the two men made their way for the gatehouse that led into the prison itself.

* * *

James and Peter had received a Patronus from Severus which had asked them to meet with himself and Hagrid on the edge of the Forest of Dean. At the time they'd received the Patronus the two of them were checking the Riddle House in Little Hangleton.

If Greyback was looking for somewhere comfortable and disused then his masters father's house would be perfect. No one ever went there.

"Why do you supposed they need us?" Peter asked as the two men fished up the search of the first floor and began to descend to the entrance hall.

James shrugged "who know's? I don't even know why they'd be there..." Jame's eyes widened. "They're not!" he said sharply as a realisation hit him.

Peter looked confused "not what?" he said.

James turned to face Peter his hazel eyes full of worry "there's a werewolf encampment within the Forest, they must be going there" he said.

Peter's own eyes widened and he said "what are we waiting for Prongs, they might need us". Before James could think, Peter was haring down the stairs to the entrance hall. Taking the stairs two at a time James caught up. They jumped the last two stairs and rolled landing safely on their feet.

Bursting out through the oak doors and into the grounds of the Riddle House they both turned on their heel and focused on the coordinates that Severus had given them.

They felt the momentary sensation of a tugging from their navel and disappeared with a loud crack that would have shocked any Muggles if they'd heard it. As it was, several birds took flight squawking loudly.

They hit solid, leafy ground and shook their heads to clear them. Looking around, James saw a cluster of trees at the edge of the forest. Taking out parchment, he studied it to make sure it was the right area.

This proved unnecessary as a loud booming voice called out: "James, Peter!" and clapped them both on the back so hard they fell over.

"Sorry bout tha" Hagrid apologised as he picked them up and dusted them down.

"Hagrid, what's wrong, we got the Patronus" James explained after he performed scourgify on himself and Peter.

"Well, we're about to go and meet the werewolves see" Hagrid said. "And" he continued "they aren't the friendliest folk, so Severus thought we'd need some back up and since Sirius and Moody are at Azkaban" they all shuddered "he thought you two would be the best to help".

James Peter both looked apprehensive at the idea of facing a pack of werewolf's but steeled their resolve. Marauders didn't get scared and in any case, they needed to find Remus before it was too late.

Severus appeared then, walking through the nearby cluster of trees. "James, Peter, good of you to come" he said to them both sounding very grateful.

"Shall we?" he said motioning to the forest. Everyone else nodded and they set off at a steady pace. Peter decided to walk alongside Hagrid and the two chatted amiably about Quidditch and the season that he begun in September.

James hung back to talk with Severus "did you find anything at the Riddle House?" Severus asked him. James shook his head in disappointment "nothing, not even a scrap of clothing, I should have known it was a long shot".

"Every place we eliminate narrows it down" Severus said reasonably.

"Do you think these werewolves will know about Greyback and where he is?" James asked.

Severus nodded as he continued to face forwards, he wand in his pocket, at the ready. "They're bound to, if you recall, Greyback is very famous in werewolf circles due to enjoying being one, while others detest being one".

They weaved through a stand of trees "as to knowing where he is, he'll have told them he's captured Remus, he might even have brought him here before moving on".

The four men continued on through the forest until they found the first signs of werewolf activity. There were several dead stags lying on the floor, their carcass's picked almost clean of meat. No animal could do such a thing save for a wolf and as none existed here it had to be werewolves.

They saw a fire burning brightly up ahead and saw two imposing looking men in ragged clothes on guard duty.

They approached and the two men drew their wands defensively. Severus held up his hands in a peaceful gesture "we mean you no harm I assure you" he said to them. The men continued to point their wands at him.

"We must speak with your pack leader, it is most urgent".

"What do you want?" the older of the two who had grey hair and a very scarred face, asked.

"Our friend, who incidentally is a werewolf too, has been captured by the werewolf known as Fenrir Greyback". At the mention of Greyback's name the guards shuddered.

'It seems I was right' Severus thought calmly. Even there in that isolated wood they knew of Greyback. He just hoped they knew him as well.

One of the guards turned and strode off towards a large hut in the distance. Evidently this was the Leaders hut.

"He won't be long, he's gone to speak with our Leader" the older guard explained still training his wand on them.

The younger guard returned after much time had elapsed. "You can see him, follow me" the younger man said. They moved past the older guard in the direction of the hut.

As they walked through the camp they could see men, women and children huddled around fires for warmth. Many had no shoes and what clothing they had was rags. 'How do they stand it?' Severus thought sympathetically.

They soon reached the large hut, "go on in" the guard said motioning them ahead with his wand. They stepped inside and were overwhelmed by the heat and stench of butchered meat that filled the hut.

"Welcome" the man who they presumed to be the Leader said. His voice had a slight Scottish accent but unless you'd been to Scotland you wouldn't notice.

The four of them bowed showing respect "it is good of you to see us..." Severus said "they call me Norman" the Leader told them.

They goggled at him in surprise. He laughed heartily "I know, not a very fierce name for a werewolf" he said. He motioned to the ground.

"Please, sit" he said. They did. "Water?" he offered, proffering a deer hide water skin. They shook their heads. "On to business then" he said.

"I understand you are looking..." he paused for a moment and it was clear he feared to say the name too "Fenrir Greyback".

They nodded and Severus spoke "yes, you see, he has captured our werewolf friend, Remus Lupin" that name must have rung a bell for he said "not Remus John Lupin?". They nodded.

"That explains things" Norman said. "How so?" asked Severus feeling curious. "Well, Fenrir came through our camp yesterday evening, carrying an unconscious man over his shoulder, he has some friends here" Norman explained.

"Well anyway, one of my people overheard him bragging about capturing a Remus John Lupin, bragging that it was easy".

James began to feel furious. Norman carried on "I was angry, we werewolves should not treat our own so callously, so I asked my people to find out where Greyback was going".

Norman smiled at this "it wasn't difficult, they got one of his friends drunk and asked him, fool sang like a canary" he said.

The four of them felt instantly alert. "He told one of my guards that Greyback was taking Mr Lupin to a cave he frequented, hidden deep within the Forest Andaines in Normandy". James felt surprised that the man knew where Normandy was but then mentally kicked himself.

Of course the man knew where it was, he was obviously a very intelligent and enlightened man who unluckily happened to become a werewolf once a month.

"Thank you for this information" James said sincerely.

"You are most welcome" Norman said smiling again. His smile dropped "I'm sorry I could not be more specific, I just hope you reach him in time".

Severus shook the man's hand "You've given us a lot more to go on than we had before" he said warmly before exiting the hut.

Peter and Hagrid shook the man's hand and left leaving James on his own with him "I'm sure that with this information we'll have no trouble finding him" he said.

He then added: "if there is anything I can ever do for you, please let me know" Norman waved it away but James rather emotionally said "no I mean it, Remus is like a brother to me and you may have just helped us find him".

James left the hut and joined his fellow wizards. "Shall we gentlemen?" he asked. The four of them disappeared with a crack.

* * *

Remus Lupin woke up with a jolt. His head was aching so much that it felt like someone was hammering his skull. He opened his eyes and looked around.

He saw that he was in a dimly lit cave. There was moss all over the walls. Water dripped from the ceiling and there seemed to be a smell of damp earth.

Remus tried to recall how he'd got here. He remembered going for a walk after returning from St Mungo's but when he tried to remember further his headache got worse.

He tried to move his arms but found they wouldn't shift. He tried again but they seemed stuck in place. When he tried to move his legs it was the same.

He began to panic. whoever had caught him, must have immobilised him somehow. He looked down and took in the magic ropes that were binding him. He knew there was no point in struggling against them.

The ropes were made of magic and as such only magic could destroy them. He heard footsteps echoing along the dank cave. They were distant at first but grew louder and louder, until someone came into view.

He couldn't tell yet whether it was human or something else.

He soon found out as whoever and whatever it was lumbered over to him and threw back it's hood.

He took in yellowing teeth, a scarred face and unkempt facial hair. His memory may have been bad at that moment but he could never forget Fenrir Greyback.

"So you're awake then" the werewolf said, sounding amused. Remus said nothing, he just stared back, his hatred and fury evident.

"Not in a talkative mood tonight?" Greyback said sounding disappointed. "I suppose I shall just have to torture you until you do" he said in mock sadness.

Remus spat at him. The spit hit Greyback in the eye "do your worst you son of a bitch" Remus said defiantly.

Greyback grinned maniacally, "I intend to" he said. He then slashed Remus across the face with his sharp nails that were almost like claws.

"You will tell me everything about your family and then, Remus Lupin, you will die".

"I'll never tell you anything!" Remus shouted angrily.

"We'll see" Greyback said coldly. He aimed his wand and said gruffly "Crucio". To Remus, it felt like his whole body was on fire. Every nerve was in pain.

He was held under the curse for ten seconds, then Greyback stopped. After another minute, he was back under the curse. This seemed to go on forever.

After some time Greyback who seemed to be getting angry said "Imperio!". Remus felt like giving in. "Tell me about Marauder Manor and your family" Greyback instructed.

'Of course' said a voice in Remus's head. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak however, another voice that sounded like James said: "why? why tell him?".

Remus thought about it for a while and then gasped out "no I won't". Greyback seemed stunned by this. Most wizards and witches under Imperius couldn't throw it off.

Greyback took the curse off and began to beat Remus with his hands.

'When will someone find me' Remus lamented silently as the beating carried on.

* * *

"We're here to see Bellatrix Lestrange" Moody said gruffly. The Auror on duty clearly knew who he and Sirius were as he snapped to attention.

Sirius handed him the documents from James. The Auror examined them for a moment. Everything was obviously in order since he handed them back and said: "I'll take you the interrogation room, she'll be brought here shortly". Moody and Sirius nodded and headed to the specified room which was just down the corridor from the guard office.

They stepped inside, flicked the lamp on and sat down to wait. They did not have to wait long as soon they heard shouting and cursing from someone who could only be Bellatrix.

Sure enough, moments later, his **dear cousin **entered the room. She eyed Moody coldly but her face broke into a manic grin as she clapped eyes on Sirius "well if it isn't Dear Cousin Siri" she said sarcastically "come to see how I am?".

Sirius looked at her in distaste "believe me, **cousin, **I would not be here at all if we didn't need information on your friend Greyback".

Bellatrix cackled, "so you need my help, Siri, well I'm not saying anything" she said smugly.

Sirius snorted "like you have a choice" he hissed.

Bellatrix must have realised what he meant because she tried to scrabble off her chair but the two wizards guards clamped her wrists and pointed their wands in readiness.

Moody clacked over to her and extracted from his pocket a vile of an odd green substance that was obvious Veritaserum.

Bellatrix's mouth was forced open roughly and Moody tipped two drops onto her tongue.

In a second, her head went slack and her eyes became glassy. Moody decided to make her answer some simple questions to make sure it was working - he'd had to deal with faulty batches too often - "what is your name?" he asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" replied Bellatrix. Moody nodded "are you a Deatheater?". "Yes I am" replied Bellatrix "can we see your dark mark?" Bellatrix nodded and lifted her sleeve to show the ugly black snake and dagger tattoo.

"It seems to be working" Moody said in relief. He turned to Sirius "you ask her where Greyback is".

Sirius reluctantly agreed and said: "where is the cave in which Greyback hides the most?". The glassy eyed Bellatrix responded: "there is a cave in the forest Andaines in Normandy in France it is located in the west of the forest, near a waterfall, he goes there often".

Sirius and Moody both smiled grimly in satisfaction "take her back to her cell" Sirius instructed the two guards. His cousin was dragged from the room.

He turned to Moody "so we know where, the question is how to rescue him" he said.

"We'll meet up with Dumbledore and the others and tell them the news, then we can decide" Sirius nodded his agreement and the two of them left the prison to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was waiting outside the gates of Hogwarts castle as the groups returned. First came Frank and Alice Longbottom who reported having searched several wooded locations but found nothing.

Next came Arthur and Molly Weasley who unfortunately reported the same. The third team however had news.

James & Peter who arrived alongside Severus and Hagrid. The four of them looked happy about something.

As one, the group approached the Headmaster and without preamble James said: "we know roughly where Greyback is holding Remus". Dumbledore beamed at this.

"I am delighted to hear it, we shall wait for the remaining teams and then head up to the castle". The wizards and witches began chatting amongst themselves as they waited.

Soon a loud crack could be heard and Moody and Sirius were standing by the gates. Moody looked as gruff and resolute as ever while Sirius looked distinctly ruffled.

James approached them and said to Moody: "what's up with him?". Moody turned to look at Sirius who was looking angry.

"We just had a little chat with Bellatrix Lestrange" he said grimly. James nodded in understanding "I'm sure Sirius enjoyed that" he said sarcastically.

Moody grunted "I thought he'd end up attacking her" he said. "Wouldn't be surprised given everything" James said darkly.

"So" he went on "did you find anything out?". Moody nodded, "yes, but not here" he said casting a suspicious glance about as if expecting Greyback to leap out and attack them at any moment.

Given that Greyback had been hiding so close to the Manor and had managed to strike with no one noticing James felt that this time Moody was right to be a bit paranoid.

The groups of searchers trudged back up to the castle chatting about various subjects. It was an unspoken agreement between them not to talk about the mission while in ear shot of those who were not involved.

As they all took their seats at the long oak table inside the room of requirement there was an excited murmur running around.

"Ahem" Dumbledore said, clearing his throat and looking around at everyone. He turned his twinkling blue eyes onto James and said: "I believe you have news on the approximate area where our friend is being held" he said.

"Not us Albus" James said indicating himself and Peter "we didn't actually find anything" he pointed to Severus and Hagrid "it was Severus and Hagrid". He turned to Severus "tell them what you told us" he said to the Potions Master.

Severus nodded, coughed to clear his throat and began to explain "and when we got there we spoke to a man named Norman" before he could say anymore, several people burst into fits of giggles.

Severus looked annoyed for a second before laughing himself. When the giggling had subsided he said: "Norman is the pack leader, he told us that Greyback came through their camp yesterday with a man".

The people who had not yet heard this sat up straighter. "Norman told us that Greyback once drunk, revealed he had captured Remus Lupin from under the noses of his friends and that he was taking him to his cave in the Forest Andaines in Normandy in France" Severus sighed in frustration "he was however unable to tell us it's exact location".

Sirius cleared his throat. Every face turned to him and he said: "we visited Azkaban prison and talked to my **dear cousin**" he said.

He continued "we found out from her that Greyback often hides out in a cave in the west of the Andaines Forest, the cave is near a waterfall".

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully "I see" he said stroking his beard "well, I think that if James, Peter, Sirius, Severus and myself go we shall find the cave and be able to rescue Remus" he said.

Everyone agreed that this was a good plan and the meeting ended. James, Sirius, Peter and Severus waited behind as everyone else left.

"I feel that we should leave early tomorrow morning when no one else is around to see" Dumbledore said.

"Makes sense" said James "wouldn't do for the Daily Prophet to get a hold of this story". It was decided that the five of them would head off at 6 am. They would apparate to the Andaines Forest and search for the cave in two groups.

* * *

When the three men arrived in the Andaines Forest it was still dark. James casting a look at his special watch noted that it wouldn't be light for another hour.

"We can't go anywhere in this light, we'd never see anything" he said. Dumbledore and the others agreed and so they settle down by a cluster of tall trees to wait.

As they waited Peter asked, "what sort of condition do you think Moony will be in?". Sirius put a hand on his arm and said "don't worry Wormy, Moony's strong, Greyback won't break him". Peter nodded but privately continued to worry.

"We must decide how we will approach this" Dumbledore told the assembled group.

They settled down to the task of thinking up an assault plan. Finally, Severus said: "from what I know of Greyback he is very aware of his surroundings" he paused and sighed "the only way we'll catch him off guard is if one of us acts as a decoy to distract him".

Severus paused again before saying "I propose that I be that decoy, being a former Deatheater I'll throw his concentration, he won't expect me".

"No, it's too dangerous" James said "we don't know just how angry Greyback is, he could kill you". Severus smiled sadly "if I am, at least I'll have died redeeming myself".

James knowing what Severus was referring to, fell silent, he'd long forgiven Severus for that, but it seemed that Severus hadn't forgiven himself and probably never would.

Reluctantly, James agreed, followed by everyone else. It was thus decided that Severus would draw the werewolves ire, giving the other four a chance to incapacitate or even kill Greyback and rescue Remus.

As the time approached seven am, the sun began to rise over the tree tops and Dumbledore said "we should locate the cave".

They all got to their feet and set off weaving through the trees. Not one of them talked as they searched for the cave that was meant to be nearby.

As they walked along they heard a loud growl that sounded more wolf than human. It was then that James pointed to the waterfall just ahead of them. Next to it lay the entrance to the cave where they believed Greyback to be holed up.

As they got nearer, the growling intensified but now they could hear speech "just tell me!" a voice that was barely human, roared in fury.

"It's Greyback" Sirius confirmed. He recalled the werewolves voice as he had faced him once on a raid against Deatheaters and their supports that turned out to be a trap.

He was one of only a few Auror's who survived that day, alongside James and Kingsley Shacklebolt. He had faced down the monstrous Greyback and had even inflicted a severe facial injury on him which had caused him to lose an eye.

They reached the cave mouth and Severus spoke - luckily as he did so the loud waterfall drowned his voice out from anyone within the cave keeping Greyback oblivious - "as soon as I distract him Peter will rush across the cave, pull him outside and apparate away back to Hogwarts" Peter nodded "James, Headmaster, Sirius, you will need to engage Greyback, I will help as soon as you arrive" the other three nodded their acceptance of this plan.

Severus moved his wand about in complicated motions as he searched for wards that would prevent apparition. He grinned like a Cheshire cat when he faced them again "the fool has forgot to put up any save for a detection charm". He looked at Peter "that mean's you can apparate from where Remus is being held, be warned, you'll have to cut away any bindings first" Peter nodded feeling happier at being able to take his friend right from the cave.

Severus entered the cave first, his boots crunching loudly on the rock floor.

"Greyback, fancy seeing you here" Severus drawled, sounding amused. Greyback's head snapped around and Severus saw that he indeed did have only one eye. The space where the other would be was covered by an eye patch.

"What are you doing here?" Greyback snarled.

Severus smiled "I'm just here to say what an ugly tosser you are". Greybacks eyes widened in fury. "You'll pay for that Snape!".

He abandoned his torture of Remus and advanced menacingly on the former Deatheater. Severus merely smirked. Greyback flung himself at Severus, knocking him to the ground.

His eye was full of madness and he was slavering at the mouth as if Severus was a particularly tasty looking snack.

Severus was easily able to hold him off for the time it took for Peter to dash past Greyback. The werewolf having seen something out of the corner of his eye, snapped his head towards Remus. He growled in anger as Peter flicked his wand at the manacles, whispered a spell and dissolved them.

Peter then grasped Remus, turned on the spot and disappeared. "No!" Greyback bellowed.

"Seems like you failed Fenrir" Severus said with a laugh. Greyback aimed his wand at Severus and began to yell out a spell "Cruci..." he was hit by a stunner from somewhere out of his eye line.

"What?" he said in shock, looking from his place flat on his back. "You're going to Azkaban Greyback" Sirius said coldly.

"I don't think so" Greyback said. He rolled to his feet using his wolf like quickness and began firing curse after curse at the others.

This allowed Severus to grasp his wand and jump to his feet, joining the battle.

The fight raged on for half an hour.

Greyback threw the killing curse towards Severus. Severus threw up a shield to protect himself and the others. The curse rebounded.

The werewolf had no time to escape the spell "no!" he shouted before the curse hit him full on in the chest. Greyback crumpled to the floor, dead.

Severus dropped the shield and the four of them advanced on the figure lying on the ground, still and un-moving.

The eye that was still there was looking upwards, blank and unseeing. His mouth was open in an expression of horror.

"I'd prefer him to rot in Azkaban but at least" Sirius kicked the body "he's no longer a threat to anyone". The rest agreed.

They dug a hole in the ground, shoved the werewolf in and covered it up.

They then apparated back to Hogwarts, their task complete.

* * *

Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Life is going to be a lot less stressful and much more fun for the Marauder clan in the next chapter. Just a heads up, this is one of the last chapters as I intend on doing a sequel story called Their Destiny The Hogwarts Years.

Please let me know what you think of the title as I'd like to have one that's interesting. Hope you're all having an awesome weekend or weekday depending on when you read this.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: The wonderful JK Rowling owns most of the character. I only own Janice, Lucy, David and Molly. The rest are being borrowed.

* * *

Hey everyone, nice relaxing chapter here with plenty of happy moments.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Happiness At Last

After all the trials and tribulations over the past year, Christmas 1989 was a joyous time for the Marauder Clan.

Remus had been returned to them and seemed to be no worse the wear for his brief captivity and life seemed to be back to normal which was a relief to everyone as the past year had not been a good one for them.

As Christmas day afternoon went on and the snow fell in a blizzard outside coating the ground in heavy snow, the Marauder clan was warm and happy in the drawing room of the Manor with their guests the Weasley family, the Longbottom's including Lady Augusta, the Lovegoods, Hermione and her family and Hagrid.

In the early afternoon the Marauder Clan had been at the Burrow with the Weasley's for lunch which was made by Molly.

The Marauder Clan watched as the Weasley's opened their presents with all of the Weasley children grimacing at the jumpers Mrs Weasley had knitted for them.

Right now though the Clan and their friends were talking and laughing with each other as they waited for the Christmas dinner that was being cooked by Lucy, Janice, Tipper and Dobby.

"I'm telling you the Cannon's are rubbish, look how bad Ballycastle beat them last week" Harry said to Ron who shook his head stubbornly.

"Ballycastle got lucky, we weren't that far behind" he replied.

"They were mate" said Draco "they lost by 400 points to 20, even you have to admit that's bad".

"Yeah Ron, they were awful just admit it" Neville chipped in.

"Alright" Ron said. He turned to Hermione "what do you think Mione?" Hermione looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

To be truthful she much preferred the Holyhead Harpies but she wasn't sure how to say this without causing an argument with her friends.

She was saved the trouble by Ginny putting in her opinion "I think they're both rubbish" she said, causing Ron and Neville to gape at her as these were Ron and Neville's favourite teams respectively.

"The Holyhead Harpies are much better" she said as she sipped at her pumpkin juice. Harry and Draco who supported the Wimbourne Wasps grinned. Their team and the Harpies were currently tying for first place.

"You don't know what you're talking about" said Ron irritably "yeah" said Neville.

"What are we arguing about?" put in Luna who'd been reading a book. "Quidditch" said Ginny. "Oh" said Luna smiling, "the Wimbourne Wasps are the best" she went back to her book.

Harry and Ron, laughing, high fived each other.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" Janice called from the kitchen. The Manor's residents and their guests - minus Lucy and Janice who were already there - made their way at a relaxed pace into the dining room.

Molly was walking next to James grasping his hand and David was settled on Sirius's hip.

Everyone, including Harry and his brother, gasped when they saw the dining room. There were four Christmas trees, one in each corner all bedecked with tinsel, baubles and fairy lights which flashed different colours.

From the ceiling hung varied decorations from Father Christmas's to snowmen and angels. On the wall there was a massive "Happy Christmas sign".

Harry's roved over the table. It was covered in a long white table cloth on top of which sat masses of food of every kind, chicken and turkey, crispy roast potatoes and baby new potatoes, every type of vegetable from carrots to parsnips, stuffing and sausages.

There were boats full of gravy positioned at every alternate table placing along with a cracker for everyone.

Harry's eyes lit up as he saw in the corner of the room, sat on a long table, desserts of every kind. Ice cream, jelly, sticky toffee cheesecake (his personal favourite), gateau's and chocolate cakes.

He took his place at the table, he'd been seated next to his friends and brother so they could keep talking through dinner.

"You know" James said through a mouthful of potato "we should go on holiday". Lucy seated to his left said "James don't talk with your mouthful, I've got potato all over me! and besides which I didn't understand a word".

James swallowed his food "sorry love, I was just saying we should go on holiday next year".

Lucy smiled "that's a good idea, I think we could all do with going away somewhere" she said.

"Who's going on holiday?" Sirius asked. "All of us I hope" said James grinning.

Sirius grinned too "that's an awesome idea Prongs, all of us including the kids need to enjoy ourselves".

"The question" said Peter "is where do we go?".

"The South of France is nice in August" commented Remus as he picked up his goblet.

"I was thinking Brazil myself" said Sirius grinning "just think about a journey through the rainforest".

What do you think Wormy?" James asked.

Peter considered the question for a moment "hm" he said "what about just staying in the UK? there are some lovely beaches in the South West".

James nodded as he thought about it. He then had an idea "we'll get a load of holiday brochures and decide as a family" he said.

This received murmurs of assent and they carried on with their meal.

* * *

James was as good as his word. One day early in the new year, after he finished work for the day, he headed of to a travel agent and chose a large number of brochures explaining to the bemused man at reception that his family wasn't sure where they wanted to go yet.

He went into a dark, hidden alley way and apparated back to the gates of Marauder Manor.

When he arrived in the drawing-room he used the engorgement charm on the carrier bag in which the brochures were and he tipped the carrier bag upside down, the brochures spilled all over the table and floor.

"Be careful James!" Lucy admonished as David was playing near the coffee table "sorry mate" James said ruffling his nephews hair and moving him out of the way.

"Daddy, you're home!" said Molly happily as she ran over and hugged her Dad. He kissed her on the head. He gave her a hug "hey there munchkin, been behaving yourself?".

Molly gave him a knowing grin. He turned to Lucy "do I even want to know?" he said with a raised eyebrow. She just smiled and shook her head.

Harry and Draco came in followed by Sirius who'd had the day off, Remus and Peter. "Hey Dad" Harry said as he sat down on one of the sofas with Draco "hi Uncle Prongs" Draco said.

"Hi boys, good day?" James said. Harry scowled "mostly, except for that terror over there" he pointed to Molly "she put itching powder in my t-shirt" he complained "and mine" put in Draco.

James and the others laughed while Harry and Draco scowled more. "Well you did the same at her age so no use complaining now" Sirius said as he wiped away tears.

James just then remembered something major that he had to tell them all. Even bigger than his news about Bones's re-election.

"I bumped into Arthur at work today, we met in the lift and he told me something amazing". Everyone else perked up as they waited to be told.

"Minister Bones has been working on a new piece of legislation to give more rights to werewolves". Remus's eyes had grown wide as he clearly expected what James was about to say.

"She managed to get it past the Wizengamot this afternoon and is signing it into law tomorrow" James clapped Remus on the shoulder and said "from tomorrow morning onwards you Moony and other law abiding werewolves will have the right to vote, to adopt children, work legally and run your own business".

Remus had tears streaming down his face at this news. He had been waiting his whole life for something this wonderful to happen.

He could now become a contributing member of society. He had dreamed of owning his own business. Of course he knew he didn't have the money for that but still...

He was jolted out of his thoughts as James snapped his fingers loudly "earth to Moony, I haven't finished".

"Sorry Prongs" Remus said wiping the tears of happiness away.

"There is one more thing" James grinned widely and slapped a set of keys down in Remus's hand. Remus looked at him in confusion "what's this Prongs?" he asked, baffled.

James decided to be sarcastic "that Moony is known as a ring of keys, we use them for opening doors" he said slowly as if talking to a five year old.

Remus slapped him on the back of the head "I know that idiot" he said "what I meant was, why are you giving them to me?".

James sighed in exasperation "it's for your new business premises in Diagon Alley" he said.

Remus was stunned "but...but...but, I don't have a business" he stammered.

"I know that Remus, but I know you have a business idea and I'm putting my money behind it" he motioned to Sirius and Peter "and so are they" he said.

Remus looked round at his friends, his brothers. "I...I don't know what to say" he said.

"How about thank you" Sirius said cheekily "how about you are amazing" Peter chipped in.

"We're not taking no for an answer" James said as he reached into the pocket of his robes and produced a receipt which he handed to Remus.

"This is the receipt for our investment, the shop is yours outright, no rent to pay, the money in your account is to buy business supplies" James told him.

He felt rather saw Remus fling his arms around him and hug him. "Thank you" he said.

He repeated the gesture for Peter and Sirius "thank you" he said to them again.

* * *

After that day Remus was very busy as he purchased supplies, fixed the sign onto the wood above the shop door and just generally prepared for opening day.

He had decided to open a shop like no other within the Alley. He would sell Muggle items, food, books, toys and games, video games and sports equipment.

He even had a section containing Videos. He knew there were a lot of Muggle-borns in the wizarding world that found it inconvenient having to travel back to the Muggle world for non-magical items and he hoped he could make a success of it.

He had help from Peter who was happy to have something to do. He had enough money to get by but like Remus, he hated being stuck at the Manor with nowhere to go during the day.

It was now the 10th of March and the shop was due to be opened the next day.

That night Remus and Peter locked up the shop and went home. Everything had been prepared. All they could do now was get some rest. Tomorrow was hopefully going to be a busy day for the pair of them.

* * *

The next morning Remus and Peter got up at 7 am, wolfed down bacon and eggs and a cup of coffee each and hurried off to the shop. They had established a floo connection through the shops fireplace to Marauder Manor, enabling them to get to and from work easily.

As Remus bustled around tidying up the shop counter, Remus unlocked the shop and set signs outside.

They waited until 9 am when they were due to open for business.

At 9 am, Remus flipped the sign on the door to show that they were open for business at last.

It didn't take long before their first customer came in. It turned out to be a Muggle-born wizard wanting to buy a box of Cadbury's chocolates because, as he said, he couldn't get them anywhere in the wizarding world.

They had quite the rush of customers that day and made around 100 galleons in profit which amazed and delighted them.

As they were preparing to close up 6 pm that evening, an unwelcome face presented itself at the counter "so, they let you open a shop" a cold voice said.

Remus recognised the voice of Patroclus Nott. Deciding to be diplomatic, Remus fixed a smile on his face and said: "can I help you, Patroclus?".

"I don't need any of _these_ items and certainly not from a filthy half-breed like you" Nott said rudely and disdainfully.

In an instant Peters wand was in his hand, "say that again Nott, I dare you!" Peter shouted in anger.

Nott snorted "what are you going to do Pettigrew? huh?" he laughed "you couldn't hit a barn door" he taunted.

Peter turned brick red and said: "I'm better than you think Nott, let's duel". Remus placed a hand on Peters arm "it's not worth it Wormy, he's beneath us".

Peter calmed down but didn't lower the wand "just get out Nott" Remus said. He'd said it calmly but Peter could see a vein throbbing in his friends temple.

"I'm leaving, I don't want to stay in a place like **this **any longer" Nott replied as he turned to leave.

Nott exited the shop and Peter locked the shop door behind him, turning the sign to closed.

They finished tidying up and after extinguishing the lamps they flooed back to the Manor.

* * *

"I can't wait for Uncle Moony and Uncle Wormtail to get back" said Harry "yeah" replied Draco "we're finally deciding where to go on holiday".

"I'm so excited!" added Molly happily.

They didn't have to wait long before the flames turned green in the fireplace and Remus and Peter were home.

"Hi all" Remus said ruffling the kids hair and sitting down.

"Hi kids" Peter said giving them all a hug before sitting down next to Remus.

"Hi Uncle Moony, hi Uncle Wormtail" they chorused before going and sitting next to them.

Lucy and the others entered the drawing-room. Lucy had a tray in her arms containing plates of food and glasses. James arrived just behind her with another tray.

Sirius, Janice and David came in a moment later.

The trays were set down and everyone helped themselves to food as they looked through the holiday brochures.

"This place looks nice" James said as he flicked through a brochure for a holiday in The Bahamas. "Warm, lovely beaches and plenty of things to do".

Everyone else had their say on holiday destinations and finally James said "alright, let's put it to a vote" France, the UK and Japan were eliminated in the first round while Brazil went in the second leaving The Bahamas and the United States.

"Alright everyone for The Bahamas" James said. Remus, James, Peter, Harry and Draco all raised their hands making it the winner.

"So it's decided then, I think we should use Muggle means to travel, just so Harry and Draco don't have to put up with people gawping at them" Lucy said.

"I agree" James said "what does everyone else think?". "I agree" added Sirius "and me" said Remus. Everyone else agreed too.

It was thus decided to fly to The Bahamas by plane. They would take a British Airways flight. It would be a new experience for James and Sirius who had never flown by plane. Luckily of course they had Peter, Remus, Lucy and Janice who were able to explain everything.

All that remained was to check for child friendly hotels and book some rooms. Next to each other if possible.

"Hello, is that the..." Janice paused and looked at the parchment before speaking again "Royal Bahamian Hotel?". "Yes Madam, what can I do for you" said a pleasant sounding male voice.

"Me and my family are planning on holidaying in The Bahamas from the first of April until the first of June and I wanted to know if you had any rooms".

"I'll just check Madam will you hold please".

There was a click and Janice waited for five minutes as the man checked "are you still there Madam?" he asked.

"Yes" said Janice. "We do have some rooms available for those dates due to a cancellation, how many of you are there?".

"Ten of us, four men, two women and four children" she told him clearly, she then added "do you have rooms next to each other?".

"Yes of course, I'll book two suites containing three bedrooms each". Janice smiled "that would be excellent" she replied.

Janice gave the man their details and the details on her card and with everything booked in wished the man a pleasant day and hung up.

She turned around and jumped. The whole family was crowded in behind her and had obviously been waiting silently.

Her face broke into a broad grin "we're going on holiday!" she told them excitedly.

Everyone cheered and it was a happy family that went to bed that night dreaming of sun kissed beaches and blue skies.

* * *

Everyone woke up early on the morning of the 1st of April. Excitement filled the air as everyone made last minute preparations for the flight that afternoon.

Sumptuous smells filled the kitchen as the whole Marauder Clan trooped into the kitchen to enjoy whatever delights had been prepared for them by Dobby and Tipper who had insisted on doing breakfast since the family was so busy.

After they had bolted down their breakfasts they resumed packing or rather the men did as Lucy, Janice and Molly had already packed the day before and were instead of helping the others.

Of course, Molly's idea of helping was to sit on Harry's bed and point out what he'd missed "go away!" he'd said irritably at one point as he hurtled around his room throwing toys, clothes and other essentials into the bottomless suitcase.

Molly had just laughed and said "it's not my fault you forgot to pack before now".

* * *

"Right, everybody ready?" James asked breathlessly as he counted everyone on the front and back seats to make sure they were all there.

He got a chorus of "yes" and "all set". He instructed everyone to put their seat belts on getting Draco to help Molly. She looked insulted and slapped his hand away saying she knew what to do.

They had just about set off down the drive, when Harry shouted in alarm "oh no!". James groaned "what is it?" he asked feeling resigned to the fact he'd have to used the invisibility booster if this kept up "I forgot my wizard chess set, Draco's promised to help me improve" he explained.

"Get it and be quick" James said as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Uh, Uncle Prongs" Draco began. "What is it Draco?" James said in exasperation "I forgot my gobstones set".

"You should have packed it earlier Draco" Sirius admonished "sorry Dad, sorry everyone" Draco apologised as he unbuckled his seat belt and followed Harry.

After ten minutes of waiting, the boy's were back, the items stowed safely in their luggage and they were buckled in.

James turned the key and switched on the ignition "Dad" Molly said.

"What!" James replied turning to face his daughter "what is it now Molly?". Molly pointed to the fuel indicator. James looked at it in bewilderment and then groaned.

The fuel gauge was very closed to empty. If they set off with it like that, they'd be stranded miles from home. James smiled at Molly and reflected on how smart she was.

"Good catch Munchkin" he said "won't be long" he said to no one in particular as he exited the car and ran over to the garage.

He was back after a moment with a full can of petrol. He poured it into the fuel tank and topped the radiator up with water before getting back in.

"Is everyone definitely ready now?" he asked, looking around in a challenging way. No one spoke.

"Right then" said James happily and after switching the engine on, put his foot on the accelerator and drove through the grounds and out through the gates.

He checked his watch, the time read 9:30 am. They would be cutting it fine at the airport as their flight left at 12:30 pm. He just hoped there wasn't a big queue.

* * *

To James's surprise and relief, the traffic was nowhere near as bad as he had thought it would be which meant they arrived at the airport at 11:50 am and thus had forty minutes until take off.

They got help from a porter and with their luggage assembled, headed off into the terminal. They looked at the electronic board containing the flight times and found that their BA flight to The Bahamas was on schedule and would be boarding at gate 3.

They checked in which took ten minutes and then headed down to the waiting area at gate 3.

They only had a short time to wait as they reached the departure lounge at 12:05 pm and at 12:15 pm they began boarding.

They had asked and been allocated seats next to each other and settled down ready for take off.

It was a nice comfortable flight and most of them took the opportunity for a bit of sleep.

* * *

Harry's first impression of The Bahamas when they left the airport and hailed two taxi's was that it was beautiful. There were palm trees everywhere and it was clean and friendly.

They arrived at their hotel and checked in. When they reached their suites they couldn't believe how luxurious it was.

They'd certainly paid for quality and comfort.

Harry and Draco were to be in the same suite as Remus and Peter. Their parents had said this was so David wouldn't wake them up if he cried.

Harry and Draco having unpacked in their room, decided to have a who can bounce on their bed highest competition.

Harry won that, as he often did "you cheated" Draco said "did not" said Harry and the two wrestled each other for a while. It was all in good fun of course as they enjoyed mock fighting.

They decided they would play a prank on their parents and consequently they placed stink bombs in James and Sirius's clothes when the rooms were empty and waited outside their rooms for the inevitable annoyance.

"Urgh!" shouted Sirius "what the...it stinks!" shouted James. The two of them must have guessed straight away as they bellowed in almost perfect synchronisation "Harry!, Draco!".

When they opened their bedroom doors they found the two boy's in question double over in convulsions of laughter. Laughter only made stronger by the fact that James and Sirius had actually put on the foul smelling clothes without checking first.

"I. Can't. Believe. You. Fell. For. It!" Harry just about managed to choke out through his hysterical laughter.

Remus, Peter, Lucy and Janice arrived in the suite and were surprised to hear gales of laughter. "What.." Remus began to say but had to hold his nose.

"What is that horrible smell?" Lucy asked. She sniffed the air for a moment and then stared at James and Sirius in bemusement "it's coming from you two" she said.

"Yes, we do know" said James in mock annoyance.

"Harry and Draco" Remus guessed. Sirius nodded and Remus and Peter began howling with laughter, joined a moment later by Lucy and Janice.

Molly who'd been settling into her room came out and coughed "what's that smell?" she asked disgusted.

"We pranked Dad and Uncle Padfoot" Harry told her. Almost at once Molly began giggling madly.

Sirius and James let out mock huffs and strode away into their rooms.

* * *

The next day Harry and Draco decided to go down to the beach. Molly wanted to come so the two boy's waited for her to get ready and then they descended down in the lift to the hotel lobby.

When they stepped out they were immediately accosted, "just where do you three think you're going?" they looked up at Peters grinning face "without me" he said and then laughed at their confused expressions

He elaborated "I volunteered to keep an eye on you all, make you behave yourself" he said rolling his eyes and winking. They laughed and followed him from the lobby and down to the hotel's private beach.

* * *

Meanwhile James and Lucy were enjoying some times to themselves. They had just finished making love and were now lying next to each other panting hard and enjoying the peace and quiet.

"I never realised how busy and stressed I was at work until we came here" James remarked still sounding slightly out of breath.

"I know what you mean" Lucy said sleepily "it's been chaos at St Mungo's lately, so many people with magical injuries we've been rushed off our feet".

"We really deserve this holiday" James said taking Lucy's hand and stroking it "all of us".

"We've just been through so much pain recently, what happened to Remus nearly broke me" he continued.

"It's not surprising, he's like a brother to you, I was distraught myself over it" Lucy said.

The two lapsed into silence then and just cuddled each other as they fell into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

"And how is my favourite man doing today?" Janice asked as she entered the hotel room. "I'm great" Sirius said as he ate his breakfast.

"I meant David" Janice said teasingly. Sirius scowled for a moment before hurling a pillow at her.

"Oh very mature" she remarked, grinning. "I'll show you mature" Sirius quipped as he pushed his breakfast away, stood up and moved over to her.

He began tickling her mercilessly. "Stop! Sirius!" she laughed uncontrollably "stop!, I yield!". Eventually Sirius relented and moved over to the crib containing his son.

David was looking at him curiously, a wide smile on his pudgy face. "Hey little man, how are you?" Sirius asked as he lifted his son carefully out of the crib and placed him on his hip.

He went over to the bed and sat down placing David next to him. He began to tickle David who giggled happily as he rolled about.

Sirius gave him a kiss on the head and carried him over to his mother who scooped him up into her strong arms and kissed him on the head as well.

Sirius hugged them both and said "why don't we go down to the beach?". Janice smiled "a lovely idea darling, I'll just get ready" she said and moved off out of the room to the suites bathroom.

* * *

"Morning Wormtail, morning kids" Remus said as he arrived on the beach carrying a picnic basket.

They all looked at him in puzzlement. "I figured you'd all forget food and drink in your excitement, so I made sure to bring some for everyone" Remus informed them as he put the basket down and extracted from his jacket pocket a book, the title of which was The Wars of The Roses.

Remus sat down on one of the free deck chairs and began to read quietly while the others helped themselves to food and drink.

They were joined soon after by Sirius and Janice who was carrying David. "Alright, who's for a kick about?" Sirius asked as he held up a football.

Harry and Draco jumped at the chance as did Peter. Janice settled down on a deck chair with David to watch "not playing Remus?" she asked the werewolf who sat quietly reading in the next deck chair.

He lowered his sun glasses and gave her a smile "no, I enjoy watching sport but I've never been interested in playing" he explained. "I'm the same" replied Janice with a laugh.

Harry teamed with Peter while father and son teamed together as Draco partnered with Sirius. Sirius and Peter used their t shirts as goal markers.

"Let's see plenty of violence!" Molly called out jokingly. "Molly" Remus said admonishingly. When she looked at him however the corners of his mouth were turned up in a smile.

Harry chose to be goal scorer for his team with Draco being the same for his.

As the game progressed Harry scored two goals while Draco netted one. Harry rounded Draco just before they finished. All the while he was commenting "and he rounds Black, he's nearing the goal, Sirius dives the wrong way!, Harry Potter scores!".

Remus made a whistle noise signalling time. The four of them walked over to the deck chairs as Harry said "I won again".

"Yeah, yeah" replied Draco "I'll beat you next time once we're back home".

As they began to take a long refreshing drink of the ice cold water Remus had brought with him, James and Lucy approached the group.

James was grinning happily and waving a large number of tickets in the air "who's for going to see some Doplhins?".

Harry, Draco and Molly were very excited and immediately declared they'd go. "That sounds interesting" said Remus.

"I'll come" Peter said, smiling "I love watching marine life".

"Count me out" said Janice "I always get sea sick even on calm water". "I was thinking we'd take a look round the shops anyway for some souvenirs for everyone back home" said Lucy.

Janice smiled "sounds like a plan" she frowned "what about David though?".

"Not to worry, he can come with us" Sirius said, signalling that he too was interested.

* * *

There was great excitement from the group as they headed down to the harbour and climbed aboard the boat. "I hope we get to see some Bottlenose Dolphins" Harry remarked.

Harry had seen pictures of said Dolphin in a book on marine life that he'd borrowed from Hermione who said she thought he'd find it intriguing.

"I want to see the Atlantic Spotted" remarked Draco as they reached a rail and looked out over the bay.

"I just want to see Dolphins" Molly added happily.

A few minutes later, everyone was on board and the boat moved off to the expedition site. "And over this side you'll see a group of Atlantic Spotted performing a complex routine" the guide told the group who oohed and ahhed in amazement.

One of the Dolphins swam near the boat making happy sounds to the watching people.

"Awesome" Harry said.

They spent a very happy afternoon after that as they saw many Dolphins and other marine life moving through the glistening blue waters near the island.

* * *

That night they decided by a vote to check out one of the restaurants recommended to them by the hotel manager who had said the food was exquisite.

They set off at seven pm and walked to the restaurant which was thankfully only a ten minute walk.

"There it is!" Lucy pointed out happily. "Thank god for that" complained Sirius as he stopped to rest.

Janice laughed "you are such a moaner husband dear" she teased. He glared at her and said sulkily "I am not". The rest of the group laughed including David and they headed inside with James holding the door open for everyone.

They approached a waiter "excuse me, we're the Potter party, we book a table for seven fifteen" James explained for everyone.

The man searched through his book "oh yes" he looked back up at James "your tables are ready and next to each other, if you'll follow me please" he said as he walked through the cluster of tables at which sat diners chatting happily.

"What are you doing here!?" asked an unwelcome voice, rudely. James groaned and continued walking.

"I'm talking to you, Potter!" the voice said, more angry now. James felt his arm being grabbed by pudgy hands. He turned around and said calmly "we're having dinner, Dursley, now please leave us alone".

He tried to walk away but Vernon kept a tight grip on his arm "let go Dursley" he warned through gritted teeth.

"No I won't, not until you tell me what you and those...those...freaks, are doing in a normal eating establishment" Vernon Dursley replied hotly.

"We've just as much right to be here as you Dursley" James said. "Vernon, please" said Petunia as she stood up and put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"No Petunia" he said "we can't allow freaks like this to be among normal people!". The waiter had finished showing James's group to their tables and came over "is there a problem?" he asked politely.

"No problem" said James trying to walk away.

"There most certainly is!" bellowed Vernon "I demand this freak, be thrown out!". The waiter stared at Vernon Dursley in astonishment.

"He's done nothing wrong, you however are being very belligerent sir, please calm down".

"Calm down!" roared Vernon angrily. He grabbed the waiter by the lapels of his jacket.

"Let him go Dursley" James said as he reached out to pull the waiter away.

"Get off me!" Vernon shouted. He aimed a punch at James who thanks to his excellent reflexes, ducked just in time. Vernon's face connected with the waiters nose which broke and began to gush blood.

The restaurant manager had evidently seen the whole thing because as the waiter was helped to the back to be checked on, two police officers entered the restaurant.

The manager beckoned them over "this is the man officers" he said looking at Vernon in fury "he assaulted one of my staff and kept shouting at this man" he said gesturing to James.

The officers turned to Vernon "what is your name sir?" one asked him.

Vernon looked sullen but answered "Vernon Dursley".

"Would you like to press charges sir?" one of the officers asked the manager. He nodded and the officer turned to Vernon as he extracted hand cuffs "Vernon Dursley, I am arresting you for assault and threatening behaviour" he said as he snapped the cuffs on.

"You do not have to say anything but I must caution you that anything you do say will be taken down and may be used in evidence in a court of law".

A furious Vernon was led through the restaurant passed shocked diners. Petunia and the ever large Dudley followed him looking worried.

After that little incident the rest of dinner passed uneventfully for the Marauder Clan as they talked and joked and ate through three courses and returned to the hotel two hours later feeling full and satisfied.

* * *

"I can't believe this is the last day of the holiday" remarked Harry who was feeling sad about having to leave such a paradise but also home sick for his friends and his pet owl Hedwig.

"I know, but at least we'll be able to play Quidditch again" Draco replied as they ate their breakfast.

The two boys were feeling very happy that morning as they'd managed to rope James and Sirius into taking them to a surf boarding lesson.

"Nearly ready boys?" James asked, clapping both boys on the shoulder.

"Yeah!" they responded excitably and quickly finished their breakfast before returning to their room to get ready.

"Surf boarding is not easy to learn, but once you do you'll never forget how" stated the instructor, a rather chiselled Australian.

James, Sirius, Harry and Draco got on their boards and moved over the waves. Harry and Draco had oodles of fun but James and Sirius could not get the hang of it.

"Damn it!" James shouted again as he fell from his surf board into the water.

On the final night of the holiday it was decided to have an informal camp down in the living room of one of the suites. The group stayed up late, swapping stories, telling jokes and having a great time.

Harry fell asleep that night feeling happy and refreshed. It was fair to say that he and his family had needed this holiday immensely and he knew he'd miss the island and it's people a lot.

* * *

Another chapter done folks. In the next chapter we shall see a time jump as we reach Draco's Eleventh birthday.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Still only borrowing the characters save for Lucy, Molly, Janice & David

* * *

Hello all my awesome readers and followers. We are now at the second to last chapter of this prequel story.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: Birthday's and Hogwarts Preparations

5th June 1991

Draco was lying in bed sleeping peacefully when he began dreaming. The dream was very odd, he dreamt he was in a room, a dining room, there were torches burning on the walls and...house elf heads on the walls. There was a man with hair so blonde it was almost white. The man was looking at him with a kind expression on his face. At least to start with anyway.

"Draco come here" the man said in clipped tones. Draco couldn't control his feet which approached the man unbidden.

Despite having been on the other side of the room he suddenly found himself right in front of the man.

The man reached a gloved hand up to Draco's face and stroked it gently for a moment, then, "slap!".

The man had struck him across the face and was now looking at him with immense hatred and disappointment.

"You let the family down Draco, you let me down". His eyes flash red.

"Who are you?" Draco asked fearfully.

* * *

He awoke with a start as he felt someone jumping up and down on his bed.

"Wha...who?" he said uncomprehendingly as he looked around, still breathing heavily from the dream.

"Draco?" a concerned voice said from the edge of the bed. Draco looked to his right and saw his sister Molly staring at him looking worried.

"I didn't mean to make you jump" she said.

Draco gave a shaky laugh and patted her hand reassuringly "it wasn't you sis". He swallowed. His mouth felt very dry "I...had a...bad...dream" he told her reluctantly.

Molly rolled her eyes at this reluctance. Her brothers were so silly about things like this. They always seemed to believe that being boys they had no reason to be upset or scared by dreams and so usually kept things private.

"Gooood moooorning!" shouted a bright voice from the doorway. Harry entered the room, one hand hidden behind his back.

"Ha..." he had begun to say Happy Birthday but noticed Draco's shakiness. "What's up?" he said approaching the bed.

He had a feeling it was something bad. He didn't know the exact details but given how composed his brother usually was this must have been really terrifying.

"Sis, go and wake the others" he instructed Molly. She didn't move. Instead, she sat on the bed with her arms crossed looking determined and annoyed.

Harry sighed, "please" he said politely. He loved his sister but she could be so difficult sometimes. Especially when he wanted to talk to their brother alone.

She huffed in irritation "fine, have your secrets" she waggled a finger "but I'll find out eventually" she said. She turned and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her with such force that the portraits on the walls rattled and muttered about how respect cost nothing.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. "You dreamt about him again, didn't you" he said to Draco. It wasn't a question.

Draco nodded and reaching for the glass on his bedside table, took a long drink of water before setting it down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked his brother.

Again, Draco nodded and swallowed. "I was in a room, it looked like...a dining room". Draco had to shake his head to clear it before continuing "the man, whoever he was, was standing near a fireplace, the fire was lit, he was smiling, at least to start with, he...told me to come to him, I did, he stroked my face still smiling..."

"And then?" prompted Harry.

Draco gulped "he backhanded me hard across the face, he looked angry, furious, his eyes...". Draco closed his own eyes as the memory threatened to overwhelm him.

"They...they were...red, not human". Draco put his head in his hands and mumbled "he said I let the family down, I let...him down".

"What does that mean?" said Harry sounding perplexed. Draco shrugged and said shakily "I don't know, I don't even know who he is or what family I'm meant to have let down".

"Well it's not this one and that's what matters" said Harry as he grabbed his brother and hugged him. Harry knew if he'd hugged him in public Draco would have pushed him away. He was the same. But when it was just them, brothers together it was fine.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Harry asked "I bet everyone's waiting already". Draco laughed "better get down before Dad starts opening my presents himself".

He got dressed and the two of them headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!" shouted seven voices at once as a party popper went off and David said who was now speaking said "Happy Birfday Dwaco!".

"Thanks everyone" Draco said grinning. He went over to his little brother and ruffled his curly hair "thanks you rascal". He tickled him and David giggled.

"Happy Birthday mate" said Harry clapping him on the shoulder. The two of them sat down to what looked like a scrumptious breakfast, pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream and rashers of bacon.

The family ate happily and talked about Draco's party later on. It had been planned to be a surprise but Molly had accidentally told him the other day.

"We'll still have loads of fun though Draco" Harry said through a mouthful of pancake "we're going to have our own Quidditch match this afternoon".

Draco's eyes lit up at this thought. He loved Quidditch more than anything, save his family.

There was a tapping noise on the kitchen window. James finished the last of his coffee and walked over to open it. Standing on the sill outside was a smart looking tawny owl. It was looking very important as it held an envelope clutched in it's talons.

When the window was opened, the owl came soaring through, circled once and landed on the kitchen table in a clear space. Once it had dropped the letter in front of Draco it walked over to Lucy who was offering it some juice and some bacon.

The owl dipped it's beak into the cup and drank deeply and gratefully before eating the bacon. Hooting it's thanks, the owl then took off through the open window.

James decided that since it was such a hot day, he'd leave the window.

Draco turned the letter over in his hands looking nervous. He knew that Hogwarts students almost always received their acceptance letter on their eleventh birthday.

He saw on the front the wax seal containing the Hogwarts crest. Worry gripped him like an icy chill. What if he wasn't magic enough. He knew he was a pure-blood by birth but what if...what if he was a squib.

Maybe the letter was just to tell him he couldn't attend. He wouldn't be able to stand it if that happened. Being stuck at home while Harry learnt magic.

"You can't see the contents by looking at the envelope" Sirius said in amusement "open it son". Draco looked at his Dad who grinned at him.

With shaking hands, Draco broke the seal and opened the envelope, lifting out the letter within.

He found that he could read it however, he passed it to his brother. Harry took the letter and unfolded it. He read it through twice and grinned widely

Draco felt someone slap him on back and saw a briefly sad look on Harry's face. His own face fell. Harry laughed and thrust the letter into his hands "I told you you'd get in you dollophead" he said smiling as he returned to his breakfast.

Draco read the letter himself. Sure enough it read "Dear Mr Black, on behalf of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, I Professor Minerva McGonagall am happy to confirm that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the term commencing on 1st September 1991".

"We await your response by owl, no later than the 31st of July, congratulations".

Below was a list of the supplies he would need, details on which pets were allowed and how he would get to Hogwarts.

"Yes!" he shouted. He jumped up from his seat as did everyone else. He hugged everyone but was especially enthusiastic with Harry and Molly.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!, I'm going to Hogwarts!" he shouted feeling overjoyed.

He then had a new fear "what if the hat doesn't put me in Harry's house?" he said sounding worried. Sirius hugged him and said "don't worry son, you get sorted by a hat" Draco looked at him like he was pulling a bad joke.

"I'm being serious Draco" he said "there is a sorting hat that decides where you end up and always puts you in the house it thinks best, if you tell it you want to be in a certain house, that's where you go" he said smiling.

Draco felt much better after this explanation.

* * *

That afternoon the party began in fine style in the garden of the Manor. While Draco opened his myriad of presents watched on by all his friends and family including Hagrid, Severus, Moody and Dumbledore who was unable to stay for food unfortunately but took a piece of cake away with him.

While everyone laughed and joked around James tended to the barbecue with help from Remus. Sirius had offered to help too, but James had pointed out to him that his cooking skills were atrocious and likely to give everyone food poisoning.

From Harry Draco received a dragon hide wand holster for the wand he was getting in Diagon Alley the next month. From his parents he received a long thin package. He had wanted it but not dared hope.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione helped him tear off the brown packaging he stared down in awe at the most wonderful broom he'd ever seen in his life. Sleek and well polished it had his name engraved in the wood.

Feeling emotional, Draco hugged both his parents enthusiastically and shouted "thank you, you're the best parents ever!".

They laughed and smiled as Draco showed off his gift to Harry and the others who marvelled at it.

From his Uncle James, Aunt Lucy and Molly he received a broom servicing kit. Evidently they'd known what his parents were buying him.

He received a book titled famous Quidditch manoeuvres from Ron, Ginny and The Twins who clubbed together.

Mr and Mrs Weasley gave him a pair of Quidditch gloves.

He was given various sweets and chocolates from Hermione, Neville and Luna.

Severus gave him a book on potion ingredients and Hagrid a book on Exciting Creatures. Draco shuddered a bit at this last present as he knew Hagrid's idea on creatures differed from his own (a lot).

And from Mad-Eye Moody he received a Foe Glass. He looked puzzled at receiving such a gift until Moody said "it's a dark detector, it detects your enemies if they are nearby, keep it with you wherever you go at Hogwarts and remember lad, CONSTANT VIGILENCE!".

When Moody said this last part everyone save for Draco, Harry, Sirius, Peter and Remus Jumped.

Draco had just finished opening his presents when James called out: "food's ready!".

Everyone got up from their places and moved over to the long dining table that had been transfigured from a piece of wood.

They sat down, Draco at the tables had being the birthday boy and began to eat.

"I can't wait to play Quidditch now you have that broom Bro" Harry commented as he ate a chicken leg.

Draco smiled happily "I might finally beat you now" he said. "We'll see" Harry said grinning.

Once the rest of the food including dessert had been eaten and cleared away, Sirius and Janice went into the house and emerged a moment later carrying a two-tier birthday cake.

When they set it down in front of Draco he was delighted to see that it had Quidditch figures on top and was made out of chocolate (his favourite) on top and inside. The words Happy Eleventh Birthday Draco had been put on top in caramel icing and above them stood eleven candles.

Everyone sang Happy Birthday and Sirius said: "go on son, blow them out and make a wish". Draco puffed up and blew as hard as he could.

The guests all cheered and clapped and the cake was cut.

Once everyone had had a slice Draco was eager to try out his new broom.

Before he had a chance to ask however, there was a loud pop and before him stood Dobby and Tipper. "Hi guys" Draco said looking puzzled.

His puzzlement increased when they produced a wrapped parcel. "What's this?" he asked the two house-elves.

"It is your present from us, Master Draco" Dobby squeaked. Draco was so surprised to receive a present from them that he forgot to correct Dobby.

"Thank you" he said to them as he took the parcel and began to open it. Inside he found a diary. The pages were blank and it had the words "Draco's Diary Keep Out" on it in gold lettering.

Draco was really moved "thank you guys" he said again. A thought occurred to him "how did you afford it?" he asked. He knew they received wages and other benefits from Uncle James and his Dad but still didn't think they'd have enough given how expensive it was.

"We have a lot of money save up Master Draco" Tipper explained. "We haven't had much to spend it on, so it's piled up and we decided to gets you something" Dobby finished.

Draco put the diary down and pulled them both into a hug. The house-elves looked both amazed and a happy. They blushed deeply and disappeared.

* * *

With the food finished and presents opened, everyone headed down to the Quidditch pitch. Some were playing, others watching.

Harry and Draco were on the same team at Draco's request. Their team also contained Fred and George Weasley who were Beaters for Gryffindor at Hogwarts.

Draco was one of the Chasers while his Dad and Peter would be the other two. Harry would be Seeker and Severus was picked to be Goalkeeper.

Opposing them was James as Seeker, Remus, Ron and Ginny as Chasers, Neville as Goalkeeper and Luna who shown adeptness as a Beater teamed with Molly who'd convinced her parents to let her play.

Moody offered to be referee.

Seeing how Moody was always impartial it was agreed that he was the best choice.

Moody was handed a whistle and once everyone was mounted astride their brooms, he blew it. Fifteen brooms rose into air and the game began.

It was friendly but intense. Draco's team due to the agility of Sirius and Draco notched up five goals in six minutes to make the score 60-0 with Draco scoring three goals himself.

As Harry and James circled about searching for the snitch, James's team hit back scoring five goals to almost level the score.

Draco was having the time of his life. They'd never been able to play a proper match before and to do so now on his new Nimbus 2000 was the best experience of his life up to that point.

* * *

"Harry find the snitch!" Draco called from below him as Harry saw the fifth goal from his Dad's team go in scored by Ginny.

Harry cursed and searched for the tiny golden ball "where are you?" he muttered.

"Having trouble finding it?" his Dad asked drawing up near him.

Harry knew this to be a distraction tactic "you won't distract me Dad" he told him and flew off.

James smiled wryly. It had been worth trying.

As Harry reached the halfway point he spotted nearby, flapping wildly, a tiny object. The snitch. His eyes widened and he took off towards it.

His Dad shot off past him and Harry was forced to put on a burst of speed. Just as he reached out for it, the snitch shot downwards. Harry nearly fell but managed to steady himself.

When he'd got control he looked around and then down. He saw his Dad plummeting downwards towards the snitch.

"Oh no you don't" he said out loud as he shot downwards too.

Harry waved as he flew past his stunned Dad. His hands closed around the tiny golden ball and he sighed in relief. Pulling the broom up hard he found he was level with the goal hoops and flew over to Moody.

Moody spotting him and the object in his hand blew his whistle ending the game 210-80. Draco hearing the whistle blow, flew over to Moody with Fred, George, Sirius, Peter and Severus following close behind.

They all cheered as they saw the golden ball wriggling about in Harry's palm. They all congratulated Harry while Draco added: "Well done Bro, awesome skills" Harry grinned "you weren't so bad yourself".

"You were both amazing" Fred said "best flying we've seen since our brother left Hogwarts" George remarked.

* * *

31st July 1991

Harry was up early on his Birthday, so excited was he for what the day would bring. Harry knew that all prospective Hogwarts students received a letter by owl in the case of Pure-bloods and Half-bloods while Muggle-borns like his friend Hermione Granger was to receive a visit from a Hogwarts professor.

He threw back his duvet and sat up, he was getting tall enough that his feet almost reached the floor. He stepped onto the carpet and walked across the room to his chest of drawers.

He plucked out a pair of light blue jeans, a t-shirt saying Wimbourne Rules on the front and a clean pair of pants and socks.

He was still changing when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Don't come!" he yelped as someone began turning the handle.

He finished getting dressed and then said "ok, come in". The door opened and Draco and Molly stood there grinning widely.

Molly ran across the room and hugged him "happy birthday Harry" she said. Harry smiled at her "cheers Sis".

Draco followed her into the room and clapped Harry on the shoulder "eleven now bro" he said "getting to be an old man" he joked.

"Hey!" Harry said mock indignantly "you're a month older than me!". The three of them fell about laughing and it was a trio of happy children that arrived in the kitchen ten minutes later.

Harry's mother was the first to wish him happy birthday, pulling him into a warm, tight hug and kissing him on his forehead "getting so grown up" she murmured.

"Mum!" Harry protested, wiping his forehead.

"Happy Birthday son, soon be off to Hogwarts" James remarked as he hugged him and ruffled his already messy hair.

The others all added their birthday greetings and Harry sat down to his favourite breakfast, a full English containing sausages, bacon, eggs, baked beans, chips, fried bread, grilled tomatoes and mushrooms.

Once he'd polished off his breakfast James revealed that all Harry's friends were coming this afternoon but of the adults only Moody, Severus, Hagrid, Molly Weasley and Luna's mother could make it.

Hermione and Neville's parents were busy with work as was Mr Weasley and Dumbledore was apparently busy with Hogwarts business, attempting to find a new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher as the last one had only lasted a year and resigned due to ill health.

Harry had heard it said that the job was cursed so he wasn't surprised it was hard finding applicants.

* * *

That afternoon all of Harry's friends arrived together with the Weasley matriarch Molly and Luna's mother.

"Harry Birthday Harry" Hermione said hugging her best friend. "Thanks Mione" Harry said smiling.

"Happy Birthday mate" Ron said clapping Harry on the shoulder and grinning "time for us to get wands soon" he said happily.

Harry grinned at the prospect.

Ginny was next and also hugged Harry "happy birthday Harry", she kissed him on the cheek which surprised Harry. He had been told by his Mum that there were two reasons why a girl/woman kissed a boy/man. The first reason was because she cared about him as a friend.

The second reason and Harry hardly dared hope, was that Ginny liked him, liked him in the way a boy likes a girl.

Before he had time to fully analyse the kiss, he felt a hand clap him on the shoulder "happy birthday Harry mate" said Neville.

Harry grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. He'd been to Neville's party the day before at Longbottom Manor.

"Happy Birthday Harry" Molly Weasley said as she pulled him into one of her famous Weasley hugs. "Thanks Mrs Weasley" Harry responded, his voice muffled slightly in her jumper.

The siblings and friends moved over to the large pile of presents, just waiting to be opened. They could not open them until the remaining guests had arrived.

They did not have to wait long for present opening however as a booming knock sounded from the front door. They could feel the house shake as the man moved through the entrance hall.

A bearded face leaned in at the doorway "Happy Birthday Harry!" Hagrid said. "Hagrid!" Harry said happily, running across the room to hug him.

"I've got something for you here, might be a little bit squashed but I'm sure it'll still taste nice" Hagrid said as he checked through his gigantic coat pockets. He plucked out a a box and handed it to Harry.

He opened the box and found inside a chocolate cake, large enough for one person to eat. The words Happy Birthday Harry were scrawled across the top of strawberry fondant icing.

"Oh Hagrid thanks!" Harry said and hugged him again. "Weren't no bother" Hagrid said.

Shortly after Hagrid arrived, Alastor Moody turned up. His magical eye as always, swivelled in every direction looking for potential danger and he was carrying his customary hip flask "happy birthday Harry" he said gruffly as his face broke into a grin.

To many people, such a grinning face would make them run screaming in terror, but to Harry he saw only a kindly uncle. OK, Moody was a bit paranoid, but he'd always looked out for Harry and he'd never yet missed a birthday.

Moody handed him a brightly wrapped parcel. "Thanks Uncle Moody" Harry said brightly as he moved off to put the present with the rest.

The next guest arrived ten minutes later carrying a set of books in his hands. Severus Snape grinned at Harry "happy birthday Harry".

"Thanks Uncle Sev" Harry said. He didn't hug Severus as he knew that Severus didn't tend to like hugging much. He noticed the books in his uncle's hands and couldn't resist asking.

"What are they Uncle Sev?" he asked. Severus's grin widened. "They're your books for potions class, thought it was an apt present" he said.

Harry frowned "but I've not received my Hogwarts letter yet" said in confusion.

Severus reached into his trouser pocket, extracted an envelope and said "Engorgio". The envelope became full size. He handed it to Harry who recognised the seal on the front.

The address on the envelope said "Mr Harry James Potter The Drawing-Room Marauder Manor Near Ottery St Catchpole Devon".

He stared at it disbelief. When the owl hadn't arrived with it this morning, he'd been certain that he hadn't been accepted.

in excitement he tore the envelope open, unfolded the letter and read it through. When he was done, he read it again and again as he took in the fact that he was going to Hogwarts.

"Don't the Hogwarts owls usually deliver these?" he asked Severus.

Severus shrugged in response "the Headmaster figured that since I was coming to your party it would save an owl for me to bring the letter myself".

Harry felt very touched by the gesture "thanks Uncle Sev" he said smiling at the Potions Master. He then went over to his friends to show them the letter.

Needless to say they were over the moon for him and Hermione explained that Professor McGonagall had been to her house that morning to explain things, only to be flabbergasted by the fact Hermione and her parents already knew about the wizarding world.

Luna and her mother were the last two to arrive. Luna greeted Harry in her usual happy dreaming way and handed over the present from her and her parents.

* * *

The party was a very lively affair with Harry receiving many presents. From his parents and sister he received a Nimbus 2000 which he was overjoyed about and privately felt was his best gift.

From Sirius, Janice and David he got a broomstick servicing kit which he had thought he'd need to buy himself.

From Remus and Peter he received one of the largest selections of Honeydukes sweets he'd ever seen together with some Muggle chocolate.

From Hermione he received a book titled how to care for your wand.

From Ron, Neville and Ginny he received an assortment of chocolates and sweets.

From Severus he received the previously mentioned potions books for which he felt very grateful.

From Luna and her mother he received a wand holster made of the same dragon hide as Draco's.

And from Moody he received a Sneakoscope. When Harry thanked him Moody said "you're welcome Harry and always remember CONSTANT VIGILANCE!".

* * *

Later that night there was a knock on Harry's bedroom door just as he'd finished getting ready for bed. "Come in!" he called out as he straightened out his duvet and plumped up his pillows.

He finished that and turned around. His Dad was standing in the doorway holding something in his hands. It looked like some sort of material but Harry couldn't make it out.

"I have one final gift for you Harry".

"Really?" said Harry in amazement. He felt like he had all the gifts he could want for a lifetime with the amount he had received that day.

"Yes" said James walking up to him. He held out the strange material to his son who took it looking puzzled.

"What is it?" he asked as he stroked the fabric.

"It is what is known as an invisibility cloak Harry".

Harry took in a deep breath "but, they're really rare aren't they?" he said.

James nodded "not many around these days and this one" he touched the cloak "is the rarest of the lot.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked feeling intrigued.

"Well, let's sit on the bed and I'll explain". They sat on the bed and James took a deep breath.

"You know the story of the three brothers who met Death" Harry nodded "well" continued James "as you remember, Death offered them each a prize for being smart enough to evade him".

Harry remembered this but didn't see what it had to do with anything.

"The first brother who craved power, asked for a wand so powerful he couldn't destroy anyone and anything".

"And then the wand was taken and his throat slit, yeah" said Harry.

James carried on "the second brother asked for something to bring back the woman he'd loved who had died, he was given the resurrection stone which was so powerful it could bring back the dead". Harry nodded feeling impatient.

"The third brother who was a humble man, simply asked for something that would shield him from Death, Death reluctantly handed over his own cloak of invisibility to him".

Harry's eyes widened as he began to grasp what James was saying. "Death searched for the third brother for many years but could never find him due to the cloak, only when he attained an old age did he pass the cloak to his son and meet Death, the third brother's name...was Ignotus Peverell, our ancestor".

Harry gaped at him, "y...you...m...mean..." he stammered and gestured to the cloak in his hands.

James grinned "yes Harry, this cloak is the most powerful cloak of invisibility there is" he said.

"Wow!" Harry said in amazement.

"I must ask you to promise me something Harry" James said. His voice sounded serious now.

"Anything Dad" Harry said.

"You must only use the cloak for...pranks!" he said and burst out laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes and began to laugh too.

"Love you Dad" he said when they stopped laughing.

James hugged him tightly "love you too son, more than anything".

James stood up and walked over to the door "night Harry".

"Night Dad" Harry responded.

After the door closed, Harry got into bed and extinguished the light. He took a long time to fall asleep however as his mind turned over everything that had happened that day.

He touched the fabric of the invisibility cloak thinking. 'If my life until now has been crazy, it's about to get more intense' he thought.

* * *

Hi everybody. The last chapter in this prequel is coming up soon. It will cover the last month of Summer.

Incidentally, sorry for the shorter chapter length but I felt finishing it here made sense otherwise this chapter would be ridiculously long.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Borrowing the characters from the wonderful JK Rowling

* * *

Here we are everyone, the last prequel chapter. I will be uploading Their Destiny: The Hogwarts Years after this.

As another note, the scene where Harry gets his wand will be largely the same.

This chapter will end on September 1st.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Summer Fun and Preparations

2nd of August 1991

Harry was already up and dressed as the run rose that morning. The sun was bright and the sky was a cloudless blue. He'd not got much sleep the night before. He was far too excited over getting his school supplies and most especially his wand.

It was so early that his owl Hedwig was sat on her perch sleeping peacefully.

He crept silently over to the door and opened it quietly, careful not to wake his sleeping pet.

Once on the landing he shut the door and...crash!. He bumped into someone. The two of them fell backwards and lay sprawled on the floor.

"Harry!, watch where you're going!" Draco said indignantly as he stood up, massaging his forehead.

"You bumped into me too!" hissed Harry. The two of them argued all the way downstairs. As the bickering brothers reached the kitchen, they were surprised to find Molly. Their little sister was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cold glass of orange juice and smirking.

"I knew you two'd be up already" she said. They gaped at her. How was it she always knew what they were planning?. They surmised that she must be using extendable ears or some other contraption.

"Bet you don't know what we're planning next though" Harry said smugly crossing his arms.

"You're planning to head down to the Quidditch pitch and practice for a few hours" she said smartly.

"How?" Draco burst out looking at her.

"How do I know?" she laughed "oh really dear brother, it's not hard, you two love those brooms more than anything save the family and you go on them every morning, rain or shine".

Harry and Draco sat down feeling thoroughly annoyed. They hadn't realised they were so easy for her to read.

"I told Tipper and Dobby they should go and watch out for you" she said.

"We don't need someone to watch us!" Draco burst out indignantly.

"Yeah!" Harry put in, "we can handle ourselves just fine, we've been riding since we were three".

Molly crossed her arms and glared at them, looking every each like Lucy when she was disappointed or angry.

"OK, OK!" they said putting their hands up. "Fine, we'll let them watch us" Draco conceded and the two boys slouched off through the back door.

When they'd gone Molly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. They were so irresponsible sometimes and she didn't want anything bad happening to them.

* * *

Later on that morning as Harry and Draco were flying around the Quidditch pitch tossing the quaffle between them, they were interrupted.

"Harry!, Draco!" their sister called up to them. They reluctantly descended and placed their brooms against the shed wall.

"What's up sis?" Draco asked.

"Mum told me to come and get you, Ron, Neville and Hermione just arrived, their parents can't make it so we're taking them all round Diagon Alley".

"Yes!" Harry and Draco said, high fiving each other. They put their brooms carefully back in the shed and walked back up to the house with Molly.

"Honestly you two" Molly said "what?" they asked.

"You take more care of those brooms than yourselves".

"We do not!" Harry said "take care of those brooms better than ourselves" Draco finished.

Molly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked feeling irritated.

"You two are" she said through her laughter "you sound like Fred and George".

The brothers looked at each other and grinned "makes sense" said Harry. "Yeah, we can hear each others thoughts" said Draco.

"After all" they both finished.

Molly shook her head in amusement and led them in to the kitchen.

"Hey guys" Harry said to Ron, Neville and Hermione. "Hi Ron, Mione, Nev" Draco said, greeting each one in turn.

"Everyone ready?" Lucy said, entering the kitchen alongside Janice. Both had managed to get a day off work and were thus responsible for taking them to get their school things.

"Right, we'll go in pairs" Lucy said. Hermione put her hand up but Lucy had already anticipated her statement and said: "it's alright Hermione, you'll be going with me since you've not used the floo before" she told the girl who smiled gratefully.

"Harry" Lucy said turning to her son "you and Draco go first". Harry and Draco nodded and stepped up to the fireplace. They took a pinch of floo powder each, stepped inside the fireplace, threw the powder down and said clearly "Diagon Alley". They disappeared in a burst of green flames.

Hermione jumped. She'd never seen the floo being used before.

"Janice, you and Neville go next" Lucy said. Janice walked up to the fireplace with Neville. They repeated the same steps as Harry and Draco and disappeared.

Ron stepped up without needing to be told, just as the others had done.

"Right, now for me and you Hermione" Lucy said as she guided the nervous girl up to the fireplace. "Take a pinch of floo powder" she instructed.

Hermione did so and took a place next to Lucy, "throw the floo powder down and say clearly, Diagon Alley". Hermione did so and vanished in a haze of green flames. Lucy followed after her.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office looking over a parchment on his potential new employee Qurinus Quirrell. He sighed as he looked at the parchment.

It was telling just how few people applied for the Defence Against The Dark Arts position these days, that Quirrell was somehow the best candidate despite having never taught anyone.

"I can't believe he's the best one available" Dumbledore groaned.

There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore's face whipped up to it "come in Mr Quirrell" he said.

The door was pushed open, revealing a twitchy looking man wearing a purple turban. The man entered the room and jumped at a shadow on the wall. Evidently he had thought it was something dangerous.

Dumbledore shook his head briefly before shuffling his papers.

"Please take a seat Mr Quirrell" Dumbledore said quietly. Quirrell sat down, his body and hands still twitching.

"Y...you w...wanted t..to s...see m...me, H...Headmaster" Quirrell stuttered out.

"Yes Mr Quirrell" Dumbledore planted a smile on his face, "I have come to the decision that of all the Defence Against The Dark Arts candidates, you are the best, I therefore am offering you the post of Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher".

Quirrell looked amazed and slightly nervous, "t...thank y...you H...Headmaster" he gabbled.

"No thanks Necessary Mr Quirrell". Dumbledore extended his hand and Quirrell, his hand shaking, shook it.

"Just one point to go over, I shall require you to be here on the Monday of the last week of August to prepare and meet your fellow Professors".

Quirrell nodded. "O...of c...course".

Dumbledore clapped his hands together making the other man jump "right, now that's settled, congratulations Professor Quirrell, see you on the twenty fifth of August".

They shook hands again and Quirrell left.

* * *

Severus had just reached the gargoyles guarding the stairs up to Dumbledore's office when they jumped aside and the twitchy Quirrell stepped out into the corridor.

Severus stared at him for a second "afternoon Quirrell" he said politely. Quirrell who had not seen Severus, jumped in shock.

"Oh, y...you g...gave m...me a s...start!". Severus smirked "apologies, just wanted to introduce myself" he said, extending a hand "Professor Severus Snape, Potions".

The other man took his hand nervously and shook it before walking away.

When Quirrell who had vanished around the corner, Severus who'd been staring after him muttered to himself "there's something funny about him".

Severus stood there for awhile thinking, his mind however could not make the link. He shook his head and stepped up to the gargoyles.

"Sherbet Lemon" Severus said to the gargoyles which sprung aside to reveal the staircase. Severus stepped on and the stairs spiralled upwards.

He reached Dumbledore's office doors and was not surprised to hear the voice within "come in Severus". Severus pushed the door open and walked in, still marvelling over how his friend and employer knew whoever was waiting outside his office.

"Albus" he said smiling. "Severus, please sit down, lemon drop?". Severus sat down but waved away the lemon drop "I prefer chocolate frogs" he explained. Dumbledore smiled "I assume you saw our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher".

Severus grimaced "I cannot believe the other applicants were worse than him". Dumbledore sighed, "I'm rather afraid they were, there were only three other applicants for the post, Dolores Umbridge some secretary or other at the Ministry, Gilderoy Lockhart".

Severus grimaced at this name, "what did that fraud want the position for?" he said disparagingly.

"To raise his profile I imagine" Dumbledore said softly.

"Who was the last one, aside from Quirrell?" Severus asked him curiously.

Dumbledore snorted, an old acquaintance of your's" Severus frowned "Patroclus Nott". Severus's eyes widened in surprise even as his mind began to turn over this information.

"If he wanted the job it can't have been for anything good" he said at last.

Dumbledore nodded, "I agree, so you see, I had to appoint Quirrell as Nott was the second most qualified and the board would doubtless have been threatened by him to support the appointment".

Severus shuddered "I have a hard enough time convincing the young witches and wizards of my house to not follow the dark arts without that man causing more problems, surely we must have something against him".

"You know as well as I do Severus" Dumbledore began wearily "that his claims of being Imperiused were believed by the Ministry and he was cleared, they'd never try him again".

"He'd just better not show up here while I'm teaching" growled Severus.

* * *

Hermione and Lucy hit the solid stone floor of a fireplace. They stepped out, helped by Harry and Janice. Hermione was looking about the old pub in confusion. She'd been told about an awesome all magic street named Diagon Alley, surely this wasn't it...was it?.

As if he'd read his friends thoughts Harry laughed and said "this isn't Diagon Alley Mione, this is just where we go through to get there, follow me".

Hermione followed on alongside Lucy, while Harry and Janice took the lead. They headed out into a small concrete backyard which ended in a tall, grimy brick wall.

"Show her Mum" Draco said, he always felt excited at this part.

Janice cleared her throat and tapped the third brick from the left in the middle of the wall. Hermione watched in amazement as the bricks shifted about and formed an archway.

Beyond the arch she could see the outlines of buildings and a cobblestone street.

"Come on Mione!" Harry said as he and Draco pulled her through the archway onto the street, followed closely by a grinning Ron and Neville.

"Right, we need to get your wands first kids" Lucy said once the children had calmed down a bit.

The kids moved off in an excitable mood, just ahead of Lucy and Janice. Janice smiled at their excitement "remember when you got your first wand Lucy?" she asked.

Lucy laughed, "yeah, I had try three different wands before one took, Mr Ollivander said it had chose me".

"I remember him saying the same, wand chooses the wizard".

On their way to the wand shop they bumped into Hagrid the Hogwarts gamekeeper. "Hagrid, good to see you" Lucy said smiling.

"Ello Lucy, Janice".

"Oof!". Several things had collided with his leg. When he looked down to see what they were, he found himself looking at the terrible Quintuplet as they had been named due to their pranks and cheekiness.

"Ello Arry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville" he said, smiling at them all.

"What are you doing here Hagrid?" Lucy asked as he walked with them up the street "had to buy some meat for Fang" he explained.

"Hey, you kids are gettin yer school things aren't yeh" he said.

They nodded happily and he grinned. "Well, tell you what, I've just got one more stop to make and I'll meet you all at Fortescue's and treat you all" he turned to Lucy and Janice "to an ice cream each".

They had no time to ask Hagrid what this last stop was for as he walked off up the alley.

They reached Ollivanders and Lucy said "this would be done easiest in pairs, I'll take in Harry" Harry smiled, he'd hoped his Mum would be there when he got his first wand "Hermione" as she's still a bit nervous" Hermione blushed and said "thanks".

Lucy smiled at her and said "and Neville, since his parents can't be here" she looked to Janice, Ron and Draco "that leaves Janice to take you two in".

The three of them nodded. Lucy took Hermione in first to get her wand. She was back out in minutes. Lucy told her this meant her magic was strong.

Neville went next but took a bit longer than Hermione.

Then it was Ron's turn and then Draco went in.

"Come on then sweety" Lucy said, guiding an excited Harry into the shop. The bell over the door rang loudly.

The front of the shop was deserted when they entered. They walked up to the counter and Lucy rang the bell which sat on it's surface.

They heard quiet footsteps heading through the rows of shelves. In a few moments, they saw a wizened old man, with rather messy blonde hair.

The man reached the counter and Harry was immediately struck by the man's silvery eyes. "Ah, I wondered when we'd be seeing you Mr Potter" the man said smiling.

Harry was confused. No one called him Mr Potter because that's what his Dad was usually called, that or Lord Potter, although he hated when people called him Lord.

"We felt it was best to get his wand right away" Lucy said "didn't we Harry?".

Harry nodded "yes Mum".

"Well let's get started then shall we?" said Mr Ollivander as he strode over to the shelves and began bustling about through boxes of wands.

He plucked one from a shelf and walked back to the counter. He took out the wand and handed it to Harry. Harry who'd already been told what to do, waved it.

Nothing happened. "Not that one" murmured Ollivander as he took the wand back and bustled over to the shelf.

He selected another wand. Again Harry waved it and again, nothing happened.

He took another wand down and handed it to Harry who waved it. A loud "bang!" sounded through the shop and several boxes fell down. "No!, evidently not!" Mr Ollivander said taking the wand back.

He came to another box lower down on the right hand side. He opened it and stared at the wand. He then stared at Harry. "I wonder" he murmured softly to himself.

Deciding to let the boy try despite where the core had come from, he walked up to the counter, placed the box on it and opened it.

He lifted the wand out carefully and placed it in Harry's hands.

Harry who needed no prompting, especially after the other wand failures, waved it. A bright light surrounded the wand and Harry himself. It was so powerful that even Lucy and Mr Ollivander could feel it.

"That's the one" Mr Ollivander said after Harry had lowered it and placed it on the counter. "Curious, very curious" the wand maker muttered to himself as he totalled up the purchase.

"What's curious?" Lucy asked him.

Mr Ollivander looked at her in surprise. She thought for a moment that he wouldn't speak. He heaved a sigh and said "it is curious Mrs Potter, because there were only two wands made with the core in the wand that young Mr Potter now has".

Both Lucy and Harry looked at him intently, suddenly interested.

"This wand" he said gesturing to the wand on the counter "and it's brother wand were made with a Phoenix feather core".

"Who purchased the other wand?" Harry asked.

Mr Ollivander looked at him. He swallowed, "the one who purchased the brother wand..." he paused. This was going to be hard to hear, but he knew he had to say it "gave you that scar" he finished pointing to Harry's scar to emphasise the point.

Harry was stunned "you mean that the brother wand belonged to...Lord Voldemort?" he said, hoping it wasn't true.

Mr Ollivander nodded, "yes my boy, he purchased it here when he was the same age as you".

They were silent for a moment then Mr Ollivander spoke "I feel we must expect great things from you Mr Potter, after all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things, terrible, yes, but...great".

Harry wasn't sure he liked Mr Ollivander. Lucy handed the man the coins for Harry's wand and they exited the shop without another word.

Harry felt like the world was closing in around him. If he had the same core as Voldemort, the most dark wizard for a hundred years...did that mean he was like him?. Did it mean he'd become a dark wizard?.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Lucy asked him. Harry snapped back to reality. He looked up at his Mum's face and put on a false smile "fine thanks Mum" he lied.

She eyed him in concern but said nothing. They walked with the others to Flourish & Blotts to collect their school books.

As they walked, Harry who was normally very chatty and happy, didn't say a word to anyone.

The Hogwarts letter had specified that books needed to be purchased for Transfiguration, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, History Of Magic, Astronomy and Herbology.

As they entered the bookshop Lucy consulted their list, " first we need the Standard Book Of Spells Grade 1" she said as everyone followed her along the rows of shelves.

Luckily they found an assistant very quickly "can I help?" asked a man with whisky grey hair, wearing an apron. "Yes, thank you, Mr...?".

"Mr Pew" the man said, smiling.

"Mr Pew, we need to find these books" Lucy handed the list over, "for these five children" she gestured behind her to Harry and the others.

"I see" the man said stroking his chin. He began to walk along the shelves, consulting the list as he went. He quickly stacked up the books into a nearby trolley.

Given that it was eight books, many quills and bottles of ink and a lot of parchment, for five children, it took a lot of time to find the books and total them up at the counter, meaning that it was already gone two pm when they left the shop with the shopping bags shrunk down to make carrying them easier.

"Now, Draco wants a pet and I understand that Neville does too" Janice told Lucy.

"OK" Lucy said "we'll wait outside the shop while you go in with them". Janice nodded and the group set off further up the street to Magical Menagerie.

Once they had reached the shop, Janice, Draco and Neville headed inside, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lucy to wait.

"What's up sweetheart?" Lucy asked her son. She knew something was bothering him as he was usually so upbeat and talkative, while since getting his wand he'd not said a word.

Harry looked up to her. Lucy could see the worry in his eyes. He didn't speak at once, instead looking around at the surrounding buildings.

"I am like Voldemort?" he asked eventually. His Mother looked at him in astonishment "what?" she asked, flabbergasted "of course not Harry!, why do you ask".

"Well, my wand has the same core as his, so surely that means I'm like him or...will be" he said, feeling tearful.

Lucy knelt down to his height and grasped both of his shoulders "now you listen here, young man" she said, kindly but forcefully "you are nothing like him and never will be".

She had tears in her eyes now as she looked deep into his "you are good and kind and loving, Vol...Vol...Voldemort" Harry looked at her amazed that she'd said the name "is none of those things" she continued "he doesn't understand love, all he knows is hate and lust for power".

She pulled him into a bone crushing hug "don't you ever think you're like him, I love you Harry, we all love you".

"I love you too Mum" he said, wiping his eyes of tears.

When she relinquished the hug, Hermione said "your Mum's right Harry, you are a good person".

"Yeah mate" Ron added "look at all the kind things you've done, Voldemort would never do those" he said.

Harry nodded and smiled gratefully at his best friends "thanks guys". Ron gave him a punch on the arm and Hermione hugged him.

At that moment, a toad came hopping out of the shop "Trevor come back!" said a familiar voice and Neville stepped into view.

"Accio toad" Lucy said calmly and the toad came sailing through the air and into her hand. She handed him to Neville who the troublesome pet into a box to keep it from running off.

"Looks like he's going to be trouble Nev" Harry commented, feeling more his old self after the chat.

"Yeah" said Neville sheepishly.

"Harry, look what I've got!" came the excited voice of Draco as he came out of the shop holding a bird cage. Inside the cage was a beautiful looking Barn Owl, with well preened feathers and a curious look on it's face as it looked at them all.

"Nice!" said Harry "what did you name him?" asked Ron as they stared at the owl.

"I thought I'd name him Alexander" Draco told them. They stared at him in confusion "why Alexander?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, I don't know really" said Draco "I thought the name just...suited him".

The others nodded. It did seem to fit well after all.

They decided to meet up with Hagrid before getting their uniforms.

They found him sitting in an enlarged seat at Fortescues.

"Get all yer shoppin done?" he asked them as they sat down and began consulting the ice cream list. "Nearly" Lucy said "just got to get their uniforms and then we can head back to the Manor".

Hagrid nodded and then said to the kids "bet yer all lookin forward ta Hogwarts". As expected the five of them grinned happily.

"Thought so" he said grinning himself.

They each chose their ice creams and ate them happily as they talked of, Hogwarts, Quidditch and Neville and Ron's new pets.

"See you soon" Hagrid Lucy called out as they left Hagrid who was heading back to the Leaky Cauldron "yeah bye Hagrid, say goodbye kids".

"Bye!" the kids chorused happily.

They headed for the next stop in their shopping trip, Madam Malkins, to pick up the children's uniforms.

They entered the shop and waited for a moment, looking around. "Won't be long m'dears" Madam Malkin called as she re-entered the front of the shop "just got to finish this boys alterations".

They acknowledged this with a nod. Madam Malkin accidentally stuck a pin into the boys leg "ow, you stupid woman, watch what your doing" said a familiar but not friendly voice.

Madam Malkin having completed the alterations went off to total up the items.

The boy stepped down and turned around. His face formed into a sneer "oh it's the **famous **Harry Potter" he said to Harry as if Harry was something nasty on the bottom of his shoe.

"Yeah it's me Nott, what of it" said Harry, his hands clenched into fists as he readied for a fight. Nott surveyed the rest of them.

"Ha, a bunch of blood traitors" Nott said disparagingly.

"Watch it Nott" Harry warned.

"Oh is Potty Potter getting angry" his eyes found Hermione "and what's this?" he looked at her clothes and his sneer deepened "oh it's a Mudblood" he said.

"You'll pay for that Nott!" Harry shouted and made to lunge for the boy, only for his Mum to hold him back.

"How dare you say that!" Neville shouted.

"She's a good person, you're just scum!" Ron shouted.

Draco had gone red in the face like the rest of them and said "let's go outside Nott, take what's coming to you".

"Boy's no" Lucy and Janice both said calmly.

"But Mum!..." Draco began "no Draco, he's not worth it".

Harry said nothing, just continued to struggle against his Mothers grip "let me go!" he shouted "he needs to be taught a lesson!".

"Harry James Potter, I said no!" Lucy said sharply. Harry sagged against her but continued to glare at Nott in hatred as did everyone else.

Nott strode up to the counter and paid for his school clothes. He then waved sarcastically to Harry and the others before departing the shop.

"A thoroughly unpleasant boy" Madam Malkin said as she watched him go.

"Thank goodness your children and their friends are polite" she said, smiling at Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Neville.

They were fitted for the uniforms, including three sets of robes, a pointed hat, a pair of protective gloves for Herbology and a winter cloak.

They paid for their purchases, shrunk the bags again and left the shop bidding Madam Malkin good day.

The last pieces of equipment they needed were for potions and included a cauldron, a set of scales, a set of glass or crystal phials and a telescope.

With all of their purchases complete, they headed back to the Manor for lunch and to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

11th of August 1991

It was Ginny's tenth birthday that day and Harry felt very nervous. He was beginning to have feelings for her. He wasn't sure what they were though or if he should say something. Added to that he was nervous as to whether she would like his present.

He opened the box with her gift again and looked at it. He had got her a silver name bracelet with a heart on it.

"You like her, don't you" said a voice from the doorway of his bedroom.

Harry jumped and looked around. "Draco!, don't do that!" he said crossly.

Draco smirked and walked over to him "bro, you'd have heard me, if you weren't so worried about Ginny" he laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"She'll love it, trust me".

He looked seriously at Harry "you do like her, don't you?" he said.

Harry nodded. "Thought so" he said. "I'm sure you forget about our twin link sometimes, anyway" he said "you don't need to worry about your feelings today or even this year, you've got until at least next summer to work out how you feel".

Harry smiled gratefully "thanks Draco" he said. They hugged "no problem".

They headed downstairs to the drawing-room where everyone was waiting to head to the Burrow for the party.

They arrived while the preparations were still on going and Lucy and Janice went off into the kitchen to help Mrs Weasley while Harry and the others went in search of Ginny.

They found her sitting out on the lawn reading "hey you" Harry said to her.

"Oh, hi Harry, hi guys" she said as Harry, Draco, Neville, Hermione and Molly said down.

They all greeted her and said Happy Birthday "so the big one o today" Harry said.

"Yeah" Ginny replied smiling "one year until I get to come to Hogwarts with the rest of you". Ron and The Twins joined them soon after they sat down and everyone began discussing the party.

The party began not too long after they arrived. Everyone watched as Ginny happily tore though her presents.

She received several books on Quidditch, many sweets and chocolates, a new dress from her aunt and was surprised and elated to receive a broomstick.

Her parents had always maintained that she shouldn't have a broom of her own as she was too young but from the looks one Fred, George and Ron's faces they had managed to persuade her parents to get her one.

Finally, came Harry present. He handed it to her. She smiled at him and opened the box. The second she saw the bracelet she squealed "oh Harry!" and hugged him "it's amazing, thanks, I love it". She put it on straight away.

Harry's nerves melted away.

The rest of the party was spent playing games, dancing and flying. Soon it was time for them to leave. Before they did, Ginny waylaid Harry "your present meant a lot to me" she said "thank you Harry". She kissed him on the cheek and went to stand by her parents.

Harry joined his own family to floo home. His hand touching the space where she'd kissed him.

That night, Harry couldn't sleep. He walked around his room. Stroked his snowy owl Hedwigs feathers and sat thinking. Was the kiss just a friendly one or...did she like him, in the way boys and girls liked each other.

He checked his watch. The time said 4:10 am. He sighed. His eyes began to close and he feel into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

He dreamed of his Mother that night. His Birth Mother Lily. "Harry!" she said, rushing over to grab him in a tight hug. She had tears in her eyes. Tears of joy. "I'm so happy to see you sweetheart".

She kissed him on the forehead and led him to a sofa upon which they both sat. "So, tell me what's been happening?" she said eagerly.

Harry filled her in on getting his school things including his first wand. "Yes, Mr Ollivander was always a bit strange, even when I was a girl" she remarked "I hope you listened to Lucy though because she's right".

Harry smiled at her "I did, I'm not worried about it anymore". He told her about his confrontation with Theo Nott in Madam Malkins and what he'd said.

Lily had scowled "his family have always been very dark, you should be careful around him Harry" she advised. "I will Mum, I promise" he said.

Lily could tell that there was something else troubling her son, beyond the angry words with Nott or the comments from Mr Ollivander.

"You're still worried about something" she guessed as she looked into his eyes.

"Not, worried so much as...confused Mum" Harry said. "I...think I like Ginny Weasley, in the way...a boy likes a girl...but..." he broke off and shook his head wearily.

"But you aren't sure?". He nodded.

"Well, my advice to you Harry is to not think about it too much now, enjoy the summer, you'll be going to Hogwarts soon, if you and Ginny are meant to be together, it will happen" she said.

Harry thought about this advice and smiled. Then he laughed. "What's funny?" she asked in confusion.

"I was just thinking how wise all redheads seem to be" he remarked.

"Well except from Fred and George, given what you've told me" Lily said.

"Except them" Harry agreed and the two of them laughed hard.

* * *

31st August 1991

On the night of the 31st of August, Harry was just settling into bed when he heard a loud knock on his bedroom door. "Come in" he said.

The door opened and his Dad stepped into the room smiling at him. Harry noticed that he had one hand behind his back, hiding something.

"Hi Dad, what's behind your back?" Harry asked feeling intrigued.

James came and sat on the bed. "I have something here that will be useful for urgent communication with us" James told him.

"Your brothers been given one too by Sirius and Janice. Now Harry was really interested.

James moved his hand from behind his back and placed a cloth on the bed. Harry was just about to ask, "what use is a cloth?" when James pulled the cloth away to reveal a piece of mirror, the edges smoothed up.

He handed it to Harry. Harry looked at it. He had expected to see his reflection in the mirror. Instead of that he saw a bed and then saw someone waving at him and his Mothers face appeared, smiling "hello Harry" she said.

Harry gaped, first at her and then at his Dad "but...what...how?" he said intelligently.

James and Lucy both laughed until they were hoarse.

"This son, is what is known as a two way mirror, not many people have them, they allow communication between two people who hold them" he explained.

"Wow!", Harry ran his hands over the mirror feeling very impressed.

"Now like I said, this is only for emergency's, understand?" his Dad said sternly. Harry nodded seriously.

"All you have to do is talk into your piece of the mirror and the person who has it will respond". Harry grinned "this means you can keep me better updated on the Quidditch league" he said happily.

James laughed and ruffled his hair. "I guess we can make an exception for that" he said, standing up.

* * *

It took everyone a long time to get going next morning. Everyone was coming to the station to see Harry and Draco off. James had booked the morning off, as had Sirius, while Remus and Peter had decided to open the shop later that day instead.

"Come on Harry, time to get up!" his Mothers voice cut through his happy dream. He'd dreamt he was flying a Hippogriff.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he shouted back. He threw off his bed covers and sat up. He yawned and scratched himself. He went to stand up and realised that his vision was blurred.

"Can't forget these" he muttered to himself as he put his glasses on and slipped the case into his jeans pocket.

"Good morning brother dear" said a voice.

"Wha..." Harry said, still feeling sleepy. He stood up. Shrugged his shoulders and made for the door. "Boo!". "Argh!" he shouted as the wardrobe door flew open.

"Bet you're awake now" his sister said grinning at him.

"Molly!, what...".

"I did it because Mum was getting fed up of keeping your breakfast warm" she said.

"Now get going". She kicked him.

"Ow!, don't do that" he said glaring at her and rubbing his leg.

He got downstairs and saw that his trunk and Draco's had been put in the entrance way already. Hedwig was nestled happily in her cage alongside Alexander in his.

They both hooted happily as they saw him "hello Hedwig, hello Alexander" he said "we'll be off to Hogwarts soon". The owls hooted softly in response.

He went into the kitchen and found everyone sitting at the table, save for his sister who entered after him.

"Morning" he said, stifling a yawn with his hand.

"Good morning son" James said "soon be off".

Harry grinned. Lucy put his breakfast in front of him looking slightly annoyed "there'll be time for talking later, eat your breakfast and then we have to go" she said.

Harry looked up at her and noted that she looked more harassed than usual.

"Ok Mum" he said as he began to wolf his food down.

"Go steady, you'll give yourself hiccups" Sirius said amusedly.

In no time at all they were heading through the gates of the Manor and out onto the country lane as they headed for London.

Harry looked at his watch and sighed. It wasn't even eight am. He shut his eyes and began to dream about Hogwarts. The sloping lawns, Hagrids cabin and the Quidditch pitch.

He'd be there soon.

End of Prequel.

* * *

Ok everyone, we've reached the end of our prequel. In the next story Harry, Draco and their friends will finally be going to Hogwarts.


End file.
